Threads of Fate: CARONA HIGH
by Adelaine
Summary: COMPLETE. Based on the ever popular premise 'What If The [video game] Characters Were In A High School'
1. Before the Beginning: Two Tales Are Set ...

**THREADS OF FATE: CARONA HIGH  
**  
A Threads of Fate/DewPrism Fan Fiction   
by Adelaine Vanguard 

---o0o---

_Before the Beginning: Two Tales Are Set to the Loom_

        June 2021.

        Claire was in the kitchen of their small, three-room apartment, cutting up the vegetables for the beef stew she was going to make that night. It had been raining almost non-stop for the past three days, which was rather unusual for that time of the year. She hummed softly as she worked, the kettle whistling pleasantly at the stove beside her.

        Rue was in their living room that doubled as a workshop for his freelance mechatronic repair work. That time, he was working on an old-fashioned oven toaster that had blown up in his face twice the past week, after his having replaced its spark circuits eleven times already.

        He could smell the beef stew that Claire was cooking, and he couldn't help but smile. Claire knew well that her beef stew was his favorite.

        "Rue," she called softly from the kitchen.

        "Yes, Claire?" He carefully laid down his multi-tool and walked to the kitchen door.

        "Rue, could you go over to the grocery store for me? We just ran out of pepper." She went to get some change from the tin can on top of the refrigerator. "Besides, you could use the exercise. You've been working on that thing forever," she said, meaning the toaster.

        "Well," Rue scratched his head absently. "The man did say that if I could repair it, I could keep it." And he wanted to keep it. He knew Claire would love having a working oven toaster around the house. Luxuries like those were rarities to them, as there were times that they could barely manage to put food on the table.

        "Working is fine, but I keep telling you that you should get out of the house more." She handed him a couple of bronze coins. "Now, I need you to get the finely ground, black pepper, okay?"

        "Got it." He smiled reassuringly at her before turning to leave. He hadn't gone too far when he heard her call to him again.

        "Don't forget to take your umbrella!" Claire said as she walked over to hand his umbrella to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before he went out.

        It was only a fifteen minute walk to the grocery store. Two minutes more to find the aisle for the condiments, and three minutes to find the particular brand of finely-ground pepper that Claire always used. Twenty minutes in all.

        "That'll be one gil," said the blonde-and-blue-eyed check-out counter girl.

        Rue promptly paid her. "Thank you."

        She smiled sweetly up at him and winked. "Come again, cutie."

        Twenty minutes. He had time yet to browse a while—there was a mechavehicle equipment shop nearby—but he was already anxious to get home. He could overhear a couple of men talking as he exited the grocery store inside the mall.

        "…did he come here too? Asking about the Clarence girl?"

        _Clarence?_ _That's Claire's last name…_ he strained his ears to hear more.

        "Yeah, he told me that he's a family friend of hers. Funny, if I remember right, she never had any known relatives…"

        "I don't know. He seemed like a strange guy, stranger even than the freak that the girl lives with… maybe he's the freak's relative, hah!"

        "By the way, you heard the commotion outside? That was an hour ago, now. Seems that Mr. Mystery Man can't be that bad… They say he saved the brunette check-out girl from being run over by a truck. Speak of the devil…"

        "Excuse me, sir! Sir!!" Rue turned to see a raven-haired woman run up to him, pausing but once to catch her breath. Her face fell when she realized who he was. "Oh, you're not him…"

        "Not who?" he asked quizzically.

        The woman arranged her skirts self-consciously before answering. "There was a man who was just here, with hair just like yours… Is he your brother?" But Rue shook his head. The woman continued, "He saved my life earlier. I was too stunned to thank him at once, and when I realized it…" she blushed deeply. "They said he might have gone into this building."

        "If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him."

        "T-thank you." She smiled nervously before turning to leave.

        _They said he was looking for Claire…_ Rue wanted to know more about it, but when he turned to ask the men, they had already gone.

        Forty minutes. He had only been gone for forty minutes. Claire would be wanting for the pepper soon. The rain was still pouring in torrents, and it didn't look like it would be alleviating anytime yet. He was glad that Claire had reminded him of his umbrella.

        He walked up the one-lane street that led to their apartment. Most of the houses on their street were old, practically ancient, made of roughly-hewn stone and wood. The windows of the houses were closed, although most were already lighted from the inside. It was almost seven o'clock in the evening.

        _Maybe the white-haired man hasn't been here yet,_ he thought nonchalantly. Already he could see their apartment from where he was. Strange, the lights in the kitchen were off…

        Sudden, irrational fear gripped his insides. He broke into a run, the umbrella dropping forgotten onto the street. _Damn it, no—!!_

        "Claire!"

        The house was dark and quiet. The beef stew in the kitchen had boiled over, and Claire was nowhere to be found.

        "Claire!" He ran out into the street. "_CLAIRE!!_"

        The only answer he got was the endless pitter-patter of rain on the cobblestones.

        July 2022.

        "No, Mint. It's not yet time for dinner." Grandpa East Heaven sternly told the red-headed princess who had her hair done up in twin ponytails.

        "Aw, gramps!" she pouted at him with her infamous puppy-dog expression. "It's almost dinnertime, and in five minutes I'm going to be eating anyway! What's the big deal?"

        "Five minutes is five minutes," he told her firmly, but his words fell on deaf ears.

        _Who cares? When I'm queen, I can do whatever I want! And I'm gonna be queen, no doubt about it…_ She was happily stuffing pieces of food into her mouth. _Pork chops, cheese omelet…ewww, yuck! Pumpkins!_ Choosing the most comfortable chair, she sat down at the head of the table.

        "That's your father's seat!" Gramps was practically shouting.

        "Seat, shmeat—it's gonna be mine soon, anyway."

        "That's exactly the sort of attitude that will get this kingdom in trouble." A new voice called from the doorway of the dining room. With purposeful steps did Princess Maya and a masked, white-haired man approach the table.

        Mint stood up abruptly. "M-Maya?! The heck are you to talk to East Heaven's crown princess like that!"

        "Princess Maya has been voted unanimously by the council to replace you as crown princess."

        "And who gave _you_ the right to talk?" she turned to the man known as Doll Master. The man never took off his mask and public. Mint had never seen his face, but she wasn't intimidated. "You're just assistant to the head honcho of some two-bit corporation. How you managed to wiggle your way into the council, I'll never know…"

        Maya shook her head in annoyance. "It doesn't matter. The council's vote is final. You are hereby stripped of your title." She took a step towards her older sister and sneered. "I can't say I blame them."

        "That's it! You are sooo dead, Maya!!"

        In answer, Maya pulled out a really nice, really big, and _really_ intimidating handgun. Blue-black steel with silver and gilt filigree.

        "T-the heck?! That's the _Cosmo-Penalty_—!!"

        "Yes, dear sister. (The council anticipated that you wouldn't cooperate.)" Maya smirked. "The Cosmo-Penalty, or the Weapon of Cosmos if you prefer the more formal name." They both knew, there was a reason that their family heirloom was called such—only someone gifted with enough power of the inborn magick could wield the bullet-less gun that could wound yet did not kill. "You realize of course that, as I too am a scion of East Heaven, I can use this gun just as well as you can. Give it up, sis! Your self-taught magic is no match against the power of the Weapon!"

        "We'll see about that…!"

        But she didn't get to do anything. Maya pulled the trigger, and the next thing she knew was that she was being chased out of the dining hall by illusory killer jack-o-lanterns three months before Halloween.

        Mint ran into her room and locked the door. _If they think they've got me cornered—they're dead wrong!_

        She had made up her mind. Tonight, it had to be tonight. She was running away from home.

        She ransacked her room, looking for the things that she will take along. Always travel light, was what she had been taught, and there were only two items that she needed. She pulled up her bed covers, then the mattress underneath to find—

        There. Her stash of gold coins. She tied the small bag to her belt, along with the metal rings that hung behind her door, which were her favorite weapons.

        She blinked her tears back angrily. She had _promised_, when her mother had died, that she would never cry again. She looked out the window and cursed under her breath.

        _Just my luck_. The clear skies they had that morning had turned cloudy in the afternoon, and it was raining now. As if the skies themselves, knowing of her deluded vow, wept for her instead.

        But she never believed in those fairy tales. Gritting her teeth, she climbed down the trellis outside her window, being careful not to slip on the wet vines. It only took her a couple of minutes before she was already making her way through a secret gate past the castle walls.

        Not a single soul from the ancient kingdom of East Heaven saw their fiery princess with her red hair tied up in twin ponytails disappear into the night.

        August 2023.

        He had been on the road for over two years, with nothing but a small canvas bag that contained his things, and a black violin case that he carried everywhere. Two long years, in his search for a friend who had disappeared. He had lost his umbrella in those two years, and he had already lost count how many towns and cities he had gone to.

        Rue continued to walk, feeling the slight pangs of hunger. He stepped into a small restaurant that was located between a small mechavehicle repair shop and a grocery store. Tonight's menu featured chicken a la king and pumpkin soup. There was a 'help wanted' sign below the menu, but he wasn't interested.

        "Excuse me, sir?" He took out a photo that had already faded somewhat from weathering, and showed it to the waiter behind the counter. "I was just wondering if you had seen this girl."

        After carefully looking at the photo, the man shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

        Rue's face fell. This was his third day in town, and still he had no leads. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. He ordered the pumpkin soup for dinner—it was the cheapest item on the menu—and went over to one of the side tables so he could eat his meal in peace. He heard a man approach the waiter and they started talking, but Rue couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Every now and then, the man would glance at his direction, but he pretended that he didn't notice it.

        He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was the same man who had been talking to the waiter before. "Say, mister, could I see that picture? I may be able to help you."

        Rue frowned thoughtfully at him, and then proceeded to show him Claire's photo.

        The man said, "You know, I think I saw a girl who looked like that in the big city. I remember, because she was with a guy who had really unusual hair. Same color as yours, actually," he indicated Rue's silver locks. "But that was… what, two or three months ago."

        Rue took a deep breath. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."

        Finally, it was the break he was looking for. Grabbing his things—and promptly forgetting to finish his soup—he quickly made his way to the MetroTram station and checked the train schedules. The next train wouldn't leave until tomorrow, so he would have to find an inn where he could spend the night. If he estimated correctly, he should get to the next town in two days.

        And maybe in the next town he'd find her then.

        August 2024.

        _Another day, another dollar._ It was just a quote, since the currency in that area was in zenny, not dollars. But whether zenny, gil, gold coins or dollars, so long as she had enough to pay for tomorrow's food and lodging she was content.

        No, not really. She smirked. She would never be content with anything less than the world. Her part-time job at this restaurant would be just one step towards a future of world domination.

        "Oy, Vanguard! You missed a spot!" the cook called loudly from the kitchen.

        "Hold your horses (you [expletive])! I'm coming!"

        Mint Vanguard dragged her mop and stomped off to the back area of the room. On her way, she passed by tonight's menu. She stuck her tongue out. _Pumpkin soup? Yuuuck!!! They've been serving this dish since forever. When I finally rule the world, I'm gonna issue a world-wide ban on pumpkins!_

        As she started mopping, she could overhear some adults talking about the latest news from the next town.

        "…and they say that they've found a way to increase the LLCUs limitation of two meters! You know, the Liquid Light Crystal™ units that they use to make the hoverboards levitate… I think they've managed to increase the charge capacity of the power drives…"

        "Yeah, but they say the inventor's a rather high-minded fellow and won't open his work to the public. Kinda stupid, if you ask me…"

        "Huh! When the competition gets fierce, what with Aeon Industries trying to monopolize everything, trust me—he's gonna give. I've half a mind of going there myself to talk to sense into him… maybe even convince him to take me on as partner… just think of the money we can make with that kind of innovation!"

        _New tech in the next town, huh? _She muttered under her breath. "Hah, as if he could… that guy looks like he couldn't convince a starving elephant to drink water."

        "Tsk, tsk, eavesdropping. And you'd better watch your tongue, young lady. It will get you in big trouble someday." The white-blonde woman at the counter reprimanded her. She hadn't spoken a word before then.

        Mint narrowed her eyes at her. "Look who's talking. And who the heck are you, anyway?"

        "Belle Brie, and don't you forget it," Belle smiled sarcastically at her. "I'm a regular, _paying_ customer here, so be polite. Or I just might complain to management about you."

        "Oh, you're the old maid who owns the repair shop next door. Belle _Brie_, huh? What kind of a name is that?" Mint looked the older woman up and down. "On second thought, I think it actually goes well with that tasteless outfit you're wearing."

        Belle's face flushed. "T—the hell are you to talk to me like that?! Are you looking for a fight?"

        "I'll say what I think, and I think you're just an old bag full of hot air."

        Belle stood up then, shaking her knuckled gloves at the girl furiously. "You want a fight, you've got it! You can't do anything against me!"

        "Says you! What are you gonna do… terrify me with your wrinkles that no amount of make-up can ever disguise?"

        "EAT PUMPKIN!!" Without another word, Belle grabbed the nearest object—which happened to be sample of tonight's dinner—and threw it unceremoniously at the red-haired girl.

        _Ker-splawt!_ It hit Mint smack-dab in the face. She raised her mop angrily in challenge as the green-and-orange mulsh dripped down her cheeks. "That's it! You are SOOO DEAD!!"

        Suffice to say, that by the end of that day she was fired.

        "It's their loss," she whispered as she stepped out of the half-charred, half-gooey remains of the restaurant. She smiled mysteriously, narrowing her eyes. "Hah! I'm going to find the next town and that tech-whatsis-whatever, and I'm gonna make a name for myself someday. When I do, they're going to be sooo sorry they were mean to me!"

        She slung her duffel over one shoulder, and then started walking towards the end of the street to where the sun sets.

Author's Notes 

Standard Disclaimer applies (for this chapter and for the rest of the series). I do not own Threads of Fate, Final Fantasy 7, any of the Final Fantasies, or any of their places, characters, events, plotlines, loopholes and expressions. In other words, nothing in this fanfic is mine (except maybe for but not limited to Bloop™, LLCUs, mechavehicles, hoverpods, aero-scooters and Fancy Taxis, life capsules, psyche amplifiers, psyche dampers and similar technology, plus chroma children and their related concepts).

First posted 14 October 2002. Reposted 26 October 2002. For reasons yet to be revealed, I had to turn the Book of Cosmos into a gun and rename it "Cosmo-Penalty" (after Vincent Valentine's Ultimate Weapon _). If anybody has better ideas for the name, please tell me!!

Oh, and Shinji-kun, I hope this answers thy question. ^_~.

** SOME TERMINOLOGIES OF CARONA HIGH **

Hoverboards: invented in fictional 2010, these are skateboards that float. They can float over land and water, but they cannot float higher than two meters above floor level because of the small anti-gravity capacity of the LLCUs. [Addendum: Someone informed me recently that hoverboards exist in real life. The hoverboards in my fics are not connected with real-life hoverboards in any way.]

LED: Light-Emitting Diode. Available really cheap in your local electronics shop.

LLCUs: Liquid Light Crystal™ units. These are the things that make the hoverboards float. Not used for anything bigger than hoverboards and the newer Aero-scooters (motorbike type). Mechavehicles use an entirely different technology—fusion-propulsion jet engines. Not available in your local electronics shop.

Magick is different from magic. Magick refers to inborn power, similar to the concept of a 'life force', while magic can refer to either sleight of hand (fake magic or street magic) or the use of magick to do… well… magical things (such as fireballs, psychic shields, spontaneous rain showers, etc.)

Mechatronics: mechanical with electrical/electronic work. Real-world robotics fall under mechatronics. It's a real word (I think, because in my high school we have a mechatronics lab—it's actually an entire building—where we worked with basic and advanced electronics, simple robotics, hydraulics, pneumatics, metalworking and plastics).

Mechavehicle: mecha + vehicle. Think of the mecha in animé crossed with real-world cars and airplanes. There are many types of mechavehicles and they come in all shapes and sizes (upwards of five meters cubic in volume/capacity). But unlike the mecha in animé, mechavehicles are never humanoid. Magiteck armor of Final Fantasy VI (FF3 in North America) is too small and do not use the proper technology, and therefore cannot be classified as a mechavehicle.

Multi-tool: Swiss knife with more implements, and bigger tools. They exist today (but I'm not sure if they're called such). Think of the Leatherman 14-in-1 tools (the one with the big pliers) or those that they advertise for fishing tackles (or some such sort, I'm not sure).

At the end of this fanfic, I will be uploading a more in-depth explanation of the events and technologies. I estimate it will span three full-length, separate chapters. That's how far I will go to make a story believable, and that's how much of a sci-fi/fantasy/techno geek I am—isn't it obvious? ^_^ When I finish Carona High, I hope to do a fic of Rockman Zero.


	2. Prologue: The Legend of Dewprism

_Prologue: The Legend of Dewprism_

        September 2025. The town of Carona.

        His hair was platinum white under his orange-and-olive-green cap, the shoulder-length locks tied back in a simple ponytail. His eyes, thick-lashed and coal-black, were bigger than was normal and set wide across his face, making him look somewhat like an oversized doll. He had a small nose, a thin mouth and a rather weak chin, but in spite of this he looked boyish and not at all frail. He looked no older than fourteen. He wore a white polo shirt and black pants—a typical high school uniform in that area—he had on a knapsack for his school things and carried a heavy violin case with his left hand. He was also running as fast as his rubber shoe-clad feet could carry him.

        "No no no no no, I'm late!! It's the first day of classes too—what'll my professors think!"

        Across the street he practically flew—running a stop light, knocking over a (thankfully empty) garbage bin, and almost tripping over a poor innocent little kitty, until he finally made it past the school gates two and a half minutes after the warning bell. Sliding to a halt, he breathed a sigh of relief before taking off at a run to his class on the third floor. In his haste, he bumped into a pink-haired girl on the second floor landing. He muttered an apology without stopping.

        "Nice to see you too, Polly!" the girl shouted at the capped boy's retreating back as he continued to rush up the stairs.

        "Oh, it's you, Elena! Can't talk now—" he shouted over his shoulder before ducking into the hallway.

        _He's late today,_ Elena thought to herself. _That's unlike him._ She was headed to the school's front gate. The second bell rang just as she reached it. _Mint seems to be running late too._

        As if on cue, a red-haired girl turned the corner. She had waist-length hair tied up in twin pony-tails. She wore a light blue dress (definitely not a school uniform), and carried nothing but a plastic envelope for documents. Her eyes were almond-shaped and the color of rare wine, giving her an exotic look. She had a face that somehow didn't seem capable of hiding emotion, and her thin eyebrows didn't look as if they ever did anything but smile and frown. She acknowledged Elena when she approached.

        "So, this is Carona High…" she murmured, looking over the school grounds. She smiled mysteriously, narrowing her eyes. "My first step towards world domination."

        Carona High seemed like a small school, with a population of only six hundred (she remembered from the brochure), but definitely had large grounds. There was a forest at the back of the campus. Most of the buildings were old but well-kept. The first floor of the main building housed all the offices and the library, which was rumored to be the biggest and oldest that side of the prefecture, while the second to fourth floors were classrooms. A small river ran near the clock tower, where all the laboratories were located.

        The school crest, which was sculpted at the top of the main building, particularly caught her attention. It was a symbol of four intertwined rings, intricate in design, that seemed to revolve around an apparently hollow center. It was strangely hypnotic, reminding her of a mobius strip… but it wasn't really.

        "Hello. You must be Mint Vanguard." Elena greeted, bringing Mint's attention back to the present. "I'm Elena Klaus, and I'll be your tour guide today."

        "Yeeees, the welcoming committee." The taller girl raised an eyebrow. "You seem young for a high school freshman." 

        "I'm not, I'm in my second year of junior high. My dad's principal of this school. You won't be going to classes today—first we'll have to fix your papers, legal stuff (that will take up most of the morning), and then this afternoon I'll be showing you around school and around town. You're moving into the girl's dorm down at Spencer, aren't you? You'll need help with your stuff, I'll bet… Maybe I could get Polly to help with that—he doesn't talk much though, but I sure hope he'd agree…"

        "Err, right." Mint tried to interrupt, but Elena kept on babbling. She slouched in exasperation at the younger girl. _Why'd I ever choose to come here…_ Although she knew very well why. She had no other place to go. Still, such setbacks had never stopped her before. 

        Mint was a girl used to having her way, eldest daughter of an ancient house, ex-crown princess of a small, isolated kingdom in the mountains, and the primary heiress to all the fatal secrets that came with her birthright. She had been trained in dancing, gymnastics and the martial arts since she was three years old, studied at home with nobody but the best tutors, and grew up selfish and extremely head-strong. She had everything going for her. That was, until her little sister got fed up with her supposed irresponsibility and convinced their father that Mint wasn't the best candidate to inherit the Kingdom of East Heaven…

        And so Mint ran away from home. She ran away, right after blurting out hot words that she'd later regret, saying that her puny sister could have East Heaven, that someday Maya'd be sorry she ever took what rightfully belonged to her older sister, that Mint didn't need anyone of them and that they could all go to heck for all she cares. She ran away, on a cold rainy night with nothing but the clothes on her back and a small bag of gold coins, half of which she spent to get a boat ride to another country. The last of the coins and her sweetest smile were used to bribe port officials into giving her a passport.

        That had been three years ago. She had been traveling aimlessly ever since, not having found any place to stay and refusing on pain of death to stay in any orphanage. She felt homesick sometimes, and although she knew they'd welcome her back if only she'd apologize, she figured she could never show her face there until she had somehow proven herself.

        Even if walking to the arctic was her only option, she'd still find a way to get what she wanted. And she'd never settle for anything less than the world.

        First things first, though. She figured the only way she could get the world to bow to her was either to become a mad scientist, an evil megalomaniac, president and CEO of a really really big biotechnical company, or head honcho of the world's greatest army. And for that she'd need a college degree and a secondary school education. Being feared and well-known helped a lot too.

        "…the club sign-ups are this afternoon. Since that's held only on the first day of school, and most everyone belongs to at least one club, better make sure you sign-up! The soccer team looks really good this year, what with the new coach and all… And then there's the ice cream parlor over the next block…"

        Clearing her throat, she pointed towards the school building. "Can't we just get on with it?"

        "Oh, right." Elena continued without skipping a beat. "My dad's office is this way. By the way, did you know that there's a really creepy ghost story about our school's clock tower, you know, the building right beside the gymnasium…"

        A vein was close to popping in Mint's forehead. Either way, she suffered herself to be led to the principal's office. If this girl's family was anything like her, Mint was definitely glad she was staying at the dormitory rather than with the Klauses.

        Thankfully, Principal Klaus wasn't anything like his daughter. Mint found that out in the three hours they spent in his office fixing all of Mint's legal documents. She never realized until now how much red tape foreign transferees had to go through. When everything was sorted out, Klaus offered his hand to Mint. 

        "Thank you again for choosing to come here. I hope you'll like your stay."

        _It's not like I have much of a choice. _She shook his hand and smiled back at him just to be polite. "I think I will. Thank you for helping me with my papers."

        "No trouble at all. If you'll excuse me, I still have a report to the school board to finish. Now, if only I can remember where I left it…" he started leafing through the messy papers stacked on his desk.

_        He seems like an okay guy,_ she thought to herself as she exited the room with the principal's daughter in tow. _If a bit absent-minded._ He walked with a limp, she noticed.

         She turned to Elena. _Might as well get it over with._ "So, Ms. Tour Guide, where are we going?"

        Elena clapped her hands in excitement. "Ice cream parlor! Mel's the greatest soda jerk this side of the galaxy…"

        "Waitasec, I thought you said club sign-ups were today only?" If she's going to make a name for herself in this school, she had to be prominent.

        "Oh, that's right." Elena frowned thoughtfully. "So we go to try-outs then. Which one did you have in mind?"

        "I was thinking of gymnastics." Gymnastics were her best sport.

        "That's cool! Did I tell you that my mom's the gymnastics coach? Let's go!" Grabbing the taller girl by the arm, Elena practically half-dragged her as they walked.

        Before they got far, though, something in the school's trophy case caught her attention, and Mint pulled to a stop at the school's main lobby. "Hey, Elena, what's that?" It was the school crest again, embossed on a silver and gold medal.

        "That? Oh, that's the Dewprism medal (don't ask me why it's called that), this school's highest honor. It's rarely awarded—only people who've done 'exceptional deeds' are given it. I don't know what the criteria are. But there is a legend, though…"

        Mint raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

        "Well, it could be just a rumor, I guess… but there seems to be some truth in it. They say that in the rare case that a boy and girl get awarded the Dewprism medal on the same year, they're supposed to, umm, wind up together, if you know what I mean."

        Mint choked down a laugh. "That's sissy stuff." She waved a hand, dismissing the thought.

        "Maybe. Mom and dad both won the medal in the same year, and they got married."

        "I don't care. I want that medal." She smiled to herself. One step at a time. First she'd take over Carona High. "Then it's WORLD DOMINATION TIME!!"

        The gym was a small building, old and white washed, and had only two floors plus basement. The first floor was for the team sports—there was only one basketball court, which doubled for volleyball, and the basement was for the pool. The tennis and badminton courts were located outside, not that anybody used them, and also the soccer field. The upper floor was for individual sports, which included martial arts and gymnastics.

        "Oh, Polly's here too." Elena noticed as they passed by the kendo dojo.

        "Polly?"

        Elena pointed. "The one wearing the cap."

        Mint stopped to look at him. "Weird-looking guy."

        "He's from the same junior high as me, and he won the district finals in kendo last year. He gets real good grades too. His real name is Rue Kincaid." Elena blushed slightly, but Mint pretended not to notice. "Anyway, come on… gymnastics try-outs are this way."

        "Well, hurry up then!"

        Gymnastics try-outs turned out to be headed by a tall upper-classman, who greeted them as they entered. "Hello. Here for the try-outs?"

        "Yup, but just her," Elena answered. "Where's mom?"

        "Coach Mira's in a meeting. I'll be the one evaluating the candidates today. I'm Tonia Nikolai, assistant manager of this team, by the way. I'm in second year." Tonia had close-cropped brown hair and plain brown eyes. Everything about her said the word _reliable_.

        "Mint Vanguard. Nice to meet you." Mint shook Tonia's extended hand, even as she looked over the girls trying out for the team. Mint kept her face impassive, but inwardly thought that most of the girls were rather pathetic. _Hmph. I've got a thing or two to show them_. "What's this team's ranking in the prefecture?"

        Tonia scratched her head absently. "Actually, we finished dead last last year. Not to worry though, we've got really promising freshmen this time. And Kirielle's back from abroad, so I think we have a good chance."

        "Yeah, and now you've got me. I'm taking this team to the top, Tonia."

        Tonia smiled. "That's the spirit. But first we'll have to see if you get past the tryouts." She gestured towards an unmarked door. "You'd better change first. Extra uniforms are in the green cabinet. Hurry though, we're almost done with the warm-ups."

        The girls smiled at Mint as she passed them. _Well, at least they're polite_, she thought as she closed the locker room door. Changing quickly, she joined the rest of the team as they were finishing the warm-ups. She took a spot close to the front, and picked up their rhythm almost immediately. 

        Suddenly a girl with strawberry blonde hair bumped into her, almost knocking her over. "Watch it!" she shouted, trying to keep her balance.

        The blonde-haired girl was smirking at her. "I don't like your attitude, newcomer. Learn your place, before I have to make you." She edged closer, forcing Mint towards the back of the formation.

        "Nice to meet you too, you [expletive]." Mint murmured through clenched teeth. 

        The other turned towards her with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?! You have such a big mouth that doesn't match your tiny wit (that is, if you have any at all)…"

        "That's it! You are sooo dead!!" Mint would've rushed at the girl, forgetting the school rules, if Tonia and two others hadn't held her back. They dragged her towards the side stands, and it took them a while to calm her down.

        "Don't get on her bad side," another girl advised. "That's Kirielle Lockheed, second year, and she's the best gymnast our team has had so far. She's a shoo-in for captaincy next year."

        _I take it back, at least _some _of them are polite_. Mint frowned to herself, thinking that Ms. Kirielle was going to be trouble. But no matter. _I swear, next year _I'll _be captain of this team_.

        And that's exactly what she did.

Author's Notes

23 August 2002 Standard disclaimer applies. Err, I'm not very good at writing author's notes (writing anything for that matter, but I do try.) … please read and review? (there's actually nothing to review yet, as this is just a prologue, but please review anyway?)

The story actually takes place in their second year of high school. I don't want to spoil anything yet, coz that would ruin it, so I can't say anything more except that I'm closely basing this fanfic on the game.

P.S. ("I think I made a boo-boo"). Sorry, I know I posted this just this morning, but there was something wrong with the chapter, so I did a re-hash. I changed some of the names (coz I really am basing this on the game but I apologize in advance if some significant stuff will not conform, because this fic is set in the hypothetical real world so we can't have magic or live dragons or animated dolls), plus I didn't think the first chapter was true to Mint's personality, so, well, if you've read the errant chapter (that is already forever gone) you'll know what I changed. Thank you very very much to Liol and BennyC for reviewing ^_^. Err, I'm not sure what "pre Mint/Rue" means, but yes, I am a huge fan of the Mint/Rue pairing. This is not a romance fic though, and also, in the game, it seems that Rue is hopelessly dead-set about Claire.


	3. First Day Meetings

_Chapter 01: First Day Meetings_

        September 2026.

        It was an early summer morning in Carona High. School would start that day, but for the gymnastics team, it was just another morning of practice before class.

        "That's it for today. Good work, people!" Mint Vanguard shouted to her teammates as they started wrapping up. "Keep it up, and we're a cinch to make it national this year! Don't forget our season starts today, so make sure you practice well even outside this gymnasium. Try-outs this afternoon, if you guys want a look at our new members. And hurry up, classes start in an hour. I want you outta here in two shakes of a cat's tail!"

        "Pah, who uses that expression nowadays?" Kirielle muttered as she walked past Mint on her way to the locker rooms.

        "I heard that, Lockheed. Brush your teeth when you take a shower—or better yet, file them. Your fangs are starting to show."

        "Why you—" the blonde clenched her fists into the smaller girl's face. "You may be captain, but I'm still your upper classman…"

        "Alright, that's enough you two." Coach Mira stepped between the two girls. "I'm not letting anyone start a fight right under my nose. Especially not on the first day of classes."

        She put a hand protectively around Mint's shoulders. Kirielle glowered at Mint, before reluctantly retreating. "Teacher's pet." 

        "You [exple—!" But Mira's grip stopped the redhead before she could say anything more.

        _One more slip, and that girl is going to be sooo dead. _Mint glared at the other girl's back a few moments more before excusing herself from the gymnastics coach. "I'd better get going myself."

        "What section are you in, Mint?"

        "2-A. What did you expect? I'm a genius!"

        "Last I checked your grades weren't that good." Mira raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you made it past the first year."

        "He-ey! I passed all my subjects! (albeit barely…)"

        "Must've been your extra-curriculars that made them put you in the A section. Are you sure you can handle it?"

        "Didn't I just tell you I'm a genius?" Mint grinned at her coach as she picked up her duffel bag. "I'll see you later." And with a wave of her hand she was gone.

        After a quick shower and changing into her uniform, she made it to class with two minutes to spare. And then she spent the next several hours staring out the window.

        _Boooring_.

         She always took a window seat (whenever class rules allowed her to choose her own), and the teacher droning about the fundamentals of thermodynamics was the perfect example of why. At least she could look at the cloud formations while pretending to listen.

        Homeroom was their next class. It's only advantage from her other periods was that there were no teachers. Today they had class elections.

        "We have to select a representative for the student council." A girl named Annette was presiding.

        Mint stood up immediately. "Of course, that's gonna be me!" There was no question about it. She walked towards the front, preparing to take over the discussion from Annette.

        But another girl raised her hand. "I think Rue should be the representative."

        The redhead stopped dead in her tracks. _Rue? A rival?! Someone actually dares to challenge me?_ Her eyes narrowed involuntarily.

        Rue was seated near the back of the class. Mint vaguely remembered him as Elena's friend, since they weren't classmates last year and she had never bothered to pay attention to him before. He wasn't wearing his cap, but strangely enough he wore a white bandanna across his forehead. It seemed to her that he slouched in his seat. "If Mint wants to be the representative, then that's fine with me."

        That comment sent the whole class murmuring. "Let's put it to a vote, shall we? Who wants Rue to be our representative?"

        Almost everyone raised their hands.

        _Whaat?!_

        "So it's settled. Rue is 2-A's representative," Annette announced. In a tactful display of diplomacy, she added, "And Mint will be his assistant."

        The class started clapping, and Mint's face reddened in embarrassment. It reddened more when she realized she was still standing awkwardly, halfway between her seat and the blackboard.

        Rue Kincaid put on his cap, grabbed his violin case, decided _not_ to stay after the kendo try-outs, and went to meet Elena outside the school lobby.

        "Hello, Polly!" The junior high girl greeted, smiling sweetly up at him. "I heard you got elected class representative."

        "Yeah, well…" He shrugged it off nonchalantly. "You said you wanted to see me?"

        "It's a surprise." She grinned. "Mel's having a back-to-school promo at the Atelier Soda Shop. You promised you'd take me last year, but you didn't."

        "Sorry about that," Rue apologized. He and Elena started walking. "I was busy with the try-outs last year."

        "That's alright. How were the try-outs this year?"

        "They're okay. We got a couple of new members." 

        "That's cool. Say, you remember this place, Polly?" Elena asked as they passed by a small street kiosk that sold stuffed toy animals. "Remember two years ago, when you saved me from Blood and Smokey? Those bullies, trying to steal my ice cream money! It was really cute, the way you beat 'em up and they ran away screaming like little girls…"

        _How could I forget? That stuffed parrot was how I got my nickname…_

        It all began with Claire five years ago. Claire was Rue's dearest and oldest friend. She was an orphan girl, his keeper, his mother, his sister, his everything since she found and nursed him from an accident that had taken his childhood memories away. They had lived together since then, taking care of each other as they both had no one else in the world. One evening she simply disappeared.

        The police had all but given up her case after the first six months, telling Rue that there simply wasn't enough evidence. She could have just run away from home, and maybe she herself didn't want to be found.

        But Rue knew that Claire would never leave without telling him. That she had been kidnapped he was sure, and he followed every lead, until after three years his search led him to the town of Carona. It turned out to be another dead end, and he had all but given up hope.

        That was the night he met Elena.

        She was flanked on both sides by two hoodlums, one of whom was threatening her with a knife. He had grabbed the nearest object from the street kiosk and threw it to distract the hoodlums, before bashing them both on the heads with his violin case that he carried everywhere. The stuffed parrot that he threw had forever in Elena's eyes earned him the nickname 'Polly'.

        And then Elena introduced him to her father, Professor Klaus, who persuaded Rue not to give up on Claire. He helped Rue find a place to stay, and enrolled him in the same junior high as Elena. Although Rue didn't live at their house, the Klauses became practically family to him.

        Another year later, he found that the Klaus family seemed to have an affinity for vagabonds. He learned from Elena that Klaus had helped a girl—a runaway—find a place to settle in town, and had even accepted her into the school in which he was the principal.

        But Rue had never met this girl, had never actually talked to her (well, sort of) until today.

        "…I can't wait until I graduate from junior high. I'm going to enter Carona High, of course, and then we'd be in the same school! Wouldn't that be great, Polly? I don't really know that many people from Carona High, except for my parents, of course, and you…" she was babbling again, and Rue had learned that sometimes it was best to just ignore her while pretending to listen. "…oh, and have you met Mint yet? I haven't seen her in months, she hardly ever calls home anymore…"

        _Did Elena just say 'Mint'? _Rue blinked. The red hair and twin ponytails were unmistakable, even from behind the non-glare-resistant glass of the BladeStar Arcade. She was bashing away at the Bonk-a-Bloop™ machine like there was no tomorrow.

        "Take that (Whack!), you little [expletive], and that (Whap!), and THAT (Kthwok!)!!" She was almost shouting, and a small crowd had gathered to watch her. "Hey, you almost broke the high score!" someone whispered, but she didn't care. "THAT (Tchok!), ought to teach you (Klonk!) to embarrass… in front of (Thwack!)… (Ptui!) !!!"

        The timer stopped, and suddenly the machine started blaring out piped music. "She did it! She broke the high score! Way to go, Mint!" Elena shouted over the cheers and catcalls of the crowd. Dragging Rue by the hand, she snaked through the crowd to Mint's side. "That was really great!"

        "YOU!" Mint's exotic eyes flashed dangerously at the white-haired boy. "_I_ was going to be class representative, you [expletive]—"

        "You're classmates?! That is so cool!" Elena interrupted, purposely ignoring Mint's anger. "So you finally meet each other! Papa will be so happy!"

        Mint glared, whilst she took out two batons from her duffel bag. They weren't her favorite weapons, but she couldn't afford to be picky right now. She readied the batons in a battle stance. "You are gonna be sooo dead. I know you do kendo—come on and fight me like a man!"

        Rue unconsciously gripped the handle of his violin case a bit more tightly. In a soft voice, he answered. "I don't want to fight you, Mint."

        "[Expletive]!" she shouted, stomping her feet. "You embarrassed me in class! You _have_ to fight me!"

        "Err, Papa will not be happy about that," noticed Elena.

        "Fine, if you want to fight…" Rue sighed. "Look, you're good with games. Why don't we just play it out on _Nightmare Altar_, best three out of five."

        Mint reluctantly lowered her batons. "Alright, I'll call."

        Suffice to say it was a tie.

        "Wha-a—? A Double K.O.?!!" Mint stared at the video screen, refusing to believe it. "Noo!!! I want a rematch!"

        "That was our fifth game, Mint." Rue turned his amiable face towards her. "You won the first and fourth, and I won the other two." 

        Mint scowled. To her, a tie was as good as a loss. "This really isn't my day… They were serving pumpkins in the cafeteria for lunch too. [Expletive]! I HATE PUMPKINS!!" she stomped her foot twice in annoyance. "Come on, Rue! You have to fight me again!"

        Rue couldn't help but stare. _This girl is supposedly captain of the gymnastics team?_

        Mint felt an arm go about her shoulders, and she turned to see a tall redhead wearing a black cowboy hat looking down at the two of them.

        "Say, you two are pretty good. You guys have heart. Heart, I say, the heart that makes a man!" He smiled at them. "My name's Rod—Rod Blade Star. I own this joint." Rod was rather young, no older than 22, and definitely not the businessman type. He had shoulder-length red hair several shades darker than Mint's, and his irises were a deep green surrounded by a darker corona. He had a strong jaw, and his smile was warm, reaching all the way to his eyes.

        "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bladestar," Rue greeted. "Meet Mint Vanguard," he indicated, "Elena Klaus, and I'm Rue Kincaid."

        "Yeah, any chance of getting free credit?" Mint said as she brushed his arm off. "I mean, I do hold quite a number of high scores here."

        "Tell ya what, I judge that you are people to be reckoned with, and since you're such regular customers (well, Mint is, anyway)… If you pay for the game I'll fight you. If you win, you get ten times that amount of credit, agreed?"

        "Make it twenty and you're on."

        "Nope."

        "Plus three ice cream sodas?"

        "Nuh-uh. Sorry, missy, but I _am_ running a business here."

        "Fine. When do we play?"

        Rod grinned. "Right now."

        "Okay, but I choose the game." Mint slid her game card across the _Nightmare Altar_ machine's slot. "I choose this."

        "Trying to save face?"

        "What do you think?! Shut up and play."

        "Oh, excuse me." Elena's cellular phone was ringing. The caller turned out to be her father. "U-huh. Hmmm. Okay. Rue," she turned towards him when her father hung up. "Papa wants us back home immediately. He said something about a clue."

        Rue's face brightened. "Maybe it has something to do with Claire!" He would've called Mint's attention, but noticed that she was too concentrated on fighting Rod. Already they were halfway through the first level. Picking up his violin case, he turned to leave. "Come on, Elena. Looks like they won't be finished here anytime soon."

Author's Notes

25 August 2002 Greetings! Well, that was fast. 2 chapters up! Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those who didn't but took time to read my stuff anyway.

Okay, so maybe it's not quite *that* close to the game story… I mixed up a little bit from both Rue's and Mint's scenarios, plus I had to, err, play with the timelines a bit, cut some stuff and add others as I found necessary. I hope you guys don't mind too much. I don't own ToF/DewPrism or any (legally) related stuff. But I do own Bloop™.

Just a clarification: The story is set in fictional 2026. Mint and Rue are 15 and are older than they were in the game. I don't know how many chapters. (which is kinda strange for me… I usually outline the whole story before I write anything. This means that I am open to story suggestions!! Biggest dilemma for the moment: Will this fanfic turn out to be Mint+Rue or NOT? At this point it doesn't look like it though.)


	4. Rue's Violin

_Chapter 02: Rue's Violin_

        Professor Klaus was in the basement when Rue and Elena got to their home. The room was piled up with boxes gathering dust, stuff that Rue had collected in the many clue-hunting missions he undertook under Klaus's tutelage.

        Klaus had promised his help in the search for Claire, and the first thing he did back then was to pore over Claire's diaries that Rue had taken with him from her hometown. One thing he found extremely peculiar was her detailed descriptions of several, seemingly unconnected mechanical and electronic devices—parts that (he discovered after extensive research) were rare in the region of her hometown, and that Claire, being poor, could not have had access to. For the past two years, every now and then he'd send Rue on scouting missions to gather evidence—relics, as he called them—in the hope that piecing them together and getting at least _some_ of them to work would turn up clues as to who made them—the people that Klaus believed to be behind Claire's disappearance.

        Rue had been a very good helper. He always found what Klaus asked him to and sometimes more, always exceeding the professor's expectations. Klaus discovered that the boy had a keen eye and natural affinity for technology, qualities that could be greatly improved with the proper training that Klaus could not provide.

        Rue had gathered so much junk over the years they had accumulated, filling the room all the way up to the ceiling. After much squeezing through tight corners and shouting at each other, he found the professor on his desk in the least dusty area of the room. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

        "Ah, yes, Rue." Klaus looked up from the thick tome he was reading. "There's something I want to show you." He stood up, taking off his reading glasses and walking towards several stacks of boxes. He pulled out a wooden one about a meter across in size, perfectly cubic with black metal edging. "Do you remember this?"

        "Only vaguely," Rue admitted. He found nothing particularly interesting about it, except for the fact that it was made from an uncommon type of wood.

        "You got this from Elroy's library, along with a broken tiara, a couple of years ago. Remember when we thought that Elroy could have been working on illegal technology before his death, and that he got a lot of his stuff from a company based somewhere in the next district?" 

        Rue nodded. He was starting to remember more clearly now. "You dismissed the idea when the items I got turned out to be bogus."

        "Turns out they weren't." Klaus opened the box, and motioned for Rue to look. It was empty. "I just discovered this yesterday. Look closer."

        He pushed a hidden lever at its side, revealing a false bottom. Inside were several hollow indentations. "I think this box hides something under the indentations. I've tried putting stuff in but found only one that could fit. It doesn't open yet, of course. But I'm afraid to use force as that might ruin the box's workings." He took a broken item off the shelf behind him. "It's this tiara that you found, also in Elroy's library." Klaus proceeded demonstrate it to Rue. "Now, the workings inside the false bottom are done in metallic blue." He turned the broken tiara over. "This tiara has workings in orange. Remember that we found this inside one of two identical containers?"

        Rue nodded. The cylindrical containers were kept on one of the higher shelves, and Klaus took them both.

        "We got the tiara from inside this one." He opened one and showed it to Rue. The inside was orange. "The other one was empty." Again, he opened it. This time, the inside was painted blue.

        The boy could see where Klaus was going with this. "I remember there were several more containers like that in the main hall. That means that the keys to this box could still be there! I'm going back—right _now_." 

        "Wait, Rue!" Klaus called, but the boy didn't hear him. 

        Rue was already out of the room, running up the basement stairs and out into the hall. He reached for his violin case where he had left it by the front door.

        Suddenly a hand was top of his before he could unlock it. He looked up towards the gymnastics coach's blue-gray eyes. "I forbid you to go to Elroy's library tonight." Her tone was stern and left no room for argument.

        "But, Mira…" Rue tried to reason with her, but she interrupted him.

        "We're not even sure if this, this _investigation _will lead us to Claire. (Personally, I've never been fond of some of my husband's methods…)" she admitted, shaking her head. "But, either way, tomorrow is a school day, and I don't like the idea of you going back there alone. I'll find someone to accompany you." 

        Mira's expression softened. "I know you're doing this for your friend, and I want her found too, but… She's been missing over five years, Rue. A few more days won't matter."

        The week couldn't pass by quickly enough for him. Mira absolutely refused to let him go back to the old library on a school day and without a companion, so Rue had no choice but to go to class as usual and wait for the weekend. Classes were boring enough, with nothing interesting happening except for Neil falling asleep in history class on Tuesday and being made to mop the entire third floor corridor.

        Kendo club practices were during Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons. Rue never missed a practice, being one of the more talented members and knowing that their coach would kill him if he missed even one. Neil Cougar happened to be a member of the kendo club as well, being Rue's biggest rival and best friend. They finished drills early that day, but Rue always did extra and was still practicing on their training dummy.

        "Well, what do you think of the new members?" Neil asked Rue as he put away his boken.

        Rue hit the training dummy a few more times before answering. "They're okay. Not as good as I'd hoped, though."

        "One of them hasn't been attending practice. But I think the other one's ready." Neil stood up, walking away from the weapon rack. "Come on, remember kendo club tradition. It's our turn to be 'big brothers' to the freshmen."

        "All right," Rue agreed. Every new member of their club was assigned a 'big brother'. A big brother was a tutor of sorts, guiding the newbies through the first several months of training, teaching them the rules and traditions of the school's particular style of kendo as well as the ins and outs of Carona High in general. Having a big brother ensured that the new members wouldn't feel left out, and as being a big brother wasn't limited to the training hall, the tradition also helped the freshmen adapt to high school life.

        Rue placed his boken on the rack after wiping it clean. After changing quickly out of his training garb and back to his school uniform, he went to meet Neil by the dojo entrance where they kept their schoolbags. The new kid was eyeing his violin case. Curiosity had got the better of him and he started to reach for it.

        "H-Hey, don't touch that!" 

        Rue reached out to stop him, but Neil was faster. He grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "You're the new member, right? The name's Marco, isn't it?"

        Marco nodded, and Neil let him go. "One thing you learn in the kendo club, is that you never, ever, touch the violin. _Ever_," the upperclassman was smirking. "I'm Neil, and I'll be taking you under my wing for the first few months of training," he explained. "Where's the other freshman?"

        The other sniffed. "He decided to go out for the track team instead."

        Rue scratched his head absently. "I guess that means I don't have a charge."

        "Oh, I wouldn't say that," Neil muttered half-under his breath as he saw Mint exit from the gymnastics training room. "I think your assistant class representative is already more than you could handle."

        "You said something, Neil?" Rue turned to him innocently.

        Marco piped up. "He said that your assis—mmph!" Neil suddenly clamped one hand over the younger boy's big mouth.

        "I said, I'm going to put Marco here through his initiation rights now. Say goodbye to Rue, Marco," and then he half-pulled, half-dragged Marco back into the dojo.

        "That's good… hey!" Rue raised his hand to stop them, but they were already out of earshot. "We don't have initiations in the kendo club!"

        "Hey," Mint was standing beside him. "Say Rue, I've a question…?"

        "Rue, RUE!" Annette was calling him from the other end of the hallway. She walked towards them quickly, pausing once to catch her breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

        Mint's question was forgotten at the moment. Rue turned towards the other girl. "What can I do for you?"

        "Umm, I need help," she answered, somewhat hesitantly. "The new sociology books were delivered late, and I'm looking for people to stack them up at the storeroom on the second floor. I can't go myself, and the class reps from the other sections are kinda missing…"

        "Say no more," he replied quickly. "When do you need it done?"

        Annette grinned sheepishly. "Right now?"

        "Sure, I can help." He waved at the girls as he headed out of the hall. "I'll see you guys later!" He disappeared when he turned the end of the corridor.

        "He's so cute, don't you think so?" Annette gushed when Rue was out of earshot, her hands clasped over her chest. "He looks just like a doll."

        "Yeah, a voodoo doll."

        Annette looked sharply at the red-haired girl. "How can you say that?! Rue's a nice guy…"

        Mint shook her head in annoyance. "He's too quiet. Too _nice_, and he never seems to get annoyed. He wears a bandanna under his cap that he never takes off except in class, and there's that violin that he carries practically _everywhere!_ Talk about freaky… personally, I can't stand it." From the expression on her face, Annette knew that she meant it.

        It was now her turn to get annoyed. "You're his assistant, right? Aren't you supposed to be helping him with the book stacking? (I was going to help, but I've got a school fair committee meeting to attend in five minutes…)"

        The other laughed nonchalantly. "He can handle book stacking by himself."

        "Well, isn't that too bad for you. I happen to know you let Tonia do the gym equipment cleaning last week, even though you were supposed to do it. It's not against any rules, but if word got out, not everyone would be happy about it."

        Mint clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides. "What's your point?"

        "Don't you think Kirielle would just looove that little piece of info?"

        "You wouldn't _dare_."

        "I would."

        Mint's eyes narrowed. But after a while, her expression softened. "Touché, Annette." Mint sighed, abruptly doing a double take. "Maybe I've misjudged you. But I'll get you back for this, I swear." She stomped off, leaving Annette to wonder why the red-haired girl (uncharacteristically) gave in so easily.

        _Rue and his stupid gallantry… I could be at the arcade beating up Rod by now. It had to happen on a Friday, too…_ Mint sighed as she walked towards the second floor storeroom.

        Rue was just starting on the boxes when she entered the door. After briefing her on the job, they agreed to each take opposite ends of the room. They worked in silence. It felt somewhat awkward to Rue, but he was unable to think of anything he'd like to say to her.

        Off hand, he wondered if Mira had found anyone to accompany him yet. Neil would be the logical choice, being second in the martial arts only to himself, but he forgot to ask Neil if he had been talking with the gymnastics coach. Then again, if Mira had asked him, he would've mentioned something to Rue already.

        He hoped fervently that she had found someone. Tomorrow would be the perfect time to check out Elroy's place again. He was anxious to go back to the old library—the more clues he found for Klaus, the better their chances of finding Claire.

        Claire… he missed her so badly.

        When they got about four-fifths through the boxes, Mint finally broke the silence. "Say, doll-boy, what's this Elroy place we have to go to?"

        Rue almost dropped the books in surprise. _Doll-boy?! And she knows about Elroy… she's going with me to that?! _"Y-you're the one going with me to Elroy's library?"

        She nodded. "Mira told me this morning. Heey, don't get me wrong…" she lowered her voice suddenly. "I ain't doing it for free, you know. Coach is paying me with time off from practice. Plus a batch of homemade cookies," she added as an afterthought.

        "Y, yeah. Mira's cookies are great, aren't they?" He trailed off. _Mira actually asked _Mint _of all people? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it I suppose, but it's gonna be dangerous there…_ Distracted, he continued stacking the books up almost mechanically.

        "Well, I'm done here." Mint's voice called from across the room. "Hurry up, I've still got other things to do. I'll get our stuff already, okay?"

        She didn't even wait for him to say anything. He finished his job quickly enough, and was wiping his hands clean on a rag when he heard her come in from the door.

        "Rue, this thing weighs a ton. I've heard of heavy metal music, but this is ridiculous…" He turned towards her, only to stop dead.

        She carried his violin case with _one hand_.

        Mint stomped her foot in annoyance at his expression. "What?!"

        He was staring blankly at her. "Not even Klaus or Elena could lift that thing."

        She sniffed. "So what—you think you're the only one who could lift heavy stuff? You know, I don't think this is a violin," she said as she handed it to him. "What's in it?"

        Rue took the case, slinging the strap over his shoulder before turning to leave. _On second thought, maybe Mira knew what she was doing when she asked Mint to come with me._ "You'll find out when we go to Elroy's this weekend."

Author's Notes

28 August 2002 (morning). Thank you for reading this stuff! Thank you thrice over to those who reviewed (you know who you are)!

I guess the first two chapters *did* kinda focus on Mint, but I'm actually basing this fic more on Rue's side of the story (because of the sole fact that the walkthrough we saved on our hard disk was Rue's, although I do remember stuff from both scenarios. Also, if you finish both, Claire gets revived, so I assume Rue's ending is truer. Personally, I believe that both stories are true… As for the inconsistencies, sometimes Rue's is true, but other times Mint's version is what really happened. The game was like that because you could only use one character at a time, and this was due to the technical nature of game development, that programming for multiple charas in a _single _scenario grows exponentially… On the other hand, if they stuck to what really happened in ToF, then that would take its toll on gameplay… Aggh, I'm rambling. Those are game design issues…)

Yes, everything that you guys mentioned, even the rare wine and antique sword, (Of COURSE there's Starlight Duke!! :D ) will find its way in somehow (although maybe not in the way you'd expect it). I haven't put in any OC's yet, and hopefully I don't have to (the item shop owner, Tonio, became a girl in, though…). Does anybody know Trap Master's and Psycho Master's first names?

28 August 2002 (afternoon). Oookaaaay… I got several reviews/emails contradicting each other. I actually have already finished an outline for the series, but suggestions are still welcome. Err, can I reiterate some stuff? 

Primus, I am a Mint/Rue fan —a really really really huge Mint/Rue fan (and so I suppose you already have an idea where this is going. Mind ye, I'm not saying this is gonna be Mint/Rue). (??? Did I just contradict myself again? ^_^)

Secundus, I am basing this on the game, and in the game that said pairing never got further than implications. In fact, the game was more insistent on the Rue/Claire pairing.

Tertius, this is NOT a romance fic (although admittedly it has a little of that), but it IS a fanfic, and so I can _go against what happened in the game_. I think I'll leave you guessing at that. :P 

Forgive me, saying anything more will ruin the experience for you guys. But please be patient, I'll do my best to make it worth the wait. If you really want to know if this is Mint/Rue, I'd be happy to debate it over email. Oh, and I can send you pictures, fanfic related of course. I'm an amateur graphic novelist. ^_^ "LOVE AND PEACE!" (—Vash the Stampede)

Oh, did I mention I'm a Mint/Rue fan? *_* 

"May the Way of the Hero Lead to the Triforce."


	5. The Old Library

_Chapter 03: The Old Library_

        "Mint is late." Rue could hear Elena muttering from the kitchen. She took out two more platters of pancakes daubed with cream and strawberry syrup. "If she doesn't come soon, there'll be no breakfast for her."

        He said, "Don't worry, I'll think I'll wait before I start on those pancakes."

        "Alright." Elena placed the plates onto the table before sitting down beside the white-haired boy. "Aren't you excited, Rue? I mean, you're going back to that really really really creepy place again… I've heard that that place is gangster county, too… Ooh, be extra extra careful! Maybe you'll meet Blood and Smokey again!"

        "Blood and Smokey are two-bit thieves who definitely won't stand a chance against Rue." Klaus said as he entered the dining hall, Mira following close behind. "Still, that doesn't mean you won't meet with monsters or anything."

        Elena laughed. "Oh, Papa, don't tell me you still believe those rumors! A man of science like you…" 

        Mira had to laugh along with her daughter. "Mint's not here yet?" she asked.

        "Mira, are you sure it'll be okay to send Mint with Rue? I mean, that place is dangerous…"

        The gymnastics coach dismissed her husband with a wave of her hand. "Mint can handle it." From outside they heard the sound of scuffling feet that quickly ground to a halt, followed by a knock. "That must be her now."

        Elena walked to the hall and opened the door. "Hello, Mint!"

        "Hey." Mint was brushing the dust off her khakis. "So, is your pet Polly ready to go yet?" 

        "Err, please don't…"

        "Mint! Come in and have breakfast first!" Mira called from the other room.

        "Cool!" She stepped past a furiously blushing Elena and into the dining hall, taking a seat across from Rue. "What're we having?"

        "Pancakes with strawberry and cream. Elena made them," Rue told her.

        "These are good!" Mint complimented the younger girl when they were halfway through breakfast.

        Rue agreed. "Elena's a good cook, isn't she? She takes after her mom."

        "Yeah," Mint turned towards her coach. "Don't forget the cookies you promised me."

        "First you come back from that old library alive," Mira answered jokingly. She looked over the table and noticed that everybody was done. "Well, you two best be off at an early start."

        They all stood, and Elena started to clear the table. The older Klauses walked with the younger kids to the front of the house. "Be careful of monsters," Klaus warned them. Mira elbowed him in the ribs.

        Mint wasn't carrying her duffel, but instead had with her two metal rings that she hung on each side of her belt. Rue picked up his violin case by the door. "You're taking that thing again?" She eyed his violin case suspiciously.

        "Yup," he agreed. "It'll attract too much attention if I don't keep it in here. I'll take it out when we get to Elroy's."

        "Later, then!" Mint turned and waved at the Klauses. The two high school kids then walked out of the Klauses' driveway and out into the street, Rue closing the gate behind them as they left.

        Elroy's Library turned out to be a warehouse in one of the seedier parts of town. It was the middle building on a one-lane street where all the structures were in a deep state of disrepair. 

        Rue explained to Mint that several years ago, before they both came to Carona, the place they were headed to used to be the industrial area of town, until the local government passed a law declaring that all factories had to be moved away from the residential neighborhoods. The buildings were abandoned, and the area eventually became a favorite hideout of the town's few petty criminals. Elroy was some sort of magician/hermit who had connections with some out-of-district company that Klaus never found out what, but his name had turned up when Klaus was investigating the relics.

        "The last time I went here, I encountered several thugs that just got back from a bank robbery. I managed to defeat them and alert the police, but," he wrinkled his nose. "Mira wasn't happy about it." Remembering the two-hour long lecture he got from the gymnastics coach that had almost made his ears fall off still made him wince. "We're here. Weapons ready, Mint." 

        "You don't have to tell me that," she replied haughtily. She already had her rings in hand.

        He knelt and put down his violin case, his hands moving carefully over the black container's locks. "I've had this thing for as long as I can remember."

        She _ooh_-ed sarcastically. "Finally, I get to see what's in the oh-so-sacred violin case…" she stopped short when she saw what was inside.

        It was a sword. It didn't look like one, but she _knew_ it was a sword.

        He held it so Mint could see it better. "It's called the Arc Edge."

        "That. Is. The. Weirdest. Sword. I've. Ever. Seen." She was gaping openly. Suddenly she grinned. "But _I like it!!_"

        "Thanks, I think." With his other hand he slung the strap of his now-empty violin case over one shoulder. "Well, shall we?" Using the Arc Edge, he bashed at the warehouse door lock, opening it neatly. He knew exactly where to hit it without ruining either the lock or the door, as he was the one who sealed it shut from the last time he was there.

        The inside was just as dark and dusty as he had found it two years ago. Crates of boxes were stacked on one side, and beside that were huge cabinets filled with broken mechanical devices that Mint couldn't even begin to recognize. A broken ladder hung by the ceiling on an empty wall. The only illumination came from a hole in the roof, right above Elroy's old desk.

        "I can hardly see a thing." Mint squinted in an attempt to better make out her surroundings. She turned towards him suddenly. "By the way, don't try anything funny or I'm gonna jump-kick you in the face."

        _As if I'd want to…_ Rue sighed inwardly, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He moved towards a cabinet after leaving his violin case by the door.

        "I hope you remembered to bring flashlights."

        "We can use this." He picked up a couple of old rusted lamps off a dusty shelf.

        Mint eyed them suspiciously. "Are you sure that'll work?"

        "I can fix it." After handing one to Mint, he opened the other and started tinkering with its innards. "These lamps are a pretty reliable model, and they run on perpetual power supplies. They're not working now, but…" they both heard something click. The lamp turned on, diffusing the room with a faint white glow.

        _How does he do that?!_ Mint wondered as she handed him the other lamp. A couple of seconds and another click later, that one was working too.

        Rue walked over to the old desk where the cylindrical containers were located. He braced his Arc Edge against the table and started opening them one by one. Mint followed, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. "I just need to find three items for Klaus," he explained.

        "Everything else we find is mine, isn't it?" Mint grinned mischievously. "What's up there?" she asked, indicating the hole in the roof. She could see a ledge and railing. "It looks like there's another room."

        "The ladder's broken, so I've never been upstairs yet. I suppose it's mostly empty, though."

        "Hmm." Mint walked off to explore as Rue continued opening containers.

        He heard a _clang!_ followed by a loud crash. He turned to see that Mint had thrown one of her metal rings, breaking the wooden ladder in two. The lower half had fallen against the wall, and she was bracing it against the cabinet so as to climb onto the higher shelves.

        "What are you…?"

        "I'm just going up to take a look! (Besides, I might find treasure… and rules do say finders keepers…)" she had already climbed to the top of the cabinet.

        Rue could do nothing but watch. She jumped and caught the end of the broken ladder. "_Mint!_ Be careful!" But either she didn't hear him or pretended not to notice.

        It took her a couple of tries before she finally managed to haul herself up to the top floor. Only to find out that Rue was right—the place was mostly empty except for a couple of boxes and some unremarkable debris. She wrinkled her nose. No treasure.

        But that was okay. She didn't come up there to investigate anyway.

        She walked over to the railing to look over the town. The soft breeze picked up right then, as if it knew she was there and that it welcomed her.

        But it wasn't anything like home. Back home it was forest and mountains as far as the eye could see. Here all they had were the houses and buildings of a small town and the ocean beyond that.

        She raised her rings above her head, reveling in the feel of the wind blowing through her hair.

        After some time she lowered her arms, feeling tears of homesickness sting her eyes. _I'm not going to cry over this,_ she thought, gritting her teeth. She wiped at her eyes. Something glinted on the floor, and she bent over to pick it up.

        It was a jeweled tiara. Now that definitely didn't classify under unremarkable debris. _I'd better show this to Rue._ She took one last glance at the horizon before reluctantly going back down the ladder.

        He was almost done with the containers when he heard her jump down on the other side of the room. "So, found all the relics yet?" she asked.

        He shook his head. "I'm still missing a large, flat key and the tiara."

        "What about this? I found it on the floor upstairs." She handed the jeweled trinket to him.

        "That's it! That leaves just one more, then." He turned, looking around the room for the _n_th time for any containers he might have missed. He went back to the shelf where he originally found the containers, but he had already checked them all. _Maybe in the boxes? _He started opening them one after the other.

        Mint was browsing through the shelves while Rue searched. She didn't find them particularly interesting, but it kept her busy while she waited for her companion. It took a moment before she realized he was speaking to her.

        "…Claire was always afraid of heights. But you like heights, don't you?"

        Mint nodded. "Back home, I used to climb up the castle turrets every afternoon." Her eyes took a faraway look as she remembered. "I like having the wind on my face, and looking across the mountains into the sunset…" She turned to look sharply at him. "How did you know that?!"

        "I saw you while you were up there. You know, for a moment, I thought…" he trailed off.  "Nah, it's nothing, forget it."

        "What's nothing?" She stomped her foot in annoyance. "_Now_ you have to tell me, or I'm gonna get really angry!"

        "Well, it's just that when you held your dual haloes over your head, it reminded me of something I once knew, that's all," he lied. He didn't think Mint would take it well if he told her that for a moment, when he looked up through the hole in the roof, he had thought she was an angel.

        "What did you say?"

        "I said that your dual haloes reminded me of…" But Mint cut him off.

        "Dual Haloes, eh? I like that…" she said, twirling her rings.

        Suddenly a thought came into Rue's mind. Weapon in hand, he walked over to where Mint's ring had broken the ladder earlier and carefully rummaged through the broken wood. "I can't believe I missed this last time! Mint, look at this." He pulled the wreckage aside.

        It was a trap door. "What are the chances the missing relic is in there?" he asked.

        "Very high," they answered simultaneously.

        "I'm going in first." Mint opened the trap door and jumped in before he could object. "Oww (stupid rock)," her voice called from down below. "Well, Rue? What the heck is taking you so long?!!"

        Rue frowned at the empty air, surprised at himself for getting irritated. _She is such a pain!_ _I've never had to put up with anything like this when I was with Claire…_ Come to think of it, he didn't remember ever having to put up with anything like that even when he wasn't with Claire. Neither did he remember ever getting annoyed at practically _anyone_ else before. Sighing heavily, he gripped the Arc Edge tightly, and jumped down the opening after her.

Author's Notes

Thank you very much for reading this, and thank you for reviewing to those who did! Special thanks to Lady Light, Chibi Lady & Reecee for supplying me with Trap and Psycho Master's names. And yes, they're all in there, even Lucine (though I'm positive it's Lucine like you won't expect her, ^_~ …) But we won't be seeing them until quite some time yet. I'm following the game story, and the next chapter(s) is only the underground ruins and the skull beast. Thanks again!


	6. Underground Labyrinth

_Chapter 04: Underground Labyrinth_

        Mint led their way through the tunnels. At least, she did for the first half hour. And then, extremely annoyed, she let Rue take the lead. After walloping what must've been the 50th rodent-thing, she was sick as hell of it. "Gyah, where do these blasted things come from? And what the [expletive] are they anyway?" She practically shouted in anger as she thwacked another one that threatened them from behind.

        The critters were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. They were like a cross between a crab, a lobster, a rat and a kangaroo, with really strong copper-colored exoskeletons. The pair of them encountered the first creature several meters down, and they discovered that the rest of the tunnels were full of them.

        For some strange reason, she observed that the creatures were approximately a certain distance apart, and they never moved past a certain radius. She also learned that hitting them at the exact center of their …foreheads?... caused them to abruptly stand still, as if dead. Problem was, after five minutes they'd wake up and come to attack again if the kids were still within range.

        "Territorial beings… the 'stasis sleep' must be some sort of adaptive/protective mechanism. Worms and caterpillars do the same thing," Rue had commented earlier.

        "You think these are the monsters Klaus was talking about?"

        Rue whacked another one with his Arc Edge. "Probably," he said offhand.

        They had been traveling about a couple of hours and several kilometers already. If Mint's estimations were correct, they were probably to the south-western edge of town by now. They saw no sign of the missing relic, and she was starting to doubt (actually, she had been doubting it for the past hour already) that they were going to find it there. Just when she was about to suggest turning back, they reached the end of the tunnel.

        Only to find more tunnel. But this time, the rock had a bluish-green tint, where before they were a plain, dark sandstone-brown. Rather than seeming parallel to the ground, this tunnel led down. Also, critters in that part were fewer and farther in between.

        Rue walked over to the wall, feeling it with his hands. "It's damp."

        "I can hear water. There must be an underground river somewhere on the other side." 

        He turned towards her with a determined expression. "I think I know where we are. A year ago, Klaus couldn't stop talking about a relic he called the 'legendary sword,' for lack of a better name. He couldn't figure out where its location was, but he mentioned about an underground lake and these tunnels. It never occurred to me it could be here! Elroy must've purposely located his library in that warehouse because of these tunnels. That sword must be the third relic that opens Elroy's box!"

        "A large, flat key, huh? Kinda makes sense." Mint twirled her rings, and then sent one of them flying towards another critter. It hit the creature smack-dab on the forehead, bounced off the tunnel wall and returned neatly to her hand.

        Suddenly they heard an ominous rumbling. The creatures were all scuttling back into their holes. "Huh? Why are all the critters leaving…?"

        "RUN!" Rue was already sprinting.

        A huge boulder that filled practically the entire tunnel was bearing down on them, and there didn't seem to be any way of escaping it. Mint turned abruptly, not caring about anything except going as fast as her legs could carry her.

        The boy saw her stumble out of the corner of his eye. _"Mint!!"_

        He didn't stop to think. He jumped towards her, instinctively enclosing his arms about the girl's body in protection and they dropped to the ground, rolling towards the tunnel's side. Rue pushed her hard against the wall as the huge boulder rolled over them both, missing them by millimeters. He didn't know how long they stayed that way. He was reluctant to move until he was sure it was safe to stand.

        "Rue…" she called his name softly. "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!"

        _KAPOW!_ He slammed bodily against the opposite wall. The next thing he knew, when the buzzing in his ears and the pain in his abdomen had subsided a little, was that Mint was brushing dust off her shirt sleeves. It took him three tries before he was finally able to stand. "What did you that for?!"

        "Hmph. Didn't I say, any funny stuff and I'll jump-kick you in the face?" She crossed her arms angrily. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous. Anyway," she pointed to where the huge boulder had crashed. "Looks like there's another tunnel. We'd better split up. I'm taking the right one."

        "Ow, Mint, wait!" He raised his hand to stop her, but she had already gone. _Aagh, doesn't she ever stop to listen!_ The way he saw it, he had two choices—he could follow her to make sure nothing happened to her, or he could do as she said and explore the left tunnel. He winced as he remembered the kick, and suddenly the thought of exploring the deep, dank tunnels alone seemed very appealing. Besides, it was painfully obvious that Mint could take care of herself.

        She didn't know how long she traveled the right tunnel before she came to another change of scenery. It had gotten colder and more humid the lower she went, until finally she came to the underground lake. The water was clearer than crystal, and the walls and ledges of the cavern glittered with dew.

        _It's beautiful… But it doesn't look like I'm gonna find any treasure here._

        That, aside from the cookies, was the only reason she consented to accompany Rue to what was probably nothing more than a wild goose chase. Since Rue didn't seem interested in treasure, whatever they'd find would therefore… she shrugged. Whatever treasure they'd find would automatically be hers.

        Treasure, as everyone knows, was one of Mint's driving forces. She smiled inwardly. Treasure and World Domination.

        There were pillars of fallen stalactites that formed a treacherous path across the icy waters. Somehow, she felt that the way she sought was through there.

        Mint had learned through the years to trust her instincts. Her sister Maya had the same gift, even if not as strong as hers—it was something that ran in the family. She sniffed. Spirit guidance and all that crap was what her grandfather had taught her, but personally she never believed a word of it.

        She jumped across the natural stepping stones, going deeper and deeper into the labyrinth.

        The staircase wound down, down deep into the tunnels. But he eventually came to its end, to see the strangest room he had ever beheld to date.

        There were five platforms that were supported by stone pillars. Four of the platforms were designed like chessboards and arranged in a square. He peered across the gaps between them, and wasn't surprised to discover that he couldn't see where the chasm ended.

        On the fifth platform was a wooden box. It had the same markings and was just a little bigger than the box of Elroy.

        He jumped over the other platforms, and knelt down as he prepared to examine the crate. He brushed his hand tentatively against the lock, only to quickly draw it back in alarm. _A booby trap!_ A small knife had suddenly cut through the box's lid, and his hand was already bleeding.

        The ominous rumbling was heard again. He turned, and what he saw almost made the bottom fall out of his stomach.

        "—!!!"

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It was just like the critters they had met across the tunnels, except this one sported a tougher constitution and a couple of extra pairs of pincers. In the dim light, its head looked like a monstrous skull.

        It attacked, its pincers bearing down on him. He dodged and jumped to one of the other platforms.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating… _He jumped again, avoiding the stream of red flames that issued from the skull beast's mouth. His hand wound ached, but he couldn't afford to think about it now.

        Suffice to say it took him a lot of jumping and a lot of maneuvering before he was finally able to subdue the beast. He had bashed it with the Arc Edge so many times on the forehead that the skull was dented.

        He took off his bandana to bind his bleeding hand, being careful to keep his cap in place. He had difficulty bandaging his wound with just the left hand to work with—he was right-handed—but eventually he managed it.

        The wooden box was now guardianless, and he opened it only to find that it was empty.

        _I hope Mint has better luck,_ he sighed in frustration.He kicked the beast's inanimate corpse one more time, just to make sure it was dead, before heading back up the winding staircase.

        Her path was blocked by a huge wall of ice. Any number of whacks with the metal rings wouldn't make it give way, so she didn't even bother.

        _I know I promised mother, but…_ She brushed the thought away. Keeping promises had never been her forte. Actually, that was one of the reasons Maya had placed to the council on why Mint shouldn't be queen… she brushed _that_ thought away too.

        She held her rings upright in front of her, concentrating. Suddenly the ice started to melt. It started melting at the point closest to the center of the girl's rings.

        After a few moments more all the ice was gone. She whooped. "YESS!!" Finally, the years of training were paying off. She hadn't used her magick in quite a while, but before, the effort of lighting a mere candle had been enough to make her faint.

        Suddenly she fell on one knee, and she had to grasp the wall for support. _Ooops, so I guess I'm still not that strong…_ But she was improving. Considering that it was an entire _wall_ that she had melted, the slight dizziness wasn't such a big deal.

        Inside the chamber she found what they were looking for—the large, flat key Rue was talking about. She almost laughed as she pulled it out of its plastic anvil. The hilt was plastic, the blade was aluminum, and words 'legendary sword' were spray-painted on its length in bright crimson. _This is it?! It looks like some sort of stage prop. Whoever made these …relics… sure had some really strange eccentricities. _Upon closer inspection though, she could see bright blue mechanical workings through a small gap between blade and hilt.

        Shrugging, she tied the sword to her belt, deciding to find Rue quickly so they can go home.

        Rue was halfway up the winding staircase when he first thought that someone was following him. But whenever he turned, there was always no one there.

        He dismissed the thought, alluding it to the wind and his imagination. He knew Mint had taken the westward tunnel, and from what he saw there was no way that tunnel could somehow interconnect with the eastern one. If it did, then unless Mint was running really fast she couldn't possibly have caught up with him already.

        Nothing had happened yet, he hadn't found anything significant, and he was already back at the blue-green tunnels. He could see the fork where he and Mint had split up.

        He heard something move behind him. He did an abrupt double-take, brandishing his Arc Edge.

        Nothing. Still, he couldn't shake his uneasy feeling…

        He turned sharply to see a shadow quickening towards him. Without thinking he raised the Arc Edge in front of himself, blocking automatically. Something gold glinted in the dim light as it whooshed past his ear. Within the next split-second another one like it flew to knock his sword off to the side, and then a body slammed into him to fell him onto the ground. He heard a loud crash.

        The next thing he knew, Mint was on top of him, and the skull-beast was buried underneath a huge mound of debris where part of the tunnel had collapsed. Gingerly, they both stood. Rue was shaking inwardly, but he managed to conceal it well. He walked towards the monster to examine it. This time the monster was dead, alright.

        "We're even," Mint said haughtily, although there was an odd tone to her voice. "That was thanks for saving my life earlier."

        He didn't bother to reply. He was already busy looking over the monster's corpse, if it could be called that now. Mint's ring had hit the skull at the same spot where he had dented it earlier, finally breaking through the armor. It was embedded half-way into the head, and he could see wires fizzing with static where her weapon had broken through the exoskeleton—the life-like _metal_ exoskeleton. Oil and kerosene eerily poured through the monster's hull like blood. It no longer moved—the girl's ring must've broken through the main control circuitry.

        _This is a machine…and it followed me up without my noticing!_ The critters must be mechanical too—that accounted for their extremely unnatural behavior. The fire-breathing alone should have made him realize it already. And skulls crack—they don't dent. _How could I have missed it?!! _Rue clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, a little shocked and a lot angry at himself for putting them both in unnecessary danger with his ignorance.

        He walked up to the skull beast's dead front and forcibly pulled out the golden ring, noticing it was almost half as heavy as his own weapon. _No wonder she could lift the Arc Edge so easily._ "That was close. Thank the heavens you were able to stop this thing." He turned towards her, impressed in spite of himself at the girl's spunk.

        She was sitting down, leaning heavily against the wall and gripping her shoulder in pain. Her left sleeve was torn, and Rue's eyes followed a stream of blood as it trickled down her arm…

        "Mint! You're hurt!"

        She shrugged him off. "I must've cut myself on the Arc Edge when I bumped into you. Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound."

        "Here, let me look at it." She winced slightly as Rue folded up the bloody sleeve. "It's deep, but doesn't seem too serious. Nothing that a good medkit won't fix—it's just too bad we don't have one right now," he sighed. "Let me see what I can do."

        She tried to protest. "It's not so bad. Look, you're hurt too. Your hand wound has already bled through the bandage."

        "Don't mind it," he said. He lifted her arm gently, being careful not to touch her chest, and braced it up by placing her hand on his shoulder. He tore a long strip from his shirt and used it to bind her wound.

        Mint watched him as he did so. Ignoring his own injury, Rue was doing his best to be gentle, but the wound hurt nevertheless. But of course, no matter how painful the hurt she'd never, ever admit to feeling it. Instead, she looked up at Rue's face. She inclined her head and frowned thoughtfully, which Rue didn't see. "I'd have to admit," she whispered after a while, "that Annette was right…" She laughed softly.

        Rue turned to look at her face in concern when he finished. "You said something?" He saw that her face and neck were flushed, but that could have been due to the pain.

        She shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just get out of here. I have the sword," she added. Rue had already seen it strapped to her belt.

        "Can you walk?" She nodded ("I hurt my shoulder, idiot!"), and he pulled her up by the good arm. "I doubt any critters are going to bother us now." He had a strong suspicion that their programmed hostility were instructions relayed from the skull beast's control circuits. With the central monster dead, or inactive rather, the critters should now be as harmful as a bunch of matchbox toys.

        They traveled slowly, the boy favoring Mint's injury. He could tell that she was already tiring. After some time she spoke. "Rue, why do I get the feeling that…" she paused, as if searching for the right words. "…that this adventure isn't over yet?"

        He smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything will be okay. We got all the relics, didn't we? I'm more worried about what Mira will say when we get back. There's no hiding these from her," he indicated their slap-shod bindings.

        "I'm blaming it all on you." For the first time since he had known her, she smiled back at him.

Author's Notes

03 September 2002 Well, that's it for the first … umm … 1/5th? of this fanfic… I doubt I'll be updating for a while (exams and a new term coming up). Hmm, apparently the last few chapters focused a lot on Mint and Rue's adventures. I promise the next ones will have more characters. I'm sure we'll see Kirielle again. ^_^.

AAAGH, It's weird! Don't ask me why it turned out that way!! I don't know!!! Curses, it's Mint & Rue vs. Belle & Duke coming up next… shniff, no one has reviewed my work in a while…

04 September 2002 Thanks again for reading this stuff!

I don't know what possessed me, but I'm uploading a sort of teaser for Carona High. Mint and Rue again, sigh. Can't help it, they're the protagonists! Sorry, it's rated (for violence). Probably over-rated, pardon the pun, :P I'm only keeping it posted for about a week or two until I finish my schoolwork and have time to write meaningless stuff again. Please, please review. (No, it's NOT a Mint/Rue hinting — will you guys stop reading between the lines! Then again… oh, nevermind. Don't mind me, I'm slightly crazy. X_x ) (Since it'll only be up for a short time, may I request that reviews, if any, for that one be posted under the main series? Don't worry, that article will find its way in soon enough… near the ending… eventually… heheh. I want to finish this ASAP even more than you do. Thank you very much!)


	7. Well Met, the Thieves

_Chapter 05: Well Met, the Thieves_

        Mint was shaking her head in annoyance as she walked up to her companion. "No, Rue. It's too weird. The whole thing is just too weird." She stomped her foot and refused to go back up the trap door without his answer. "Haven't you noticed it yet?!"

        It was Rue's turn to get annoyed. "All I know is, we got what we came for, and it's now time to go back and take these relics to Klaus."

        She heard the hint of anger in his tone—no, it wasn't _anger_—and for once decided not to push it. Judging from his reaction to her question earlier, there was no way she could breach the subject to him, at least not yet. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Rue had already climbed up the passage back to the warehouse.

        _Oh, you and your single-minded determination. For someone supposed to be so smart, you're being utterly foolish for letting it blind you this way, Rue. You've been to too many of these 'missions' to notice it. And to think you're doing this for a girl who might have been dead five years gone._

        She had approached him as nonchalantly about it as she could. "Say, Rue… Didn't this adventure strike you as… different? I think that there's something Klaus isn't telling us—"

        "How can you say that!" he suddenly snapped at her, and it had taken all her audacity not to cringe in shock at the emotion she heard in his voice. "He took you in when you had nowhere to go, didn't he?!" Apparently, trust was a very sensitive topic with the white-haired boy.

        It's not that she didn't trust the professor. It's just that there was something about the whole setup that simply didn't _feel_ right…

        "Mint?" Rue was peering down the trap door. "Come on, I'll help you up," he reached his good hand towards her.

        She had half a mind to slap his hand away. But, as she was already starting to get dizzy from fatigue, she was actually grateful as she reached for it (though she'd walk barefoot to hell and back three times over before ever admitting that aloud). _You know, it'd be a lot easier to stay upset at you if you'd forget to be oh-so-[expletive] polite once in a while._ In another half-second she was up the trap door, and Rue sealed it shut behind her.

        Except for the legendary sword which the girl carried, the relics they found were in a small canvas bag Rue had tied to his belt. He headed to the door where he had left his violin case, Mint following close behind.

        He stopped short when he saw the wooden crate, and Mint almost bumped into him. Rue was positively, absolutely, a hundred percent sure it wasn't there before they went down the underground tunnels. "Umm, remember the gut feeling you had earlier, when you said that this adventure isn't over yet?"

        "What about it?"

        "Remind me next time to believe you." Without further warning, he turned and tackled the red-haired girl to the floor as the crate blew up in front of them.

        _"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

        When the dust had settled from the explosion, they could see a big hole where the floor of Elroy's Library used to be. Rising from that hole was something that Mint could only describe as a huge, ugly, metallic-green painted mechanical toad. And on top of the said toad was a woman laughing her head off.

        She was a woman in her late twenties, with straight, shoulder-length white-blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. She had on thick make-up that in the dim light made her look more menacing than she probably really was. Coupled with her outfit of a black leather-jacket, white tank-top, miniskirt, knee-high boots and fishnet stockings, she looked like an overage street punk from the late 1980s era.

        Not that her companion minded. Duke Radii couldn't care less if she wore a chicken suit with purple-and-orange stripes—he'd still find her beautiful. He was standing behind her with his quarterstaff at the ready, just in case the two kids brought unexpected trouble. Then again, he had full confidence that his lady would be able to handle them.

        "_You!_" Mint shouted, her fists clenched. "You old bag!"

        The woman turned towards her with amused surprise. "Oh, it's the little _prat!_ Didn't think I'd meet you again. I see you finally got out of that dirty kitchen only to become assistant to an errand boy. Poor wittle you," she pursed her lips, taunting the red-haired girl.

        "I see you finally got out of that garbage dump only to become an even bigger balloon," Mint spat back. "The [expletive] you want with us, Belle?!"

        Belle's face was flushed at being called a balloon by the two-bit high school kid she was looking down upon. Even in the past, Mint always had a way of provoking her. _Don't mind it, rubber and glue, they're just words…_ "We want the tiara! If you know what's good for you, you'd better hand it over quick!"

        "You want it, you'll have to take it!" She spoke sideways to Rue, "This old witch is _mine_."

        He put a hand on her arm to stop her. "You can't fight," he whispered urgently. "You're hurt."

        "I don't care," she whispered back, shrugging him off. Wielding her rings, she ran towards the mechavehicle, Belle jumping down to meet her.

        Rue readied the Arc Edge, preparing to run after the girl. Before he could get far, he was stopped by the head thief's self-proclaimed bodyguard. "Sorry, I can't let you interrupt them." Duke readied his own weapon to fight. "Mint and Milady share a long history, and it wouldn't be wise for us to spoil their reunion."

        Mint cursed mentally. She was already too fatigued to attack in earnest. Belle was fast—and after a few moments the younger girl found she could do no more than block and dodge.

        Belle didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with her adversary. One thing about her was that she liked to talk during a fight. "Aww, how sweet, the little servant girl thinks to protect the errand boy."

         "Hmph. At least I treat him better than you do your boyfriend."

        The blonde seemed taken aback by that comment. "Wh-wha-what?! Are you implying… me and D-Duke?!" Her face flushed even more. "Why, you!" She jump-twirled, punching into the air where Mint was a split-second ago. But missing didn't faze her—she kicked twice, which Mint easily sidestepped, and punched again, this time hitting the redhead squarely on the shoulder.

        Mint screamed. She fell on her knees, gasping for breath. The metal rings dropped to the floor with one _clang_ after the other, and she clutched at her shoulder in pain.

        "The hell?!" Belle hadn't hit her _that _hard. She leaned over Mint and tore off the girl's left sleeve. The binding had come undone and the cut was bleeding profusely. "You were fighting me _wounded?!!_"

        Mint could only narrow her eyes at the older woman. Try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to reply anymore. Belle stood, looming over her fallen enemy.

        "I'll only say this once, but you've got spunk, brat. It's time to finish this."

        Rue had heard the scream. "Mint!!"

        "Stop right there, kid," Duke said as he blocked Rue's way. "Remember, I am your opponent. You can't help your friend if you get hurt as well." The two of them had been fighting seriously for the past few minutes. Duke was enjoying it, glad to finally have found someone who could match him in skill with two-handed weapons. Still, he knew that he should finish this battle quickly, or Milady would be angry at him again.

        Rue blocked another blow from the dark-haired fighter before slashing once more with his Arc Edge. He gritted his teeth in exasperation. Mint was hurt, and he couldn't get to her because was stuck battling some petty thief's side-kick.

        Suddenly he felt a strong pressure slide behind his back. He dared not turn or Duke might see an opening, and instead jumped sideways away from his opponent. He clasped his canvas bag to find that its flap was open.

        "Come on, Duke." Belle was brandishing the tiara. "Let's leave the children to clean up, eh?"

        "Coming, Milady." Duke tipped his weapon at Rue before leaping inside the mechavehicle after Belle. And with the squeal of fusion-propulsion drive engines, they were gone.

        "Mint!"

        Rue ran towards the red-haired girl. He found her curled up in a fetal position, still clutching her shoulder. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them."

        "It's alright," he whispered soothingly as he helped her straighten. He rebound her shoulder carefully and Mint had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. They had lost the tiara, they were both wounded, and the girl had lost too much blood. Mira was certainly going to have a field day when they get back.

        As expected, Rue bore the brunt of Mira's anger. This time around the lecture lasted no less than four hours and eighteen minutes. Mint was as good as her word. She blamed everything on Rue.

        Mira had sent the girl off to the hospital, accompanied by Elena in a cab, the moment the two high school kids got back, and Mint was therefore spared the agony of being scolded. But she didn't escape the gymnastics coach's wrath unscathed—she was forbidden to attend gym class and to go out (_especially_ to Rod's arcade) for the next two weeks or until her shoulder healed, whichever came later. Rue's cut wasn't as bad as hers, so his gym class suspension would only be for a couple of days.

        _Oh, won't Kirielle be pleased to know that._ She frowned at having been made to wear a sling. Not only that, but she had to stay with the Klauses (in Elena's room, no less) for the time being. The doctor insisted, knowing that as high-minded and hyperactive as Mint was, she was bound to reopen her wound due to carelessness unless she had constant supervision.

        Elena was glad at having to share her room with her 'older sister'. The adopted older sister smiled, but inwardly was infuriated. The thought alone of spending two weeks with Elena the Blabbermouth was torture enough. Maybe she could haggle it down with Mira to a week, or maybe even three days.

        She was met with absolute refusal. And Mint knew, whenever Coach Mira got in one of those moods, the best thing to do would be to shut up.

        The pink-haired girl clapped her hands at the news. "Oh, it's going to be so, so cool, Mint! I can show you all my pictures… I still have my pictures from the grade school fair, and every year in summer we'd have field demonstrations with costumes and everything…" Mint sighed. The next two weeks were looking out to be the longest in her life.

        But at least Mira agreed to let her spend Saturday night in her dorm room, provided she'd allow Mrs. Cartha to keep an extra vigilant eye on her. It was agreed upon that Klaus would pick her up tomorrow afternoon with her things.

        She locked the door, opened her cabinet, and took out a clean change of clothes. After a warm shower, being careful not to wet her bandages, she felt much better. She had left Rue to explain all about the stolen tiara to Mira and Klaus. Personally, she wasn't sorry at all to have missed it.

        Suddenly her vision turned double, and the red-haired girl was forced to sit down.

        Apparently she was still tired from her ordeal. She cursed, thinking that she could have won against that, that _banshee_ if she hadn't injured herself on the Arc Edge, and if she hadn't sapped her stamina in melting the ice wall…

        _Belle… what is she doing _here_?_

        Mint had met Belle a couple of towns before she met Klaus and came to Carona. Belle was the owner of a small-time electronics repair shop near the restaurant where Mint had worked part time. It was actually Belle who got her fired from her dishwashing job and forced her to skip that town.

        Still, she couldn't see Belle working as a petty thief. The woman had too much dignity (not referring to her dress sense, of course) to simply turn on the wrong side of the law without adequate cause. _Treasure-hunters?_ That sounded more like the Belle she knew, but what treasure could possibly be down in the old library? And why would she steal that tiara which, Mint thought, looked more like a kindergarten stage prop than a relic in particular? Belle wasn't the type to work for _anyone_, no questions asked.

        _Aagh, I hope I never see that annoying woman again._ _Fat chance of that, though._ Belle had humiliated her, and she knew that she herself would never let it go at that. Come to think of it, she had lost to Belle the last time, too.

        Besides, Belle had the tiara. Chances were, sometime in the near future either she or Rue would be tasked with retrieving it from the pair of thieves. If the story she had heard from him was accurate, there was no way they could open the [expletive] Elroy's box without all three relics, and even then they weren't sure if the relics they found would be enough.

        She frowned. There was still the question of the skull beast and the mechanical critters, and Rue's strange reaction to them. No, it wasn't his reaction, but rather his _non-reaction_ that puzzled her…

        Suddenly she didn't want to think anymore. She plopped down on the bed, grateful that tomorrow was a Sunday and there was no school.

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading, thank you more for reviewing!

07 September 2002 This episode, just a few more things I'd like to clarify:

1. If anyone chops my head off, I REEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLY won't be able to continue this.

2. Some say this is original, but personally I don't think it is — considering I'm just rewriting the entire game with several new twists, and the "Video Game Charas in a High School" is probably one of the most-used concepts out there (see other fandoms ^_~). But thank you, I'm flattered you guys think so.

3. Don't worry about sounding critical in your reviews. I _like_ it when you 'babble', so long as you're saying something even remotely significant, and I _like_ it when you critique so long as the aim is not to offend, because that's how I see my mistakes and can therefore improve upon them, right?

4. I keep insisting this is NOT a Rue/Mint Romance fic. I also keep insisting I'm a Rue/Mint fan. After several chapters like this, does it really matter? :P (Sorry, I know it's an old topic, but most of the feedback I get is related to the question of whether this is going to be a Rue/Mint romance.)

5. The gaiden that I posted is not actually a gaiden. It's part of the Mint vs. Rue chapter, one of the ending chapters of Carona High. I posted it as sort of a movie teaser, if you know what I mean. It's down right now, but those who saw it will see it again someday (although not in that form). Err, no, I'm not holding out on ye— I post the chapters as soon as I finish them.

6. I know I said I'd be gone a couple of weeks, but found I couldn't concentrate on my studies — I can't just leave the story hanging there without putting in Belle & Duke first. That's how much I love you all. ^_~.

7. Okay, I'll admit it— the "kyahaha" was from Ff7.


	8. Klaus at the Lake Ruins

_Chapter 06: Klaus at the __Lake__Ruins_

        It was an hour's drive to the ruins by the lake. Rue sat on the passenger's seat of the Klauses' station wagon. Professor Klaus whistled while driving, and the two of them were headed to another of the many famous ruins that were scattered across Carona town and the surrounding area. It was still rather early on a Sunday morning—the city clock tower read seven a.m. when they passed it, and that must've been only twenty minutes ago.

        Rue gazed out the window with his chin cupped in his palm, contemplating once more on the events of yesterday. He had been replaying their adventure over and over in his mind since he got back and reported to Klaus, and still he couldn't understand how things had gotten so out of hand. No, he couldn't understand how _he _could've let things get out of _his _hands—he had almost gotten them both lost, he hadn't been able to make out something so blatantly obvious as the true nature of their mechanical enemies, he had let the relic get stolen from right underneath his nose, andhe had gotten his companion hurt in the process. Losing the relic wasn't so bad—Klaus would've understood, and Mira would've been totally alright with it so long as he got back home in one piece—but the fact that he had to practically carry Mint wounded and bleeding out of the deserted warehouse was, to him, tantamount to an unforgivable crime. He was there, and he remembered it all—he had watched over Duke's shoulder how Belle virtually overpowered Mint without the younger girl putting up much of a resistance, because she had gotten hurt on Rue's weapon when she saved him from the skull beast. He was there—only five meters away, and yet he was unable to do anything. He had failed to protect her, just as he had failed to protect Claire when she disappeared five years ago. If only he had done this, if only he hadn't done that… so many if's and still nothing would change.

        Klaus casually looked sideways at the young boy, his mouth involuntarily curving in a half-smile. Rue's thoughts were so plain on his face—a face so deceivingly open that it didn't seem possible for it to hide anything—that Klaus knew almost exactly what was transpiring on the boy's mind right then. Besides, from the glum set of his jaw, the slight frown and faraway look in his eyes, and the way he had been acting more austere than was usual (even for him) for the past day, it wasn't that hard to second-guess his thoughts. But Klaus dared not say anything to him in consolation, at least not yet. It wasn't the proper time.

        There were few vehicles on the road, and the trip passed in silence. It was often that way between the professor and his student—such was the boy's implicit trust in him that Rue almost never questioned Klaus. And Klaus trusted the boy enough that no matter what Rue did, whether he succeeded or failed, Klaus would always take the boy's side. And often no words need to be exchanged for them to understand each other.

        Klaus had known Rue for over two years now, after that first time the boy had saved Elena from the thieves. Rue had never been his student in class—such a thing might have raised objections seeing as Rue had practically been adopted by the Klaus family. But of all the professors, and probably of all the people acquainted with Rue, Klaus was the one who knew the boy best. And this was in more ways than the boy himself probably realized.

        It was more or less an open secret that Rue was an amnesiac. Even in school, his professors and classmates (those that bothered to ask, at least) knew that the white-haired boy came from an unknown and very questionable past. And yet the times were such that those things mattered little. Rue managed to somehow find a place of belonging in Carona High and in Elena's junior high before that, and was even able to land the top spot academics-wise. He had quickly become very popular with the girls, primarily due to his unusual physical characteristics (meaning the silver-white hair and huge orbed eyes) that the opposite gender somehow found strangely attractive. Even Klaus's own daughter. Klaus smiled inwardly, and he couldn't help turning slightly jealous himself, although strictly he was of an age already way beyond such superficial matters. He remembered his own high school days when he had been degraded as the class geek, and almost always wound up as the hapless victim of the brash Mira's multitude of practical jokes.

        They pulled over by the lakeside a couple of meters away from some toppled stone pillars. Carona was littered with many such ruins, and they in fact formed the brunt of what attracted Carona's tourist industry. Several years ago, archeological digs had become all the rage, and it became almost impossible to get reservations at any inns in the entire peninsula for months on end. But, as with all fads, that one died in less than a year. Carona returned to the peaceful town that she was, although there remained the odd archeologist who came to visit every now and then. Klaus himself was an archeologist at heart, but he had taken an education degree in college, as tribute to his parents who were both teachers.

        He had always been fascinated by the ruins. One of the more popular tourist attractions then was a ruin known as the 'Tower of Eternal Sun' (nicknamed the Winding Tower, because of the winding staircase that runs from its lowest point to the pinnacle) that rose from a small sandstone bluff within the lake. It was supposedly the mate of another ruin—the 'Tower of Never Moon'—but the latter had been completely destroyed by an earthquake several hundred years ago and was now submerged under the lake waters. The Winding Tower was one of the more beautiful ruins in Carona, but in the past century the staircase had collapsed in the middle, and although the tower stood as tall as ever it was nigh impossible to climb to the top.

        Klaus had explained to Rue before that underneath Carona were mazes of underground tunnels. There existed maps of the labyrinths, most of them fake, but no one had been able to document all the tunnels completely. No one knew what they were for, although several theories had been juggled around by so-called experts for years. Most of the ruins were found to exist by themselves, but some actually opened underground. The lakeside ruins were one of the latter.

        Not that it really mattered now. The lake ruins were locked, and Klaus believed that the key to unlock these particular ruins lay in the secrets of Elroy's box. The markings were too similar to be coincidental.

        In spite of his permanent limp, Klaus was fine with visiting the ruins by himself, but Rue insisted on coming. Seeing as how distraught the boy had been over yesterday's misadventure and that the trip might distract him from his misplaced feelings of guilt, Klaus agreed, provided that Rue take a back stand this time and let him do all the dirty work. This meant that the beloved violin case was reluctantly left behind in Rue's dormitory.

        Klaus led them inside a small room three meters wide by three meters high that actually looked like the beginning of a tunnel. "There's a stone slab here that contains some text that might help us. I already have copies of the markings on paper, but there's nothing like checking it out against the real thing. Besides, I think I might've missed something." He looked around, searching. "Ah, there it is."

        The first stone slab lay inclined against the wall, and further down the tunnel Rue could see two more of them. Klaus laid down his laptop beside the slab that was nearest the door. He compared the markings to the scanned copies on his laptop, and then nodded. He said to Rue, "Good, good. Can you transcribe that for me? No, wait, I haven't taught you how to do that yet… Why don't you just—"

        Rue interrupted him. "It's okay. I can check out the other slabs."

        "Done that," Klaus said, shaking his head. "This is the only one that hasn't completely eroded yet."

        "I'll go check anyway." Rue went further down the semi-dark opening, only to discover that his professor was right. There were a couple of other slabs, yet they were so smoothed by time that no markings were visible. A pity, since Rue did know how to transcribe them. He never mentioned it to Klaus for reasons he himself didn't know, but it had been fairly easy for him to learn the writings of whoever made these ruins. They were called the _Aeons_, if he remembered his research correctly.

        He knelt down beside one of the slabs, and the smooth rock felt cool to his skin. He ran his fingers across its edge, and discovered to his surprise that it was smooth all around, except for a slight dent as big as two of his fingers. When he slid his index finger into the indentation, he heard something click. The side of the slab opened to reveal a thin, ancient tome. Rue pulled it out, amazed at the state of its preservation.

        But why would the slab open to _him_, when so many tourists and archeologists, Klaus included, had probably done in the past the same thing that he did just now. _That… that couldn't be just a coincidence. Could it?_

        Keenly, he checked the other slabs, even the one that Klaus was currently working on. The professor looked up, waiting expectantly for an explanation from Rue.

        "I found this inside one of the slabs further down," Rue indicated with a wave as he showed Klaus the book. "It just opened when I touched a small dent at its side. I doubt these other slabs hide anything, though." He had checked that the other slabs weren't as smooth as the one that contained the book.

        Klaus walked over to the slab Rue mentioned, but discovered nothing new. "I'll peruse that book later at home, so I can cross-reference it. Keep it in the meantime," he said as he went back to transcribing the markings.

        "If you don't mind, I'd like to look over it." But Klaus was already too engrossed in his own work that he paid no attention to Rue. Shrugging, the boy sat down cross-legged beside his professor and started reading.

        Eight-thirty displayed the blue-and-gold-painted alarm clock. Mint sleepily opened one eye, and briefly wished that the [expletive] robins outside her dorm room window would shut up and let her sleep in some more. Then again, it _was_ already eight-thirty, already late by her standards, and Mint had always been a morning person—such was dictated by training and her own self-discipline. Extreme fatigue and non-minor injuries were the only exceptions.

        Groggily she got out of bed, rubbing her eyes with the side of one palm. She splashed tap water on her face to fully waken, and fixed herself a cup of …powdered milk with no sugar dissolved in warm water… since she frowned on drinking artificial stimulants such as strongly-caffeinated cola and coffee. Which she didn't have in her frugally-furnished dorm room anyway. _Yuck._

        Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. But Mint wasn't a beggar—she was a _crown princess_, for cryin' out loud!—She simply _chose _to live frugally in faithfulness to the gymnastics and martial arts training regime that she would need to follow faithfully in her plans for world domination. History had proven that a strict and harsh routine works. Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan and Alexander the Great enforced it in their respective armies. The Spartans practiced such tactics, and thus were able to conquer Athens which was then the greatest of the Hellenistic city states of that era blah blah blah. It was discipline, discipline, discipline.

        She stuck her tongue out at the empty air. _Gawd, who am I kidding?_ It was almost enough to make her homesick. Almost.

        _Look on the bright side. At least it's not pumpkins…_

        She downed the milk in one gulp, and then quickly took a shower. She had to hurry as she had yet to fix her stuff. The Klauses would be picking her up that afternoon. Mira had already talked to Mrs. Cartha on the phone yesterday evening, and they'd further discuss their plans for Mint later when the Klauses come. Three bags—two canvas ones and a duffel—would suffice to carry all of Mint's clothes and belongings. It was quite something for a girl who four years ago had no less than four giant room-sized wardrobes for her private use alone.

        She was dripping when she got out of the shower, turning the tiled bathroom floor rather slippery. She dried her hair as best as she could with only a towel, since it had been years since she had had the luxury of a blow dryer and maids to comb her hair and do her nails for her. She had to be extra careful now, having the use of only one arm, and she bit her lip in reflex as she suddenly remembered how the first year away from the lavishness of home had been sheer torture.

        But she had emerged all the stronger for it. She was able to do such odd jobs that never in her wildest dreams she would have thought she could perform after a lifetime of pampered bliss. Among her many employment ventures, she had worked as an assistant gas station attendant, a back-up singer in a nameless rock band, a janitor that doubled as a dishwasher, and even as a club bouncer (although that one lasted only a couple of days before she took off for the road again). She had lived in a run-down apartment, a one-room shanty, and once camped out by a wooded riverside before she was chased off by the area game warden. For the first time in her life she had experienced ridicule face-front, and had gotten into heated disagreements that thankfully seldom turned to violence, although there were instances that someone ended up with a broken lip or a bloody nose after being on the receiving end of Mint's notorious killer jump-kick. And all throughout that, not once did she neglect nor forget her family's traditional martial arts forms that she had done and was still doing every morning since she was three years old. She may have lost her pride as a crown princess, but she had never lost her pride as a _capable_ East Heaven scion.

        That being established, living with the Klauses and sleeping in Elena's room should be a piece of cake.

        It took her about half an hour to get all her things ready and tidy up the room a bit. Just in time, too. Three knocks were heard from the main doorway.

        "Hello, _Mint!_" Rod greeted when she opened the door for him. He had a bouquet of fresh chrysanthemums in one hand, his cowboy hat on top of a pizza box in the other, and a wide grin on his deeply tanned face. "I heard you were sick, so I thought I'd drop by to cheer you up."

        "Not sick, just cut and bleeding." Mint winked at him. She gestured for him to come inside. Looking pointedly at the flowers, she remarked teasingly, "How sweet, are these for me?"

        "Nope, they're for your pet llama to eat. Of course they're for you," Rod replied as he stepped past her into the room. "I'll go put them in a vase or something."

        "Don't bother. I'll be living with the Klauses starting this afternoon, and I'd like to take them with me. Doctor's orders." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly she turned to look outside to the corridor. "Hey, where's Johnny Wolf? I kinda miss the guy…"

        "You miss him, after he head-butted you… what, ten times already? You have a thing for furry four-legged animals, don't you?"

        "Fourteen times. Yup, and they have a thing for me too… I don't imagine Johnny Wolf would've stayed home if he knew you were coming to visit _me._" She smirked at Rod. The first time Rod had introduced his pet dog to Mint, Johnny Wolf and Mint had hit it off in the worst sense of the word. But right after Mint had beaten the dog silly, and Johnny Wolf head-butted her (_reeeaaally hard_) once from behind and twice in the stomach, and Mint twirled him overhead by the tail until Johnny Wolf could hardly stand from dizziness anymore, the two seemed to have made peace. In fact, whenever Mint came to visit the Arcade, Rod had to wonder who it was Johnny Wolf still considered his master.

        Rod shook his head, amused. "He had to hotfoot back home. Mrs. Cartha wouldn't let anything that walked on four legs to go up here." He laid the bouquet and pizza box on the table. "It's bacon and cheese. I figured you would have a hard time getting food this morning."

        Mint sat down on the table across from him, smiling pleasantly. "Thank you so much, Rod. I mean it—it's really sweet of you to do this for me."

        "Well, it's the least I can do for my best customer," Rod scratched his head absently in embarrassment. "So, why don't you start on that pizza while I clean up a bit?" He turned his gaze around the room. "On second thought, it doesn't look like you need my help after all." So instead he sat down to join her for the pizza.

        She was already nibbling on a slice. "So, how'd you know I was incapacitated?"

        "Elena. You know how she likes to talk. She passed by the arcade early yesternight and thought that I ought to know."

        "Elena talks too much," she sniffed.

        Rod raised one eyebrow. "Don't be so hard on her," he said. "She may be like that, but her heart is in the right place. You may not have noticed it yet, but I think she really cares about you, and thinks of you as a good friend. You should give her a chance."

        "Since when have you taken to lecturing about people skills?" Mint sighed heavily, slumping down in her seat. "It's not like I hate the girl. I just can't stand her incessant babbling, that's all. Plus, the way she bats her eyes and practically clings to 'Polly' every time she gets into the same room as him. That last I don't mind so much (it's so funny the way he squirms), but still… have a little dignity, girl!"

        Rod almost choked, laughing, on his pizza. "I didn't know you had a mean streak like that, Mint. Poor Rue… Is she _that _obvious? Well, considering that she has it bad for the guy, I guess you can't really blame her. Anyway," he swallowed the last of his slice before standing up. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I've still got some time before I have to open the arcade."

        "Just because I'm temporarily one-armed doesn't mean you have to treat me like an invalid. I'm _fine_," Mint stood up as well. Suddenly she brightened, as if suddenly coming up with an idea. She grinned mysteriously, her eyes narrowing. "On second thought, come with me."

        Pulling Rod by the hand, she led him two flights downstairs into the dormitory lobby, heading straight into the corridor where Mrs. Cartha's room was. She stopped, and abruptly turned to face him. "You have to close your eyes now."

        "Is this some sort of forced-labor situation?"

        She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not telling. Now git, and close your eyes!"

        Rod obliged, deciding to humor her. ("No peeking!") Mint knocked on Mrs. Cartha's door and went inside the landlady's room. He could only hear snippets of their conversation: "…that really isn't necessary…" "I'm sure he won't mind it, and besides you know how I don't like to…" "…Oh, alright. I'll leave you two alone." And then the door opened, Mint stepped out, took Rod by the hand and was leading him once more.

        His eyes still closed, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me now?"

        "Not yet." He felt her lead him further down the hallway, and wondered offhand where she could be taking him. Knowing the girl's tendencies, he wasn't sure if he should be excited or if he should be shaking in terror for his life. Then again, he was with Mint, and whatever it was it couldn't be that bad. Or, at least, he could be certain it would be a unique experience.

        When Mint finally allowed him to open his eyes, he was in front of a sink in the dormitory's small kitchen. The sink was filled to the brim with dirty plates, pots and pans, and then some.

        She handed him an apron before explaining, "Sunday morning is my turn to do the dishes. Seeing as I can't do it now," she shrugged. "Anyway, Mrs. Cartha has been very kind to me, and I don't like leaving a job unfinished. Not meaning I have to be the one to do it, of course." She was grinning wickedly.

        "Well, you didn't have to drag me blindly, making it all seem so mysterious and everything," he scolded as he reluctantly put the apron on.

        Mint hung her head. "I wasn't sure you'd agree."

        He tweaked her nose and ruffled her hair affectionately. With a shout Mint made as if to punch him, but he caught her fist when she did so. It was now his turn to grin. "Payment for making me do this. Now go away and leave me alone."

        She inclined her head quizically. She nodded, and without another word left the room.

        Rod laughed silently to himself as he started on the dishes, thinking how easily the girl had (mis)led him. He was glad that Mint had gone, for he wasn't sure how red his face had suddenly become. What was he thinking? The last time a woman had told him to close his eyes and took him by the hand, he had gotten a working vehicle and his first kiss out of it.

_        Like and yet unlike. I could just as easily fall for a girl like that._ He absently combed his fingers through his hair, and then cursed loudly when he remembered his hands were caked with soapsuds.

        It took Klaus the better part of the day to finish transcribing. They took a break and picnicked on the lakeside for lunch, and then Klaus immediately went back to his work. Rue had finished reading the book long before then, but discovered that he couldn't stomach too much forgotten lore, which was all that the book contained. Most of what he read were simply older versions of the legends and folk tales that he could easily find in the town library. Maybe Klaus could find something, he didn't know—but honestly, he'd rather let the professor do it. Besides, he could never be sure what scheme Klaus would manage to piece together from the tidbits either of them found.

        Rue sat beside the stone archway, eyes downcast, brooding. 

        "Why so quiet, Rue?" Klaus remarked suddenly.

        Rue was sure that Klaus already knew the answer to that, thinking that once again someone managed to read his mind. "It was my fault she got hurt."

        Klaus glanced sideways at his companion. Apparently, Rue was still taking yesterday's events seriously. A bit too seriously, which was typical of him, now that Klaus thought about it. By way of consolation he told the boy, "I think Mint has too much of a …warrior's pride… to ever blame that on you (everything else, yes, but not that, heheh). She'd be insulted if she heard you say that."

        The other looked at him expectantly. "You think so?"

        He nodded solemnly. "I'm sure of it."

        "Professor, can I ask you something else? Mint mentioned it when we were at the library… She said that, well, she didn't think you were completely honest with us."

        "She's right," he admitted after a moment, surprising Rue. "Of course I've got things to hide. Then again," he paused significantly, "so do you."

        Rue reflexively clasped at his forehead, feeling under the ever-present cap and bandanna for his painfully unwanted birthmark. His eyes suddenly glazed over in some strong emotion he didn't know as he was reminded of it. The next thing he realized, Klaus was speaking to him.

        "Tell me, Rue, what do you remember before you met Claire?"

        He shook his head somberly. "You already know the answer to that. Nothing. I remember nothing."

        "And don't you want to find out?"

        Rue turned his gaze towards the far end of the lake. He could see the Winding Tower in the distance, the white stone reflecting the sunlight, standing as a testimony to the undying ages. The sun was still high above them, and in a couple of hours more they would see it go down upon the horizon to turn the azure waters of the lake into a sea of red as it reflects the deep oranges and crimsons of a sunset sky.

        Finally, he answered, "I don't know. When I was with Claire, before, it just didn't seem important. And now all I want is to find her again."

        Silence fell between them once more. After several moments, Klaus shut his laptop closed and remarked, "Well, I've got all the data I need for now. A good thing too—it's almost time for me to pick up Mint." He kept away his portable PC into its case, tucked his pencil into his shirt pocket, and headed for the car.

        Rue stood up as well. "I'm coming with you."

        Klaus raised one eyebrow questioningly. "I thought you have another one of Professor Cadmon's dreaded forty-page technical reports due tomorrow? Shouldn't you be doing that?"

        "I've almost finished it," Rue dismissed it with a wave. "Besides, I want to see how Mint is doing." 

        He followed the professor into the car, carrying the ancient tome in one hand. In another couple of minutes, the lakeside was again bereft of people, and the Klaus station wagon was heading back towards Carona.

Author's Notes

Aaagh, what was that chapter all about?! Ieda, No, Non, Niet! Adelaine, What Were You Thinking?!

Sorry. Sometimes I can't control my own stories. Weird but it does happen.

25 September 2002 

Thanks for reading and thank you more for reviewing!

I'll admit, the chapter seems to focus more on Mint again. Somehow I find it more difficult to write from Rue's POV, though I actually prefer his story over Mint's. Or maybe it's because Mint has more background material at this point of the story, since Rue is still struggling with amnesia. :p Anywayz.

To Ms. Cherry Lee — the most ardent Rue/Mint fan out there that I know of — (if you're not Ms. Lee you can close your eyes now. ^_^)

I didn't say this isn't a Rue/Mint fic, **I said that this isn't a Rue/Mint ROMANCE fic**. But, **If **I'm going to pair Mr. Rue Kincaid and Ms. Mint Vanguard, **_I WILL HAVE TO SET THE STAGE FIRST_**. Because The Real Rue and the Real Mint Never Even Remotely Had Some Semblance of a Relationship in the Game (but that's debatable, of course). I don't want to spoil anything, so if you want, email me and we'll discuss it. adelaine@angelfire.com or kireene@hotmail.com.

Side note: When I write, **_plot necessities take precedence over personal preferences_**. If an event is necessary for the figurative emotional atmosphere I want to convey, no matter how much I don't want it to happen (such as a character dying) I still put it in. In one story I made, literally _everyone_ who has heard it told me that the heroine and the antagonist make a better couple than the story's main pair, and I totally agree, but I couldn't give in to anyone's wishes (including my own) because it would contradict with the heroine's personality.

However, there are times when one _can_ wiggle plot lines to make way for what you want… But that does _take time_ and several odd chapters, unfortunately. At this point it can still go either way, I think. I thought I had decided on it already, but I keep getting contradictory feedback. And sometimes no feedback at all. _ Hint Hint. 

Ms. Cherry Lee, the next chapter (_"Chocolate at Fancy Mel's"_) is dedicated to you. ^_~.


	9. Chocolate at Fancy Mel's

_Chapter 07: Chocolate at Fancy Mel's_

        She wasn't the first girl that stopped him along the school corridor that morning to ask about his (slightly) injured hand. "Oh my gosh, Rue, are you all right?! What happened to your hand?"

        Rue merely shrugged and smiled politely in reply, not even pausing as he walked towards class. "It's nothing. Just a kendo accident. It's really nothing," he waved his hands in front of himself in what (he hoped) was a non-offensive gesture of dismissal. "_Please,_ don't mind it."

        "Well, take better care of yourself, okay?" she waved back at him before entering her own classroom.

        Rue sighed, wishing he could run into his classroom and hide in the broom closet until class time, but doing that would attract even more attention. He hurried on, crossing his fingers mentally in the hope that no one else would stop him. When he got to his seat in class, he quickly slumped down and immersed himself in a thick volume of discrete mathematics. But that didn't keep two more of his female classmates from coming over to his desk.

        Mint and Annette were by the window, the former sitting down on the window sill while Annette stood looking at the cloud-heavy sky. They could overhear Rue as he tried to shrug off his injury while the girls fretted over his hand, the boy insisting that he was fine and that nobody need worry about him.

        Mint shook her head at the scene. Her mouth curved up in a crooked smile, but there was no trace of humor on her face. "Ever-popular Rue. Thrice as many girls have made a fuss about his hand than people who've asked me why my arm's in a sling."

        Annette couldn't help but remark, "Admit it, you're just jealous!"

        "_Jealous?!_ Why would I be jealous?" In fact she found the whole thing kinda funny. One of the girls somehow got the idea that she should disinfect the area around Rue's desk, and started spraying some sort of alcohol/perfume. Its scent hit Rue smack-dab in the face, causing him to cough violently, and he would've fallen from his seat if Neil hadn't gotten to him in time.

        "—of the attention he's getting! I've always told you, you shouldn't be so tomboyish that you scare most of the guys away," Annette scolded.

        "Hmph, I don't care about that. But at least the girls could act with more dignity around him. I already have to put up with this with Elena…"

        "Well, what did you expect? Half the girls in our year alone are in love with him, and that's not even counting the rest of the school and his junior high. I mean, even _I _had a crush on him once…" Annette paused, blushing deeply before going on, "He's nice, polite, intelligent and hard working, not to mention 'ultra-cute'. He's top of the class and the best fighter in the kendo team. Plus the fact that no woman could conceivably resist the alluring aura of mystery that is brought about by having a beautiful and possibly deceased girlfriend named Claire that he just can't seem to forget. Oh, and I wish I was being sarcastic with that last remark."

        Mint rolled her eyes. "Spare me, Annette. You didn't have to be so long-winded about it."

        "Aww, come _on!_ You can be as high-minded and as stubborn about it as you like, but even you'd have to admit he's got his merits! Don't tell me your escapade last Saturday didn't tell you anything about the guy?"

        "Hey, let's make this clear. There are only two reasons I accompanied him to the abandoned warehouse—one, because Mira promised me cookies, and two, because abandoned warehouses usually have treasure that are anyone's for the taking. Not that I found any…" she sighed.

        Annette raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Really, now?"

        Mint bit her lip, thinking. Annette had a point—Rue _was_ the most polite person she knew, and he was practically the closest she knew to being an epitome of courteousness and chivalry. When he had oh-so-carefully bandaged her shoulder that time in the tunnels, it was the first time she had ever gotten a close look at his face. And, reluctantly, she had to confess that he really was… kind of… sort of… somewhat… just a little… …cute… "This calls for a change of topic, don't you think?"

        But a change of topic was not in order, for the bell rang just then. Annette couldn't help laughing silently to herself as she went to her seat. She doubted if anyone else could've noticed it, but it was the first time she had actually seen Mint blush ever so slightly.

        "We're getting a new chemistry teacher, huh?" Neil commented off-hand as he and Rue exited their classroom. "I wonder when. And I hope we get a nice one…"

        "You mean someone who won't mind if you fell asleep in class every now and then?" Rue raised one eyebrow.

        Neil grinned. "You could say that."

        They headed out of the building and towards the gym for kendo practice. They were already half-way across the school grounds when Rue suddenly slapped his forehead. "I forgot, I have to take Mint home today! Could you talk to coach for me?"

        "Sure," Neil nodded before looking up at the sky. "Well, I hope you remembered to bring an umbrella, 'coz it looks like it's gonna rain." And then they parted.

        Rue half-walked, half-ran back towards Carona High's main building. Just in time—it started raining as soon as he entered the side doorway. No one stopped him this time, although there were one or two girls who waved to him as he walked.

        "Aagh, I forgot to bring an umbrella!"

        "Rue!" One of the first-year girls who had asked him about his hand that morning (he didn't even know her name) was running towards him. "Rue! Want to walk home together? We can share my umbrella…"

        "Err, no thanks!" he smiled awkwardly, waving his hands in front of himself. "I have to take Mint home today."

        "Oh," she said, her face falling in obvious disappointment. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "_Mint_, huh?"

        "He-ey, don't get me wrong," Rue replied quickly. _Gawd, I hope I don't hurt her feelings… _"Coach Mira asked me to. You know, because Mint got injured."

        "Oh, okay then," she perked up immediately. "I'll see you tomorrow!" The girl waved cheerily before going on her way. Rue could only sigh in relief when she was gone.

        Mint was waiting by the main entrance, stomping her foot impatiently. "If you had gotten here twenty seconds later, I would've left without you." she didn't forget to bring an umbrella, so she clicked it open before stepping out into the rain. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

        "Umm, right." Rue blinked. He was actually waiting for her offer to share the umbrella with him (like the other girl did), but she made no inclination of doing so. The rain was falling in torrents now, and it looked like he was going to get very, very wet before long. Mint had already started to walk home without him. Gritting his teeth, he raised his (waterproof) violin case over his head to use as a shield from the rain.

        She wasn't very talkative on the way home. He had noticed that she was like that especially around him. After several minutes in the heavy downpour, Rue was already soaked badly. The violin case wasn't helping at all.

        Mint turned a corner without waiting for Rue. "Hey, where are you going? The Klauses' home is the other way…" But she ignored him (again) and walked on.

        Rue frowned, finally starting to get upset. He let his violin case down, walked briskly towards the red-haired girl's side and grabbed her by the good arm. "Hey, watch it!" she told him, but Rue ignored her protests. He dragged her forcibly towards the nearest shelter, which happened to be a newly-opened and not yet fully-occupied mall not too far from the area, before finally letting go of her elbow.

        "_What is going on with you?! _I'm supposed to take you home today, and you're not making it any easier for me! It's not like I'm doing it because I want to!"

        "Why do you have to be so bossy?!" Mint spat back.

_        Bossy? Me?! _"Look who's talking!!"

        "Well, you don't have to get angry about it!"

        Her tone caused Rue to step back involuntarily. He realized suddenly that it wasn't like him to get angry. In fact, he couldn't remember ever getting angry like that before. In a calmer voice, he told her, "Umm, I'm sorry I raised my voice, Mint."

        She sniffed. "Fine, we'll wait here until the rain stops." She folded away her umbrella—quite a feat doing it one handed, even with a dual spring-loaded one, Rue thought—and shook the folds free of excess moisture. With a huff, she sat down on the nearest bench and took to looking intently at the rain.

        Rue took the opportunity to go inside the mall. He excused himself, claiming he was going to check out the latest hoverboards from the city (although actually he just wanted to get away from Mint for a little while). She didn't even so much as acknowledge him. But Rue, although it irritated him no end, was already used to being ignored by her.

_        Why does she keep doing that, anyway?!_ He knew from his classmates and schoolmates that Mint, normally, was easy to get along with, so long as no one tried to humiliate her outright (like Kirielle did too often). Rue, on the other hand, had been on her bad side from day one, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. She still couldn't be mad at him for the class representative thing, or the arcade game tie, or what happened in the tunnels, or the skull beast and Belle-and-Duke incidents, could she? Okay, so she did have a right to get angry at him, case in point. But, he remembered that she had been acting that way around him even _before_ then… He shook his head, not liking where this particular train of thought was taking him. Didn't he just get away from her so he could stop thinking about her?

        He decided to enjoy his solitude while it lasted. He didn't have to go too far inside the mall to the mechavehicle equipment shop, where he browsed particularly at the motorcycles and the latest hoverboards. He noticed that most of the machines and gadgets were from Aeon Industries, a company based in a nearby district and named after the supposed makers of the Carona ruins. Being the only multi-national corporation based in the area, it was no surprise that they had somewhat of a monopoly of the electronic devices available in town.

        One could only browse so much before finding it boring. When Rue stepped out of the store, he was stopped by two former classmates from his junior high. "Long time no see, Rue!"

        "Hey," he greeted back. He didn't know what he could say to them, but they were so eager to update him on their news that he didn't need to.

        "Where have you been? Class Alpha 2025 had a reunion last month and you didn't attend!"

        "Yeah, that's right," the other girl agreed. "You were the only one who was missing."

        "You're dripping wet, Rue! Here, you can borrow my jacket…" she started to take it off, but Rue stopped her.

        "No! No, thank you (it's _neon pink_)…" He couldn't help but sigh inwardly. But he kept his face impassive, not wishing to hurt the girls' feelings. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He looked around, making it seem casual while searching for any excuse to leave.

        A huge, plastic-and-yellow-spandex star mascot was by the entrance of an electronics shop, the only other shop yet established on the ground floor. Another gimmick to attract customers, this one seemed more desperate than usual. The mascot had a hard time moving around, but eventually he made his way towards Rue's group. He addressed the girls.

        "Say, ladies, how would you like to come to our grand opening? Free tickets for the first ten couples who come to go shopping," he said in a singsong voice. Rue sensed that he was distracting the girls on purpose, and he was grateful for it. The mascot was facing away from him, and Rue could barely see his face. A face that seemed somehow familiar…

        "DUKE?!!"

        But Duke merely winked at him. "I'm a star, only a star that you can gaze at from afar. (Speaking of far, your lady has already left without you.)"

        Rue turned quickly to see that Mint was gone.

        The rain had alleviated somewhat, although it was still drizzling. Mint was already halfway to the end of the street, and Rue ran after her, catching up to her in several strides. He reproached her, saying, "Mint! Couldn't you at least have waited for me?"

        "Why didn't you accept the jacket?" He could see her mouth twitching as she tried to keep from bursting into laughter. "Pink looks sooo good on you."

        But before he could protest, they heard a squeal from the next alley.

        Mint was faster. She was already running towards the sound. Rue grasped his violin case in both hands as he ran after her, readying himself for trouble, just in case.

        The first thing he saw when they got to the alley was Blood and Smokey. They had cornered some creature that seemed to him rather familiar, and he recognized it as one of Fancy Mel's famous helpers/waiters at the Atelier Soda Shop. The thieves were trying to put the huge animal into a sack, but kept failing at it.

        Rue brandished his weapon over his head. Blood and Smokey saw them coming from several meters away. Recognizing Rue and the killer violin case, they made a desperate getaway, almost bawling over the fence in their haste and leaving the Poppul Purrel behind.

        The reason that the creature couldn't run from the thieves became obvious when they got to it. One of its feet had gotten stuck in a small drainage grating on the sidewalk. Mint folded away her umbrella, and then shoved it into the small gap between the grate and gutter before clicking it on. The metal grate dislodged, setting the Poppul Purrel free, but the umbrella was now broken beyond repair.

        Rue picked up the grating and placed it back over the drainage hole. The Poppul Purrel was purring (sort of) contentedly at them, swaying side-to-side in apparent gratitude. Oddly enough, it wasn't talking. _Must be too shy away from home_, Rue thought. He turned to the girl. "Why did you do that? Now we both don't have an umbrella."

        "Oh, well. Seeing as you're already drenched I might as well get wet too." She threw the ruined umbrella sideways into a nearby trashcan.

_        Did she really just say that? _Mint's words, said so indifferently, seemed to him to imply something. Gallantly, he chose to ignore it. He walked towards the Poppul Purrel, kneeling so that his face was level with the creature's. "You alright? Don't worry, we'll take you back to Mel's soon enough. Isn't that right, Mint?" He turned towards her. 

        She was looking strangely at him. No, _staring _was more like it. There was something about her expression that made him feel uneasy. After some time, he couldn't take it anymore, and he averted his eyes downwards back to Mel's pet. He scratched its head, every now and then whispering "Who's a good boy? There's a good boy," and fidgeting at times, painfully aware of Mint's gaze. He kept glancing up at her, and every time he did so it seemed as if she still couldn't take her eyes off of him. He felt his face start to flush in self-consciousness.

        "Rue, you're talking to a _mechanical toy_."

        His face turned as pale as it was red only a split-second ago. He immediately looked down at the Poppul Purrel, its purring now barely audible. "It—it is?"

        She stepped forward, taking his hand off the Poppul Purrel's head so that she could feel under its (very realistic) fur. "You really didn't know?!" Rue shook his head somberly and Mint frowned at him, thinking. "I'll admit this type has a very good AI program. In one part-time job, I got tasked with dusting a whole crateload of these a couple of years back—a different model, though." she twisted her hand, and the Poppul Purrel immediately shut down.

        Rue averted his face so that Mint couldn't see him. She was still leaning over the Poppul Purrel, and they were so close he could feel the warmth of her body through her damp school uniform. It made him feel queasy, too queasy. He had misunderstood her too many times already that day.

        As if things couldn't get any worse, it started raining again.

        Rue slung his violin case over one shoulder and bodily picked up the toy. "Anyway, we should take this guy home. We can keep it at the Klauses until…" But when he turned, Mint had already walked quite a distance in the _wrong_ direction from home. "Hey, Mint! Where are you going?"

        "Why don't we return it now?" she asked when Rue caught up to her.

        "But the Soda Shoppe is closed this week. Fancy Mel's out of town until Thursday."

        "Hmmm. I've a feeling she'll open to us today."

        After several blocks of brisk walking, they found themselves in front of the Shoppe. It wasn't a very big place, but even with the lights off it looked inviting. There were several tables outside, in the style of the open-air cafés of France, but the restaurant's ambience had a rather cozy feel to it. Inside looked even cozier, with the several tables and wooden counter, and the homey kitchen past that that they could see through a glass window. But the Shoppe was definitely closed that day.

        As if on cue, the Atelier Soda Shoppe porch light turned on, and a blonde woman peeked out the window. "My Poppul Purrel!" Mel shouted, running quickly to open the door to let them in. "Oh, you poor dears, you're soaked to the bone! Come in, come in," she gestured.

        Rue whispered sideways to Mint, "How did you know?" But the girl just shrugged mysteriously.

        "GYAAH!" Mint exclaimed the moment she saw Mel in better lighting. She stepped back involuntarily, her hands clutching in fearful surprise at the doorjamb. Even with her erratic psychic premonitions and everything else (former experiences with Belle notwithstanding), she was totally unprepared for _this_.

        Fancy Mel couldn't help laughing at the redhead's expression. "You know, I get that reaction _a lot_." Rue was a semi-regular customer, and was already used to seeing Mel in uniform.

        Mel was a woman in her early forties, and the most politically-correct word Mint could find to describe her was 'eccentric'. She had sandy blond hair with pink highlights, and the balloon-sleeved dress she wore was liberally decorated with huge pink and lavender ribbons and looked like it popped out of some children's fairy tale book. She wore a cotton hat that too had pink ribbons. Costume for the kids, she had told them by way of explanation. But there were no kids in the shop right then, and Mint suspected that the woman wore the dress just for the heck of it. Some people just do that. _No wonder she's called 'Fancy' Mel_.

        Rue and Mint took seats on a table across each other by the front windows of the Soda Shop while the rain poured in buckets outside. They wrapped themselves in thick towels that Mel had kindly lent them while she prepared some hot chocolate.

        They learned that Mel really was out of town, but a letter from one of her creditors had forced her to cut her vacation short. She in fact got back to Carona early that morning and found one of her Poppul Purrels missing. She was so grateful to them for finding her robotic helper that the hot chocolate and their next ice cream sodas on a warmer day would be on the house.

        "Why don't you wait here until the rain stops? I'll call Klaus and tell him you're here," she told them before disappearing inside.

        "See? Free hot chocolate." Mint smiled smugly at Rue as she sipped her warm drink. "You should learn to trust your partner more."

        "Partner?"

        Mint leaned forward, her shoulders set in challenge. "_The Search for Claire_. I did find two of the three relics at Elroy's library last week and it's not my fault you lost one to my friend the old maid. We're bound to meet them again, and I owe Belle twice now. Besides, after what you did to me," she indicated the sling, "I figured we ought to make our partnership official. Partner-in-crime," she winked and leaned back. "You owe me. Mira banned me from the gym for two weeks for this, you know. And she never gave me the cookies."

        Rue cringed, slumping down slightly into his seat. "I know. I'm really sorry about it. It's all my fault, and I'll find a way to make it up somehow."

        She turned her gaze pointedly at him. "Rue, I was kidding. Don't tell me you took that seriously?" He nodded. Mint sighed, murmuring under her breath a word that sounded suspiciously like '_idiot'_. What a start to their beautiful partnership.

        Rue excused himself to go to the bathroom.

        He gazed at himself in the mirror, white hair and the ever-present cap. Klaus was right again. Mint didn't really blame him for neither her injury nor the Belle-and-Duke incident.

        It had been a very weird day—very weird, very strange, and very, very awkward. Why did he keep getting the wrong impression about things whenever it concerned Mint Vanguard?

_        Mint_. He could never second-guess her, although he had already tried a few times the past week and misunderstood her several times that day alone. She was unlike the other girls who were so easily infatuated with him—so why did he keep thinking that she wasn't? She had a tendency of simply doing things in some haphazard, indiscriminate way, but in the end he'd always find out that she was right in doing so. There were times it was as if she was two different persons. Impulsive, headstrong and carefree on one side, and then suddenly she'd turn serious and menacing in the twinkling of an eyelash. She had been a vagabond, like him, before she came to Carona—that much he knew. That much was all he knew.

_        Mint_. She was the single most intriguing, most infuriating girl he had ever met, and one so unlike the others that he couldn't even begin to fathom how. Now she was his so-called 'partner-in-crime'. But he didn't mind, and in fact part of him was somewhat looking forward to it. Somehow he felt as if she had planned it all along.

        He splashed cold water on his face, feeling the need to think more clearly.

_        Mint_. He couldn't get it out of his head. Earlier, he was more than half-expecting her to admit to a confession of love or some such thing. He had been sure that was what it meant—after all, he had seen that look several times before from other, bolder, girls. The way Mint had stared down at him when he talked to the Poppul Purrel—any sane guy would have thought the same. _Stop it, Rue! Just because every other girl professes to like you doesn't mean they all do! Why am I even thinking this?! All I should care about is finding Claire._

        Claire. Claire, with her long brown hair that fell like waves about her shoulders when she didn't tie it in a bun. Claire with her oval face, small nose and pale cheeks that blushed so prettily whenever she was embarrassed. Her soft hands with their long fingers, smooth to the touch and gentle in their caresses. Her mouth that often curved in a pleasant smile that always comforted him and made him feel as if everything was alright with the world. Her eyes… what color were her _eyes—?!_ Suddenly he was confused. He face-palmed and shook his head, trying to clear it.

_        Brown. Claire's eyes are brown._

        But, for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to imagine he couldn't see them in his mind's eye anymore.

Author's Notes 

Results as of 30 September 2002:

1. No pairing: 3

2. Mint/Rod: 3

3. Claire/Rod: 0

4. Rod/Lucine: 1

5. Belle/Duke: 0

6. Rue/Claire: 0

7. Rue/Elena: -1

8. Rue/some-other-girl: -1

9. Rue/OC: not possible, no (named) OCs in fic

10. Rue/Author: *he's not my type…*

11. Rue/Mint: 803

Adelaine: *scratch head* … *twiddle fingers* … *scratch head* … oh, wait, I counted multiple votes. Let's try that again:

1. No pairing: 3

2. Mint/Rod: 2

3. Rue/Elena: -1

4. Rue/Mint: 6

Adelaine: *scratch head* … *twiddle fingers* … *scratch head* … *scratch head* … *_sweatdrop_* … … Fine, be that way! To all Rue/Mint fans who bugged, cajoled and death-threatened me into doing this chappie, I hope you're happy! _

Don't get me wrong. **_Special thanks to _Cherry Lee** (hope I haven't scared you away with my last chapter and author's notes. LOVE&PEACE!!! ^_^). I actually enjoy it when you bug me. My sis liked that 791-item list. ^_^

**_Special thanks to _****Victoria****.** She gave me courage when it comes to speaking (err, typing) my mind.

**_Special thanks to _Kohaku** for introducing me to the wonderful world of cross-eyed/anime-expression smileys. Sure, let's debate some more. How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? XD X3 XP X_x …

**_Special thanks to _KawaiiDoll_._ **Haven't really read your fics yet—I'll get to it—but thanks for (faithfully) reviewing mine. If it weren't for people like KawaiiDoll, most of these fanfics won't ever get off the ground.

**_Special thanks to _Shadow Duo.** Yes, I will behave quaking in fear and agony.

**_Very special thanks to _Liol_ and _Anti-R**_. _Liol and _Threads of Fate: A Continuation _(go read it, and go bug the author to continue it! Kidding about the bugging, but do read the fic. While you're at it, go read Liol's _New Relic of Power_ as well), were the two things that inspired me to begin this fic in the first place. I've delayed *this* particular mention long enough, and I apologize for not thanking you sooner.

Reviewing is very easy. Just click the 'Go' button on the lower left corner of the screen, and the submit review window should pop up in a couple of seconds (more if you're using a slower modem). Type in a few words, your name and email address for anonymous reviews if you want, and then click 'Submit Review'. It's that easy. Even one-liners are appreciated. Examples (you may copy-paste it if you want):

"I read your fic and I have absolutely nothing to say about it, except this."

"I love your story so much that I'm sending you US$10000!!"

"Your story stinks to high heaven. I hate it and by association have come to hate you as well."

"Please help save our trees."

"squiggle squiggle squiggle"

"C++ is still better than C#, so long as Microsoft doesn't take over the world before East Heaven does!"

"791. RUe........and.....*GASP*...........MInT............" (originally from some crazed Rue/Mint fan ^_~)

Please say something, anything to let the author know you're still reading this! And not just this fic, but in any fic you read. Trust me, authors love that—but do be mindful, though. Some authors tend to be more sensitive than others. For me, at least, it's okay to say you didn't like the fic, better if you say why and possibly offer suggestions and _constructive_ criticism, but politeness is still a virtue. We all know that nothing is perfect in this world, and we're all rational people here (most of the time), I hope. Then again, if you must flame or send death-threats, who am I to stop ye? ^_~

"May the Way of the Hero Lead to the Triforce."

Deleted Paragraphs

_These didn't fit into the chapter's lighthearted theme. But it opens up Rue's story (and how it intertwines with Mint's) a bit more, and explains why chapters written mostly from Rue's POV don't deal with his past as much as Mint's do. Some text will probably find their way into the succeeding chapters, so possible spoiler warning. As far as the story is concerned, these paragraphs never existed._

_ **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

He cursed mentally, wiping the rain from his eyes. The rain always brought back memories for him, both good and bad. Claire loved the rain, and she would often ask Rue to walk with her to the park whenever it drizzled a certain way. But, it had also been raining like this the night Claire disappeared—the night he had done nothing for her, unable to…

_No!_ Falling again into a pit of depression and self-loathing isn't going to help anyone, least of all Claire. He had learned to shut his mind from those feelings, although every now and then the odd memory would pop up, which he'd quickly suppress. There were still times when he'd wake up in the middle of the night to find himself soaked in cold sweat, remembering nothing but the silence, the total blackness and terrible feeling of guilt and inescapable despair that was all he ever dreamed about. That was something he could never admit, not even to Klaus—that he was afraid to remember his darkened past, afraid of what he might find there.

But those dreams and nuances had gotten rarer and rarer over time. Claire had always been there, to hold and reassure him whenever they'd come, and like a lost child he had clung to her desperately, his only link to the light of sanity. Her disappearance almost broke him, the empty dreams returning to haunt him in full force, chasing him from town to town until he had found his way to Carona. Carona, where he had met Klaus, Mira and Elena—then Neil and Mint a year after that. Daring, lighthearted Neil, and the bossy, carefree and fun-loving Mint—that is, whenever she wasn't around Rue.

No, this time he won't make the same mistake. Until he found Claire, he could never forgive himself if he let it happen to _anyone_, ever again. Even if Mint didn't want it, he would stay by her side, to protect her from the elements, for as long as she was with him, under his care.

Rue caught up to Mint and grabbed her good arm as he had done earlier. She was prepared this time, twisting forcibly away from his grasp. _"Don't touch me, you white-haired freak!"_ The umbrella flew in an arc, dropping to the sidewalk, and at the same time Mint clutched at her injured shoulder in momentary pain.

It was the wrong thing to say. Mint knew it the moment the words tumbled out of her mouth, but, too late, she couldn't take it back anymore. Rue stood dumbly in front of her, the pain brought on by her words evident in his eyes. When next he spoke, his voice was only a whisper. "Fine. If that's what you want… _Good night, _Mint," he turned and started to walk away.

Only to stop short as he felt something pull on the hem of his shirt. "Rue, I—I'm sorry. The rain…" Mint's lower lip trembled as she spoke. "The rain brings back memories."

_So that was it._ He took her hand, gently prying her shaking fingers from his uniform. "I understand."

He picked up her umbrella and handed it to her, which she quietly accepted. He decided to make light of it as was his wont. As far as he knew, he had never heard Mint apologize. Her reputation in school was that she never did, and he understood how much that word meant coming from her.


	10. The New Chemistry Teacher

_Chapter 08: The New Chemistry Teacher_

        _Blackness_. Inescapable blackness. No light, no sound, neither smell nor taste, nothing to the touch. The senses were numb, and time itself seemed to be at a standstill. The nothingness overwhelmed… its seeming emptiness was filled with fleeting emotions… _pain_… sorrow, solitude… _pain_… fear, guilt, despair… _pain_… The darkness was everything…

        Mint opened her eyes.

        Rue suddenly awoke, sitting up in reflex. He was breathing heavily, and his nightshirt was damp with cold sweat even though it was a cool midmorning. He hugged himself involuntarily, his head drooping heavily onto his chest, and he forced himself to stay calm.

        _Claire. Where are you, Claire?_ The dreams were back. They were back—after two years of freedom, they had found him again.

        He called them dreams, but they weren't really. Dreams were supposed to be pleasant reveries, images of nighttime wishes that may or may never come true. Dreams were an escape to the realm of fantasy, to the world that existed only in one's imagination. They were the visual and fanciful manifestations of the unconscious mind.

        But his 'dreams' were always the same—the same impenetrable, suffocating darkness, and the intense, voiceless screaming of a thousand agonizing emotions… so intense that, if it hadn't been for Claire, they would have long ago driven him insane.

        Claire had always been there for him, to hold and reassure him whenever the dreams would come. Her face had been his first memory upon waking up momentarily on a cold night almost eight years ago—he was seven years old—when she had found him critically injured and bleeding severely from a head wound he got in an 'accident' that had left him without any memory at all of who he was and where he came from. He later learned from her that she had found him unconscious in the middle of a two-lane street, and with the help of some kindly passers-by they had rushed him to the hospital, Claire binding some of his wounds herself, and it had taken all of her meager savings to pay what she could of his hospital bills.

        He had lived with her ever since, in a small apartment in one of the poorer areas of town. Ever since the accident, the dreams never stopped, and it was always Claire and only Claire who managed to calm him down. The dreams had gotten so bad at one point that she was forced to move her bed to Rue's room so she could watch over him at night. But they subsided, eventually, and Rue was finally able to have some semblance of a normal life, at least for a little while.

        Claire was a scholar in the local public school, and she would teach Rue in her spare time as Rue insisted he wouldn't go to classes—he would instead find work so he wouldn't be a burden to her. He had taken to doing odd jobs, partly because it was needed, but mostly in gratitude for her. She was the only one he had then, the only one who had the patience to take care of him. Those quiet three years he spent with Claire had been the happiest of his life.

        Her sudden disappearance had almost broken him. He had heaped the blame onto himself, falling into a wretched pit of depression and self-loathing. And the dreams—the dreams returned in full force—they haunted him almost every night as he traveled from town to town, searching, always searching for the one person who had been there for him when he had needed someone. He held on and was able to push the dreams back, all the while clinging desperately to Claire's memory and the off-chance that, if he held fast to his sanity for a while longer, he could perhaps find her again.

        That mere thought was the one thing that saved him then. Even when she wasn't there, somehow she was still able to keep him safe. Over time he had learned to suppress his nonexistent memories and keep the nightmares at bay, sometimes managing to shut them completely from his mind.

        But the night made it harder to push the dreams away. His first instinct when he'd suddenly wake up from them was to turn to Claire, and now without her to hold him… _No!_ He gritted his teeth determinedly. For her sake, he wasn't going to fall again…

        He stood up, firmly shutting his mind from such thoughts. It was only three in the morning, but he dared not go back to sleep. Instead, he took a warm shower to wake himself up. After dressing into his uniform, he spent the rest of the morning reading up on his homework. At past seven o'clock, he decided to leave for school.

        The sun was still low on the horizon, but the sky was already blue. That was the difference between the sunrise and the sunset, he mused. The sunrise was always clear and pristine, while the sunset was red, the sunset was more pervasive, and the sunset always had more color. He preferred sunsets, but for some reason, it was the sunrise that reminded him of Claire.

        Claire. No, this time he won't fail. He would find Claire for sure, and he won't falter—he won't let down _anyone_ the way he had let Claire down that night, ever, ever again.

        Especially not her. The girl with the burgundy eyes. Burgundy eyes that had somehow replaced Claire's brown ones… Burgundy eyes that he _knew_ had seen the world like Claire never did… Burgundy eyes that belonged to the sunset… He blinked. Why would he suddenly think that _now_?

        He slung the strap of his violin case over one shoulder before he opened the gate and stepped out onto the empty street. But no, the street wasn't quite empty at all.

        The red hair tied up in twin ponytails (and left arm in a sling) was unmistakable. And unexpectedly he found himself staring into the same wine-red eyes that had briefly and nonchalantly popped into his mind a couple of seconds ago.

        "_Mint?_ What are you doing here?"

        She started, obviously just as surprised to see him. Her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. "Umm, I don't really know… there was this calico cat that I followed, and it led me straight here. And when I got here, I realized that I didn't know where here was…" Suddenly, she pointed. "There it is!"

        The cat was standing on the wall behind Rue, and Mint reached for it. Deciding that it wanted to play cat-and-mouse, with it being the mouse, it jumped down the wall and Mint started chasing it. They circled Rue twice before the girl finally caught it, the cat purring and meowing playfully all the while.

        A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched the girl's antics. But, there was a time and place for everything, and today they had class. "Come on, we don't want to be late for school."

        "Oh, lighten up. We've got over half an hour 'til class time." She was scratching the cat on the head. She must've scratched it the wrong way somehow, because it suddenly scratched back her arm before jumping onto her head with the sole intention of irritating the girl. With a hiss, it jumped down, clawing its way down Mint's good arm.

        Both girl and cat seemed determined, though, and Mint started chasing it again. But the cat circled around the girl before making its way between her legs. It nipped her ankle as it passed, causing Mint to stumble onto her knees. (Mint: "Ow ow ow… hurt… stupid tabby!") When next she looked, it had disappeared into a nearby thicket.

        Rue, who had been trying to keep a straight face for the past few minutes, finally broke into laughter. The girl's eyes narrowed at him, and in a scathing voice she said, "Rue, are you _mocking_ _me_?!"

        It took him a while before he could stop laughing long enough to reply. "Wouldn't dream of it. _Now,_ can we go?" Mint stood up with a huff, and then stomped off towards the end of the street without bothering to wait for him. Rue smiled faintly at her back as he tried to keep up. _Thank you._

        Mint sat on one of the back rows in their chemistry lab, doodling absently on some pad paper. It had been six minutes since the second bell rang, and their teacher still hadn't arrived.

        Rue was by the door, chatting with Neil and a couple of their classmates while they waited for their professor—or rather, they chatted while he listened. He was smiling at some joke Neil just cracked, as was his wont, and Mint alone seemed to notice that he was slightly paler than usual.

        _Could it have been him?_

        It had been years—ten to be exact—since she had first picked up on another person's dream. It had been her mother's, she was five, and she had seen images from her parents' childhood. It happened several times more over the years, with other people's, but very rarely such that she never noticed a pattern. The dreams she picked up on were never complete when she saw them, and except for her mother's, she could see only still fragments, indiscriminate images in black and white. However, the dream she had sensed last night was totally different—she couldn't explain it.

        And then the first thing that greeted her when she got out of the Klauses' home that morning was that accursed cat, and the familiar buzzing at the back of her mind insisted that she follow it… and it had led her straight to Rue's dormitory. She didn't even know he stayed in a dormitory.

        "The teacher's coming! We have a new teacher!" Someone whispered urgently from the doorway. The murmurs spread around the class like wildfire.

        Like she cared. She'd rather brood on the dream, and maybe if she thought about it enough, she could figure out a clue as to who owned it. She wouldn't be surprised at all if it really was Rue's, although that seemed unlikely given his track record and the way he acted around people, and why she'd pick up on _his_ dream in particular was beyond her… She continued doodling absently, not even noticing when the teacher entered the room.

        "Good morning, class!" the new professor greeted cheerily. "I'll be your chemistry teacher from now on. First, let me introduce myself…" She began writing her name on the blackboard.

        Mint looked up as she recognized the voice. She stood up suddenly, her fist banging on the desk. "The heck… _BEMmph—!!_" Rue was suddenly behind her and firmly clamped one hand over her mouth.

        With the other arm around her waist, he bodily dragged her outside the classroom. He had seen Belle coming and had had time to prepare for the red-haired girl's certain outburst. He didn't stop until they were far away from the chemistry lab. The moment he let her go, she lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist when she did so. Her eyes narrowed, and her entire body was shaking in vexation. She was too angry to say anything. Rue let go of her arm.

        With a determinedly livid face, Mint stomped off, Rue following. The corridors were mercifully empty. She walked straight up to the principal's office and turned the doorknob.

        _SLAM!_ "Professor Klaus! How could you allow _Belle_ to be our new chem teacher?! Didn't Rue tell you? She's the one who stole the tiara from us!!"

        Klaus raised his eyes up innocently from his paperwork. "Is that so? Then maybe we should politely ask her to return it."

        "PROFESSOR!!"

        "Look, Mint, I don't see any problems with Ms. Brie teaching chemistry. Now, if you'll kindly go back to class, I believe you still have forty minutes until the period ends. I have some important documents to finish." It was clearly a dismissal.

        "Mint, _come on_," Rue was pulling insistently at her arm. He locked their principal's door before closing it as soon as they stepped out.

        She brushed him away angrily. "You trust him too much, Rue!"

        "And you don't trust him at all, or anyone else for that matter! Who was it that told me that one should learn to trust his partner more?"

        "You don't know what you're asking of me," she whispered through clenched teeth. Several expressions seemed to pass over her face at once, the last being some form of resignation. But stubbornness prevailed, and she shook her head. "I'm not going back to that chemistry lab _today_."

        "Fine. But _we're_ staying in the library until the next period."

        Mint glared daggers at him, but the threat was empty and they both knew it. Reluctantly, she agreed. She allowed Rue to lead her away, knowing that at this point it was the best deal she was going to get from him.

        It was Monday afternoon again. Mint had been absent in gymnastics practice for two weeks already, and it looked like she was going to be absent for two weeks more. The redhead's shoulder wound was definitely taking its sweet time in healing. The sling had been scheduled to be removed three days ago, but the doctor judged the wound to still be too serious to warrant the sling's removal.

        Kirielle couldn't help grinning that afternoon when she found out the news from Tonia. It was no secret that she and Mint hated each other anyway, and everyone knew that Kirielle had been gunning for captaincy of the gymnastics club since her first year in Carona High. But Mint had beaten her in the votes last year. Kirielle had insisted (loudly) on a recount, but she had lost fair and square and everyone knew it.

        As consolation of sorts, she became deputy captain, and that in itself had its own perks. For one, she'd take over the captain's job when the captain became incapacitated or unavailable for any reason. She had been very happy during the past two weeks of gym class, and if she could only find a way to get Mint booted out of the captaincy permanently so she could take her place, she'd be happier still. The problem was, the redhead was undoubtedly the best gymnast Carona High had seen in all its days, and even Kirielle had to grudgingly admit that their skills were already on different levels. What annoyed and frustrated her even more was that, at this point, Mint still hadn't fully tapped her athletic potential, and she knew that once the redhead realized that, she would never have a chance against her anymore.

        So she had taken to another approach. Skill alone wasn't the sole basis for captaincy, but unfortunately for her, Mint also happened to have a certain charisma that she couldn't quite put her finger on—the girl had this certain quality in dealing with people that she could make almost anyone do whatever she wanted them to, and she could get away with practically _anything_. The one chance Kirielle could think of that she could use to her advantage was that sometimes Mint had no qualms about bending rules in her favor… when she knew it was alright to so.

        But no, Mint may be smart—smarter than even she herself realized—but she wasn't perfect. And perhaps today she had finally made the blunder Kirielle had been waiting for.

        She had first heard the rumor during lunch break. Mint had caused somewhat of a scene in chemistry period that morning, and common knowledge said that the white-haired class representative of 2-A had to drag her kicking and screaming to the principal's office in an attempt to calm her down.

        Of course, Kirielle knew that the grapevine had ways of exaggerating things, so she had to make sure. But she couldn't ask Tonia about it without coming off either like an opportunist or a gold-digger. So she decided to trust to the grapevine and to dumb luck. And, fortunately for her, dumb luck worked sometimes.

        It was two hours past dismissal time, at the front gates of the school. Three students, two boys and a girl, were chatting by the entrance. She knew them to be in the second year. By some chance, they were talking about a certain red-haired girl and a certain incident that happened that morning.

        "So, what's this I hear about Mint going ballistic in chemistry?"

        "Nah, that's unfounded. Annette told me that Principal Klaus had requested the 2-A class reps to do some filing."

        "That's right," the boy's companion backed him up. "I saw them come out of the library for the second period, and Mint certainly didn't look like she had been in a fight or anything like that."

        Kirielle sighed inwardly. She should have expected it. Annette would certainly have found a way of calming things down and covering them up at the same time. She was sure that something had gone on in that atypical chemistry class—she just had no way of proving it.

        Maybe she had better leave that problem for another day. She combed her fingers through her hair absently as she exited the school grounds.

        She was greeted by a really nice surprise. The man waved his hand in front of her face, saying, "Hey, why the glum face, little girl?"

        "Karwyn!" She beamed upon seeing her brother, and she threw her arms about his neck in a very tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you!"

        "I missed you too, sis," he replied, patting her affectionately on the head.

        Karwyn Lockheed was in his early twenties, eight years older than Kirielle, and he had her same strawberry blonde hair and deep brown eyes. But it was seldom that his eyes could be seen—he was born extremely myopic, he often squinted, and he wore thick glasses just to be able to see anything as more than blurred shapes. He kept his hair long, shoulder-length and tied back in a bushy ponytail. He had been abroad for the past several years and graduated from college just recently with a bachelor's degree in Computer Science from a prestigious university. His sister, to his eternal dismay, was more inclined towards the humanities and was contemplating going into either law or politics after high school.

        She had by accident hit his glasses when she hugged him, so he took them off and wiped them clean on his shirt before putting them back on. "Where's Narcius?"

        The girl shrugged. Narcius had enrolled in another high school, although he and Kirielle were in the same year. "Dunno. He hardly ever picks me up anymore. I suppose he's either at the BladeStar arcade or sleeping in his apartment. I have his phone number, though."

        "Well, we can worry about contacting him later. Right now I want to hear all about what you've been doing." They started walking away from the school. Unspoken tradition between the siblings when they'd get together was that he would take her out to dinner.

        Kirielle smiled inwardly. She knew she had to tread carefully on what she's going to say now. _Typical Karwyn. Astute and overprotective, as usual._ "I'm still getting good grades, if that's what you mean."

        "I've been hearing not so good things about your standing in the gymnastics club, and that you seem to spend a lot of time trying to discredit this 'Mint'," he reprimanded her.

        She wrinkled her nose at him. Being her older brother, it was his prerogative if he wanted to lecture her on wayward behavior, of course, but she still didn't like it when he poked his nose into her business like that. Still, deep down she knew he was right. But, being his younger sibling, it was her prerogative on whether she'd ever admit to it. "You wouldn't say that if you only knew how _annoying_ that girl is. She beat me to the captaincy, brother dearest, and she's only in her second year! Hey, and who are you to reprimand me like that when even Ruecian had acted worse, the one time got hung up on… you know, that girl he liked so much!"

        "Which girl? The brown-haired orphan?"

        "No, silly! (Ruecian never liked her…) The other one, the brunette! The one whose photo he keeps in his wallet! What's her name? Li… Lu… Lulu-Cecille? Come to think of it, she looks a _lot_ like Mint, just a tad lot older. And speaking of Ruecian… how _is _George?"

        "He's fine, still as grumpy as always. He's coming back to Carona sometime within the month." Karwyn lowered his voice then. Casually, he placed an arm about his sister's shoulders and pulled her closer so he could whisper unobtrusively in her ear. "He's not pleased at all with the way things are going now. I think he's going to mobilize us again when the time comes, and soon. We've been far too idle for far too long already."

Author's Notes 

Yes, I double-checked, and there are no typos. :P

07 October 2002 Greetings! Thank you so very very much to everyone who reads this story, thanks especially to those who reviewed! No reviews = no fanfic continuation (usually). Then again, I've every intention of finishing this, so no worries. But reviews are always appreciated. Always. It's a method that's proven and guaranteed effective in making authors type faster! ^_^. Reviewing is only a click away. ^_~. 

To Shadow Duo: Yes you _did_ vote (I counted it ^_^). The poll was unofficial in the first place anyway. Apparently, it was _after_ I posted the last chapter that some of the quiet-type Rue/Mint fans reviewed me…

New Counts! (And it's _still _on-going… and will remain on-going until the conclusion of the series. It's my fanfic, and I can cry if I want to. :P)

1. No pairing/any pairing will do: 5

2. Mint/Rod: 2

3. Rue/Elena: -1

4. Rue/Mint: 11

At this rate, though, the Rue/Mint votes are winning by a landslide. Is that good or bad? 

And I find it so strange that most of my feedback is related to this topic, because I keep insisting (and will keep on insisting) that this is NOT a romance fic, even _if_ there is going to be a pairing… Hmmm… Don't mind me, I'm (slightly) crazy… X_x…

(Btb, I got a review from Anti-R!! His—err, her? —ToF story is one of the major influences for Carona High… I can die happy!!! Waaah! :D …)

[About the last chapter] To Chibi Wolf Princess: It's _supposed to be _humorous (for the first and middle part anyway), so don't worry about it. And yes, the hot chocolate _is_ sweet… …*scratch head*… I don't know where you guys got the idea that it was 'touching' (hmm, my grasp of the English language still isn't that good… I need a better dictionary. :P), but I'm really flattered. _Thank you_. 

And to think that chapter was originally just some kooky not-so-comic relief for the Rue/Mint fans (which I happen to be one of) before the story takes on a decidedly darker turn…

They're all in here—the Masters, Valen, Atenacius, Wylaf, even Cadmon (I've already mentioned him). If a person appeared or was mentioned in the game, s/he will most probably make an appearance (although there _are_ some missing people), and there will be zero named original charas, I promise. Yes, Lucine will be (somewhat) integral to the story (near the ending chapters, anyway) and so will Ruenis. Don't ask anymore—it's gonna be a (questionably) major plot twist, so I should warn you. At this point, the story in mind has gotten so complex (still following the game story) and it's got too much detail that I don't know how to write it without missing out on the important stuff _and _without confusing and/or boring the pants off my audience (that's you) at the same time…!! Aagh! My head hurts from all this [expletive] thinking! (That's why reviews are appreciated. Tell me if I'm starting to get boring or annoying or both.)


	11. Just A Stint in Her World Domination Pla...

_Chapter 09: Just a Stint in Her World Domination Plans_

        Tonia's year-old Aero-Scooter of foreign make broke down on her way to school that morning. Annette found out about it, so Annette told Mint. Mint, thinking quickly, snapped her fingers and went over to Rue. And so the two of them were stuck until late in the school parking lot after their respective club meetings, Rue doing his best to fix the busted motorbike while Mint handed him the tools (Tonia and Annette had a fair committee meeting to attend to, and the school fair is only a couple of months away).

        "How much did you say you were gonna charge Tonia for this?" Rue asked her sideways, not even looking up from his tinkering of the motorbike's innards.

        "What makes you think I'd charge Tonia anything for this?" she asked innocently.

        "I've never known you to hand out freebies. Even if the freebies didn't come from you the first place."

        Mint pouted (rather ungracefully) at him, but he wouldn't have seen it anyway. "Two weeks use of her brand-new Mpeg7 mini-player."

        _Knew it_, Rue smirked. Mint was the only girl who could ever get away with it, too. After some final tuning of the motor, he stood up. "I think I'm done. Let's try it out." He powered it on.

        Aero-Scooters were motorbikes that don't have wheels—they floated using the same principle as the hoverboards that were invented in the early 2010s. They were slightly faster and more powerful due to the miniature fusion-propulsion engines of the same type they used in the larger mechavehicles that provide power to the scooters' anti-gravity LLCUs (Liquid Light Crystal™ units). Aero-Scooters were a fairly new innovation, as the technology to infuse high power to the antigrav crystals had been discovered only a couple of years ago. But it's expected that sooner or later they're going to replace the wheeled motorcycles entirely in popularity.

        Tonia's motorbike floated properly now. "Well, that's that—" he wiped his hands on a rag.

        Just in time too. From the corner of his eye he saw Tonia and Annette emerge from the main school building.

        "Rue! You fixed it!" Tonia beamed. "Thank you so much!"

        "Hey, I helped," Mint interjected.

        "_Right_. Here," Tonia handed her the mini-player. "Make sure you take care of it, alright? Annette and I will be going now." Annette was hitching with Tonia on the way home. The two girls climbed onto the motorbike, and with goodbye waves they rode off.

        "Don't worry about your player!" Mint called to Tonia before the two girls disappeared past the school gates. "I just want to use it to keep me distracted in chemistry class."

        Rue turned towards her sternly. "Mint, I thought we had a deal."

        "Oh, lighten up," she wrinkled her nose at him. "Belle won't ever notice it. Besides, I can't learn anything the way she teaches it anyway."

        Which wasn't exactly true. Rue had found out, surprisingly, that Belle was a good teacher. She clearly knew the subject like the proverbial back of her hand, and had insights into the subject matter that she could only have acquired after a significant amount of experience in the field. On the other hand, she did have a rather unconventional style in getting the class's attention—she'd break out into her trademark "kyahaha"'s every so often, usually after telling a really old and clichéd joke that would get the entire class groaning—but hey, if it worked don't knock it. And in spite of the bad humor, Belle had a way of explaining things that made the class seem fun and easy, sort of. Plus, her exams were really simple, she didn't give out pop quizzes, and she didn't mind if Neil fell asleep in class every now and then.

        Belle and Mint hadn't broken into any catfights yet, thankfully. Mint had moved to the row farthest from the blackboard, and Rue moved to seat beside her as well, just to make sure that nothing untoward happened. He had persuaded Mint to behave properly in that particular class—no sarcastic remarks, no raising her voice or taunting the teacher—although _bribe_ might have been the better term. The deal was an ice cream soda at the Atelier every Friday (Mint had wanted it every Monday, Friday and Saturday, but Rue put his foot down).

        This week would be their third since Belle had become their professor. "…and speaking of our agreement, can we skip this week? I want to make up for time lost in gymnastics training," Mint told him. She had gotten the sling off only the previous weekend, fifteen days later than it was supposed to have healed. Today was Wednesday.

        "No problem," Rue consented. It would save him the trouble, although he had to admit that he actually didn't mind taking her out for ice cream at all. "Heading home yet?"

        "Yup. It's getting late. Oh, I'm so glad I'm staying in my own dorm room again…" she sighed in relief. Grabbing her duffel, she turned to leave.

        Rue picked up his bag and violin case as well. "I'll see you tomorrow," "Later!" and with a wave from Mint, they went their separate ways.

        Belle Brie watched from the window of the faculty room on the second floor as her two students exited the school grounds. The girl waved goodbye before they parted, and the boy waited for her to walk some distance from him first before he too turned his own way. She smiled inwardly. In a way, the kids reminded her of herself and Duke when they were much younger.

        Mint and Belle had been on bad terms with each other from day one. Oftentimes the redhead just couldn't keep her mouth shut, and most of the taunts Mint threw at her were about clothing. Belle _knew_ that she had very little dress sense, and the fact that Mint kept rubbing it into her face made her all the more sensitive to the redhead's (sometimes provoked) taunts and (sometimes unprovoked) insults.

        Thankfully, Mint hadn't heckled her even once during class—yet. She was sure that the boy had had something to do with it. Just like Duke, he tried his best to keep his 'lady' out of trouble. Of course, she didn't know how things stood between her two students, for most times it appeared that Rue treated Mint just like he would a sister.

        As for her own situation, Duke was openly and obviously in love with Belle. Several years ago, he had already confessed to her, but for reasons that she could not ignore, she had to refuse him. That didn't stop Duke from staying with her anyway. He had gone with her, never asking questions, even into her self-imposed exile and what was probably a pointless personal vendetta.

        She shook her head. Someday, when everything was over, maybe she could finally settle down, maybe with Duke. But right now she was on a quest—not for personal treasure as Mint had supposed at one time—but to find a long-lost sister.

        Her cellphone rang. "Hello?" It was Duke. "Hmm… Uh-huh. Okay. Did you get the parts like we wanted?"

        "Yes, Milady. We still don't have the dipolar antigrav thrusts—they had to be pre-ordered and won't get delivered until give or take a couple of weeks. At least they don't make me wear the star costume anymore (but I have to wear it again come opening day next week, sigh)…" Belle could almost see Duke's familiar grin. There was a slight pause on the other end, as if the other was thinking. "I have a question about these new schematics you made. Are you sure it's safe to couple the regulator-suppressors to the fusion engine that way? I admit it will give a considerable surge of power, but that in itself could fry the system…"

        "Yes, yes, I'm sure. Just follow the plans, okay? I know what I'm doing."

        "If you say so, Milady. Oh, and on your way, could you pick up some green paint? We're all out."

        "Okay. I'll see you later, Duke." And with the telltale disconnecting _beep_ on the other end, he hung up. 

        Belle pocketed her phone. It seemed like the upgrade of their mechavehicle would take some time longer than expected. But no worries. They were still ahead of schedule, for now.

        Friday afternoon found a small crowd gathered about an announcement in Carona High's main lobby.

        "Ooh, the soccer and volleyball teams are going, huh? Too bad about the basketball club, and they had such promising new members…"

        "What about individual sports? Did they say anything about individual sports?"

        "…no, not yet. I think they're still deciding on it."

        Mint and Annette pushed their way through the students that had gathered about the poster. Mint snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Aww, it doesn't say if we got accepted."

        "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll send the gymnastics club to the games in Gamul this year," Annette reassured her. They had just come from the gym, and even Coach Mira was impressed with the team's performance that day. Mint had stayed a couple of hours longer than usual in training, and Annette had decided to wait for her before they came to check on the announcement. "I've watched your practices, remember, and I promise you—the way you and Kirielle perform are nothing to be sneezed at."

        "Yes, but they're only sending two clubs for the individual sports this time around. Badminton will definitely go—they were runner-up in the national games last year. Tennis and swimming, I guess we can count out. But there's Rue in the kendo club…" she frowned, irritated. Just another reminder that, partner or not, Rue was still her biggest rival.

        Speaking of Rue, he just emerged from a nearby classroom. "Rue!" Annette called, and she and Mint walked towards him.

        "Rue! If you think the kendo club is going to take the spot for gymnastics in the Gamul games, you're dead wrong!" Mint shouted to him in challenge.

        "By the way, class reps have a meeting this afternoon," Annette reminded him. "It's about the school fair this Christmas, and attendance is mandatory." Mint didn't count, since she was only the assistant class rep. And knowing Mint, she wasn't about to attend any committee meetings she could wiggle her way out of.

        "Yes, yes, I know… I'm on my way now," Rue dismissed her with a wave. He turned urgently to the other girl and handed her a package wrapped in brown paper. "Mint! I've been looking for you—I need a really big favor. I need you to take these to Mel's before the evening. It's a package from Principal Klaus, and he says it's really important. I'm sorry I can't go myself… umm… two chocolate sundaes next Saturday?"

        Mint grinned suddenly. "If you say so. But I was gonna do it for free, anyway."

        _Wha-at?!_ Rue's expression said it all.

        "Want to come, Annette?" the red-haired girl asked. Then, in a singsong voice she added, "It's a Friday afternoon…"

        "Sure!" Annette nodded, and both girls left Rue standing, confused, in the hallway.

        "So, what are you thinking?" Annette broke the silence once they were out of earshot. Mint was frowning thoughtfully. "You're not usually this quiet."

        "It has to be this year," Mint said, shaking her head. "We've got to be at the Gamul games this year. Kirielle is graduating—and as much as she and I dislike each other (the [expletive]), and as much as I hate to admit it, she's the only one from Carona High who could (almost) match my skills in gymnastics. Even if by some freak coincidence an athletic prodigy joins the gymnastics club next year, she'd still be too green…" Mint sighed. As impulsive as she was, she knew her duties as captain. "[Expletive], we need Kirielle. This year would be our last chance to go national."

        "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Annette asked. Mint nodded.

        They were outside the school grounds now, and were walking up the street to where the new mall was being constructed. The mall's grand opening day was fast approaching—next Wednesday announced the posters—and a considerable number of the stalls were already occupied. In fact, Annette had been frequenting the music store since it first opened two weeks ago. She asked Mint if they could stop to browse for a while.

        "Let's stop for a bite," said Mint. "I'm sooo hungry… haven't had anything since breakfast."

        "You didn't eat lunch?" Annette reproached her. "You were tumbling about, somersaulting like crazy in gym training 'til late this afternoon, when you didn't eat lunch?!"

        "They were serving pumpkins in the cafeteria!" she groaned. "Pumpkins! I hate pumpkins! Absolutely, completely, entirely, totally, utterly, extremely _loathe_ pumpkins!! A world-wide ban on pumpkins once I declare myself Supreme Dictator of the Known Universe!!" The manic laughter that followed added just the right touch to make her sound completely insane, but luckily no one else had heard her. Her eyes suddenly narrowed at Annette. "And who gave you the right to start acting like Mrs. Cartha?"

        Annette didn't get to answer, for right then, a swift moving (yet mere two-foot high) figure was very quickly making its way towards them.

        "J-Johnny Wolf! Nooo!!"

        Too late. Johnny Wolf head-butted the girl and bawled her down onto the street—quite a feat for a dog his size—and then growled ferociously at her face. After some time, he started licking her face, and made as if he wanted to lick her ears off. "Owww, okay, Johnny! You got me…!" Thankfully, Annette managed to grab the brown-paper package when she fell, since neither of them knew if its contents were breakable or not.

        Mint stood up, forcibly pushing the yapping doggie down and away from herself. She knelt so that her face was squarely looking over the dog's, and she scratched it behind the ears. "What brings you here so suddenly? Missed me already?" Johnny Wolf barked in answer.

        Annette seemed to be deep in thought. "Mint, if you're serious about the Gamul games and going national, then it's best that you start preparing for it, even if the teams haven't been chosen yet."

        Mint sighed. "Tell me about it. I _have_ tried, but I just can't seem to find the right sequence or music. If you have any ideas at all, I'd be very grateful."

        But Annette shook her head. "No. Weren't you the one who told me that everything we do should come from the heart?"

        "No, that was Rod, and he says that 'everything should be done _with _heart', not from it."

        "I can't tell you what to dance for your gymnastics sequence, especially not for something as important as the Gamul games," Annette continued. "It should be something that… I don't know… something you feel strongly about. Or at least can relate closely to."

        The red-haired girl's eyes took on a faraway look.  "Like… a mother's lullaby…?"

        "Depends on the lullaby…"

        Mint brightened, as if suddenly coming up with an idea. "I know this might seem unusual, but… Annette, do you know this song? Mother used to sing it to me all the time while she was still alive, but it's in a foreign language and had never been translated…" She closed her eyes, and started humming.

        Annette frowned thoughtfully. "It seems familiar… Oriental music?" Mint nodded. "I'll find it. But what about the dance sequence?"

        Mint broke into a grin. "For that I would need Neil's help."

        Annette paused in thought, and then grinned back at her. "Something tells me this is going to be interesting."

        "Come on, we'd better hurry." Mint motioned for Annette as they hastened past the not-quite-fully-occupied mall (and forgetting about stopping for a bite to eat). She indicated Johnny Wolf, "After Mel's I still have to take this guy back to the BladeStar Arcade."

        Annette nodded. "I'll split at Mel's then. It's getting late already." The sun had set about an hour ago, and the sky was already dark.

        "Wait, wait…" Mint stopped abruptly, turning to gaze through the display window of a nearby mechavehicle equipment shop. She pressed one hand against the glass as she leaned forward for a better look. "They've got the multi-tools on discount! Including the latest one with the auto-lock mechanism and built-in antigrav meter…!"

        "I didn't know you were into those things," Annette commented offhand.

        Mint shook her head. "Not me—Rue would love this. I saw him gaping at it a couple of weeks back. Oh, shoot—" she cursed, stomping her foot. "Even at fifty percent off it's still bloody expensive… Oh, be quiet, Johnny Wolf!" she turned to the dog, who was again barking incessantly. She bodily picked him up, the better to scratch behind the doggie's cute, furry ears.

        "Mint, can I ask you something?" Annette interrupted her thoughts. "Why are you so determined to go to the Gamul games?"

        "I'm still gunning for the Dewprism medal," the other answered, a bit too quickly. "I know my grades aren't that good, and gymnastics is my only chance for it. If we don't get at least second place in the national level, then I'm out of the running. And there's always the off-chance that Rue—" she abruptly bit her lip on purpose, "that someone else might beat me to the medal."

        "That's it? But why the Dewprism medal?"

        "The medal would by my trophy. Carona High is just a stint in my world domination plans." Mint's tone was light but dead serious. "But don't worry. When I become rich and famous, of course I'll still remember you. Isn't that right, Johnny Wolf?"

        She ruffled the dog's head playfully, intentionally ignoring the look of amused disbelief that Annette was giving her.

Author's Notes 

13 October 2002 The 'space cowboy thing' which we'll see next chapter, I got from Shadow Duo—I hope you don't mind ^_^. Thanks to Victoria for reminding me of Mint's World Domination Plans. Thanks to Shinji-kun for giving me the idea about Belle's "kyahaha" and reminding me of Johnny Wolf. How could I have forgotten Johnny Wolf?!?!? And no, I will NOT tell you what I'm really planning ahead of time…

YES, I am _VERY SURE _I want Belle as the substitute chemistry teacher. Karwyn is male. There are _no original charas_. Even Neil, Annette and Tonia (Tonio, actually) were in the game. (Thanks again to Lady Light, Chibi Lady and Reecee for supplying some names) In order of appearance in fanfic: [Fanfic persona = Game persona]

1. Kirielle Lockheed = Mode Master, Kirielle

2. Karwyn Lockheed = Psycho Master, Karwyn

3. Narcius Terrent = Trap Master, Narcius

4. George Ruecian = Doll Master, Ruecian

Belle's last name is Brie, Duke's last name is Radii. Principal Klaus' first name is Augustus. Whosoever Lulu-Cecille is, I leave to your imagination. Btb, I apologize to those who read the first posting of the previous chapter (I corrected it already). Lulu-Cecille is a brunette. A tall, pale-skinned brunette.

I'm only a _third_of the way through the series! We've barely started—you're disappointed with me already?! Shniff, boohoohoo…

Just a side note: Would you believe me if I tell you that this is actually my first fanfic, ever? It is. (The SlamDunk one I only co-authored) So please be kind. Or not, heck—**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! **_…

Anywayz… I've already thought out almost everything that's gonna happen up to the final chapters and even beyond. I'm not in the habit of suddenly shocking my audience without (very subtle) hints that I'm going to do so, so heed the warning. And trust me—**you really haven't seen anything yet**. ^_~.

19 October 2002

Well, I've redone most everything into almost the way I wanted it to be… Not perfect, but better, I hope. And I hope I haven't disappointed you (too much). I *did* say there would be no major revisions… shrug… but there have been minor and not-so-minor modifications in _all_ the chapters. I kept the previous Author's Notes, as they are dated and sort of serve as an on-line diary. I don't think most people bother to read the Author's Notes anywayz… SEE? IS ANYBODY OUT THERE READING THIS?! :P

Oh, and before anyone complains… yes, I know it's long. The series is long. So I'm a stickler to details, hah! _ But I make it a point that (almost) everything I mention is important in some way. And I do mean almost _everything_—a small detail that seems just thrown is as trivia (yes, even the kooky not-so-comic-reliefs) will suddenly come up as significant ten or twenty chapters later. So heed this warning as well. ^_~.


	12. To Follow the Phantasm

_Chapter 10: To Follow the Phantasm_

        "Hey there, space cowboy." The redhead greeted as she entered through the doorway of the sparsely populated BladeStar Arcade (it was almost closing time). "Long time no see. Oh, and you lost something."

        Johnny Wolf came running past her to bawl into Rod, who was mopping. Mop, man and dog were soon splattered all over the floor, the latter growling at Rod's face in the traditional greeting before proceeding to try to lick his ears off.

        "Hiya, Mint! Seems that my friend here has missed you a lot—he just ran off earlier without warning," Rod replied, looking up at the girl. He pushed Johnny Wolf away and stood up. "You finally got the sling off! It's been almost a month. Mira has allowed you to come visit me again?"

        She rolled her eyes, but there was a slight edge of humor in her voice. "It's your _place_ and all its attractive video games that she forbade me from visiting. I can annoy _you_ anytime." She laid her duffel on the floor to take out something. "By the way, you left your hat in my dorm room." She threw it frisbee-style at him.

        In one move, Rod caught the black fedora in midair and placed it on his head. "Thanks! I was wondering what happened to it… So," he winked at her. "Have you come here to challenge me?"

        "Prepare yourself for some _major_ face-flopping." She grinned back. "Let's get it on."

        It was only eight in the evening when he checked the clock that hung on his dorm room wall, but Rue was already tired. He ingloriously plopped down onto the bed, burying his face into his pillow. Class rep meetings, somehow, someway, always ended up with exertions of physical effort (for the boys, at least). The meeting that afternoon had ended with more laborious book stackings. _Haven't they heard of online reading material?_

        The meeting had started out innocently enough. Plans for the Christmas fair and all that, plus the surprising news (for him) that the class representatives of 2-A and 3-A (and their dates) traditionally open the school fair. There was no use pretending—he knew his reputation, and he knew that a sizeable number of girls would surely come after him to ask him to take them as his school fair date. He closed his eyes tiredly. As if he didn't have enough problems…

        The next thing he knew, the phone was ringing, and it was already seventeen minutes past ten o'clock.

        He had passed out. _Why_ had he passed out?!

        The phone was still ringing, and he quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" After some time, his eyes widened in shock. "C-Claire?!!"

        "_…please, Rue… It's been so hard… to find you……please, help me…_"

        "Where are you, Claire?!" His knuckles had turned white as he gripped the telephone.

        "_…the phone booth near the town fountain… but they're after me, Rue! Please hurry…_" And then a disconnecting _beep_, as if the line was suddenly cut off.

        He ran towards the door, doing an abrupt double-take as he remembered his violin case. He paused as his hands hovered over the black case's locks, having second thoughts about bringing his Arc Edge and knowing that Claire had never been fond of it—a constant reminder of their violent first meeting—but the need for surety won. If someone was after her, he had to be certain that, this time, he could take care of everything. _I'm not going to fail her again!_

        The town square and the telephone booth were empty when he got there. There were no signs of a struggle, and everything was eerily silent. He shook his head. No, there had to be something… He heard movement, and immediately turned towards it.

        He saw her in the distance. In the dim light, she looked like nothing more than a specter… but there was the familiar rustling of the navy blue skirts, the wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail… and she was swiftly moving away from him…

        "Claire? Claire, is that you? Wait, Claire!" _Please, please wait for me._ He ran into the darkness after her.

        "You seem distracted, Mint."

        "Huh?" Suddenly the machine in front of her was blaring. She blinked. "Oh, I lost."

        _Huh?!_ It was Rod's turn to get surprised. _Mint isn't angry that she lost?! Whatever it is, she really, really must be distracted…_ "Wanna go again?"

        "Nah. I'm not in the mood to play anymore." She turned to look pointedly at him. "Aren't you sick and tired of getting beaten, yet?" Mint had gone on a rampage and won eight of the eleven games they played (half of them at Rod's expense, Mint chuckled to herself).

        "Exactly! I need to beat you more to get my pride back."

        She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hah! As if you could ever stand a chance against the next person who will RULE THE WORLD! Hee hee hee!" A brief glance at the wall clock told her it was getting late. "Besides, I think it's already way past your closing time."

        "That's okay. Today's a Friday and I don't mind keeping the store open."

        She sniffed. "I think I'll just browse, then." She spent the next few minutes walking around the shop and looking at the arcade machines—those that were still powered on, at least. Rod went back to mopping by himself (there was _no way_ the 8-time winner of their most recent matches was going to offer to help him mop, hah!). After some time, she realized that Rod was speaking to her.

        "…turning off the machines, okay? This row is the last one." He wiped at his forehead tiredly. "Whew, I'm beat. I still have to wash my car after this…" he sighed.

        "I didn't know you have a car, Rod."

        He grinned. "Not many people do. Want to see it?"

        "Sure." She allowed Rod to lead her to a small garage at the back of his place. He pushed a bright red button at the side of the garage door to open it, and he and Mint stepped inside the dimly-lit room.

        What she saw then, she could only describe as very, very unique in the best sense of the word.  Rod had called it his 'car', but it wasn't like any car that Mint had seen anywhere in the many places her travels had taken her. It was a two-seater—one seat in front and one at the back—sleek, aero-dynamic and done up in a shiny red metal exterior. It looked more like a sci-fi spaceship than a car. She suspected that it could actually _fly_, since she couldn't see any wheels, but it wasn't quite a mechavehicle either in the strict sense of the word.

        In any other lighting, she would have thought it looked positively _bizarre_, for lack of a better term, but there was a certain dignity about the vehicle that, for some reason, she felt deserved her respect. Still, she couldn't help teasing Rod.

        "Hmmm. It kinda reminds me of…" she pursed her lips. "A flying shoe. You know, like the kind they have in the archaic TV reruns of some misbegotten animé."

        "Hey, be nice, okay?" Rod frowned at her. "She's my baby."

        "Okay, okay." She smiled, raising her hands. "I actually think 'she''s cool."

        "She's a beauty, ain't she? Just like the one who gave her to me." He ran his fingers tenderly over the metal exterior. "Lucine made everything in this vehicle, from the hull down to the smallest circuitry. Lucine," he paused, remembering. "Lucine is the best mechatronics wizard that had ever graced my hometown."

        Mint inclined her head quizzically at him, waiting for him to continue. There was something in his tone… When next he spoke, his voice was different somehow, lower and almost husky.

        "Lucine is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Long raven-black hair, and eyes the color of red wine that I've never seen in any human. Except..." Rod turned to look squarely at her. He raised his hand gingerly, as if he wanted to touch her face. "You have the same eyes. In fact, Lucine looks so much like you…"

        "Err, right." Suddenly the mood inside the room had changed, and Rod was creeping her out now. "It's really late. Gotta go, bye!" Grabbing her duffel, Mint half-walked, half-ran outside to the street.

        It was late—past ten or eleven in the evening, she estimated—and she walked briskly in the direction of her dormitory. She was already way past curfew and Mrs. Cartha was certainly going to have fits when Mint got back.

        _Why does my life have to be so complicated?_

        She bit her lip, thinking. She had phased out again, earlier, costing her the last match with Rod. She found it extremely strange. It was the same dream, the same deceptively empty blackness that she had sensed… But she had never picked up on a dream while awake before.

        All of a sudden, as if her life wasn't complicated enough, there was again the insistent buzzing at the back of her mind. She frowned at the empty air.

        Her sense didn't say it was him—all she felt was that _something_ was about to happen, somewhere close by or she wouldn't have picked up on it—but her logic told her. He was the only one who could ever have such rotten timing.

        "_Rue, you [EXPLETIVE]!!_"

        Quickly she dropped her duffel, kicked it unceremoniously beside a nearby telephone booth so she could come back for it later, and untied the twin metal rings from her belt. Wielding her Dual Haloes, she broke into a run.

        "Claire! Claire, wait!" Finally he caught up to her.

        She wasn't a ghost. She was very real, and he could hardly believe it. It was too good to be true.

        She turned towards him, smiling sweetly yet sadly when she saw Rue. "I missed you so much, Rue. Come with me?" She reached out her hands to him.

        "_Claire…_" At that moment, Rue wished nothing more than to be able to hold her in his arms again. He lowered his Arc Edge as he hastened towards her.

        It was pure instinct that made him step away from her suddenly.

        A kodachi was in her hand, missing his arm by mere centimeters. She cursed softly when she realized that she missed, and then poised to strike again. "C-Claire?"

        He heard a familiar _whoosh_ fly past him to knock the steel dagger off to the side. Rue and Claire's ghost jumped several steps away from each other in surprise, and a shadow swiftly moved between them to push Rue back several steps more. All of a sudden he found himself looking at sunset red hair tied up in twin ponytails. "The [expletive] do you think you're doing!!"

        "Mint?! Whaa…?"

        "That's NOT Claire! Since when did your pacifist girlfriend ever learn to handle a kodachi?!" She rushed towards the 'ghost', her one ring held with both hands in front of her, aiming for Claire's abdomen. Claire jumped back and was barely able to block with her kodachi in time.

        Pseudo-Claire cursed under her breath as she beat a hasty retreat. Mint came after her in hot pursuit, right after running slightly askew to pick up the other Halo. The ghost shouted to the seemingly empty air, "_A little help, please?!_" She abruptly turned a corner, and both girls disappeared into the night.

        Rue was just about to chase after them, only to find his way blocked by a man whose strawberry blonde hair was done up in three bushy ponytails.

        "Greetings," the man said as he bowed to Rue in the fashion of gentlemen from the Old European courts. "I am known as Psycho Master, and I must respectfully ask you to refrain from moving forward." He twisted the metal armbands on his wrist.

        Rue held his Arc Edge in a battle stance. If he had to fight his way through, so be it. "Let me through," he whispered menacingly.

        Psycho Master shook his head. "I must insist." Without warning, he raised his arms towards Rue, as if to push him away.

        White hot pain flared in Rue's chest, the lightning bolt that issued from Psycho Master's manacles hitting him dead on. Rue barely managed to catch the next bolt on his Arc Edge, where it dissipated once it touched the metal.

        For the next few moments, it was like that—Psycho Master would send a charged bolt in Rue's direction, and Rue would either block or jump away. He couldn't find an opening as Psycho Master attacked relentlessly, the ferocity of the bolts increasing each time. At last he found himself backed up against a wall. Psycho Master took another step towards him.

        Quickly, with his weapon held protectively in front of his body, he rushed towards Psycho Master. But Psycho Master had anticipated the move, sidestepping Rue and blocking the blow with his arms crossed in front of himself. The Arc Edge squarely hit the crossed manacles and Psycho Master immediately cast another lightning bolt. Rue found himself blinded with the force of a small electrical explosion.

        The force of the impact knocked him down and backwards onto the floor, his cap flying from its place on his head. Psycho Master wasn't about to give him time to recover. He sent another of the charged bolts in Rue's direction, and this time the boy was unable to block it. The bolt hit him straight on his chest, but strangely, this time he didn't feel anything.

        Psycho Master jumped backwards, clutching at his wrist momentarily, as if he was the one who had been hit.

        "Ah, yes," he remarked as he sorely rubbed his manacles. "I had forgotten that you and the Doll Master had been birthed from the same pod." Without turning away from the fallen boy, he retreated, disappearing into a nearby building.

        Rue stood up gingerly, picking up both cap and weapon. After making sure that his cap was firmly in place, he set his sights about finding Claire's ghost and the redheaded girl.

        Although Psycho Master had already gone, the last words he spoke remained for a long while in Rue's mind.

        He found one girl when he turned the next street. "Mint!"

        She was sitting down upon the sidewalk, breathing raggedly after her ordeal. Although she seemed exhausted, he saw that she didn't have any noticeable injuries, thank the heavens. "Rue," she greeted as he quickly walked up to her. She pointed one ring in the direction of the street. "Claire went that way. Just give me a couple of minutes rest, okay? [Expletive], I don't normally tire this easily…" that last was a whisper to herself.

        He assessed their surroundings, before turning his gaze towards the direction that the girl pointed to. "This place looks very familiar. I think we passed here on the way to…" he paused, thinking.

        "Elroy's Library," they said simultaneously.

        She stood up. "Let's go."

        He nodded. Mint twirled one of her Haloes in anticipation of battle before going off towards the end of the street, while Rue, his Arc Edge held at the ready, followed close behind.

Author's Notes 

19 October 2002 That's it for this installment!


	13. Prima

_Chapter 11: Prima_

        "Drat!!" Claire cursed loudly as she suddenly ran up from the end of the street where Blood and Smokey were loading crates into an old truck in front of Elroy's Library. She addressed the spikey red-headed boy who was standing on top of the truck, "Drat it, Trap Master, we've got company!!"

        "The hell—" Trap Master exclaimed. "I thought he was supposed to come peacefully—!!"

        "I didn't get a chance to drug him!" Pseudo-Claire shouted as she angrily pulled off her plas-skin mask and roughly threw it on the floor. "Time for Plan C!"

        "_Plan C?!!_ You mean Psycho Master—"

        The girl known as Mode Master spat in disdain. "Brother Dearest couldn't handle the guy. Drat! Did I mention that _she's_ here too?!" She cursed again. "That girl has gotten in my way too many times already! I'm splitting—I can't let them find me here or my cover's blown. Don't fail us this time, Narcius!" And then she was gone.

        _Dangit, Lockheed, you're always giving me the dirty work…_ Trap Master jumped down from the roof of the truck. He checked his several belts, making sure his weapons were on hand and easily gotten. He turned to Blood and Smokey, "Prepare yourselves, guys."

        "Holy—!!" Blood shouted when the two high school kids suddenly appeared from the end of the street where Mode Master had come from. The two thieves both recognized Rue and the killer violin case… except that this time it wasn't a violin case… "No way Smokey and I are fighting _him_!"

        And just like that, Trap Master found himself alone to face the wrath of two of Carona High's premier students.

        They heard the spikey-haired boy shout loudly as they approached him. "You want me, you'll have to come after me!" Without further ado, he ran into the warehouse.

        "How many whackos like this guy do we have to fight in a single day?!" Mint muttered under her breath as she stomped her foot in annoyance. "Well, are we going or not?"

        Rue made no inclination to move as he surveyed the area with narrowed eyes. There was an old-fashioned, white-washed truck left with its back compartment doors swiveling open directly in front of Elroy's library. Inside the truck he could barely make out several boxes similar to the one he found before. They must've been loading the crates from the warehouse before he and the girl made their untimely appearance.

        But he didn't understand—the Claire look-a-like obviously lured them there for some purpose. Or rather, the Claire look-a-like had tried to lure _him_. Mint's presence was probably an unexpected development, which did not entirely entail it was a good thing as the word _trap_ suddenly sprang into mind. He was loath to involve anyone else in what obviously concerned him alone, but knowing his companion's tendencies, the mere mention of turning back now would probably just make her more determined (and angry).

        "I don't like this at all, Mint," he admitted after some time.

        "Who does? But simply standing here isn't gonna get us anywhere." That being said, she followed Trap Master into the warehouse.

        Rue reluctantly followed her inside. They hadn't gone too far in when the girl stopped abruptly in front of him for no apparent reason. In one swift move she turned and shoved Rue backwards, immediately before a huge iron cage dropped down right on top of her.

        _It _was_ a trap!_ But the trap had never been meant for the girl… Quickly, Rue grabbed one of the bars with his free hand, shaking it roughly and realizing that it was made of cheap metal. He readied his weapon. "Step back, Mint—that thing won't stand a chance against the weight of the Arc Edge."

        "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called from the opposite end of the room. "That cage is rigged with 4 kilos of good, old-fashioned dynamite inside those metal bars. Any sudden pressure on the bars will blow that thing sky high."

        "Of all the low-down…" Mint muttered angrily. She pointed one ring in contempt at the spikey red-headed boy. "Come out and fight like a man!!"

        Trap Master ignored her taunts, chuckling. "Well, I guess this evens the odds—I'm not known as Trap Master for nothing. Shucks, maybe it was too much to hope that the cage 'd get both of you…" He held up his hand to show Rue some sort of remote control. "The only way to open that cage without it blowing up in your face is the green button," he indicated the remote, "while the red button will instantly detonate it." He winked insinuatingly at Mint and leered. "Thanks for being such a cute, hapless hostage.

        "So, Kincaid, are you gonna come peaceably?" He placed the remote face-up in a pouch that hung on the center of his chest—any attempt Rue made to attack him in that area will endanger the girl—and with his other hand he held out a pair of handcuffs. "I don't need to tell you what will happen to her if you refuse."

        Rue frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he should have seen it coming. But he knew he had no choice. "You'll release her afterwards?"

        "Of course," Trap Master replied. "It's the usual drill."

        "What the [expletive] do you think you're doing!" Mint shouted from behind the metal bars. "You idiot! Is this how you repay me for saving you from that fake Claire?!"

        So, she _knew _it was him they wanted. All the more reason he shouldn't involve her, then. He purposely ignored the girl's shouts as he dropped the Arc Edge and slowly headed towards Trap Master, his arms held up in surrender.

        Mint stomped her foot twice in annoyance. "_Rue, you are such an [expletive]!!_"

        He turned to look towards her then, unable to ignore the emotion he heard in her voice. He watched quizzically as she wielded one ring and circled it slowly about her head.  "Mint, what're you…?" And then realization came.

        "Mint— _NO!!_"

        Too late. She threw the ring—he heard its familiar _whoosh_ as it flew past him to hit Trap Master at the center of his chest.

        The last thing he saw was the cage blowing up before his eyes. And then everything went black.

        When the dust from the explosion had cleared, the scene that unfolded before her literally took her breath away.

        Rue was fighting Trap Master. The latter kept throwing small bombs at him, but Rue would sidestep them each time, the bombs sometimes exploding so close to him that his clothing had frayed in places and there were raw burns on his arms. Trap Master was retreating as he threw the bombs, but doggedly Rue kept attacking. His Arc Edge was still lying on the floor unnoticed.

        Trap Master suddenly faltered as he ran out of explosives, and at last Rue caught up to his target. A single blow was enough to send Trap Master down and keep him there.

        But Rue didn't stop. He knelt over Trap Master and started to strangle him.

        _Rue, what are you doing…?!_ "Rue! _Rue, stop it!_" The cage was gone—blown up into rubble—and Mint ran up to the white-haired boy, grabbing one of his arms from behind.

        What he did next happened so fast that if it hadn't happened to her, she never would have known it. Rue's body twisted sharply, both his fists aiming for her neck and chest, his eyes glazed over and his face contorted in fury. She evaded but not swiftly enough, one of his blows hitting air while the other hit her old wound. She screamed as white pain momentarily blinded her, and Rue, still not realizing what he had done, attacked her again. Mint's instincts took over, and she kicked him dead in the stomach.

        The force of the kick threw him several meters backwards and down onto the floor. Clutching his abdomen, he propped himself up on one elbow and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. When he finally looked up, the first thing he saw were a pair of bright, bright burgundy eyes that gazed back at him from a distance.

        _No way_. There was no way she could've survived that explosion. But she was there, she was very real, and she was very much alive. "_Mint!_"

        He quickly stood up, and with brisk steps he practically ran towards her. He didn't stop to think and he gathered her into his arms, so relieved was he that she was alive. But she abruptly pulled away, as if his mere touch had suddenly brought her pain—he had embraced her so fervently that he had too hard squeezed the sore shoulder.

        "Mint, I…" he was gaping as he took a half-step backwards. "I hurt you again…!"

        "Drop it, Rue," she whispered through gritted teeth. Mint knew well that he didn't mean to, and she was getting tired of him always apologizing for things that weren't always his fault. But she was relieved that he was his normal self now.

        "No, Mint, that's the second time I—"

        _KAPOW!_ Rue slammed against the wall, right after the girl's boot connected with his abdomen for the second time in the past two minutes. He had quite forgotten how powerful her jump-kick really was.

        "There, we're even. Now, will you shut up?!" Mint's face was flushed. "Let's get out of here."

         She walked over and offered her hand to him, and helped him to stand. His ears didn't stop buzzing until they had found their way outside again.

        Trap Master had escaped, during the time that Rue unconsciously turned against his friend when she had tried to stop him. They discovered him gone when they had paused to pick up their weapons.

        Mint kept her face impassive, but inwardly she was scared. No, scared wasn't the word, (an East Heaven scion is never scared, hah!) …apprehensive, uneasy? Just like that time in the underground tunnels, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was _wrong_.

        It was the first time she had seen him that way, and although she remembered everything clearly, still she couldn't believe it. The gentle, quiet Rue, the somewhat reserved class representative of 2-A… He had gone ballistic when he thought she had _died_—and she would've died if she hadn't been able to protect herself with her magic—and for a single instant afterwards there was that look on his face of pure gladness when he realized that she was still there. She felt herself start to blush unbidden (again), and she forcibly pushed the thought away.

        But it was the way he had gone ballistic that made her anxious. He had almost killed Trap Master in anger, and when he had suddenly turned against her in frenzy, there was the fierce look that he had on his face… A fierce look that was almost, but not quite, bordering on insanity…

        For a brief moment, it was as if he wasn't _Rue_ at all.

        They finally found their way outside to be greeted by the half-loaded truck, exactly as Blood and Smokey had left it less than a couple of hours ago.

        "Shouldn't we call the police, and ask them to check this out?" Rue had asked her.

        To which Mint replied, "…and tell them what? That a couple of underage kids had stopped some militant terrorist gang who were loading contraband… err… what _were_ they loading into this truck?!" And so they both agreed that they should investigate.

        They stepped inside the truck's compartment, and found it half filled with square boxes a meter long to each side. The boxes were metal, unmarked and painted a reddish brown with black linings. They were very similar to the box that Rue had found a year ago in Elroy's library, but there was something _different_ that Mint could sense about these boxes. And frankly, she didn't like it at all.

        The boxes weren't quite unmarked, she noticed upon closer inspection. Each box had a small control pad, just a little bit bigger than her palm, and a display unit of the same size. At the corner of each box was a small LED marked _occupied_, but this box's LED was turned off. She clicked a few buttons to open the display unit, and it promptly bleeped with the words 'occupant: (empty)' and 'life support status: active'. She stopped short.

        She knew what they were. She knew the theory behind them—similar to the principle of cryogenics, except that this one didn't involve freezing temperatures. These 'boxes' were containers designed to hold human life forms in total stasis for indefinite periods of time.

        "…a life capsule…" Mint shuddered, cursing under her breath. "I didn't think they actually existed."

        She cursed again, louder this time, when she noticed that one of them was occupied. Rue was already fiddling with the controls. "Gotcha!"

        They heard an eerie _fizz_, and cold steam escaped from the capsule's linings. When the mist cleared and the box had opened completely, they found him inside.

        He couldn't have been more than six years of age. He had platinum-white hair, very similar to Rue's, and he was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly his eyes opened, and Mint noticed that his irises were a deep, coal-black as well.

        "Umm, hello." Rue greeted. "Can you talk?"

        The boy nodded. "Did you come to free me?"

        "Yup." Rue smiled reassuringly at him. "What's your name?"

        "They call me 'Prima'." He reached out his hands, and Rue bodily picked him up to carry him outside.

        "So, Prima," Mint said as she too stepped out of the truck compartment, "My name is Mint, and that guy holding you is Rue. Any ideas why you were in that box?"

        Little Prima shook his head. "They said they were taking me to someplace new. But they didn't say where. They were bad men," he pouted. "Mean, bad men. They killed my mama and papa."

        Rue started, almost dropping the boy in his astonishment. But he wasn't startled because the bad men had killed Prima's parents. He was startled because the bad men had killed Prima's parents… and yet Prima had said it so indifferently.

        "Anyway," Mint spoke again, "let's get out of here, alright? I'm sooo hungry… Are you hungry, Prima?" Prima nodded.

        Rue put the boy down. "But we can't just leave these," he indicated the empty capsules. "We'd better call Klaus and tell him to pick us up."

        Mint wrinkled her nose at him. "I've a better idea. Why don't we just take the truck there? Don't tell me you don't know how to drive?" Rue shook his head no. Mint grinned. "Then _I_ will."

        _What?!_ Mint wasn't old enough to get a driver's license yet. But she had already walked up to the driver's side of the truck and promptly stepped in.

        He closed the back door of the truck, making certain it was locked securely before running over to the girl. "Are you sure you know how to drive?!"

        "I can handle it!" He noted that she didn't really answer his question. She continued, "Wheel controls the direction, knobbly stick sets the driving mode, right pedal for the brake and left to accelerate."

        "That _stick _is called the gear shift, and the _left_ pedal is the brake…!"

        "…_what_ever. The point is, how hard can it be?" She adjusted herself on the driver's seat, trying to get the feel of the vehicle, and Prima eagerly jumped into the passenger side. "Well, Rue? You're welcome to walk all the way back if you want to."

        Sighing resignedly, Rue rounded the truck and reluctantly hopped into the front seat of the vehicle, squeezing beside Prima. He made sure that all three of them were wearing their seatbelts before Mint started the engine.

        Mint whooped. "Here we go!"

        _The things I get into…_ All of a sudden the vehicle jarred, and Rue almost bumped his head onto the windshield. "—Mint!!"

        "Oooh, you're right, the left pedal _is_ the brake…" she broke into a wicked grin.

        The truck lurched forward bumpily, and Rue thought he was going to be sick. But Prima was ecstatic, and Mint was keen on indulging him.

        "Yay, Mint! Can you go faster?" "…want us to take the long way around, Prima?" "Yayy!! Faster! Go faster!" "You said it!!"

        Rue's knuckles had turned white as he gripped his seat. The vehicle swerved, and he shut his eyes tight as the truck barely missed hitting a telephone pole. He didn't open them again until they had stopped completely in front of the Klauses' driveway.

Author's Notes 

26 October 2002 Greetings! Thanks for reading, and thank you more for reviewing! ^_^ Never in my wildest dreams could I have done so much work on this fic in such a short time if it weren't for the people who review me… ^_^

People of note this installment: Viccy-chan, Vampyre, Liol, Kawaii Doll, Access, Mana Angel and Lil Duckling (can't answer your question, sorry—unless you count Psycho and Mode being siblings) and last but not least, Ms. Cherry Lee! ^_^; Shinji-kun, my gratitude to you is on a different level, as we know each other personally. Oh, and there's someone who reviewed without signing… Since you know when my birthday is, I have to assume you're a friend. My guess is either Kendra or Billy Joe. Thank you!

30 October 2002 Wrong on both counts—Sacha, I know now it was you! ^_^ Anyway, I apologize for the previous postings. I didn't like the intro to the 'iron cage' thing, so I did some (very) minor rehashing.

22 October 2002 Finally! A negative review… Thank you very much for telling me so. (I understand that not everyone is going to like this fic. Oh, you won't believe how long I've been waiting for that…but I doubt if you'll ever know it.) ^_^. I won't pretend that it didn't sting—_OUCH, it did, _; _—but personally, I've never claimed that this _isn't_ cliché… in fact, I keep reiterating I'm just doing a remake of the entire game in an (sort of) alternate universe, and I've given fair warning in the summary. But, no, I don't think I'm going to post this down just yet. You could always complain to management about me, though.

On the other hand, it _is_ kinda flattering… I think I'm the only author in our revered section of ffnet who has (recently) gotten such a worded negative review so far. _Ouch_ again. _;;; Oohkay, so maybe I'm indulging in self-pity now—sorry, it was my first in this lifetime, and it was quite blatant in spite of being short, and obviously wasn't meant as constructive criticism, so please give me time to get used to (and get over) it…

**If this story sucks that much and unknowingly I've offended anyone… I'm really sorry. I can't objectively analyze my own work (without bias)… If I'm annoying, offending, or embarrassing anyone with my fic, please do tell. I apologize in advance, and I assure you I didn't mean to offend anyone. If I get enough requests asking me to put this down, I WILL put this down permanently.**

Btb, constructive criticisms and non-offensive criticisms don't count as negative reviews and are very much appreciated.

25 October 2002

To **Mana Angel**: Thanks! Oh, maybe *that* was why I got a… err… flame? Is that what you guys call it? _. I guess I don't feel bad about it anymore. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! And the skull beast bloopers are my favorite (plus Mint's fake arm), too. ^_^

To **Access**: VERY MANY THANKS TO YE AS WELL!! It's two chapters again this time (one in the beginning), and I'll do my best not to disappoint you. ^_^ (Btb, what's 'TIIIIIIITE' ? And can anyone please tell me what 'OOC' stands for?)

Almost half done! Only a couple more chapters 'til the halfway mark!! The up-coming chapter is my 2nd personal favorite: _Chasing the Rainbow_. With Starlight Duke! ^_~.

Deleted Paraghaphs 

_ Sometimes, I keep coming up with ideas for scenes that won't fit in the _real_ story, but I find them quite fun to think about (and to think up). The funny deleted scenes, I will put in the bloopers. (That'll probably be the longest chap when I finish this story.) As for the others… hmmm. Let's ask the question, what if this really is a Rue/Mint Romance fic? I did say (many times) that I am a Rue/Mint fan… _. I don't really go for romance fics, but I believe that some of you guys do (judging from the reviews I got for chapter 07 :P)…_

_ By the by, the same warning as the deleted paragraphs of Chapter 07 applies. As far as the story is concerned, these paragraphs never existed._

_ READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. PG-15**, **but I do tend to over-rate (pardon the pun)**.** Can I repeat that, just for emphasis?_

_ **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

It was as if he wasn't _Rue_ at all…

There was only one thing she could think of to stop him right then.

She kissed him.

"_Mmph!!_" Arc Edge and Dual Haloes dropped to the floor, and Mint wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him better. His glazed eyes had suddenly returned to normal, but she wouldn't have noticed it anyway.

Rue was fully aware now, fully aware of the girl and her warm body that was pressing against him. She was so close, _damn it_, and he found himself unable to think clearly. In fact, he found himself unable to think at all. He was aware, yet it was as if his body had a mind of its own… he embraced her about the waist and pulled her even closer. He returned the kiss, groaning involuntarily as he felt her respond to his movements.

"_Riiiiiggght_. This is getting too weird for words… I'm outta here." Narcius was shaking his head in disdain. The other two were so busy that they didn't see him leave.

"M-Mint?" Rue whispered when she finally let him up for air. "Mint, wha-a?"

She opened her eyes and gently pulled away. "Hello. I see that you're back." She blushed deeply, uncharacteristically. "Sorry, that was the only way I could think of to stop you…"

"Huh?"

"You almost killed Trap Master." She was suddenly serious now. "But he escaped while we were… err…"

Rue blushed too. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "This never happened?"

"You got it," she said evenly, matching his tone. "I think it's time we get out of here."

_Eww, lemony fluff… is that the term fanfic writers use (i know, I'm ignorant…)? It's too, err… it isn't that kind of_ funny_ to include in the bloopers. And, I just can't believe I wrote that. _. No, I mean it—I really, _really _can't believe I wrote that. _;;; Suffice to say, there isn't going to be _anything_ that even closely resembles this in the _real_ story…_


	14. Chasing the Rainbow

_Chapter 12: Chasing the Rainbow_

        After getting themselves patched up by the joint efforts of Mira and Elena, and  after a very, very late dinner that did not in any way consist of pumpkins, Rue and Klaus went about examining the empty life capsules while Mint, Elena and Prima had taken to getting to know each other better. That latter event did not turn out to be a pretty picture.

        Somewhere in Prima's little body existed a boundless, seemingly inexhaustible well of energy. After he had worn out Elena from chasing after him all over the house, he and Mint proceeded to slug it all out on the Klauses' antiquated Play Station 4, and that was what finally tired him out. Elena carried him up to her room (which they would share until Mira fixes up his own) while Mint continued playing one of the older video games that she hadn't seen, much less played, since she was about three years old (and had sorely missed playing).

        After some time, when Rue stepped into the house again, he noticed that Mint had fallen asleep on the sofa while still holding the PS4 controller pad. He went over to her, carrying the blanket that Mira had handed him, and wrapped it snug about the redhead's shoulders. A stray lock of hair had fallen across her cheek, and gently he tucked it behind her ear. He frowned thoughtfully.

        "Rue," Professor Klaus called to him from outside, "you might want to take a look at this."

        _He had decrypted it so fast?!_ Rue quickly went over to the truck. Klaus had rigged his laptop into one of the capsules, and was typing away when Rue found him. Rue peered over the professor's shoulder at the screen, and his eyes narrowed involuntarily at what he saw.

                Name: Rue Kincaid  
                Date of Birth: 14 01 2011  
                Blood Type: B–  
                Chroma Check: normal  
                Strain: original, active  
                System Status: ok  
                A.S. System: disabled

        "They must've lured you on purpose. This cell is primed and ready to be occupied," Klaus said, indicating the box. He clicked a couple more keystrokes on his laptop to replace the screen's contents. "Prima's data is identical, except that his doesn't have the last two fields."

        "What's an A.S. System?" Rue asked, his tone quiet. But Klaus shook his head.

        "I don't know either." He then turned to look at the boy. "However, you realize that Prima doesn't have your… umm," he glanced pointedly up at the ever-present cap.

        "Professor…?"

        "But I wouldn't worry about it now," Klaus said, a bit too quickly. He turned back to his typing. "I'm turning these capsules over to the police later, so that they can dispose of them properly. With any luck, they may be able to trace their origins as well…"

        Mira's voice called from inside the house. "Oh, boys…" Her tone was reproachful. "It's already two in the morning. Shouldn't you guys be sleeping yet?"

        "By the way," Klaus said to Rue, "Mel is asking if you could go to her place tomorrow—I mean, later today. I think she needs help with installing the new memory circuits on her Poppul Purrels."

        "Was that the package you asked me to deliver?" Rue asked. Klaus nodded an affirmative.

        Mira had suddenly appeared at the doorway. "Rue!! BEDTIME!"

        "You'd better go," Klaus smiled sympathetically at the younger boy. Without another word, Rue went off to bed.

        He had a fitful sleep, but thankfully dreamless. When he emerged from the Klauses' guestroom at about half past ten, Mint was still sleeping on the sofa and Mira had already prepared breakfast for them in the kitchen. Elena and Prima had taken to romping about Carona's famous ruins and had been gone for over an hour already. The white-washed truck and its contents were still in the driveway outside, and Klaus was talking to the chief of police on the telephone.

        There was a note on the refrigerator door from Fancy Mel, asking Rue to come to the Soda Shoppe at around eight or nine o'clock in the morning so that they could fix the Poppul Purrels before the Shoppe opened at ten. Mira had already called Mel and made the appropriate excuses for him, so all he had to worry about now was finishing his breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup.

        Klaus came into the kitchen and sat down beside Rue just as the latter finished breakfast, and asked him to again narrate _exactly_ what had happened last night.

        The tale took him about ten minutes to tell in its entirety. When Rue had finished, as if on cue Mint came into the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sat at the table. With a small nod of thanks to Mira as the older woman placed a breakfast platter in front of her, she proceeded to eat her pancakes without even bothering to acknowledge Rue's presence. When her plate was empty, she stood.

        "Right," she said. "Later, guys. I still have to pick up my duffel before the trash collector man hauls it off as garbage."

        "Hey, don't forget," Mira told her. "Elena is taking Prima out for ice cream later. Maybe you want to join them?"

        "I'll think about it." And then she was gone.

        "Speaking of ice cream," Mira turned to the boy, "if you're done with breakfast you'd better get over to Mel's place quick. She was already close to panicking when I called her up earlier."

        "It's that bad?" Klaus commented.

        Mira nodded in answer. "All her Poppul Purrels are down for the moment, so she's doing everything in the Shoppe by herself. I should've asked Elena to help out, but she and Prima…" she shrugged. "Anyway, Mel mentioned that the chips manufactured by Cosmos Corp. didn't turn out to be compatible with those from Aeon Industries, so the circuits need to be manually rewired or something."

        Rue stood up. "I'm on it. I'll see you later." With a goodbye nod from Klaus and a smile and a wave from Mira, he made his way out of the kitchen and out of the Klauses' home.

        The late afternoon found him still rewiring the Poppul Purrels. He never bothered to count before exactly how many robots Fancy Mel had running in the Soda Shoppe, and suffice to say that the number was certainly a lot more than he expected. He was sitting on a small stool in the Shoppe's kitchen, with Mel's tools lying beside him on the floor. His ever-present cap for once he took off and laid on a nearby table, since repairing/upgrading not-quite-humanoid robots was tiring work and it had been a very hot day. But he still wore the white bandanna.

        Rue was working on the last Poppul Purrel—Mel had already sent the others back to work in the restaurant area—and he recognized this one by the rust stains on its foot as the same robot he and Mint had once rescued from Blood and Smokey. Putting his multi-tool down, he carefully closed the doors that covered its electronic innards.

        "Well, big guy, let's see if you're okay now," he muttered under his breath. He switched it on.

        It started purring. _Thank the heavens_, he thought, and started to pack up the tools.

        "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?!!"

        He jumped backwards involuntarily as the loud screech suddenly blared out of the Poppul Purrel's synthetic speakers.

        "Do you want to play?! Do you want to play?! Do you—" like a broken CD player it kept repeating the recorded words over and over. All of a sudden, it started running about the room. The first thing to go was Rue's multi-tool as the Poppul Purrel accidentally stomped on it in its wild jaunt.

        "Hey, stop!" Rue proceeded to give chase, and he almost caught it when it bumped against the oven. Before he could do anything, it immediately powered on the oven's switch and cranked it to the highest setting.

        _BOOM!_ The oven started to emit lots of black smoke, straight into Rue's face and setting off the smoke detector but not the sprinkler system. Coughing like mad, Rue had to quickly turn the oven off before he returned to chasing the broken Poppul Purrel.

        When he turned, he saw that the errant robot was now making its way toward the Shoppe's main circuit breakers. In a few moments it was going to wreak dire havoc with the building's electrical system… _No_, he had to stop it somehow, right _now_, before anyone got hurt… "_STOP!!_" he shouted without thinking.

        The Poppul Purrel stopped dead in its tracks.

        He quickly ran over to it, and found that it had shut down completely. He groped about its fake fur for the robot's main switch, and when he felt it, he realized that it was still powered on.

        "Rue, what did you do?!" Mel asked irritably as she momentarily peered into the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen door and saw that all of the Poppul Purrels in the Shoppe had shut down, and Fancy Mel had already started to check them out one by one.

        _What _did_ I do?_ Rue found himself asking the same question.

        "What the HECK was that?!" Mint exclaimed as she, Elena and Prima stopped short in front of the Atelier Soda Shoppe. They all heard the loud _boom_, and Mint could see wisps of black smoke emerging from the kitchen windows, a few moments before Rue stepped out of the Shoppe's side door while wiping his face clean of soot.

        "What happened, Polly?" Elena wanted to know.

        Rue scratched his head. "I think I did something wrong with the repairs. Anyway, I'm off to get some new parts over at the nearby mall. Be back in a jiffy," he said, stepping past the trio and onto the street. Shrugging, Elena and Prima made their way inside the Shoppe.

        "Wait, Rue!" Mint called suddenly, and Rue turned towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "There's something else you're not telling, is there? What really happened?" The boy just shrugged, keeping his face impassive. He didn't know what to say. "Hmph, anyway," she sniffed, getting annoyed at his silence. "I think I'm just gonna ask Mel about it." She turned and disappeared inside.

        Rue practically ran all the way towards the new mall, knowing that Mel needed to get her robotic helpers up and running as soon as possible. Posters along the street said that the mall's Grand Opening was Wednesday next, but luckily for him some shops (including one that sells electronic circuits) were already open.

        He made his way into the mall, only pausing briefly to again admire the multi-tools on display at the mechavehicle equipment store and briefly realizing that his own multi-tool had been broken. And then, remembering Mel's circuits, he turned to continue on to the electronic shop that was located further inside.

        That was right before a huge, inane yellow-plastic-and-spandex Star-Costumed Duke came hopping stupidly towards him.

        "WELCOME TO THE STARLIGHT MALL!!"

        "_AAAHH!!!_" For the second time that day, Rue found himself reflexively jumping backwards in surprise bordering on shock from another very noisy idiotic embodiment of strangeness. For the rest of his entire past life, he could never remember any day that was weirder than this.

        "GUARANTEED CHEAPEST BUYS!!"

        Starlight Duke barely missed him. Turning swiftly—quite a remarkable feat, considering how ungainly the Star Costume was—he started hopping towards Rue again.

        "ONLY FOR TODAY! GET TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!!"

        For a fleeting instant Rue wished he had his Arc Edge with him—he had conveniently forgotten it at the Klauses' when he realized that its violin case was still in his dorm room—but as he had no weapon in hand, he had to make do. From the corner of his eye he saw a stall that sold umbrellas, and swiftly grabbing a big blue one he wielded it in a battle stance.

        And then Duke with his Star Costume ungallantly flopped face down on the floor.

        After some time and a whole lot of failed attempts to move, a voice called weakly from underneath the yellow mound. "Ummm… hello…? … someone… please help me …(urk) … please…?"

        "What are you _doing_?!" the owner of the electronics shop came out and reprimanded his wayward employee. "I _told_ you you're only going to scare customers away!"

        "I was just… (gak) … practicing my lines for… our grand opening…!"

        The man was shaking his head exasperatedly. "You're hopeless, did you know that?" He palmed his face in frustration and turned to go back towards his store, not even bothering to help Duke.

        Rue returned the umbrella, hastily thanking the stall's saleslady, before running after the electronic shop owner. "Umm, excuse me, sir? I'm here to pick up Fancy Mel's package…?"

        "Ah, yes, Mr. Kincaid?" the other turned towards him. "We just ran out of those particular circuits, but I've already sent someone to the warehouse to get the appropriate stock. It should arrive in a couple of hours. In the meantime," he lowered his voice, "could you kindly help Mr. Radii out of that costume before he embarrasses us further? I would be very grateful."

        Seeing no better alternative, Rue consented. Duke was still flopping about the floor, hopelessly buried underneath the yellow spandex.

        It took him no less than a full quarter of an hour to help Duke out of the Star Costume. When Duke was finally able to stand again, he absently scratched his chin, "I'm in the mood for a drink. There's a small bar at the back of this mall—come on, it's my treat."

        He was apparently a regular at the tavern owned by one known simply as Jargen. Jargen was a soft-spoken man, Annette's uncle or cousin thrice removed, Rue didn't remember. But Duke seemed to know the bartender well. "A malted for the boy and my usual," he told the man as he and Rue sat down on high chairs by the counter of the mostly empty bar.

        Jargen promptly served them their drinks—strawberry sherry for Duke and a plain, _un-spiked_ malted for Rue—before going off to the other end of the counter to wipe some glasses clean, and leaving the two undisturbed. Duke took a small sip from his glass, and Rue couldn't help but stare thoughtfully at the other's drink. In the dim lighting, the color of the wine for some reason reminded him of burgundy eyes.

        "Duke?" he called the older man's attention, somewhat hesitantly.

        Duke raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm?"

        "I know this is none of my business," Rue continued, "but… whatever happened between Mint and Belle?"

        Duke laughed softly, shaking his head. "Milady Belle. She's really just like that. People like her have serious trouble saying how they truly feel about anyone. Not unlike Mint in that respect," he smirked. "What happened between them isn't any of my business either, and it's up to either of them to tell you if and when the time comes. But whatever it was, it doesn't really matter in the present."

        He took another sip, and then downed his sherry before loudly putting down his empty glass on the bar. "Just a warning, I would be very, very careful if I were you. I've seen it happen before," he said as he glanced briefly at the white hair partially hidden by the ever-present cap. "Make sure you take extra care not to turn against the people you care about. Belle would be the first to come gunning after your neck if the lady Mint ever gets hurt because of you."

        Rue frowned thoughtfully, turning to stare into the foamy brown liquid that remained in his own glass and shook it tentatively. He remembered his own experiences, but there was no way Duke could have known about it.

        He remembered clearly what happened last night—or rather, he remembered what happened after what he _didn't_ remember. When he saw the cage explode with her trapped inside, when he thought he had lost her like he had lost Claire, when he had thought that the matchless wine-red of her eyes were gone from this world forever… he had simply lost control.

        And in his madness that followed he had hurt her. What could've happened if he had been holding his Arc Edge then, he didn't even want to think. What he had done was bad enough—he had seen the huge, ugly bruise on her shoulder, right beside the partially-healed scar that was caused by his own weapon, and he knew he was the cause of both injuries. Last night was the second time it happened. _I had unknowingly hurt her._

        Silently, he vowed that it would never happen again. He won't let it. Not this time.

Author's Notes 

31 October 2002 Not this time, Rue? We'll see about that…

Anyway, I had some trouble writing this chapter, especially the part about the Starlight Duke 'fight'—man, I couldn't stop laughing… hope you found it funny too, and better than the bloopers, because this time, it's part of the real story! ^_^;

To **Kawaii Doll**: You've been with this fic since its inception, and I understand that you don't like Mint/Rue, but… ummm… oh, I guess it's out already anyway… this _is_ Mint/Rue (eek, that just made this fic even _more _cliché…). So sorry to disappoint you. Umm… but it's only going to be Mint/Rue in the sense that they're the protagonists! Umm… err… _;

And yes, I agree that they do have personalities on the opposite ends of the psychological spectrum, figuratively speaking. That's why I couldn't hurry the chapters, and that's why this fic isn't going to be a serious type Mint/Rue until the very ending. In fact, checking my notes… it ISN'T going to be a serious type Mint/Rue at all (Sorry to anyone else who was hoping for it, it REEEEAAAALLLLYYY won't fit in the story)! The worst is Mint accidentally getting drunk and falling asleep… I think. And of course, as this is an action/adventure fic, there's gonna be a Mint vs. Rue chap (two of them, actually)… _;;;

To **DiagonAlley **and** Gwennavierre**: Thanks for the encouragement. ^_^.

To **Omnidolor**: Gawd, I didn't think anyone actually noticed that (that's one of the main points I tried _real_ _hard_ to integrate into the fic… I mean, using everything, almost.). *respectfully bows low* _Thank you so much_.

To **Access**: Hmmm… why don't you leave your email addy the next time you review (or email me directly)? FFNet won't let anyone post pictures. Hint, hint.

To **Cherry Lee**: I thought you were only insert age here?! I did _warn_ everyone that the deleted chapter was _PG-15_!! Why do I put up warnings if people don't heed them? Sigh… LOVE&PEACE! ^_^.

Oh, and did anyone else notice that relatively a lot of people on FFNet are schizophrenic? Hehe…

About the part where Mint fell asleep: That is Not. In. Any. Way. A. Romantic. Hinting. (Okay, so maybe just a tad teeny-tiny little bit. And to think it's only two sentences long, geez! ^_^) Clue: ears, earrings. Mint doesn't have any. Mint is supposedly a princess. I thought you guys had already figured out my story-telling style? ^_^.

I _never_ put in the Mint kissing Rue part, so technically it's not a deleted scene. I just thought of it afterwards.

Rue is not a Berserker, for the simple fact that I don't know what a Berserker is.

As for Poppul-Purrel-stopping-dead-while-switched-on (I just know someone's gonna mention this; I will _kill _myself if none of you do XP)… Remember in the game, Rue can change into the enemies he defeats if he gets their coins? I've kept Mint's magic so I just _have_ _to _put that in too, but I couldn't exactly in that form. I've been pretty blatant enough about it in the past chapters—I'm pretty sure you can figure it out if you haven't already. ^_~. Remember, this fic is 'cliché', and it revels in its cliché-ity! It's so cliché that it (hopefully) doesn't look cliché at all!! (Thanks again to Omnidolor for that piece of encouragement!)


	15. One Move Forward, the Other Step Back

_Chapter 13: One Move Forward, the Other Step Back_

        Mint always started her mornings early. Ever since the fluke accident in the underground tunnels that had incapacitated her for almost an entire month, and especially with the Gamul games coming up in a few weeks, she had been more anxious than usual to make up for the lost time in training. She was in the garden of the dormitory where Mrs. Cartha was landlady, doing the martial arts forms that had been handed down from generation to generation of the East Heaven bloodline.

        _Tired already?_ She mentally scolded herself as she stopped, breathing heavily. Usually it would take her three or four hours of the intensive exercises before she'd begin to even feel fatigue. But she had been doing only the basic forms for the past hour and a half—maybe she wasn't as fully healed as she thought she was. Which was very strange, as she usually healed wounds faster than most people do, and she found it really perplexing—her magic had definitely gotten stronger over the years but recently she felt even her psychic abilities degrading somewhat, and physical injuries technically had nothing to do with magickal prowess…

        Deciding to try her magic out again, she chose a small bush beside the dormitory walls, and focused on the air right above it. After several seconds of intense concentration, a gray mist started to collect above the bush. After several seconds more, the mist had turned into a rain cloud, copiously watering the plant before dissipating completely.

        Mint smiled. So, she could still do it, and better this time too. She was able to cast the spell stronger and faster, and without exhausting herself in the process.

        _Self-taught magic—what's wrong with self-taught magic?_ The power was her destiny. It was what made her who she was.

        She sniffed irritably, remembering the long lectures that Grandpa East Heaven would give her every time he would catch her doing something as insignificant as lighting a candle or casting a small rain shower to annoy his pet hamster. Even her own mother before she died had forbidden her from using the magick, and Maya too—which was one of several reasons why she never got along keenly with her sister, the jealous brat!—but of course she never listened to any of them. The magick was a gift, and she knew she was one of the more gifted scions of the East Heaven bloodline (she had overheard her teachers talking about her once), and quite possibly the strongest born with the gift in the past twenty generations. It was the gift that gave her the ability to cast simple spells—fire, water, wind and lighting-based, plus psychic shields were among those she had discovered so far, whenever she'd test her powers unbeknownst to her elders, but she can only cast the small spells as her magick still wasn't _that_ strong—as well as some sort of limited danger sense. And there was her favorite: levitation.

        But such strong inborn magick was a like double-edged sword, both a great blessing and a terrible curse. If there was one thing she remembered from her history lessons, it was that (especially in times of war) it wasn't uncommon for an East Heaven mage to sometimes use too much of the power, literally draining herself of the Life Force to cast one final spell, and winding up irrevocably dead afterwards. Almost all of the stronger East Heaven scions in the past three millennia—those born with uncanny strength of magick that they can cast spells without the use of psyche-enhancing items such as the _Cosmo-Penalty_—had died that way.

        The training was supposed to be a form of safeguard against this—to instill in the child a sense of discipline in casting spells, as well as increasing stamina. Maya never had to undergo the training that Mint did as the former wasn't deemed as gifted in the magickal arts, which meant that she had a lot of free time to romp around the kingdom while her older sister was stuck in rigid lessons with her tutors. But instead of having fun as was Mint's wont, Maya was always in the castle library with her nose in fairy tale books and other nerdy stuff—and medicine and herbology when she grew a little bit older—which was rather weird on hindsight, Mint always thought. Another reason why she never really liked her sister much.

        It had been four years since Mint had a tutor to tell her off for not doing her morning exercises. But in those same four years, she discovered that the training _did_ help increase her abilities, not to mention increasing the power of her notorious killer jump-kick among others, and so she continued doing them in spite of it being against her nature to follow rules. The benefits far outweighed the (slight) stain in her reputation, not that anybody would dare mention it of course.

        One other thing that she must always remember, what with the world-wide fiasco of the three telekinetics (one of them happenstance being also _pyro_kinetic) running amok in the United Nations congress in 2015, and the generation-tried-and-tested adverse reaction of the 'normal' people to those born with 'supernatural' powers, she had to keep her abilities exceedingly secret outside the confining boundaries of the isolated kingdom of East Heaven.

        Admittedly, the world continued to change, and people were more open-minded nowadays. More of those born with the magick (and not just the descendants of East Heaven) have emerged in recent times, and they were starting to become accepted in the circles of normal society, rather than being branded as freaks and mutants as they had been during the Dark Ages of Europe and even up 'til the recent 1900s. The Orient had always been more lenient to those with the power, especially in the areas of Mongolia and Tibet—the Chinese call it _chi_, the Japanese _ki,_ and the Hindu call it _prana_—and in fact the monks of Shaolin had mastered several disciplines involving its use.

        Still, for Mint Vanguard, it was better safe than sorry. But she was alone in the garden now, it was only a quarter past six in the morning and the sun was only then beginning to rise (the Christmas holidays and winter solstice were fast approaching). She had opportunity yet for another spell.

        _Let's try fire this time_. A dry leaf would suffice—she didn't want to test herself _too _much. She picked up one and concentrated on setting it aflame. It lit up quickly enough. _Two seconds, good._

        Deciding she had enough of a workout today, she went back into the dorm to get ready for school.

        Monday, first period, chemistry class, and for once she was early. But, no surprise, Mr. Punctual Doll-Boy Class Rep was still earlier. She rolled her eyes. _Like I care_.

        Suddenly, she scowled as she looked at him. Rue was usually quiet, but not usually _this_ quiet. _[Expletive], he's thinking about that fake Claire again_. She had tolerated it (barely) for the entirety of the past week, and frankly, she was starting to get _really_ annoyed at his misguided self-imposed guilt. She stomped over to where he sat and loudly dropped her duffel onto her seat beside his.

        She forcibly pulled his cap down over his face.

        "Ow ow, Mint, wha—?!" She raised one hand irritably to stop his protests.

        "No, no, no, don't tell me, let me guess—you still can't stop thinking about her. Claire, your beautiful kind and caring girlfriend, and how she had oh-so-mysteriously disappeared one night so long ago. And now she had suddenly appeared as a ghost, had tried to lure you into some sort of trap, and when you found out she was fake thanks to my help, you went berserk and got me hurt in the process. You're worried that they have the real Claire in custody, that they might be doing strange experiments on her like the genetic-testing/engineering-whatsis that you read about in the sci-fi thriller novels, or maybe they had gone and inserted her into one of those creepy life capsules, and that there's nothing you could do about it because you're stuck here, in class, with no clues and no leads on what to do or where to go next."

        She had said all that animatedly and in a single breath. Rue looked up quizzically, his dark eyes gazing silently back at her. That only got her even more annoyed. "Get over it. Brooding about it isn't going to help anyone, least of all her."

        "Mint, I can't just…" But the red-haired girl stomped her foot.

        "Oh, if you're going to be so dead-set about it, why don't you march over again to Principal Klaus and have _him_ try to knock some sense into you?" She glanced briefly at her wristwatch. "You have fifteen minutes. Twenty, if Belle is gonna be late again today."

        Sighing, Rue stood up. "You're right. I'll see you later then." Without another word, he walked out of the classroom.

        Mint just stared at his back as he disappeared into the corridor. "I was kidding. World-class _idiot_."

        Rue had always known that he had trouble hiding his thoughts, especially whenever he started brooding about something, but was he really _that_ obvious? Mint's long monologue had hit a nerve—had hit a nerve real sore—and he couldn't help but wonder. It was as if she had literally read his mind.

        He knocked twice on the door to the principal's office before letting himself in.

        "Ah, Rue." Klaus looked up from his morning newspaper. "Good news—they've decided that the teams going to Gamul this year are badminton and kendo. But I suppose that's not the reason you came to see me so suddenly?"

        "I'm sorry for intruding on you, professor," Rue walked a few steps closer to Klaus's desk. "I was just wondering if you've found anything more about the fake Claire incident last week."

        "Still worried about it, eh?" Klaus raised one eyebrow at him. "No, neither I nor the police have found anything new on the life capsules. However, I managed to get new data on the original box we procured from Elroy's library—the one you found over a year ago—and it seems that there's a link between our favorite late magician and the abandoned amusement park several towns away. Have you ever heard about the Ghost Temple?"

        "But that place shut down years ago."

        "Right, it was exactly the same year that Elroy died. Coincidence?" Klaus smiled knowingly. "Feel like going there sometime? It's not too far from Gamul."

        "Sure. But to tell you the truth, I was actually hoping that our team was _not_ going to get chosen for Gamul this year. They moved the Junon national tournament a few months early."

        "And I suppose Mint isn't going to like it that her team wasn't chosen. It was very close, though." Klaus's eyes were twinkling as he looked at the boy over his glasses. "By the way, Mint's angry at you again, isn't she?"

        The other nodded. "I still couldn't figure out how she _knew_ that night that I was with a fake Claire…"

        Klaus merely shrugged. "I don't know either." He went back to reading his newspaper. Rue turned to leave, but before he got far Klaus said, "Oh, and Rue, did you tell Mint about the data we found in the life capsules?"

        Rue hand stopped on its way to the doorknob. "No, I didn't think it was—"

        "Good. Don't mention it to her as you'll only worry her needlessly. Also, I wouldn't brood too much about that Pseudo-Claire incident either. We're doing our best to find the real Claire, and I'm certain something will turn up soon."

        Rue frowned thoughtfully. After some time he nodded in understanding, and then promptly went back to his class.

        The announcement of the individual teams going to the Gamul games was posted Tuesday morning. Of course, people in the gymnastics club weren't happy about this development. And it turned out that the people in the kendo club shared Rue's opinion and weren't happy about it either.

        But Rue didn't know about the latter until Neil approached him about it two days later. It was Thursday afternoon after shop class, the teacher had already left and only a few others who had not yet finished their seatwork for the day remained in the workshop. Mint and Annette were gone as well, the former having gym practice while Annette had a school fair committee meeting to attend to.

        Neil began, "You know, we don't really need to go the Gamul games. Our team is prestigious enough without having to go there every year. Besides, the time would be better spent in training for the national tournament in Junon City."

        "Tell me about it," Rue replied, not looking up from his work.

         "Captain Davis was the one who brought it up. He said he's leaving the decision to you, being our 'most capable fighter' (for the moment—but I'm going to beat you one day, hah!), and everyone else agrees. It's alright if you want to give our spot in the Gamul games to, say… the gymnastics club. They were next in line to be chosen anyway, and the entire team knows about your sentiments."

        Rue suddenly turned to stare blankly at him.

        "Don't give me that look," Neil grabbed a piece of paper lying partially hidden underneath Rue's thick volume of discrete mathematics. "Don't tell me _this_ doesn't mean anything?"

        It was a design of an extra project Rue was making for shop class. "Umm… Claire never had any sort of jewelry, and I know she'd be happy to receive even just a pair…"

        "Claire is also into video games?" The earrings were in the shape of the _Nightmare Altar_ logo.

        Rue colored, ever so slightly. "Okay, you got me," he admitted. "I noticed she has pierced ears, but she doesn't have any earrings. I'm hoping to finish it by Christmas so I can give it to her at the school fair." He grabbed the paper from Neil's hands and looked over it again. "The design seems a bit too fancy for her, though…"

        Neil laughed softly. "Knew it. Annette was right, and it was a good thing she warned me not to go with you guys to Elroy's library that time…"

        Rue frowned at Neil's words, and realization was slow in coming. "You mean, Coach Mira _did_ ask you…? And you and Annette _set us up?!_" The other nodded, breaking into a grin.

        "It was bound to happen," Neil commented off-hand. "I mean, a tough chick like her and a playboy like you—"

        "I AM NOT A PLAYBOY!!" Rue, his face very flushed now, abruptly stood and banged his fists loudly against the table. Quickly grabbing his violin case, he brandished it and chased after a madly laughing Neil out into the corridor.

        Neither of them noticed the shocked stares of the petrified people that remained in the classroom.

        "Wait, wait, stop Rue!" Neil stopped short in the middle of the corridor, and turned abruptly to his no-longer blushing yet still livid classmate. "Principal's office," he pointed at the nearest door. "Why don't we tell him about it now?"

        Rue reluctantly lowered the black violin case, and then nodded. He and Neil proceeded to talk to Professor Klaus about the kendo team giving up their spot in the Gamul games. Professor Klaus agreed, as Rue and Neil managed to be pretty convincing.

        By the next morning, the word was out—Gymnastics was going instead of Kendo. And it turned out that people in the gymnastics club were _not_ exactly happy about this development either.

        Friday afternoon after club practices. Mint and Tonia, the former carrying her twin metal rings, paid an unexpected visit to the kendo team. Tonia talked to Captain Davis first. After a short conversation, turning to Mint she inclined her head towards Neil and his best friend. The two girls then approached the other two who were still doing extra drills after the usual kendo practice.

        "Rue, you [exple—!"

        "I'll handle this," Tonia interrupted the redhead. Rue and Neil immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the girls. "Rue, it's about the placement of teams for the Gamul games. We've heard that it was you who requested Principal Klaus to give your team's spot to the gymnastics club instead."

        Rue nodded. "That's right. It's better for both teams—we could take more time to train for the Junon tournament which is more important to us than the Gamul competition, and I know you guys had been trying for that spot since the school year started. And your team is right next in line for it anyway. Kendo beat you guys by only half a point, I think."

        "Uh, well, that's not exactly what we've been hearing from the grapevine. You've had your experiences with raging teenage hormones I'm sure, and you know how quickly rumors in Carona tend to spread, especially if they're about _you_…"

        Mint coughed sideways, muttering under her breath, "I-am-not-a-playboy-yeah-right."

        Tonia continued, "Mint got hit twice this lunchtime alone by (somewhat) cruel practical jokes, and even Annette and I have gotten our share of flame email," she shrugged. "To put it bluntly, practically everyone is saying that the only reason Gymnastics is going instead of Kendo is because you, Rue Kincaid, has a certain interest in the gymnastics team captain."

        Rue started at this. "T-that's not true!"

        "We know," Tonia affirmed. "But they don't."

        "And besides," Mint added, her voice oddly quiet. "I don't take charity. Freebies yes, but not charity. Especially not like this." She was absently twirling one ring. And then, turning her gaze straight into the dark wide-set eyes, she slowly, deliberately raised both Dual Haloes up in a battle stance.

        "I challenge you, Rue. I'll fight you for the spot in the Gamul games."


	16. Sunset Red

_Chapter 14: Sunset Red_

        Rue stepped backwards involuntarily. "Wha-at?! B-but gymnastics is a performance sport…"

        "Not the way Mint 'performs' it," Tonia was actually smiling. It seemed like the gymnastics team manager (and probably the gymnastics coach as well) was all for the idea of having the team representatives fight it out for the slot in the Gamul games. "Captain Davis agrees. Point system, and you'll be the scorekeeper, Neil?"

        Neil nodded. "One point for each time your weapon touches any part of the chest, back, head, thigh and upper arm regions of your opponent. Six points for disarmament. Fifteen minutes for the entire match. Since our combatants use two different fighting styles, anything else goes."

        "Let's get it on, then." Mint was all set with her Dual Haloes. Everyone else in the room had moved to the sides, clearing a place for the combatants and eager to watch what promised to be a very unusual battle. Reluctantly, Rue took his position near the center of the training hall mats.

        Mint noticed something, "Wait." She was eyeing his weapon, only once glancing pointedly at the black violin case that leaned against the far wall. But Rue shook his head.

        "Not in school." _And never against you_.

        "Fine, then." Mint lowered her Haloes. She promptly stomped over to her duffel, carefully laid her rings on the floor, and took out a pair of batons.

        Rue watched her as she did so. "Mint, what…?"

        "If you're not using your best weapon then neither am I." She stepped back to her place on the mats opposite him. Her next words were spoken with an air of command. "_Ready!_"

        With a cue nod from Captain Davis, Neil raised one hand. Everyone turned silent. "Time starts, now_._"

        Their weapons were up, and Rue was expecting her to make the first attack. But no, Mint chose to wait. She would let him lead the pace.

        Rue realized this quickly enough, and the clock was ticking. With his boken held directly in front of himself, he rushed towards her. She jumped to the side, ducked his second swing, struck and hit his right thigh. First point to the gymnastics team.

        She couldn't help but smirk at her opponent as it dawned on him that she could anticipate his movements. It promised to be an interesting match.

        Very few people were at the arcade late that sunny afternoon, and Rod Bladestar was one of them. Not much of a surprise, considering that he owned the place. He was sitting at one of the side coffee tables, looking over the rows of machines that he called his living. But the video games weren't his true passion. At heart he was a still a blacksmith, a weapon maker and guild master. In fact, at the back of his place he had a small workshop where he still made short swords and hunting knives, and every so often he would sell the odd piece at the bladed weapons store downtown.

        Rod Blade Star was a man of heart. He had been in Carona for six years now, and he had seen many faces come and gone. And although he remembered only a few people, they were those who had truly touched him in such a way that they deserved his remembrance.

        Lucine was a woman who had heart. Raven-haired, beautiful and serene, she was the best mechatronics wizard in their hometown, always jealously guarded by her younger sibling who tried to emulate everything that the older sister did. He had been searching for her ever since she completely and mysteriously disappeared these eight years past.

        Come to think of it, Lucine's younger sibling had heart too, and along with a companion was the first to come gunning after the white-haired man who took Lucine away. Offhand, he wondered if they ever had better luck than he did. His search for Lucine had led him to a dead end in Carona. He found no other choice but to settle down in the meantime, and to call a temporary halt to his quest to find his beloved. He didn't have anything then, so he made weapons from metal ores he scavenged himself, worked odd jobs and stayed in a meager one-room apartment in the seedier area of town. He only managed to set up his arcade after meticulously saving for two years.

        In Carona was where he met Mint for the first time, when she first entered his arcade sixteen months ago. Mint was a girl who _definitely_ had heart, and she looked so much like Lucine to boot. He wondered sometimes if they were actually related by blood, for the wine-red colored eyes of both women seemed to be too much of a coincidence.

        He had often seen Mint playing the video games, but it took an entire year before he finally got the inkling to actually walk over and talk to her. That afternoon when he did turned out to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

        Never had he met a girl with such a passion for life as Mint has. Everything the redhead did she did wholeheartedly, she was determined to always be the best, no excuses, and when she fought she fought with every single fiber of her being. If that wasn't heart, then he didn't know what heart was.

        They had taken quickly to each other—at first it was just the video games, but later on Rod started to play a more important part in the younger girl's life. She looked up to him as a close friend and an older brother, had called him on the phone every so often, and sometimes they'd even go out to lunch or dinner together (his treat, of course).

        He had long known that she loved gallivanting in the Carona ruins, often alone, and once he had invited her to traverse some of the underground ruins with him—to go 'treasure hunting' like he used to do frequently when he had first come to the town. Mint accepted readily, and during the trip he had taught her to identify certain minerals and metal ores as Lucine had once taught him. Carona was rich in a certain type of rare earth metal that can be melted for forging or sold at an assessor at a negotiable price, and of course Mint was always eager at the mention of treasure. That trip was only the first time, and they were to go treasure hunting twice more in the past few months alone.

        During the latest treasure hunt, Mint mentioned that she had seen a richer type of ore somewhere else before.

        "What makes you think I'd tell you?!" she had joked when he asked her about it, but in the end she told him anyway. She had seen the purer ores during the time she went with Rue to the Underground Tunnels.

        Rue. The white-haired boy had heart too, and he couldn't help but be slightly jealous whenever Mint mentioned their adventures together. But he knew that such feelings were pointless and unfounded.

        He turned his thoughts back to the present. Mint was probably still mad at him for acting weirdly towards her last week in an uncalled-for fit of nostalgia about Lucine.

        There was only one customer to be seen in the shop that day. No one else seemed to be in the arcade, so he walked over to the young boy.  "Mind if I play against you?"

        The boy turned towards him, surprised. "Wow, the Blade Star is challenging me!" He was gaping at the older man.

        Rod wasn't used to such unashamed regard, and he found himself thinking that Mint would have said something along the lines of '_Prepare yourself for a major face-flop, you [expletive]!_' But it was the boy who stood before him now. "So, shall we?"

        The boy shook his head. "No, I don't think I'll stand a chance against your greatness. Where's the redhead you usually play against? She was here yesterday, and I don't think I'm even at her level… oh, she's better than you in some games, isn't she?"

        He had seen her yesterday, too, but he didn't quite have the courage to talk to just her yet. Maybe today he could, to apologize at least. That is, if she passes by his place later, for somehow he didn't think he could call her over the phone about it.

        "You'll never know if you can beat me if you don't try," Rod tried to persuade him, but the boy was adamant about it. Rod shrugged. He looked around the arcade and noticed that it was unusually empty. "Say, where is everybody?"

        "At a live concert—_Replica_ is performing at the Starlight Mall tonight. It was their grand opening this Wednesday." He glanced briefly at his watch. "I'm going there. I don't think anyone else is coming to the arcade today, so you can close shop early. Want to watch too? The concert's free."

        "Nah. I don't go much for concerts." _Besides, she might decide to pass by today_. There was a certain ponytailed redhead who had ways of turning up when she was least expected.

        "I guess I'm going now. Bye!" With a slight wave, the boy exited the shop.

        _In the meantime, I think I'll go wash my car._ He'd be leaving the shop temporarily unattended, but Johnny Wolf would surely come barking if Mint ever entered the arcade anyway.

        Rue didn't like to talk during a fight, preferring to concentrate on moving and watching his opponent. And although she could be more vocal depending on who the enemy was, Mint actually shared Rue's sentiments. It was pretty obvious that Mint was the faster of the two, sleek and quick in her attacks. But Rue made up for it in strength and grace, and he held his ground solidly.

        Mint knew the kendo forms. She had learned much with Neil's help. She could predict Rue's movements. And she could use this knowledge to her advantage.

        White, Green. There were six colors in the Carona High kendo tradition, each of them with their corresponding forms. Rue attacked, and she dodged every blow, now and then managing to strike through the gaps in his defense.

        Yellow Lightning.

        They were evenly matched. He couldn't make any headway with her, and the only reason she had hit him several times already was because she had prior knowledge of his movements. Their moved as if synchronized, as if they were dancing to silent music.

        Black, _Gravitation_.

        At this point, it was practically second nature to both of them. He would attack, she would block and take her turn. She knew his every move. Although she only needed to learn one color, Mint had learned _all _the kendo forms from Neil.

        _Phoenix__ Tail_. 

        The Red and the Blue were supposedly the most powerful. Rue used the blue forms more often than he did the others, usually as his finishing strikes. It was the blue forms that Mint had chosen to use as well.

        He was using Red now. She blocked, sidestepped and hit him again. She knew he will switch to Blue next.

        _The Scales_.

        She was ready. He stepped forward once, swinging his sword in a downward arc before bringing it up sideways. She dodged and struck, her eyes keen on the wooden blade and counting silently all the while. _There._ She saw the telltale sign that he was starting on the seventh form.

        For a split-second she froze—the _music stops with the seventh form!_

        And in her single moment of hesitation, Rue attacked. He hit her left arm, she moved—too late!—to block with her right, and he twisted his sword as their weapons connected. _No!_ The baton flew out of her hands to land several meters behind Rue. He gave no pause and quickly struck again.

        Mint's instincts took over. She dodged by somersaulting over his head, landing neatly with her back towards him. Both hands firmly on her remaining baton, she twirled, aiming sideways at his chest for one final blow.

        "_Time_," Neil's voice called from the stands.

        Mint's weapon halted in mid-swipe. But it wasn't the time over that made her stop so suddenly.

        The edge of Rue's sword was pressed lightly against the top of her forehead.

        Rue immediately lowered his weapon. He turned towards the side stands and asked, "Score?" Neil handed the score sheet to Captain Davis for verification. After looking it over twice, the upperclassman nodded and handed the paper back to Neil.

        "Sorry, Rue. Even with the points added to your score for disarmament… Mint wins by four points. Congratulations." He grinned at the red-haired girl, and the entire room broke into applause. "The gymnastics club goes to Gamul!"

        Mint sniffed, flipping her hair haughtily. "Of course. Dare you expect anything else?!"

        The words were proud, but inwardly she was shaking. Could it be that… _no_, she pushed the thought away, being careful to keep her face impassive. She picked up her other baton before walking over to the side stands where her duffel lay. And for the first time that year, she found herself mobbed with enthusiastic people bent on congratulating her and patting her on the back.

        "That was so great!" "Awesome fight, Vanguard!" "That has got to be the most spectacular match in the history of the kendo club!"

        "Wow, Mint, that was so so so _cool!!_ If only you had seen yourselves… It was as if you could read each other's minds! I've never seen anything like it before!"

        "Thanks, Marco," she smiled at the younger boy's compliment. She grabbed her rings and her duffel and turned to leave, ignoring the rest of the crowd. Tonia frowned.

        "Is something wrong, Mint?" Tonia grabbed her by the wrist, but Mint instantly pulled away.

        "What makes you say that? Oh, and tell Annette that I'll just call her about our plans." She smiled again. "We're going shopping for a costume on Sunday. Well, see you!" and with brisk steps she started to walk away.

        "Wait, Mint!" Rue called suddenly from the other end of the room, but Mint no longer heard him. She made her way outside the gym, keeping her eyes downcast. She could barely see where she was going, but she didn't care. _I won, didn't I? I won, I won, I won_.

        _So, why the _hell_ am I blinking back tears?!_

        She was already halfway across the schoolyards when he caught up to her. "Mint, wait up!"

        She purposely ignored him. _Leave me alone, you [expletive]! I don't want to be with you today!_

        "Hey, today's Friday, and I thought I owed you an ice cream soda…?"

        Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She broke into a run, leaving an astonished Rue behind. He watched confused as the girl with the sunset red hair disappeared from sight when she turned the street corner, but he made no further attempt to follow.

        Mint did pass by the BladeStar arcade that afternoon. When Rod came back inside, she was at the _Nightmare Altar_ machine, playing the game as if her life depended on it. He watched her from a distance, at the haphazard, careless and almost frustrated way she kept mashing the machine's buttons, and noticed that she was already at her fifth game. Strange, he didn't remember hearing Johnny Wolf barking at the girl's arrival. His pet doggie must've romped off outside again…

        He almost started when he realized that Johnny Wolf was standing right there beside Mint, and that the dog was oddly keeping silent.

        _What do I tell her?_ She seemed very distracted, and he knew it was the wrong time to apologize about last week's incident. Gritting his teeth, he walked over beside the girl. "Mind if I challenge you?"

        She sniffed. "Huh. Prepare yourself for major face-flopping, [expletive]. What took you so long, anyway?!"

        Rod quietly sighed in relief. He took it as a sign that she had somehow forgiven him already. "Let's get it on, then."

        Suffice to say that she beat him again. Twice at _Nightmare Altar _(but losing once). And then five times at Bonk-a-Bloop™ (but not losing at all).

        "Hah! Of course I'd win. I've never lost to you yet (without saving face on the next match)!" She smiled cockily.

        Rod kept his expression impassive, but he was frowning inwardly. The thought kept nagging at him—there was something different with Mint today. He saw it in her poise, the way she moved, the tone of her voice, her words. But for the life of him he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

        Mint grabbed her duffel. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Rod."

        It was unlike her to be leaving this early, especially on a Friday. "Going home yet?" he asked, but somehow he already knew she wasn't.

        She shook her head. "I think I want to visit some ruins today. You know, watch the sunset."

        "Treasure hunting?" Rod always went with her on treasure hunts. In fact, he was the one who usually invited her before.

        She was already halfway outside. "Nope."

        "I'm coming anyway." He practically ran after the girl, locking the doors to the now empty BladeStar Arcade on his way out. Johnny Wolf could take care of the place while they were gone.

        Mint pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I guess I won't mind it too much if you'll drive me."

        "Sorry, but my car's currently down for maintenance. We can take a cab, though."

        "Only if you're paying." She clasped her hands behind her back, looking both ways before she crossed the street and walked towards a small waiting shed. She grinned wickedly. "I want to ride a Fancy Taxi."

        "What?! Mint, you're going to bankrupt me one of these days…!"

        Hands on hips, she pouted angrily at him. "Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to go with me! And I haven't quite forgiven you for going mushy on me last Friday. It's the least you can do, you [expletive]."

        He winced. So, she _did_ remember the incident last week. Rod saw no other choice but to consent. "Fine. But just this once!"

        The Tower of Eternal Sun was but one of the many famous ruins that were scattered across Carona. The white stone glittered orange in the dusk.

        They climbed down the taxi after Rod paid the fare (and almost went completely broke). "Why here?" he asked. Mint just shrugged.

        "This Winding Tower has many legends. My favorite is about the owl and the fish…" she laughed casually. "But the legend that made this tower so popular to the tourists was that if two people climb it and make a wish together, their wish would surely come true."

        Rod raised an eyebrow quizzically. _Are you asking me to climb it with you?_

        His expression didn't pass the girl by, and she rolled her eyes irritably at him. "I don't care about the legends! But I've always wanted to climb this ruin, ever since I came to Carona, and now seemed like as good a time as any. Are you coming with me or not?!"

        They went inside, Mint boldly leading the way. Faint light filtered through the many windows to dimly illuminate their path, and they were halfway up the spiraling stairs when they came to the broken part of the tower.

        The missing steps had left a really big gap. They had no rope, and even if they did, Rod could see no place to tie it. "I guess this is as far as we go."

        "I can make it."

        "_What?!_" Before he could move to stop her, she jumped.

        Amazingly, she made it. Rod watched her openmouthed, and he could have sworn that she _flew_ at least partway over the chasm. She landed neatly on the other side, and then turned and reached out one hand towards him. "Your turn."

        "No way!!" The chasm was a full ten meters wide.

        "Come on, O Rod the Blade Star. I promise you'll make it." _If you can't, I can catch you with my magic. You've got to trust me. Show me the heart you're always talking about._

        But Rod merely stood, sighed, and didn't even try. It was just too wide, and he knew that he simply couldn't do it. "I'll never make it across."

        Mint bit her lip. _Why, Rod? Why won't you trust me?_ But she couldn't blame him. No normal human being could conceivably cross the chasm unaided. Although they were close as friends, Rod remained unaware of her heritage. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't trust her in this.

        She didn't feel like going up alone and leaving him right then, so instead she jumped over the chasm and back onto the lower stairs. "I guess I'm fine watching the sunset from here." She walked to the nearest window, smiling once at her companion.

        It was only then that he finally noticed what seemed out of place. There was something very _wrong_ with the way she smiled.

        "Mint… what happened?"

        The smile disappeared, and the calm expression faded like a fake mask that was abruptly taken away. It was replaced by a frown, and her look was suddenly full of doubt and uncertainty. "Am I that obvious?"

        "Not at all," he assured her. Rod knew Mint better than anyone else did—at least, he liked to think so. He stepped closer towards her, and she leaned against him, turning slightly so she could hug him about the waist.

        Her whisper was barely audible. "The points were only a technicality. _I lost to him today_." Her voice was breaking, and she buried her face onto his clothing. Hesitantly, Rod placed an arm comfortingly about her shoulders.

        "Hey, it's okay, princess. Whatever it is, you've never failed yet, haven't you?" She didn't answer him. He patted her head affectionately. It was some time before Rod spoke again. "Mint, I know that this may not be the right time, but… I don't think I'll ever have another chance like this. Mint, I… I think I like you."

        Still she said nothing. After a lengthy silence, she straightened. Brushing his arm off her shoulders, she turned to smile sweetly at him. "Of course you do, Rod. We're friends, aren't we?"

        She stepped away from him then. Once more, she took a running jump and deftly leapt over the chasm. Without looking back, she told him, "I'm going up. Don't wait for me." She started to climb, disappearing from view as the staircase wound up and up.

        But Rod had every intention of waiting. He turned his gaze out the window towards the sunset. The crimsons and oranges of the sky at dusk were exceptionally beautiful when seen from the Tower of Eternal Sun.

        The sky turned dark as the evening shadows lengthened, but Mint didn't come. Rod sat down on the stone steps, preparing to wait all night if need be.

        She still didn't come.

        The sun was beginning to rise the next day when he realized that she truly wasn't coming down while he waited there for her. Slowly, reluctantly, and only once glancing up at the broken stairs of the Winding Tower, he made his way back to Carona alone.

Author's Notes 

20 November 2002 Wow, I got quite a number reviews for the last chapter (to think I wasn't expecting more than a couple…). I guess more people read this story than I realize… and for some reason, that _seriously_ incited me into writing again. _Thank you very much to those who reviewed!_ ^_^;; See, reviews _do_ help to get rid of the dreaded 'writer blocks'… ^_^.

The story's gotten weird. Yes, I know this chapter is more than a bit OoC for Rod and Mint, and the last chapter was definitely OoC for Rue, but he *was* provoked, sort of, and I promise, it's the only incident for Rue (at that level of OoC-ness) for the entire series! 

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! IT'LL TAKE YOU ONLY THIRTY SECONDS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!_

This chapter is dedicated to **KawaiiDoll**. I apologize for not being able to give in to your wishes (about the Mint/Rue thing), but I sincerely hope you enjoy the story anyway.

**Liol**'s been helping me loads with my fic. Thank you very much, **Liol**! That chapter I let you read in part (the one with Ruecian, and the one I'm gonna rewrite—thanks for pointing out the errors) is actually my fave in the entire series, and I'm dedicating that to ye! ^_^.

Ms. **Cherry Lee**, thou and thy flute-playing bunnies wilst have thy promised part when the ToF characters go singing again. Oh, and would **the Crew of Light and the Guardianship of the Pokémon **like cameos in the karaoke bar, too? XP XD It's gonna be an Open House, so everyone is invited (or it'll get too _booooring_)!

To anyone who didn't get to read the _The Carona High Gang Goes Karaoke!_ chapter, this is the gist: I got (relatively) a lot of reviews for that, so it's gonna be a dedicated fic when I get around to it. Everyone is invited to the ToF Karaoke bar, especially the OCs (and I do mean **_EVERYONE!!_**).

The characters are going to sing popular songs spoofed by yours truly. Example: Mint and Maya will duet _Heaven is a Place on Earth_ ("East Heaven's gonna conquer earth!"), Duke's song is _Actor_ ("I'm just an actor, not a real star"), Doll Master has _Livin' La Vida Loca_ (aka _Livin' La Vida Valen_), and Claire (Claire will sing! Not too badly, I hope, and hers is the only song I've completed spoofing in full to date) will sing _Sk8er Boi_ ("He's a mysterious boy/ a very mysterious boy/ she is a very spunky girl…"). And that's not a third of the current list yet…

I'm accepting song requests (for spoofing), or guest appearances from OCs or other authors/readers. Just drop me a line through email (kireene@hotmail.com) or via the review button in the lower left-hand corner of this page. Guest OCs and authors, unless specified, will be made to sing as well, via request or if I can think up the appropriate song/s. ^_~.

–_–;;; I'm having such a hard time writing Carona High, in the sense that I have to keep the audience (you) interested in it. I've actually written parts of the ending chapters already. But I. Have. To. Set. Up. The. Story. Sorry guys, if it's starting to get boring… but please be patient with me a while longer. '_I'll beeh bahck!_'


	17. Scales of the Water Dragon

_Chapter 15: Scales of the Water Dragon_

        The weekend came and went. Monday passed and Tuesday too, and still they hadn't spoken to each other once. Even their professors had noticed it. Mint and Rue, who before were usually inseparable because of their common duties (extracurricular or otherwise), were avoiding each other. Actually, it was just Mint who was avoiding Rue, but Rue, who had tried to make peace twice last Saturday and again on Monday, finally gave up and reciprocated her efforts by staying out of her way.

        It hadn't been an easy task, considering that they were classmates, and that made it even more obvious to everyone. Neil and Annette once ventured to intervene, but to no avail. Mint was as stubborn as ever. She came into the classroom exactly on the bell, she always disappeared to the gymnastics training hall immediately after class (with or without Annette), and she made sure to keep at least one empty seat away from him during chemistry (the only class Mint and Rue ever sat together).

        Whenever anyone would comment on it, Mint would simply shrug. "I've been busy. The Gamul games are coming up."

        "Speaking of the games," Annette was sitting opposite Mint in the cafeteria during Wednesday lunchtime. She grabbed a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich off her tray and started peeling the wrapper. "Tonia and I are still having trouble with your costume. The dress is alright," she added quickly on seeing Mint's expression, "but we can't seem to find the proper accessories."

        "Don't worry about it." Mint bit into her own sandwich, and one eye winked mischievously when she replied. "My dance is sooo good I'd win first even if I came to the games dressed in rags."

        _Yeah, right_. Annette rolled her eyes. "Here comes Tonia."

        Tonia put her tray down on the table and slid onto the seat beside Annette. Turning towards Mint, she said, "Coach Mira wants to talk to you privately after practice. She asked me to give this to you." She pulled out a note from her blouse pocket and handed it to the red-haired girl.

        Mint read the note silently. "What's it say?" Annette asked.

        "Professor Klaus wants us—Rue and me, that is—to have dinner with them tonight. Something about Elroy again." Her sigh was barely audible. She read the note once more before handing it to Annette. "Could you just give this to Rue for me? I can't go."

        Annette gave her a puzzled look. "Why not?"

        "I need to rest, and I need to practice." Mint smiled wryly at her companions. "I don't _really_ need to, of course—I'm already sure I'm gonna win first place—but there's no point in taking chances."

        Tonia and Annette exchanged glances. Outwardly Mint may still be the brash, over-confident tomboy, but they both knew that she was still shaken over the fated match last week. Her actions towards her inadvertent opponent had been the only indication they needed to be sure of it.

        Dinner at the Klauses consisted of mashed potatoes and roast beef and no pumpkins. Rue arrived a little late, but Prima and Elena didn't mind.

        "Rue, Rue! Look!!" Prima was ecstatic as he showed off a piece of paper to the older boy. "Papa says that this means he's my new papa!"

        "So it's official?" Rue turned towards the professor and his wife. "Prima is one of the Klauses now?"

        "Yup." Elena couldn't stop smiling too. "It's so great! Everything went so smoothly, and I finally have the younger brother I've always wanted…"

        Mira remembered her daughter saying that it was an older sister she wanted (during Mint's erstwhile stay at their home) but didn't bother to correct her. "Alright kids, Papa and Rue have some work to do now. It's beddy-bye time."

        "Bedtime! I've got my own room now, Rue!" Prima beamed at him before Mira shoved him off. "Goodnight!"

        "G'night, Polly!" Elena said as she followed her mom and Prima up the stairs. 

        Rue waved goodnight to them. As soon as they disappeared from view, he and Klaus went down to the professor's basement.

        "What news, professor?" Rue asked as Klaus powered up his laptop. "Prima's adoption was settled so quickly. Did the police find out what happened to his real parents?"

        Klaus nodded somberly. "It was a car crash in the city. His dad was an accountant and his mom's a housewife. Aside from his parents, Prima doesn't have any other known relatives."

        "Prima said his parents were murdered."

        "Not according to the police records. Prima wasn't even with them at the time of the accident—he was supposedly at their neighbor's." Klaus clicked a few keys on his computer. "They said that he ran away on the same night."

        "Ran _away…?!_"

        "That's what the records say." Klaus peered over his glasses at the boy, and there was something in his glance that told Rue he too found it suspicious. "I've discovered something else that you might find interesting." He motioned for Rue to look at his laptop's screen.

        On it was a map of what they knew of the underground tunnels. There were lines that indicated which tunnels were fake, which ones were blocked and which were open—he remembered them from when Klaus first showed him the map several months ago. This time however, there were new lines marked in red that trailed off at the ends of the map. One of them, Rue noticed, led straight to Elroy's library.

        "I took Prima back to the tunnels at Elroy's to test out a theory of mine, and we were able to open some rooms that you couldn't access before (but didn't find anything significant)," Klaus said. "Prima was able to open the rooms simply by moving his hand across a certain part of the door."

        He paused for emphasis, and Rue was deep in thought. "Just like the time that I opened the slab in the lake ruins."

        "Exactly," Klaus said. "They must've installed some kind of sensor in the slabs to detect anyone with the proper …authorization… to access it. Certain parts of the underground passages had been sealed off—I don't know by whom or how long ago—but some of them have been opened again recently. I think that they're using Prima's genetic code as some sort of key to unlock certain passages in the underground labyrinths. The life capsules had been transported to Elroy's library that way."

        Rue frowned at the mention of the life capsules. He never liked them, and the mere thought of one made him uneasy. If they'd ever _dare _to put Claire inside one of the cursed things… Unconsciously, he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.

        "They were all empty, I assure you, and except for Prima's had never been used." Klaus started typing again, and produced on screen an email message dated a couple of days ago. "Another thing, they found a plas-skin mask right outside Elroy's. Unfortunately for us, it's the newer type that leaves no imprints as to who used it. Even the Ephlesia U. forensics lab couldn't find anything. But we do have one lead," Klaus said. "As far as I know, there has been only one laboratory that has managed to manufacture this particular type of plas-skin. The research lab of Cosmos Corporation."

        "So, what's that got to do with Elroy or Prima?"

        "Absolutely nothing. Except that the life capsules had been traced to the Ghost Temple, plus the fact that the amusement park happened to be built completely from electronics manufactured by Cosmos Corp."

        Rue shook his head sadly. "But still no news of Claire." It wasn't a question.

        "No," Klaus had to admit. "But we're getting there. I'm sure of it."

        "You don't think she's in any danger, do you?"

        Klaus hesitated. "No," he said at last, "but I think we should hurry just the same." He turned to look over his glasses at the boy. "Do you think you're up to a quick trip to the Ghost Temple before the Junon tournament?"

        _If it'll get us any closer to finding Claire, I am_. "When do I leave?"

        "As soon as possible. Tomorrow, if I can convince Mira."

        The next day was Thursday, almost a week since the infamous bout between the gymnastics team captain and the kendo club's finest warrior. Of course, an event as monumental as that was certain to be talked about, but around this time most of the gossip has already died down (much to Mint's comfort). However, there remained the odd group of students who occasionally still talked about it.

        Belle had heard about the match as well. And she found most of the rumors to be highly amusing. 

        "…she cheated, I tell you! There was no _way_ someone like her could've beaten Rue Kincaid…"

        "Nah, she couldn't have cheated! The entire kendo club was watching, and it was Neil who tallied the points. I was there too—I saw Captain Davis check the score sheet before they announced the winner."

        "But… it just doesn't seem possible!" one of the girls was obviously a member of Rue's unofficial fan club. "Rue _can't_ lose in a fight to someone who doesn't even fight!"

        "It is too possible. Mint really did hit him more times. Let me tell you though…" the boy looked from side to side before motioning for the rest of the group to come closer. He lowered his voice when he spoke, "I think that if they hadn't used the point system, Rue would have won. When the match ended, he was holding his sword directly over Mint's head—if he hadn't stopped it in time he would probably have knocked her out."

        "There, there—see!" the girl jumped up suddenly, a wide grin on her face. "I always told you that Rue is the better fighter, hah!!"

        Belle had a hard time keeping her laugher in check as she walked past the gabbing group of students and into the faculty room. Knowing how proud Mint was with her own brand of martial arts, the redhead was probably still grinding her teeth over that event.

        She went and sat down inside her cubicle. Mira had talked to her earlier that day, and inside one of her drawers was a pair of gold bracelets that the gymnastics coach had asked her to lend to her student for the Gamul competition.

        Mint had worked hard for their team's spot in the Gamul games, Mira had said. She had bravely endured the ridicule over that infamous match ("Bravely—yeah, _right_," Belle thought), and would Belle mind helping them? The bracelets would be perfect for Mint's costume, and neither Tonia nor Annette could find any that would go better…

        She dug through her papers for the bracelets and brought them out. They were identical and made of pure metal—they had neither gem nor jewel, only a filigree of vines and small tendrils ending towards a wreath of star jasmines at the wrist. In the light they glinted a pale gold—the years had not caused their particular luster to fade.

        She shook her head reproachfully, remembering who the bracelets once belonged to. No, she wasn't about to simply give these bracelets to just anyone. The redhead has to first prove that she had earned it.

        She pocketed the bracelets and briskly walked out of the faculty room.

        Belle kept her face impassive as she walked towards the gymnasium. It seemed a good time as any to finally confront her younger adversary. And Mira was insistent on the bracelets.

        It was already late after club practices, and Belle could recognize some of her students exit from the gym even as she entered the building. Some of them greeted her with a wave of "Hi, teach!" or with a slight nod (she would acknowledge them back), some of them ignored her, and still the others she didn't know. The second floor was empty, most of the students already gone when she got up the stairs, but she knew that Mint would still be in training.

        She was right. Mint was practicing her sequence for the Gamul games, without the music, and she was alone. Belle paused at the doorway to watch. She frowned. Belle was a martial artist herself, and to her trained eye, there was something wrong with the way Mint moved.

        _It's been almost a week—she can't still be despondent over her 'win' against Rue, can she?_

        Belle shook her head. If Mint couldn't get over whatever it was that bothered her, then the redhead couldn't become a worthy opponent for anyone. The redhead couldn't be worthy of her sister's bracelets.

        There was one way to find out. Belle smirked. Perhaps it was time for the challenge she had been anticipating since Mint had first called her an old maid in that restaurant three years ago.

        She was about to step into the gymnastics hall when she heard voices. Two people—Rue and Tonia, by the sound of it. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to make up excuses for a chemistry teacher being in the gym, she hastily left through the side stairway. Her vendetta with young Vanguard could be settled another time.

        But a time not too far off, she promised herself.

        Tonia was dragging Rue by the arm. Rue was protesting vehemently.

        "Mint's still angry with me over that match! It's been almost a week, and even in class she hasn't spoken to me once…!"

        "Exactly. That match has been on her mind ever since, and it's up to you to cheer her up!"

        "But why _me?!_"

        Tonia sighed. "You're her friend, aren't you?"

        "Well, yeah… but what's that got to do with it?"

        "Just trust me on this one, okay?!" She shoved him towards the door. "Go on!"

        "T-Tonia!"

        "Uh-oh. Sorry, Rue! Urgent call of nature!" Tonia exclaimed suddenly. "Be right back! Make sure you don't leave Mint by herself without waiting for me!" she ran off towards the other end of the corridor.

        Rue swallowed nervously. It was painfully obvious that Mint had been avoiding him since the day of their fateful match, despite his efforts to make peace even though he didn't know what he had done wrong. Whatever the reason, he was certain that Mint was still angry at him, even though Tonia kept assuring that she wasn't.

        How in the world does he keep winding up in these messes? _Let's just get this over with._

        Mint was so concentrated in her dance that she didn't notice him when he stepped into the room. Rue cleared his throat. The unexpected sound caused Mint to lose her balance in the middle of a twirl, and she plopped ingloriously onto the floor. "Ow ow ow… [expletive]! Tonia, I told you that—"

        Her eyes widened for a brief second when she saw who had coughed, and just as quickly her eyes narrowed in mock anger. "Rue! How dare you make me lose my balance!!" She stood up and brushed the dust off her sleeves.

        Rue scratched his head absently, aware that the two of them were the only ones in the room. But the fact that Mint had finally spoken to him, albeit in the annoyed manner that she usually reserved for him alone… Maybe Tonia was right. "Uhm… Sorry about that. I just came to wish you good luck on the Gamul games, I guess."

        "Thanks." Mint sniffed. "Not like I need it," she said haughtily. "By the way, have you seen Tonia? She told me she'd be back soon, and no way am I cleaning up the room by myself."

        "She just went to the bathroom. Um…" He paused, hesitant to speak. "She said you might need my help in your dance sequence…?"

        Mint's eyes narrowed at him even more. "Why would Tonia think that I'd need _your _help?" Rue just shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Just don't distract me, okay?" She turned her back on him and went on with her practice.

        Rue crossed his arms. He busied himself with studying the floor, and every now and then he would scruff his shoes against the mats self-consciously. The silence felt awkward, but Mint was ignoring him again. Tonia was certainly taking her sweet time in the bathroom.

        "Oh, you idiot." Mint exclaimed, suddenly stomping her foot. "Do you know how annoying that is?!"

        Rue blinked. He wasn't doing anything—he was just standing there waiting for Tonia.

        But Mint was livid at him anyway. "If you've got nothing better to do than just standing there, you might as well do help me with my dance sequence."

        _Uh, right._ For some reason, there was a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. "What do I do?"

        "Stand over there, like that…" Rue stepped into the place she indicated. "Where's your boken? Oh, nevermind." She went to her duffel and got a baton, which Rue caught deftly as she threw it at him.

        She grabbed her rings and stepped to her place opposite him. "The Blue kendo forms, what are they called?"

        Rue couldn't see where she was going with this, but he decided to play along. "The Blue forms are called the Scales… The Scales of the Water Dragon."

        Mint smiled. "_Rain_."

        She started humming.

_                Pagmasdan ang ulan, unti-unting pumapatak  
                Sa mga halaman at mga bulaklak_

        A sweet melody filled the room as Tonia (who had somehow slipped inside the room unnoticed) turned on the portable radio from the side stands. Mint did the first few moves of her dance sequence, and Rue was reminded of their match last week. Mint grinned suddenly. "Neil helped me. I patterned my dance sequence against the kendo forms. But the song's too short, so the dance is patterned against only the Blue ones."

        "From the start, kids?" Tonia asked. 

        Mint nodded. She turned to Rue, "Just do the Blue forms like you would in practice."

        Tonia started the music again. At a signal from Mint, Rue began the kendo sequence. He moved unhurriedly and without force, timing his moves against the song. The music was soft and gentle, and brought to mind the waters of the ocean. For some reason, it seemed fitting that Mint had chosen to pattern her dance against the Blue kendo forms.

        Mint began her own sequence, and she danced. Rue could see that her movements were the same as what she used last week. They were doing the exact same moves, but this time Mint _danced_.

        It wasn't anything like their match at all. She had patterned her steps against his kendo forms, and this time, instead of aiming to strike, her movements now were graceful, much more fluid, and she moved as if her rings were extensions of her arms. Now more than ever was it evident why Mint was the gymnastics team captain.

_                Maari bang minsan pa'y  
                Mahagkan ka't maiduyan pa  
                Sakbibi ka't  
                Ulan lamang ang saksi_

        She surrendered into the music. There was nothing in the world but the song, and the melody was everything. Each twirl and turn, tumble and somersault were but part of the eternal dance that was life.

        Rue stopped in the middle of doing the second form. He stepped back and lowered his makeshift sword, mesmerized in simply watching her.

        The music stopped. Mint was kneeling in her final position, her hands palms-down on the floor at her sides, her head bowed meekly. For some reason, in his mind he imagined invisible wings sprouting from her back, draping about her arms to finally end with their tips at the Dual Haloes as she held the golden rings flat against the floor.

        _She really does look like an angel._

        From the sides he heard Tonia's clapping. Mint looked up, and she was grinning. "You liked it?"

        Tonia nodded. "Best performance yet. I think you're definitely ready for the Gamul games. Annette kept telling you that you should have asked for Rue's help rather than Neil's."

        "What's that supposed to mean?" Mint abruptly stood, her eyes narrowed. "Rue stopped doing the forms in the middle of the dance! Neil never did that!"

        "That's not the point. You didn't dance like that when you practiced with Neil before." Tonia was having a hard time keeping her mischievous grin hidden.

        Both Rue's and the redhead's faces flushed slightly. "That's because I was still learning the moves then!!" Mint exclaimed.

        Rue cleared his throat. "The music is nice. This is the first time I've heard it, though."

        "It's a love song from an archipelago in the Asia-Pacific," Tonia answered him. "Mint insisted it had to be _this_ song and no other. You won't believe the trouble Annette went through to find it…"

        "Don't remind me—I still owe Annette for that." She sniffed irritably, and then marched off towards the locker room to change.

        "Hey, wait up!" Tonia called. "You still haven't told me about your private meeting with Coach Mira, and there's still the matter of your costume…" she made to follow the girl, turning once to whisper a hurried "thanks!" to Rue. She winked at him before running off after the redhead.

        Rue frowned thoughtfully, even as he watched the twin ponytails disappear from view as Tonia closed the locker room door behind them. He was on his way to the gym to do something before he had bumped into Tonia, but strangely, he couldn't remember what it was now.

        He shrugged. No matter, it probably wasn't that important anyway, and if it was he's sure to remember it in time.

Author's Notes 

12 December 2002 Four words: **_READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!_**

Even one-liners ('I've read your fic and have absolutely nothing to say about it') are appreciated, just to let the starting-to-get-frustrated author know that people still read this hopeless excuse for a fanfic!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Mere words cannot express my gratitude but words are all I have right now… sigh.

Q&A Time. These are just clarifications, actually.

To **Victoria**'s Aurora: Mint was NOT using kendo. She learned the kendo moves but she wasn't doing them (she used _a pair of batons_, remember?). Rather, she patterned her attacks against what she knew Rue's next moves were going to be. About the 'Blue forms' that Mint decided to 'use', I hope it was already made clear in this episode.

To **Mana Angel**: Mint was crying (she didn't actually cry… sorry for insisting but Mint's tears are a plot device later in the series) because she won against Rue only by points. If it had been a real fight and he had used a real sword, he would have cut her clean in half.

To **DiagonAlley**: This *is* Rue/Mint. Gee, I thought it was already out several episodes ago, hehe. If you think about it, Rod just got dumped in the last chapter (in a very mild sense…).

Btb, those are lyrics of a real song (it's in my native tongue), composed by one Ryan Cayabyab. The latest remake is sung by Regine Velasquez, and the mp3 can be found in the Files section of the ToF_Carona YahooGroups. _Kapag naiintindihan mo 'yung kanta, may isang ibig-sabihin 'yon. Kababayan!!_ ^_^.

You're all invited to the ToF_Carona YahooGroups! ****


	18. The Lady of Starlight

_Chapter 16: The Lady of Starlight_

        They had always been close as children, and Belle had always looked up to her sister. Perhaps it was just sibling rivalry, as the older woman had always been better than her at it, but her mechatronic skills, her relentless drive towards being the best computer hacker she could possibly be, everything she had worked and strived for she had done with the memory of her sister haunting her and urging her on all the while.

        All her tribulations of the past eight years she could trace back to that fateful night when her sister disappeared. Her sister had been her only family. Belle had turned her back on her hometown, her school, her job, her colleagues and friends—everything she had known and was familiar with—as she embarked on a private war to get her sister back.

        Duke was her childhood friend, and she had always known that he loved her. He was the only person who had the gumption to stay with her throughout her journey and self-imposed exile, knowing that she needed a companion. In his own way he bonded her to her long-forgotten childhood, to the untroubled days before she had even heard of chroma children and Aeon Industries. He was her one link to the past, and her single source of strength to face the future. It was a future that, undoubtedly for her, was intertwined with that of the biggest manufacturer of electronic devices in the Continent—a company that had a certain interest in memory circuits, psyche amplifiers and chroma children.

        They said it was because her nephew was a chroma child, but she knew the truth. They took her sister because she was the best at what she did. She was the only mechatronics expert who had ever been able to integrate magick with electronic devices—the only person to create a psyche amplifier that could be used by those born without the strength of psyche.

        Even those born with the gift cannot cast magic so simply. Psyche amplifiers were devices that enable the gifted to magnify their inborn psychic talents, so that they were able to manifest their psyche, or _magick_, into the physical world. Psyche-amps remain rare, even in their modern day and age, and the devices usually take the form of gloves or tiaras, although there have been rumors about some isolated country in the Orient where they had a famous _gun_ that was actually a psyche-amp…

        Aside from her sister's favorite gold bangles, she still had with her an actual pair of psyche amplifiers, done in the form of silver manacles. It was the special kind that could be used even by those born without the gift of magick, as Belle herself was an ordinary human. She heard that Psycho Master also had a pair of the same kind of psyche-amp, a recent model of similar design, and his produced lightning. But as for her own… hers produced the more conventional form of magical attacks.

        Her psyche-amps were her sister's latest creations before the latter had been taken away, and the twin manacles were tailor-fit for Belle. Her sister had made them for her, simply because she could and she wanted to. But the maker of the bangles never imagined that Belle would be using them in the search for her when she went missing.

        In spite of everything, Belle had never lost the hope that someday she would finally be able to rescue her sister from those who would only use her unique knowledge of mechatronics and psyche amplifiers for their own ends. Belle missed her sister so badly. The memory of that night she disappeared was like a scar that had never healed.

        It happened over eight years ago, yet she remembered it as if it was yesterday.

        "You have to understand," the raven-haired woman whispered urgently as she held tight to her younger sister's arm. "I have to go with them. I _have to_. My son is a chroma child, and they… they're the only ones who can save him."

        "No, it's you who doesn't understand," the young blonde had whispered back. "They're just going to take him from you! Don't you know what they're going to do to him? Why won't you listen to me?!"

        But the older woman shook her head as she stepped backwards, and her look was one of hopeless anxiety. "I'm sorry, Belle. I have no other choice."

        A white-haired man was there as well, and he gently took the older woman by the elbow to lead her away. "It's time to go," he said, his voice solemn. "Goodbye, Belle. Don't worry—we'll be taking good care of your sister and your nephew for you."

        "The _hell _you are!" Belle snapped back suddenly. She jumped him, both her fists aiming for the center of his chest area. "_You're not taking her away from me!!_"

        The move caught Ruecian by surprise. Her sudden attack hit him dead in the stomach and he doubled over, coughing violently. Belle took that moment to grab her sister and make a run for it.

        Unexpectedly, the older woman followed her and ran as well, grasping tightly to her younger sister's outstretched hand. They made their way out the back door of their house and into a small side alley that would lead them through their hometown's maze of city streets, never once stopping to look back.

        "If you really wanted to go with him, then why aren't you resisting me?" In spite of the immediate predicament, Belle couldn't help but smile inwardly. _Best mechatronic wizard in the galaxy, my foot… you're still so indecisive, Sis! Whatever would you do without me?_

        She led them through the dimly lighted, one-lane streets towards the edge of town, where she hoped they would be able to hitch a train ride to the next city and, hopefully, to freedom. After several sharp turns around dank corners, they reached the end of another alley to find their way blocked by a huge metal gate. The train station was just on the other side.

        _No way to break through, unless… _She squinted slightly as she rapidly surveyed the scene, searching for something—anything!—that could possibly help them in their getaway. There. She caught sight of a computer terminal. With luck, she could hack into it and use it to open the doors… she walked over to the console, quickly letting go of her sister's hand as she began to type. Her sister stood beside her, unspeaking, tapping her foot impatiently as she looked nervously from side to side. Seeing no one, she flipped her long hair absently before she folded her arms over her chest and cast her eyes down.

        It took her a full five minutes of furious hacking before Belle heard an audible _click_ of what (she hoped) was some sort of switch, and the console in front of her started to blink green. Gradually, but definitely, the heavy gates began to open. "Let's go!" She grabbed her sister's arm and they walked briskly towards the slowly moving doors.

        They were about halfway towards reaching it, when all of a sudden she heard a metallic _clang!_ and the doors began moving shut again.

        _No!_ She had already broken through the door's security codes—it shouldn't be closing now! There was a sudden clammy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realized what it meant. _Ruecian_. He could control electronic devices by mere thought… Ruecian had found them… They ran, Belle leading, but the gates were closing, it was too late and they were not going to make it in time…

        A shadow passed in front of her, and Ruecian was there. He hit her hard across the face, forcibly knocking her aside and she bodily hit the wall with a sickening _thump_. Badly dazed, she slid down onto the dirty floor of the alley. 

        She felt a drop of cold sweat or blood trickle down the back of her neck. Ruecian spat disdainfully at her, "Idiot. You should have known better." Helpless and too weak to move, Belle could do no more than look up at him, her expression contorted in barely-restrained fury and her fists clenched feebly at her sides.

        "George, you didn't…!!" The woman started forward, but Ruecian pulled her back.

        "Don't worry," he waved a hand vaguely to dismiss the older woman's concerns. "I didn't hurt her too much. She'll have a headache when she wakes up, but she'll be fine."

        The woman bit her lower lip, and Ruecian sighed. He let her arm go. "Make it quick." She nodded. She went over to the fallen girl and hugged her tightly about the shoulders.

        "I'm sorry," the woman whispered one last time as she pulled away. She smiled weakly, sadly, and a single, glassy tear fell down her left cheek. At the last, carefully wiping at her eyes, she turned away to leave with the white-haired man. The smile and those words were Belle's last memory of her sister as everything had then gone black.

        _Of course I remember_. "What kind of a stupid question is that, Valen?" Her voice was barely audible as she whispered the words, and she gripped the receiver so tightly as she hung up the phone that her hand was shaking. "Yeah, I'll get those circuits for you. And I'll continue to keep an eye on your precious chroma child."

        Her vision turned blurry with frustrated tears, but strangely she found herself laughing. She had heard all about it, naturally—how enraged Doll Master had been when he found out that his band of 'specialists' had tried to kidnap Rue Kincaid in his absence, and that they even lost Prima Doll in the process.

        But aside from Ruecian himself, none of them knew that Belle was working directly for the big boss of Aeon Industries. It was so ironic, considering that it was Aeon Industries who ruined her life by taking her sister away in the first place. But no—they paid her well—and her loyalties now belonged to Valen and Ruecian whether she liked it or not.

        She was the trump card, and she understood what that meant.

        "Duke," she called his name as she heard the soft knock, and the door to her room creaked open. "You're still awake?"

        The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows questioningly at her as he let himself into the dimly-lit bedroom. The moonlight filtered faintly through the window blinds through which Belle gazed to the outside, but even in the dark it didn't escape him that his lady had been crying. "I thought I heard the phone ring."

        Belle wiped at her eyes somewhat self-consciously, but it was alright—she never hid anything from Duke anyway. "_He_ called. We're running out of time."

        "What does he want now?"

        "Just the usual." She turned towards him then, leaning backwards against the windowsill. "Klaus is sending Rue to find Cosmos Corp's missing sollerets, although I doubt that the boy knows what he's looking for. He'll be leaving for the Ghost Temple tomorrow afternoon—I want you to get there before he does."

        Duke nodded somberly. They had gone through this before, and he knew what he had to do.

        The sun had yet to rise the next day, but Klaus was already up. He was down in the basement, casually clicking his laptop's keys as he surfed for more information on Cosmos Corporation's electronics.

        _Psyche amplifiers_… The concept behind psyche amplifiers was actually an old technology, and Klaus had known about their existence even before the first journals regarding their theory had been published over twenty years ago. His work on the Carona Ruins had led him to research on magick a long time ago, while he was still taking up his college degree in Ephlesia University.

        He found it rather curious that he was researching on them again. He thought he had known about all the manufacturing of psyche-amps when he had once worked as a junior researcher for Cosmos Corporation, but apparently there were still some things he had missed.

        He remembered a time when his fellow researchers had suddenly quit their project for no apparent reason, and later he found that they had been coaxed to switch their loyalties to a rival company. The president of Aeon Industries could be a very persuasive person when he set his mind on it. Dr. Terry Prometheus Valen had a reputation that the people who would work for him could never anymore leave his service. And there were the rumors Klaus had heard from his old acquaintances—that Aeon Industries had no qualms about working on the wrong side of the law, especially since certain aspects of the technology behind psyche amplifiers had been declared illegal because of the irreversible damage they could inflict upon the human mind.

        The rumors were just that, rumors… and his colleagues had all kept quiet, of course. But Klaus had his connections. It was because of those connections that he got his limp, in fact…

        "Umm, Papa?" He was startled out of his reverie when a small voice called from the top of the basement stairs. After some time Klaus heard the voice again, and its source was a lot nearer him now. "Papa?"

        He looked over his glasses at the young boy. "What is it, Prima?"

        Prima stood on tiptoe to whisper something into his adopted father's ear.

        "She did, huh?" Klaus thoughtfully scratched his chin. For some reason, he wasn't really surprised at this particular turn of events. "When was this?" Last night, Prima told him.

        "Should I tell mom, too?" He looked up expectantly, his wide-set eyes fraught with concern.

        Klaus shook his head. "I'll tell her. You can go back to what you were doing, son." Prima nodded, and then went back up to the living room. Sighing, Klaus closed his laptop and cleared his desk a little before making his way upstairs as well.

        He found Mira preparing their breakfast on the kitchen table. Gently, he placed his arm about her shoulders.

        "What is it?" Mira snapped, although there was no hint of anger or irritation in her tone. They had been married for twenty years, and she knew her husband's mannerisms well. Whenever Klaus approached her like this, it usually meant bad news.

        "I'm afraid that our Elena has run away. She'll be back—" he added quickly on seeing the change in Mira's expression. "She went after Rue. But she's a big girl now… she'll be fine." He was concerned for his daughter of course, but there was no point in both of them worrying.

        He felt rather than heard his wife sigh in relief. "Oh, I'm not worried about _that_… I was worried before that she only inherited your bookishness." She was frowning sternly at her husband, but they both knew the frown was only for show. On the other side of her face that he couldn't see, her mouth was curved in an amused half-smile.

        Another Friday afternoon, a long weekend was coming up, and students as usual were eager to leave school early. But the gymnastics team would leave for Gamul in a couple of days, and Team Captain Mint wasn't feeling generous. Actually, she was… which was why everyone had to stay a couple of hours extra since she had cancelled their regular Saturday practices.

        It was already past five, but Belle wasn't in a hurry that night. Now that Aeon Industries seems to have finally begun its campaign, she wasn't sure anymore for how long she could afford to keep slacking off. Her quarrel against Mint Vanguard was a private matter, and she didn't want to leave Carona without first settling things with the young girl.

        She almost bumped into Kirielle as she made her way up the gymnasium's flight of stairs. Kirielle glanced briefly at her, recognizing the older woman as a faculty member, but she remained ignorant of the fact that Ms. Brie, chemistry teacher, had any connections at all with her boss. Belle kept her face impassive, not betraying that she knew about the strawberry blonde's role as one of Ruecian's 'Masters'.

        The training hall was bereft of coach and students when she got there. Belle cursed under her breath. She should have known that Mint, irresponsible and impulsive as she was, wasn't going to stay any longer in school than she had to. She was probably on her way to the BladeStar Arcade by now, and Belle shouldn't have waited too long.

        With brisk, angry steps she made her way out the gym, past the schoolyards and into the vacant lot where her rented car was parked. She stopped short when she realized she wasn't alone.

        Burgundy eyes were narrowed lividly at her, and the redhead was stomping her foot impatiently. "Tonia told me you visited the gym yesterday. I figured there's only one reason you'd do that."

        Belle frowned. She had just lost whatever initiative she would have in the fight, and there was no doubt that they would come to blows that night. _First point goes to the little brat_, she admitted grudgingly. "You know what I want," she said. "It's time we settle our differences, Vanguard."

        "Fine by me. Right here, right now."

        The girl didn't even wait. Too late, Belle noticed that she already had her rings in her hands. She jumped backwards, barely avoiding Mint's first strike.

        She was right, she _had_ lost the initiative. For the next few moments she found herself dodging and blocking the younger girl's attacks, unable to find an opening in the other's defense.

        Then again, Belle had always meant their fight to be a test. It's true that she wanted the beat the crap out of the other for making fun of her clothes, but that wasn't why she instigated this particular confrontation. Mint could think whatever she wanted.

        But Belle was running out of options. And they were running out of time.

        Belle dodged another blow. "Why aren't you using your magic?"

        The next breath suddenly caught in Mint's throat. _How did she _know_ about my magic?!!_

        "Don't look so surprised," the taller woman was suddenly smirking. "Eyes like that are a dead giveaway, but not everyone can recognize its meaning."

        "I don't know what you're talking about!"

        Belle sighed heavily. "Fine, if you insist on playing innocent…" she circled so that she was suddenly behind the girl. "I'll go first."

        Mint twirled, turning as fast as she could to come face to face again with her opponent. Too late. The sudden flare forcibly threw her backwards several meters. "The _[EXPLETIVE]?!!_"

        "It's not real magic, of course. But enough." Belle shot another fireball at her., and Mint had to jump away to keep from being hit.

        "Alright, if that's your game…!!" Mint whispered through clenched teeth. Deliberately, she lowered her hands at her sides. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

        Another fireball came her way, but this time it ricocheted when it came several centimeters from Mint's face, as if it suddenly struck against an invisible barrier. It flew back towards Belle, who dodged it, and it burst into a thousand harmless sparks upon hitting the ground several meters behind her.

        Mint opened her eyes. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!"

        Belle reflexively raised her hands in front of her body to protect herself. She felt intense heat envelop her, and everything disappeared in a bright gust of red wind.

        When the flames finally dissipated, Mint was the only one still standing. Belle was slumped down on the floor, defeated but awake. Her clothing were intact but slightly frayed, and she was clutching her arm.

        Clutching her arm _painfully_. The exposed skin was very red, and Mint could recognize the beginning of some bad burns. She bit her lip anxiously.

        It was the first time she had hurt anyone with her magic.

        _[Expletive], but this is _Belle _we're talking about…_ she knew it was no excuse, and she _was_ sorry… but she just _couldn't _say it aloud. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she took several steps towards the fallen woman. "Hmph, you forced me to doing it, you know."

        Belle looked up at the girl's face. Mint's words might have been half-proud, but the expression in younger girl's eyes said something totally different. At this point, Mint was probably feeling the pain more than she did. Mint had actually been _fair_ during their bout—Belle had seen that she was intentionally holding back, not wishing to use her magic as an advantage although Belle kept inducing her to do it. Perhaps she had misjudged the girl… or perhaps it was just her past prejudices that kept her from acknowledging it long ago.

        It was just a few burns anyway, and she had suffered worse. Belle actually smiled. "I forgive you. I know what your magic is capable of, and I'm surprised you didn't hurt me more."

        Mint blinked. Her expression softened, as if she was suddenly relieved of a heavy load. Belle thought,_ She probably didn't even realize it_. But the look in the girl's wine-red eyes was one that Belle had seen many times before on someone else, and she knew what it had meant.

        "Belle, I… uh… How could you know what my magic does?"

        The older woman shook her head. "Old acquaintance." Her tone warned Mint not to push the topic. With her good hand, she slid something out of her back pocket and threw it at the girl. "Here, these belonged to her once."

        It was a pair of gold bracelets. Just the type that would go well with her costume for the Gamul games. "Why are you giving this to me?"

        "Don't get ideas," Belle huffed. "Mira asked me to give it to you. Make bloody sure you wear it for the competition."

        Just as it wasn't in Mint's nature to apologize, Belle wasn't the type to wish this particular student of hers good luck either. But no words were needed for them to understand it anyway. Belle didn't even say goodbye as she stood up, still clutching her burned arm, and marched off towards her car. She wasn't halfway there when Mint already turned her back on the older woman, and with similar brusque steps stomped off back towards the gymnasium.

        After a quick shower and changing out of her school uniform, Mint practically ran all the way to the kendo training hall in her excitement.

        "Rue! Rue, I did it! I finally defeated Be—" she stopped short when she saw that only Marco remained in the room. "Where's everybody?"

        The boy looked up from his cleaning of the practice swords. "Captain Davis dismissed us early—it's our last practice and the club leaves for Junon in two days. Neil had to run some errands, but he's coming back later though. As for Rue… I think Rue left town immediately after classes."

        _That _came as a surprise. Mint blinked twice. "Rue's gone?"

        "Professor Klaus sent him to some …thingy… (I think it's an old amusement park, but I forgot what he called it…)."

        "Did he say why?"

        Marco just shrugged. "I think he said that it has something do with Claire."

        "Oh, I see..." she bit her lower lip. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

        The freshman stood up then. "Um, Mint… if it's something I can help you with…"

        She shook her head. "Nah, it's alright. I'll be seeing you, Marco."

        "Um, bye!" he waved. His cheeks colored slightly as Mint smiled and waved back at him, but she didn't notice it. Something else was nagging at her mind, and it kept her too preoccupied to notice much.

        _I thought we had an agreement, that I was his partner in finding Claire. Why didn't he tell me anything?_

Author's Notes

21 December 2002. Ooh, longest chapter I've written to date… and the focus is on the supporting personas… and the plot thickens a bit more! Rating kicked up for violence and semi-dark content (will be kicked up again when we get to the ending chapters, but it's still PG for now)! 

_ERRATTA_: I forgot to mention about Klaus's permanent limp before! He limps!! (Added a couple of sentences in the prologue and ch06 about this, but nothing important.)

What are some of the things we know so far?

1. Belle's sister disappeared over eight years ago. Her sister's son is a chroma child, age unknown.

2. Claire found Rue, unconscious, bruised and bleeding in the middle of a street, a little less than eight years ago. Hmm…

3. Rod Bladestar began searching for Lucine six years ago. He arrived in Carona after a couple of years (four years ago).

4. Claire disappeared five years ago. She was last seen with a white-haired man.

5. Claire's diary had schematics of electronic devices that she couldn't possibly have worked on or acquired on her own… and these devices seem to be linked with the deceased Elroy (and before you even think it, No, Claire is NOT Elroy's daughter nor are they related in any way).

6. Rue arrived in Carona three years ago. Mint arrived in Carona a year after Rue did.

7. Belle and Ruecian had known each other from the past. Belle is working for Valen and is keeping an eye on his 'precious chroma child'.

Hmm, seemingly random facts, but trust me—it'll (hopefully) all become clear in the end. There are other hints, several other significant facts scattered all over the chapters but too many to list now… Have any of you figured out what I'm hinting at, yet? ^_^.

_Thank you very very very much _to everyone who still has the patience to stay with the fic. I know it has gotten long, and there have been multiple lags in updates but we're already in the second half of the series. These are the boring chapters, but they're still important so I can't skip them. Once past these hurdles however, the story picks up rather quickly. Maybe I can update the chaps faster when we get to the Tower of Maya.

Rue will get his chance to shine once more in the next chapter. It's gonna be Rue like you've never seen him before in the Carona High series… Think that Mint is the only one who can do magic? Then think again.

For updates and other ToF fanfic related issues, (plus a collection of FanArt, links and instructions on how to download the ToF Karaoke Bar songs and other miscellaneous documents) please join the Yahoo Groups:

****

Four chapters until the Christmas Fair, and then four more until the New Year episode! Mint is *definitely* going to get drunk, hwahaha!! How is Rue going to deal with it when the East Heaven princess finally conf—err… Adi has a big mouth… (I love spoilers, don't you?)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! ^_^.

Q&A and random remarks (again) (This episode, Adi is in a mushy mood from getting so many nice reviews, so be warned of _major_ OoC-ness on the authoress' part—rest assured she doesn't normally act like this in real life—as well as popping red hearts and virtual chocolate in the next few paragraphs.)

To **KawaiiDoll**: Thank you thank you thank you for always reviewing me!! *hearts*…

To **Animé Girl**: I'm not sure what's this spell you're talking about… the one at the end, where Valen takes control of Rue (in Mint's scenario and Claire in Rue's scenario)? If that's it… then, yup yup, something like that is _definitely_ in the final chapters. I promised two Rue-vs.-Mint chapters. ^_^. You're review really gave me a push—_thankee so much!!_

To **Shinji-kun**: Where the heck are my reviews from you?! I know you're reading this!! I have used _all_ your suggestions so far if you haven't noticed…?!! (Hint, hint…)

To **Mana Angel**: Woow!! I never expected that! XD _Kababayan!!_ *hearts*…

To **Twisting Demon**: I never expected a review from you! _Kababayan din pala kita!!_ *hearts*… Adi can die happy twice over now, sigh… Just so you know, I've read the first chapters of your fics before, but I don't want to read them yet in their entirety until I'm at least certain of my own footing with Carona High. I don't want your work to influence me (I think your take on the Rue/Mint romance issue is _that_ good. Must be **Cherry Lee**'s influence rubbing off…) *even more hearts*… Oops… you're a guy, right? I didn't mean it like that, hehe…

To **Anora**: Gee, thanks! I meant it to be like that (err, this?)… and yes, I _will_ finish this fic until the very end of the game, all the way to the third "combined" ending. Carona High's story is actually finished, but I've yet to write it.

To **Mia Katt**, **the Crew of Light and the Guardianship of the Pokemon**: Thank you for the nice reviews!

To **Liol**: You know I love you too, sniff. Not that way! I'm 100% female, and my heart already belongs to someone else (who is NOT Rue… but the guy I like is so [expletive] dense he won't notice it, da idyot! _V.le'C_, my friend, who is _just _my friend and will probably remain forever so, _Ad Infinitum_… Shniffles… *hearts break all over the place*… *Adi grabs some chocolate ice cream to console herself*.) XP

And of course, to **Viccy-chan**, our beloved Review Mistress: Since the hearts got broken, none of them want to pop out now… shrug… *Adi holds out a couple of extra cones* Want some virtual chocolate ice cream? How about you, Aurora? ^_^.


	19. Of Ghosts, Chimeras, and the Man Named D...

_Chapter 17: Of Ghosts, Chimeras and the Man Named Duke_

        The Ghost Temple was an old amusement park whose theme was based upon several of the old Carona legends. As part of the marketing gimmick (as well as reasons of economy), the park was located in an isolated forest area not too far from Gamul City. It operated for only a couple of years before they shut it down completely. The years of abandonment had left it overrun with weeds that have seeped through the concrete cobblestones, and what was once a clearing surrounding the walls was now riddled with the forest's young trees and new shoots.

        It was late morning when Rue arrived at the road intersection leading to the Ghost Temple gates. The buses didn't normally travel up the side roads of forest territory, so he would have to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't very far, only a kilometer or so as the bird flies.

        The Arc Edge was out of its familiar violin case under the circumstances, and Rue carried it with one hand. He had gotten so used to taking the weapon whenever he'd go on these trips—whether the occasion needed it or not—that he'd feel practically _naked_ without it… especially now that the girl with sunset red hair wasn't there to watch his back.

        He blinked, suddenly surprised at himself. Only two adventures, and already he had gotten used to having her with him. It was a new feeling.

        But one that he couldn't afford to dwell on now. He had to focus on finding Claire. He and Klaus were getting close to finding her, of that he was sure, and the Ghost Temple was but the next stage of his search. In his breast pocket he carried a disc card that Klaus had given him. The disc card contained several programs and data codes that, he hoped, would allow him access past the Ghost Temple's locked gates.

        Klaus had only noticed it recently. The exposed printed circuitry of Elroy's box, almost identical to the diagrams in Claire's diary, seemed to resemble the maps of the underground ruins when they were viewed from a certain angle. But to remake the maps in full, Klaus would need the original schematics that the circuits were based upon. The Ghost Temple was their best lead to finding the diagrams.

        Mel was more knowledgeable about Cosmos Corporation's processes than Klaus was, so the professor had asked Rue to visit her to get more data codes. Mel was kind enough to input what she knew into Klaus' disc card.

        There was something else Mel had said, something of a nature very different from what Rue was supposed to ask her about… _no_, he didn't want to think about that now.

        The Ghost Temple had several entrances—one at the east side and a smaller entrance at park's the west wing—but Rue decided to take the frontal approach. He found the computer terminal by the main gates, inserted the disc card into the slot, made his way past Cosmos Corporation's login screen on the terminal, and typed up all the possible passwords he and Klaus had known about and then some.

        'Access Denied.' Rue clicked a few more keys. The screen blinked again. 'Access Denied.'

        _It's not working._ Rue closed his eyes, sighing heavily in frustration. The doors and walls were too steep to climb and too thick to bash a hole through with his Arc Edge. The side gates were probably the same. _What am I supposed to do now? We need those schematics if we want to find Claire… If only this door would open up and let me in… _He heard a soft click followed by a muffled metallic _clang_, and he turned.

        The gates were opening by themselves. Surprised, he turned once more to the console, but found that the display had not changed at all. 'Access Denied.' _What?!_ He clicked a few more keys, and then he realized that the computer had frozen up completely.

        _It isn't possible… _his right fist was clenching the Arc Edge so tightly that his knuckles were white. He remembered what Fancy Mel had told him. It simply _can't_ be true, could it?

        There had been certain changes in the park's layout through the years since it closed. For one thing, Rue was certain that the park owners had never meant their guests to be greeted by monsters. The one that charged at him once he was past the gates was rather reminiscent of the underground tunnel's skull beast, albeit smaller—it was big, it was scary, and it was apparently intent on killing him.

        "Monsters?! Since when was this place infested with monsters?!" _Since when did monsters ever look like this?_

        He didn't have time to wonder about that, because the Chimera-like beast then shot a pillar of fire at him. Since when monsters ever breathed fire, Rue didn't know either—all he knew was that he had to avoid the flailing arms, avoid the flames, and bash at the monster with his big sword. The beast's weak point seemed to be its forehead, and Rue concentrated his attacks in that area.

        Suffice to say that after some time he managed to defeat the beast. He kicked its inanimate corpse once, just to make sure it was dead. Something glinted at the corner of his eye, and he saw a solleret attached to the Chimera's left ankle. _They must've used these to monitor the beasts._ For some reason, he felt that he would need sollerets later, so he pulled it out and placed it in his knapsack. 

        Two hours and three giant-monster-corpses later, Rue was getting tired. It was starting to get dark too, but still he was no closer to finding the missing schematics. He knew that he was supposed to look for a control room of sorts, but if the park had any, they didn't bother to put its location on the big map by the front gates.

        The park map had told him that there were four of those rooms that housed the Chimeras, and if his first hunch was right, he would need to battle the fourth monster for its solleret as well. He made his way through the amusement park's maze of passages, to where the map had pointed to the final Chimera's location.

        Only to find that the fourth Chimera was already defeated. Duke stood over the unmoving corpse, examining it, and Elena was standing a little to the side behind him.

        "Duke? And _Elena?!_"

        They both turned upon hearing him. "Polly!" The girl shouted cheerily. "I knew you would find us!"

        "What are you doing here?" he asked. Elena blushed slightly, but she didn't answer.

        "Milady has sent me on a quest," was Duke's reply. "It was a tough fight, but to the winner belong the spoils." He bent over the Chimera and started searching.

        Rue commented as he walked up to them, "I had to battle three of these creatures already. One thing I can't figure out is how they got here in the first place."

        Elena looked at him strangely. "Rue, the Chimeras are the park's animatronic mascots. They're _supposed _to be here."

        "They are?" he blinked in surprise. _The creatures are _mechanical_?_

        Elena giggled. "You're just like Papa."

        Rue looked around. This Chimera room seemed to be bigger than the other three he had been in so far. This one had a small side doorway. There was a glass window on the second floor, and through it Rue could see several computer terminals. That must be the control room he was looking for.

        Duke stood up at last, and he pulled out the final solleret. "You said you defeated three others. Did you get these from them?" Rue nodded. Duke averted his face so that Rue wouldn't see his expression. "I thought you did," he said under his breath.

        "What was that?" Rue asked.

        "Never you mind. Elena told me you're looking for the some schematics? Well, THESE BABIES ARE YOUR KEY TO GETTING THEM!" Duke shouted that last in his annoying mall-greeter/bouncer accent as he waved the final solleret at Rue's face. "BUT YOU AIN'T GETTING THIS ONE WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

        "_Aaaahhh!_" Rue barely managed to dodge Duke's punch in time.

        "FISTS OF FURY!!"

        "I'm not fighting you!" Rue dodged again. This was worse than the Starlight Duke attacks. Although Duke could no longer smother him under yellow spandex, this time, the man's punches could actually _hurt_, and Rue certainly didn't want to find out how much.

        It turned out that he wouldn't have to. Duke slipped and face-flopped.

        "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…" A big, painful lump was starting to form smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. "I can't believe… I… lost… (Drat, and I was so inspired by the book, too…)" Duke gingerly rubbed his forehead, and Rue was confused. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how someone like Duke could actually defeat the Chimera.

        "Aww, poor Dukie…" Elena bent over to check Duke's bump, but Duke waved her off. He managed to stand up without help.

        "I am a man of my word. (Milady is not going to be happy about this…)" Duke reluctantly handed the solleret to Rue, and the boy placed it in his knapsack. Rue thought that he didn't actually _defeat _Duke, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

        "How'd you guys get in here, anyway?"

        "I found the west gate open…" Elena began. "There were fresh footprints. I followed them, and then I found Dukie fighting the chimera."

        "And how did _you_ get in?" Rue turned to Duke.

        "Let's just say I know the old stories," was his answer. Rue raised one eyebrow quizzically at the other man, and Duke continued, "The passcode are the words of a magic spell from the legends."

        They heard an ominous rumbling. Duke instinctively grabbed Elena, and they all pulled away from the suddenly moving Chimera.

        "Blast, this thing has gone crazy!" Duke shouted as the three of them moved away from the out-of-control robot. The Chimera's arms were lashing about wildly, and given how reliable its AI codes are (not to mention Duke's notoriously bad luck), it was probably smart enough to pick them out as targets. Although never meant to hurt people, those flailing appendages could very well kill them if they ever connect.

        "You must've missed its main control circuits when you fought him earlier! What are we going to do now?!" Elena asked. In their haste to move away from the Chimera, they didn't realize that they had put the monster between them and the room's only open exit. Duke pointed to the side gateway that leads to the control room stairs. "But that door is locked!"

        As if things weren't bad enough, the Chimera started shooting flames at them.

        Duke ran over to the nearest computer terminal and started typing. The door remained closed. "Blast it!" Duke banged his fist angrily on the console. "The password isn't working!" The Chimera was still coming. Duke raised his fists up, preparing to fight. "This is going to be such a fun way to die…"

        Rue closed his eyes. _Open, open, open. _They heard a click, and then a metallic clang.

        "What the—?!" Elena shouted. The doors started moving. "Come on guys, now's our chance!" There was no time left. Duke broke into a run. Elena grabbed Rue's arm to pull him away. "Polly!" But Rue didn't move. "Polly, we've got to go…!"

        "_Leave me alone, Elena!_"

        Elena's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she let him go. "Polly…"

        "Go. Just _go_."

        "Rue… Have you ever had… fainting spells?"

        "Fainting spells?" Rue frowned. Mel had just finished modifying the disc card for him then, and she asked him to have a soda first before leaving for the Ghost Temple. He was sitting by the counter at the Soda Shoppe when she had suddenly asked him this.

        "No, I meant… visions." Mel explained. "_Black dreams_, or something of the sort. I don't know what you'd call them."

        "I used to," he answered truthfully. "But not anymore."

        "Hmm." Mel didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Was there ever a time that… something happened when you just… _thought_ it might? Like the time you repaired my Poppul Purrels, and they shut down for no reason… Did you just, umm, _will_ them to do so?"

        Rue abruptly stood up. "Why are you even asking me this, Mel?!" There were very few things that could spark him, and this was one of them.

        "There's no need to get angry. I don't mean to pry," she said in an effort to calm him down. "I just remembered something that I came across with when I worked with Klaus before. It's about, well… about certain beings (_mutants_, I think they were sometimes referred as) who could control electronic devices with their minds. I dismissed it all as tabloid junk back then, and I kept wondering why Klaus would ever bother with the stuff…" she laughed at her own derision. "Anyway, the creatures were said to look human, and they all have white hair, as well as… a certain mark on their foreheads."

        Reflexively, Rue's hand rose, feeling under the ever-present cap. He could see where Mel was going with this, and he didn't like it one bit. "I do have a mark, but… I-I'm sure it doesn't mean what you're thinking."

        "Let me see it, Rue."

        He hesitated. No one except for Claire and Klaus had ever seen his mark. But he trusted Klaus, and he had grown to trust Mel too… He nodded, and slowly took off his cap and bandanna. Mel stepped forward, standing on tiptoe so she could see it better.

        "I'm sorry," her voice was soft and tinged with sorrow. "No human could have a birthmark like this."

        It took a long while for the words to sink in. "I…" Rue's voice was a rough whisper when he could finally speak again. "Klaus never said anything, but I guess, deep down, I… I've always known… I just kept hoping that…" He shook his head suddenly in an effort to clear it. "No, _no_—Mel, you're wrong! You've got to be wrong! I don't have to listen to this…" He turned and angrily rushed out of the room, practically tripping over his own feet as he did so.

        "Rue, I'm so sorry. It's only fair that someone tells you." Mel was shaking her head sadly.

        "What is he doing?!" Elena shouted as soon as Duke slammed the door shut behind him. They had made their way into the control room in the upper balcony, where even the Chimera's flames could not reach. "We've got to help him somehow!"

        Through the glass they could see the lower room clearly as the white-haired boy battled the animatronic monster on his own. Rue was obviously starting to tire—he held his weapon lower than he usually did, and the Chimera's attacks kept coming closer and closer to its target.

        But Rue didn't need to fight the Chimera at all, Elena realized. He already has the final solleret… and the Chimeras' programming will not allow them to leave their respective rooms… she watched as Rue dodged the flames once more, too late this time, and his shoulder got singed. But, doggedly, he kept coming at it. As if he wanted to destroy it for its own sake…

        She had never seen Rue act this way before. _Polly… that's not like Polly at all!_ Suddenly Elena couldn't bear to watch anymore. "I'm going back down—" she started to reach for the doorknob, but Duke raised one hand to stop her.

        "_I'm _helping him. You're staying right here where it's safe."

        "No! I want to help Polly!!" she shouted, almost desperately. "I know how to fight too." There were tears in her eyes.

        Duke bent down on one knee so that his face was level with the girl's. "You and Rue are friends, aren't you? If ever you get hurt, Rue would only get hurt more." A pause, and Duke's eyes twinkled. "He would get hurt here," he placed his fingertips on Elena's forehead, "and here," he lowered his hand over the girl's heart.

        She bit her lower lip, but she nodded in understanding. Duke straightened. "Good. I want you to stay put until we get back, Elena. _Don't. Go. Anywhere._"

        The boy didn't need any help in battling the monster after all. Rue managed to destroy enough of the animatronic circuits that the Chimera finally shut down. And now, the Chimera was clearly inanimate, but Rue was still bashing at it with his Arc Edge. He didn't notice Duke step up behind him.

        "Rue, that's enough!"

        Without warning, Rue turned upon the other man. But Duke was ready. He sidestepped the slashing sword and aimed his kick at the hand rather than the weapon. The Arc Edge dropped, clanging loudly against the Chimera's hull. Duke grabbed Rue by the collar and slammed him unceremoniously onto the ground.

        Rue blinked, and the glazed look in his eyes disappeared. "D-Duke?"

        Duke's face was contorted in anger. "Is this the first time?"

        "Duke, what—?"

        "_Is this the first time it happened?!_ Answer me, boy!" Duke shook him roughly, and Rue shook his head no.  "Blast it kid, I _warned _you before not to do this!!" He stood up, letting go of the boy.

        "It's not like…" Rue coughed a little, his throat still aching from Duke's death grip.  "It's not like I can control it."

        "Have you even tried?" Duke snapped. Some strong emotion was in the older man's eyes that Rue couldn't explain, and it amazed him no end how Duke could go from silly-idiotic to dead-serious in a matter of minutes. There was definitely more to the man than met the eye, and Rue wondered why he didn't see it before.

        Rue managed to retort, "You think I want it any more than you do?"

        Duke's face softened slightly, and he helped Rue up. "I once knew a man who accidentally killed his best friend in a fit of rage.  At that time, his friend had only been trying to keep him from hurting himself."

        Rue didn't know what to say, but there was something odd in Duke's tone… "The man who died… you knew him. He was your friend, wasn't he?"

        Duke hesitated a little before replying. "They both were."

        When they got up to the control room, Elena was nowhere in sight. Duke cursed loudly. "I _told_ her not to—"

        "I'm right here," Elena's voice called. Her head emerged from underneath a toppled-over steel cabinet. "Rue!" she greeted when she saw the pair. "There's a console here that's still working! I got as far as the login screen but their security codes have me stumped."

        "Let me take a look at it," Rue said. After a few moments and with Duke's help they were able to move the cabinet out of the way. Rue immediately took out the disc card and inserted it into the console's slot, and he began typing. "Duke... what were the words to that spell?"

        "_Gizmo, Gia, Gias _(no caps, don't put in the spaces)." If Elena was confused at the words, she didn't show it. Duke explained it to her anyway. "It's from an old Carona legend, a spell that translates '_to you born of Dew, accept your destiny and unseal your powers_'."

        Elena stifled a burst of laughter. "That's a rather funny spell." Duke just shrugged.

        "But it worked, though. I'm in," Rue told them. Elena leaned over his shoulder to see. "Just give me a few more seconds to find those schematics…" he clicked a key, and then frowned thoughtfully as screenful after screenful of data scrolled up the display.

        The data stream ended to display Cosmos Corporation's logo. At the bottom of the screen, a single line of text displayed, 'Search request ended. Input memory circuit code to continue.'

        He took out the sollerets from his knapsack. "What is it, Rue?" Elena asked, but Rue was too deep in thought to answer her. He searched the nearby desk for some stray console cable, attached it into one of the sollerets, and plugged the other end to the computer terminal.

        The screen promptly changed color. 'Code accepted. Please wait.' The screen blinked again, and after a slight pause it displayed the schematics that they were looking for. Rue breathed a sigh of relief.

        "Duke, you were right. You're right about the sollerets, how did you—" He turned, only to see that he and Elena were the only ones in the room.

        "Sorry, Rue," she told him. Neither of them had noticed when the older man left.

Author's Notes 

07 January 2003 I learned something new! When in doubt, check the game walk-thru…

More shameless plugging! The ToF_Carona Yahoo groups can be found at:

****

Sorry for the late update, guys! There had been a (sort of) fic battle between several ToF authors going on at the message board (it's a free-for-all so anyone can just jump in, ^_~), and I got distracted doing the battle pictures. X_x…

Thank you to everyone who still reads this story! Thank you thank you thank you… and hope that you guys had nice Holidays! ^_^.

Of all my reviews, only a handful has offered constructive criticisms (and those were one-liners), sniffles… at this point I've practically given up hope for a _full critique_… But I do have One Really Important Request to anyone kind enough to review: SOMEONE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME IF THE STORY IS STARTING TO GET BORING OR NOT!! (and if it is, any suggestions on how to make it not so boring?) 

ToFCH has gotten longer than I expected, and heck of a lot longer than I originally planned it to be, and… err… to be honest I'm only past the halfway mark. But I can't make it any shorter or you will misunderstand stuff and the pacing will get broken. I'm really sorry about that. v_v…

Since (relatively) a lot of people seem to get a kick from getting mentioned, here are the people with special thanks for this chapter: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! (I apologize if I missed anybody, cross fingers didn't mean to! Sometimes Adi gets really absent-minded… e.g. I think I missed **faerieneggs4u** last chapter…)

To **Mana Angel**: about the song translation… it's going to be part of a chapter, actually. Mint will translate it for Rue the night of the Christmas fair. Okay, that was a spoiler… and the Christmas fair chapter didn't make it in time, sorry about that… but the said chap is a fairly boring one (too) anyway. The chapter after the Christmas fair is my personal favorite in the series though, and the song translation goes right there. :P

To **the Crew of Light, the Guardianship of the Pokémon, and the Crab Sisters**: Is it just me, or are there more and more of you guys with each update? Just how many are you, really? ^_^. And Mew, don't ever, _ever_ come anywhere near our kitchen. ^_~. 

**Lady Light**, thanks for telling me the spell (I should be thanking you guys and not the other way around). **Animé Girl**, thank you for telling me _about_ the spell. See, see, I put it in!! ^_^. (Got any more tips? Hint, hint, ^_~…) And… although I didn't remember the spell until now, Ruecian _is_ going to do something like that with Rue (part of chapter has been typed up since last month). I'll probably modify it a little though. Incidentally, that part is also in the chapter after the Christmas fair.

To **Shadow Duo**: Yeah, right. I'm _suuure_ you understand everything perfectly. Duo, you seem to be the most level-headed of you three, ya wanna bet on Ryan's guess being right? *Adi grins evilly*.

To **Tenshi Kanashimi (formerly known as chibi kawaii pinay)**: the song _is_ Filipino, which is mostly based on _Tagalog_, but anyway :P. The title is _Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka_, composed by Ryan Cayabyab and performed by Basil Valdez (original) or Regine Velasquez (remake). The mp3 (Regine's) is uploaded somewhere in the Files section of **_ToF_Carona_**, and there's a full translation as well. If you don't want spoilers, though… I suggest you don't read the translation first. ^_~. IMO the Basil Valdez version is better, but Regine's version is more popular. If you want to know more, just email me directly, kireene@hotmail.com.

And of course, many thanks to **Twisting Demon**, **Harimehness** (formerly known as **Cherry Lee** ^_^), **Kawaii Doll**, **Nagia**, **Mia Katt**, **Liol**, **faerieneggs4u** and **Lady Foxfire 195**. It's the people like you who keep us wannabe authors typing up this stuff.

Oh, Mr. **James Birdsong**, I almost missed your review. Thank you… I think… ^_^ *sweatdrop*…


	20. In the City of Gamul

_Chapter 18: In the City of __Gamul_

        "Yeah, we got here all right. The competition proper starts tomorrow at nine. Yes, yes… I didn't forget my costume…I didn't forget the accessories either… Oh, stop worrying, Annette! I should be the one who's uptight, not you!!" Mint rolled her eyes. "Whatever. 'kay, bye." She clicked off the cellphone before handing it back to Tonia.

        "Forgive her, she's just a little excited. More than we are, actually," Tonia explained. She and Mint were sharing a hotel room for their stay in Gamul City. They were supposed to be three to a room (excepting the coach, of course), but when Kirielle found out that she was staying with the team captain and team manager, she loudly complained that she would rather eat lead marinated in a pigsty, and therefore the deputy captain wound up staying with some first years for the duration of the games. "Have you heard? Kirielle's brother is coming to watch us."

        Mint sniffed irritably. "Like I care."

        "Just a thought," Tonia shrugged. "You guys really should at least _try_ to get along."

        "When she stops being such a snotty brat, maybe I will."

        Tonia couldn't help but smile. "You know, I think I've heard Kirielle say the exact same thing."

        And then a white pillow hit Tonia in the face.

        "Say, Tonia, want to go visit some ruins?" Mint asked the upperclassman the next morning after the opening ceremonies.

        Tonia replied sternly, "Shouldn't you be training?"

        "Hooky, hooky, hooky," Mint was muttering under her breath, but she looked up when she realized Tonia had asked her a question. She batted her eyes in her most amicable (not to mention mock-pleading) manner. "Just this once? I've practiced so hard back in Carona. We'll only be in Gamul a week, and besides, the gymnastics competition isn't until the third day."

        "Well, since you put it that way…" Tonia grinned at her. "Why not? When are we going?"

        Mint grinned back. "Right now."

        Gamul was a city also famous for its ruins, although those of Gamul were neither as numerous nor as ancient as the ruins of Carona were reputed to be. Legend had it that they were built by the same mythical beings, yet the architectural styles of the ruins were significantly different from each other. The Carona ruins were almost entirely made of stone, varying from the roughly-hewn type to the white and weathered smooth, rising up to extreme heights like the Winding Tower or delving deep underground like the Tunnels and the Lake Ruins. The Gamul ruins on the other hand were made of wood and always to be found on ground level.

        But Mint had a certain partiality for heights, brought about by her love of her mountainous homeland, so she dragged Tonia to the tallest of the ruins that could be found in Gamul. This one was a small temple, with several stained glass windows lining the side walls and a bell tower at the back.

        The first thing that struck them when they entered the temple were the windows. Truly impressive, wall-size pictures of the mythical Aeons in intricate detail, painted in the late morning light. "They aren't stained glass," Tonia was gaping openly. "They're made of thousands of _butterfly wings_, amazingly preserved in clear resin…"

        While her companion gazed wide-eyed at the picture windows, Mint decided to climb. The temple's bell tower was nowhere near half as tall as Carona's Winding Tower, but it would have to do. Up the spiraling staircase she went, and upon reaching the top she turned her gaze upon the horizon.

        To the west was Gamul city, larger than most of the cities she had passed in her travels, and more than thrice the size the town of Carona. To the south were mostly forest and grassland, as well as the said town and its ruins, although Carona was too far away for her to see from where she was. She turned to the east.

        The East, where her home was… _The __Ghost__Temple__ should be somewhere to the East too_. She shook her head. East wasn't where she wanted her thoughts to fly to right now. She decided to climb back down.

        Rue was in an internet café somewhere in downtown Junon, checking his email. He had asked for a (relatively) private cubicle from the nice saleslady, so that he could hold a video conference with Klaus over the internet. It was imperative that the professor got the data from the Ghost Temple immediately.

        "Well? Are these really the schematics that we're looking for?" The lag time was bad, and the video skipped a few frames every now and then, but Rue could see the professor nod an affirmative.

        "I've been through the data over and over, Rue. I think Prima's genetic code holds another key to the puzzle."

        _First the ruins and the tunnels, then the schematics, and now genetics? What in the world did we get ourselves into?!_ "I don't understand, professor. Why would Prima's DNA suddenly be important? I don't want him involved any further than he already is."

        "I don't either. That's why I've thought of creating some sort of… simulation of his DNA, something that would fool the sensors like we found in the underground tunnel doorways. Incidentally, Elroy's notes included schematics for such a device, although the circuit does need several modifications…" he trailed off. "I don't think it's a coincidence that Elroy knew about this. Truth to tell, the more I discover, the more I don't understand what's going on. This thing seems to be a lot bigger than either you and I had imagined at the start."

        Rue sighed heavily in frustration. _And yet we are no closer to finding Claire…_ "I suppose this means you're sending me on another quest." It wasn't a question. "What do you need now?"

        "After the Junon competition, I want you to go straight to the Raging Mountains to meet an old acquaintance of mine. Eugene Wylaf, hermit and inventor extraordinaire—we need the perpetual power supplies he invented a couple of years ago. You would need a disc card to enter his lab's premises though, but don't bother going back to Carona for it." A slight pause. "I don't have proof, but… I'm starting to get worried. There's a machination out there that has started moving, Rue, I'm sure of it. I think we are running out of time."

        "But how will I get the disc card? You know how fast and reliable snail mail runs in this Continent…"

        "I'll send someone to meet you. Besides, Wylaf is a little on the …eccentric side. I think you might need some help in talking to him."

        "Well, what did you think?" Kirielle asked as she walked up to her brother among the bleachers. "Not a bad performance if I do say so myself, although I think I did better in practice…"

        Karwyn nodded thoughtfully. "Pretty good. 8.9 technical, 9.2 for style," he indicated the scoreboard. "You'd win first easily if the previous performances are any indication of how good the participants in this competition are."

        "Thanks, bro. But you haven't seen what's-her-face perform yet." Her eyes narrowed involuntarily. "She's right after this one."

        "Well, I'd still be rooting for you," he grinned, teasing his sister. He sat back and waited for the current performer to end. "8.5, 8.5," he read the scores aloud.

        "Here she comes," Kirielle pointed. "I haven't actually seen her entire dance sequence, but the others do tell me that…" she seethed angrily, "Mint Vanguard really is a shoo-in for first place." She and her brother watched as Mint, wielding her Dual Haloes and waving cheerfully at the audience, took her position in the middle of the dance floor. The soft music sounded from the speakers, and Mint began to dance.

        Karwyn suddenly sat up straighter in his seat. He might be extremely myopic, but even to him, the red hair and twin ponytails were unmistakable. "_That's_ Mint Vanguard?!"

        "Yes! (You can be really annoying sometimes, brother dearest, did you know that?) I told you she's the splitting image of Lulu-Cecille except for the hair."

        "That's not Mint Vanguard, that's Mint _East Heaven_! And she looks like _Lucine_. (Where did you come up with a name like 'Lulu-Cecille' anyway?! I can see why you hate her so much, though—she's good)" He chuckled softly. "George is going to throw another tantrum when he finds out that the missing princess had been hiding under our noses the entire time."

        "You can't be serious?!" Kirielle almost shouted that last in her astonishment. "That's… _her_?! No way…!!" Mint could _not_ be the missing princess. Princesses were supposed to be demure and high-class, not bratty and tomboyish, and besides, Mint came to Carona practically as a beggar over a year ago. Kirielle couldn't believe that she had completely missed it the whole time… And then something dawned on her. "Yeeesss way. If she's Mint East Heaven, then that means she has the inborn magick too?"

        Karwyn raised one eyebrow. "Something tells me you're hatching a scheme, sister dearest?"

        She was grinning like a feral cat that had just located fresh prey. "Let's just say that the Carona High gymnastics team captain has finally bent one rule so much that it would turn around to stab her in the back."

        Straight to the locker room she went after the thunderous applause she received for her performance, and Mint almost tripped over her own two feet in her haste. She closed the door carefully behind her, dismissing her ecstatic teammates with excuses that she wanted to be alone for a moment to clean up, and the next thing she knew she was leaning heavily against the dressing room wall. She cursed mentally when she realized that she was having trouble breathing. Her vision turned double, her knees buckled, and she almost fell.

        She felt an arm go about her upper body, supporting her, and she looked up. "T-Tonia?"

        "Come on, Mint," the upperclassman grunted as she helped Mint to the nearest bench. She sat down beside the redhead. "What happened?" Mint could only shake her head weakly. "Let's get back to our room, okay?" She carefully pulled Mint's arm over her shoulder and placed her hand on the girl's waist, preparing to half-carry her all the way if need be. But Mint squeezed Tonia's shoulder before Tonia could pull her up. Tonia looked at the other quizzically. Mint shook her head, indicating that she was still too fatigued to walk, and they both sat back down again.

        Mint leaned heavily against Tonia and closed her eyes. "Tonia, don't…" she whispered through gritted teeth, "don't tell Rue or Annette about this."

        Mint won first place. Kirielle grabbed second. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone, really.

        It was a long and quiet ride train back home—at least, it was quiet on Mint's part. While everyone was at the impromptu party in the train's luxury car (where the cafeteria was located), she preferred the solitude of gazing out the window in her own seat. Sure, Mint _loved_ parties, especially when she was the center of attention (as she was bound to be in this one—she won first place!), but somehow… there was something missing tonight. Odd, she couldn't put her finger on it, and even she was surprised at herself. _Perhaps I'm just too tired…_ which was another odd thing actually. As far as she knew, she was hyperactive to the extreme. She used to sniff like nothing at seven hours straight of hiking through the forest trails of her homeland. The fainting episode in the locker room with Tonia was the first time for her.

        She shook her head, confused. No, fatigue wasn't it. A mental strain? Something in her subconscious? _[Expletive], maybe I just think too much…_ Perhaps it was better if she just slept for the rest of the ride. But no matter how many times she closed her eyes and tried to keep them shut, sleep simply wouldn't come.

        They arrived in Carona the late afternoon. Everyone else went directly home, except for Tonia, who could still catch a late school fair committee meeting if she hurried, and Mint, who just felt like dropping off her costume into her gymnasium locker.

        The Kendo training hall was empty when she passed it. _He's not back yet…_ A soft sigh escaped her lips, although she herself wasn't aware. She entered the gymnastics hall, went straight to her locker, and had just placed her costume and accessories into it when she decided to try the dance once more. Just to try out her own strength. She had no radio, but she could always hum the tune.

        Thirty minutes, and she was able to do the entire sequence three times before she started to tire. She frowned at herself, confused. _That's funny._ When she performed in Gamul, she didn't even do a single practice run, but she wasn't as fatigued now as she was then.

        Something seemed to click in her mind. She ran over to her locker, took out the bracelets and quickly put them on. She turned to gaze outside the window. On impulse, she tried to cast the rainshower spell.

        _Nothing._ She concentrated, harder this time. Still nothing. _Again, try it again!_ Her breathing abruptly went ragged, her vision turned double, and she was forced to sit down. _[Expletive]!!_ Hurriedly and clumsily she pulled off the bracelets, practically throwing them to the opposite end of the locker room away from her in alarm.

        She stood up gingerly. She looked out the window again. She was already drained, but she needed to be sure. She concentrated once more, and again tried to cast the rainshower spell. The cloud that formed in the garden was small, very feeble, and yielded only a few drops, but the fact was that she was able to cast it.

        _It was a trick!_ Belle tricked her with the bracelets! But… _no_… Belle said that it was Coach Mira who wanted her to wear them. But Belle wouldn't lie to her, would she? Belle might be her 'enemy', but she wouldn't stoop so low as to… but that would mean that it was _Mira_ who tricked both of them? Or that the older women were in cahoots against her? _That doesn't make any sense at all! _Mint ran to the bracelets and picked them up. Belle probably didn't suspect that she'd find out so quickly. She had to know what these things really were and what they did, and fast, before—

        A knock on the training hall doorjamb, and Mint almost jumped in surprise. She turned, hastily pocketing the bracelets. "What is it, Elena?"

        "Hi, Mint!" Elena greeted cheerily as she quickly walked up to the redhead. "Congratulations on winning first place! Tonia told me you were here, and she told me all about it, too! She said your performance was so awesome, and I really wish I could have seen it…" Elena talked so fast and grinned so wide Mint could have sworn that the girl was perpetually high on sugar, and she was surprised that Elena didn't actually glomp her. But, that was Elena for you. "…Hey, Mint!" she continued, "Mama said you guys could be excused from classes two days next week! And, well…" she held up a disc card to Mint. "Papa was asking if you could deliver this to Rue."

        Mint raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Deliver this to Rue…? Why don't you do it yourself? And besides, the Kendo team is still in Junon…"

        "Nuh-uh," Elena shook her head. "The boys got back this morning—they're excused from classes too—but Rue went straight to the Raging Mountains. That's west past a couple of towns away from here."

        "And what would be in the Raging Mountains that Rue would find so interesting?" Mint asked as she took the disc card from Elena.

        "I don't know. Papa and Mama wouldn't say much about it. I guess they think that Rue could explain it better to you…" she trailed off, clasping her hands behind her back thoughtfully. "Anyway, Papa said that Rue needs the disc card to enter this lab thingy of Mr. Wylaf. And that, well… you should go with him when he visits Mr. Wylaf." She shrugged. "Papa also says you should leave as soon as possible."

        _There seem to be a lot of things that you guys aren't telling us_, Mint thought as she pocketed the disc card, but she kept such negative reflections to herself. The bracelets would have to wait as well. Whatever this puzzle was that she had inadvertently stumbled upon, she and Rue seem to be at the losing end of it. _That is, if Rue isn't already in on this together with them_.

Author's Notes 

15 January 2003. FINE! BE THAT WAY! I GIVE UP! _. Frustrated authors are… well, frustrated. _"I tell you frankly my dear, blink and you will miss something."_

YES I WAS BEING SINCERE ABOUT THAT 'BORING' COMMENT, BECAUSE, _IMO_, THE RECENT CARONA HIGH CHAPTERS *ARE* BORING, at least compared to the ending chapters when everything goes up in figurative heckfire. I bash my own work worse than any of you guys could ever do (or probably imagine. Never less than _five_ read-through-and-rewrite/s every upload—it's the only way someone as unskilled as me can turn up something like this that will actually pass for a fanfic. Adi is no writer, she just tries _reeeaaalllyy_ hard). _IMHO_, the story _drags_ in the middle parts, although it picks up a little since the _If You Believe_ chapter (my personal fave) is coming up in three, but it will drag again come the Tower of Maya and Prima rescue. And I'm losing my readers… sniff, but I just can't (can't, can't, can't, _can't_) go directly to the relatively-not-so-boring parts without muddling through whatever it is that is _necessary_ for me to muddle through. No, I DON'T HAVE A BETA, I HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR ONE SINCE CHAPTER FOUR BUTBUTbutbutbut… X_x… **Oh, does anyone out there volunteer to be Adi's beta-ed for Carona High?**

Ryan, you've shouted in my ear, forgot to give me ice cream, turned me into a duck, edited my (your brother's?) Shadow pic without permission, copped a feel for my avatar (albeit that was accidental), had the _gall_ to make fun of my cooking, and in that recent review you just banged my head repeatedly with a stick. (If you don't hate me now then I certainly don't want to get on your worser(?) side.) But, as it is, BE VERY GRATEFUL THAT OUR HOMELANDS ARE SEPARATED BY TWO OCEANS BOTH WAYS (or Adi is friggin' gonna hunt you down and physically maim you)!! *Adi brandishes really scary longsword at Ryan*… Just joshing. ^_~. I _still _say your guess is probably wrong. Thanks for the vote of confidence. ^_^.

**X_x**… I promise, no flying off the handle next author's notes. ^_^.

Special thanks this chapter goes to: **Kawaii Doll**, **Tenshi Kanashimi**, **Victoria**, **Cherry-chan** (formerly known as **Harimehness** and **Cherry Lee** before that), **Lady of the Blue Moon**, **Lady Foxfire 195**, **Nagia**, **Shadow Duo**, **Liol**, and **Kawaii Doll **(again). Yes, you are all loved. Sniffles…


	21. To the Raging Mountains

_Chapter 19: To the Raging Mountains_

        It was the early afternoon, and past two towns west of Carona were the Raging Mountains where Eugene Wylaf had decided to make his home. According to Klaus's hastily-drawn maps (done from memory and emailed to Rue), Wylaf's compound was comprised of a single building, not too big but with three floors, two basements, and one entranceway.

        "Tell me again what this '_phantomite_' is for?" Mint asked as they walked the lamp-less path towards the compound. "And why this Eugene decided to build his beloved abode in such a beautiful, easily-accessible place," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

        "Phantomite are very special power supplies. It's for the device to mimic Prima's DNA, so that there's no need to involve him in the search any more. Only Wylaf's phantomite can emit the particular frequency needed to bypass the genetic sensors' fail-safe systems."

        "Whatever," Mint didn't really understand what he said. "Let's just be quick about it, alright?"

        Rue couldn't agree more. He wasn't enjoying this trip any better than Mint obviously did. Sometimes the relic hunts did get to him, and right now he could think of many things he'd rather be doing. But no, _focus on the task at hand_—Claire had always told him. _Huh?_ His train of thought broke. Did Claire really ever tell him that? He realized that he didn't remember.

        They reached the computer terminal by the compound's gates, and Rue inserted the disc card into the slot. After a few minutes of typing, the door remained closed. Mint stood on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder. "Well?"

        Rue cursed under his breath. Of all the places for their luck to burn out… "Nothing's happening."

        "I can see that," she remarked acidly.

        Rue's fists were clenched at his sides, and there was a pained look to his face. "Step back, Mint." _Just like the Ghost Temple_… He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and he willed the door in front of them to open.

        Nothing happened. Mint glared daggers at him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

        "N-nothing. Nevermind, let's just try the disc card again." _Nothing happened!_ The door didn't open, and yet he did everything exactly like he had done before. They were no closer to getting inside Wylaf's laboratory, yet Rue couldn't help but breathe out silently in relief. _Maybe the __Ghost__Temple__ was just a fluke, and Mel was wrong about me after all._

        Mint stomped her foot twice in annoyance. "Oh, let me!" she elbowed him slightly as she took his place, and started clicking away at the console. After some time her eyes narrowed. She indicated the bottom of the display. "What logo is this, Rue?"

        Rue moved to see better. "Aeon Industries."

        "Figures. Klaus' disc card is for Cosmos Corp." she started typing again, trying out password after password. "Hey, I thought Wylaf made his own stuff?"

        "Maybe he still needs the spare parts," Rue answered. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere with Mint's approach, but the girl seemed determined.

        "_[EXPLETIVE]!!_" Finally giving up, she loudly kicked the console. It sparked violently, and within five seconds it started to emit smoke. "Oopsie…" And then they heard a soft click, and the door beside them opened. 

        Rue shrugged. "I guess dumb luck works sometimes."

        "Did I say that dumb luck works?!" Rue exclaimed as soon as they stepped into the compound. "I take it back! There's no such thing as dumb luck!!" It was big, it was huge, and it was scary—he'd gone through this before. But this time, it was bigger, it was huger, and it was heck of a lot scarier. It was a real live dragon.

        A real live _talking_ dragon.

        "WHO DARES TO DISTURB WYLAF THE GREAT?"

        A real live talking dragon with clawed limbs and breathed fire—the dragon demonstrated the aforementioned ability right then, intentionally missing both kids as the flames spewed over their heads. Rue froze. "Klaus never said that Wylaf was a dragon." He was so awed with the fabulous being that he didn't notice the very, very strange look Mint gave him at that moment.

        "MORTAL FOOLS! ADMIT IT! YOU ONLY SEEK MY DEVICES FOR YOUR SOLE BENEFIT!"

        "No, Mr. Wylaf," Rue tried to explain as he stepped forward. "We wish to obtain the power supplies you created—the phantomite—so that we could build this device to save my friend…"

        "YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! NONE OF YOU WILL EVER GET THE PHANTOMITE!!"

        The dragon attacked. Mint and Rue were forced to split. Wylaf alternated his attacks between clawing at them and shooting flames in the air.

        "STAND STILL, YOU RUNTS! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR DISTURBING ONE AS POWERFUL AS ME!"

        Rue was insistent as he dodged a flame pillar. "Look … there's really no need for this fight!"

        Mint's jaw dropped in amazement. _He's really serious in talking to the _dragon_ itself?!_ The left arm went for her, she dodged and at the same time struck it with her ring, and from the corner of her eye she saw Rue barely avoid another flame pillar. Even as he bashed his weapon at the dragon's arms and underbelly, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the dragon's head. "Rue! Concentrate on what you're doing!!"

        "It's just that… a dragon… I didn't think that they actually—"

        "Rue, the dragon's _mechanical!_"

        Surprisingly, Rue's face flushed. "I _can't_ tell!!"

        _That's right, he can't…_ But she didn't have time to ponder about it now. 

        Another flame pillar. "TAKE THAT, IMPUDENT HUMANS!"

        She struck at the dragon, and she sidestepped again. "You know, this isn't getting us anywhere." All their attacks didn't seem to be affecting the monster any. Mint looked around to see if she could think of any ideas. She looked up. "We're better off just turning this [expletive] thing off. The control room should be behind that window. Think you can jump up there?"

        Rue looked up as well, even as he dodged the dragon's next swipe. "Too high."

        "Not even if I give you a boost?" Rue turned to her quizzically, and she glanced significantly at the dragon's wings. Rue nodded in understanding.

        Perhaps they really could read each other's minds. Rue jumped sideways to the left, breaking for the walls, and Mint followed suit (to the right this time) a few half-seconds later. Rue leapt onto the wings, Mint over several crates, and both boy and girl managed to jump onto the dragon's broad back almost simultaneously. Without skipping a beat Mint knelt and held her hands out, Rue stepped over them and he somersaulted as Mint boosted him up. He held his Arc Edge aloft as he spun, using it to bash through the thick window of the second floor control room.

        _CRAASH!!_ The glass broke into a million shards, and Rue deftly landed on both feet inside the room. A lone man was there, holding onto the sticks and knobs that controlled the dragon's movements, and the man involuntarily jumped backwards from him in abject fear.

        "You—you're one of them!! You're not getting the phantomite!" Without the amplification of the synthetic speakers, Wylaf's voice wasn't as loud, but it still carried an edge. "I knew you'd come for me… but you'll never get it!"

        "Sir," Rue tried to placate him, stepping forward. "We're only here for the phantomite."

        "And you'll never have it!" Abruptly he leapt towards a different console and grabbed a bright red handle. "I shall destroy it firs—"

        "Hey, RUE!!" Mint's voice shouted from the window. A small white hand appeared over the broken pane, and Wylaf stopped short. Mint called again, "A little help?!"

        "Coming!" Rue turned and reached his hand to her. He blinked as he inadvertently looked out the window when he helped her up. "You jumped _that_ high?!"

        "I'm a gymnast—what did you expect?" Mint brushed the dust off her skirt. "Well?" She turned to see Wylaf studying her. "Hey, didn't your mom tell you it's not polite to stare?"

        Unexpectedly, Wylaf grinned. "I guess you're not here to take my life as well as the phantomite after all. Welcome to my lab."

        For a scientist, Eugene Wylaf turned out to be a heavy-set man with a booming baritone and very graying reddish-dark-brown hair. He looked rather young for his age, and if it weren't for the gray hair Mint could have sworn he was just as old as Klaus.

        "So Augustus needs my help, eh? It's been a long time…" he proceeded to tell them about him and former student. Wylaf used to be Klaus's chemistry professor in Ephlesia University, Klaus being one of his worst protégés until one fateful afternoon they chanced to get stuck in an elevator together. "It's amazing how much you can learn about each other if you're trapped in a cramped space for seven hours straight… no food, no water… no way to relieve yourself…" Wylaf took out a couple of cokes from an antiquated refrigerator and handed one to each of his guests (both refused). "Those were the days… I sometimes miss the companionship. I don't normally get visitors over these parts," he remarked (almost) sadly.

        Mint slouched in exasperation. "How do you expect to get visitors when you've got a frenzied fire-breathing mechanical dragon as your butler?"

        "You like her, eh?" He grinned. "Took me two years to design and construct. Probably two months to repair, now." He looked out the broken window to survey his machine. "Looks like you guys busted her pretty bad."

        "'Busted her pretty bad…?'" Rue repeated dumbly. As far as he and Mint could tell, their attacks didn't even affect the monster any, let alone bust it up.

        Wylaf raised one eyebrow at them. "I built her, so I can tell. The servos are my own design. They work best under severe duress, just like what you guys put her through, but too much stress and they do break. They will work past fifteen minutes after reaching critical damage."

        Rue was impressed. Mint whispered sideways to him, "I didn't think that was possible."

        "I didn't either," he whispered back. Mint glanced significantly at him, then at the old professor who again ducked into the fridge, this time for some apple cider. _At least we now have an idea why Wylaf chose to live so secluded from the world_.

        "Oh, yeah, the phantomite…" Wylaf remarked suddenly as he sipped his juice. Aside from being eccentric and having a really weird sense of humor, he was a little absent-minded to boot. "It's over by the other drawer… no, no… downstairs. No… I moved it up here!" He walked over to a steel cabinet on the other side of the room. When he opened it, Rue thought he could see nothing but extra lab coats.

        Mint took to looking around the room in the meantime. Her gaze fell towards one of the side desks, at an aged piece of paper that seemed to have gotten stuck awkwardly between its myriad assorted (and probably useless) knick-knacks. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a faded photo of Wylaf, Mel, and several others. A much younger Klaus was there, as well as an old man with white hair. The old man somehow seemed familiar, yet she was absolutely certain that she had never seen him before in her life. She frowned.

        Wylaf's voice brought her thoughts back to the present. "Here they are, plus a couple of extra," he said, handing Rue four batteries that could be easily mistaken for medicine tablets. "Take one of these pills a day, and your headaches will be gone in no time."

        Rue laughed and thanked the old professor. "I guess we should be going now."

        "Give my regards to Mel and Augustus," he said as he walked them towards his laboratory door. "And don't ever come back or you will have to fight my dragon again. Next time I won't be so merciful," he winked at them as they left.

        It was already the late afternoon when they left, the sun low on the horizon. They hadn't gone too far from Wylaf's hermitage when Mint stopped walking abruptly, and Rue almost bumped into her. She angrily turned towards him. "Alright, this has gone far enough. What the _[expletive]_ is going on here?!"

        He frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

        "Don't play innocent with me! Something's going on and I just know it." One look at Mint's face and Rue was convinced that whatever she was reaching for, she was dead serious about it. "I didn't say anything before, 'cause you always seemed so uptight whenever I'd even come close to this topic, but enough is enough! Even you would have to admit that…" she trailed off, and with an obvious effort forced herself to remain calm. She continued, "Rue, I think you're putting your trust in Klaus too much."

        He winced at the words, and for some unexplainable reason Rue started to feel angry himself. "Let's not talk about that, Mint."

        "There you go again! For how long are you going to keep blinding yourself like this?!" She stomped her foot in frustration, "Don't you think that it's freakin' _weird_?! Look at you! You're a straight-A student with A-pluses in all the mechatronics related classes, you fixed an Aero-scooter whose innards you've never seen before without once glancing at a manual, you repaired a two-decade old lamp without even using so much as a multi-tool! And yet you, of all people, can't recognize these 'creatures' as mechanical?!" She was practically seething. "_I really think there's something that Klaus isn't telling us_. If only you'd stop moping so much about a girl whom you don't even know is alive for you to see what's directly in front of your face—"

        "_Stop it!!_"

        Rue raised his hand to slap her, causing Mint to involuntarily take a half-step backwards in shock, but she held her face up to him defiantly. "Go ahead and do it." Burgundy eyes narrowed lividly at coal-black ones. He was so angry that his hand was shaking, but Rue had better control than that. With an effort he lowered his hand. "Coward." Mint swiftly turned her back on him, her hair flying in the soft breeze as she did so, and she began to walk away.

        "Wait, Mint," he grabbed her elbow to stop her from leaving. "Mint, I… I'm sorry I snapped at you."

        She didn't turn to face him. "That's not why I'm angry and you know it."

        "There's something you have to understand. I—I'm not… I mean…" But Mint cut him off.

        "Don't say anything, Rue. When you're ready to tell, I'll be ready to listen. Let me go," she told him, and she pulled away the moment he released her arm. Rue stood unmoving for a long time even after she left.

        They came to the Raging Mountains in separate trains, and they left in separate trains as well. Mint took the six o'clock express, but Rue arrived at the station well after that. Mint had taken a taxi to the station—he had decided to walk. The exercise gave him time to think over Mint's words.

        She just had to be wrong. It was Klaus who took him in—took both of them in—when they were turned out from every other place. Klaus gave him hope again when he had all but given up on Claire. He would trust the professor with his life. Admittedly, Klaus _did_ have rather unusual methods… even Rue couldn't figure out how he got their leads from the seemingly random tidbits that they were able to gather with each relic hunt. _Perhaps… perhaps there's some truth to what Mint is saying._ He shook his head. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he knew that he trusted the professor. _That's all that matters, isn't it?_

        But, he trusted _Mint_ too… and earlier, he had almost… almost…  He grabbed his head and exclaimed, "Aaargh, I don't want to think anymore!!" _Why does she always do that to me, anyway?! How in all the heavens does she know these things?!! Girls are such a pain!!!_

        Seriously, he didn't mean it of course. Still, he couldn't help but wonder (and silently fume) as he sat on his train seat, staring out the window into nothingness.

        It was past midnight when he got back to Carona, but he knew Klaus would still be awake. A sleepy-eyed Mira let him in, and he went to the professor's basement immediately.

        Rue greeted, "Wylaf sends his regards."

        "Ah, thank you, Rue," Klaus said as Rue handed him the phantomite. "How is Eugene?" Rue couldn't find any words to describe Klaus's friend, and the professor laughed at his expression. "I take it he hasn't changed much."

        "Anyway, how goes your research?"

        Klaus shook his head. "I've finished modifying Elroy's circuits, but other than that, there's nothing new that I haven't told you yet." Klaus went back to his diagrams.

        Rue bit his lip, wondering how to breach the subject. "Professor, there's something I wish to ask. It's about…" he hesitated.

        "What is it, Rue?"

        "No… Nevermind." He wasn't sure he wanted to know, anyway. "Some other time."

        "Speaking of other times, Tonia called earlier about the program for the fair opening ceremonies."

        "The school fair? _I totally forgot!!_" Rue slapped his forehead in consternation.

        Klaus didn't even look up from his papers. "Remember that the 2-A and 3-A class reps traditionally open the fair. You can't go without a date."

        "A date?! Heaven have mercy…" As if the search for Claire wasn't enough for him to worry about. Rue let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

Author's Notes 

01 February 2003. Three chapters at once! I apologize for the delay and sincerely hope the wait's worth it for you guys. ^_^. Disclaimer: I do not own the Carona High unofficial theme song. Credits go to Ryan Cayabyab and Regine Velasquez.

The latest chapter, _If You Believe_, is dedicated to **Liol**. Arigato gozaimashita, **Liol**, for being such a good friend.

Special thanks this chapter goes to: **the Crew of Light**, **Tenshi Kanashimi**, **Nagia**, **Shadow, Duo and Ryan**, **GoddessOfTheBlueRose** (formerly known as **Lady Foxfire 195**), **Access**, **James Birdsong**, **the Crew of Light and the Guardianship of the Pokémon**, and twice again to **Kawaii Doll**. Extra Special Thanks to **Ryan** and to **Nagia** (beloved **Ed-sama**) for being my beta-editors (first time Adi have them) ^_^.

To **the Crew of Light**: No, I didn't give up on the story. (I've already written parts of the final chapters ^_~.) I wanted to upload up to the part that they meet Ruecian. The latest one is my personal fave in the series—I think it's the most dramatic—although it could be argued that the chapter with the 2nd Rue vs. Mint battle should take that title (but that part isn't until the series conclusion, so you'll have to wait until I write it so you can judge for yourself).

To **GoddessOfTheBlueRose**: Yes, I know… the longer the chapters, the less there are. But the problem with this fic is that the chapters are already _paced_ and _laid out_ since heaven-knows-when. ^_^. I already know what goes in each chapter but don't have all details ironed out yet. And… well, I worked really hard on Carona High… I make it a point that literally _every detail_ counts one way or another. But I still miss stuff sometimes. ^_^. As for the cliffhanger issue… well, we'll just have to see how things turn out, since I don't know what you guys would consider cliffhangers and all I have to guide me are my chapter outlines…

To **The Shadow Trio** (and **Ryan** in particular): That's the _exact point_! (Why, you think I didn't know what you were going to expect? Adi planned it out! Adi psychic too, sort of… Okay, fine, don't believe me. _.) I _tricked_ you? You mean that I can actually trick you? How could I have done that? *Adi bats eyes innocently*. Besides, _the story's not over yet_… Aaah! Fine! If you be psychic, you psychic!! Adi no like to argue about it!

To **James Birdsong**: Claire wasn't eating pizza, she was working for the restaurant. The bloopers were for Carona High, not the actual game. Have a nice day, reader.


	22. The Christmas Fair

_Chapter 20: The Christmas Fair_

        "Where is that girl?! She's supposed to be helping us hang these flyers!" Kirielle complained loudly as she glanced around the school front yard. The absence of bright red hair in twin ponytails was glaringly obvious to anyone who cared to look. But Tonia didn't even bother.

        "Mint is indisposed. She got back late from abroad yesterday, and she hasn't had a day's rest yet since Gamul."

        "You're always making excuses for her," Kirielle muttered angrily but quietly, not in the mood to provoke a confrontation. "I bet you don't even know which city she went to." But the news that Mint left town immediately after the games was irrefutable, since their source had been Coach Mira herself, right before she announced that the gymnastics team got assigned to doing the front yard decorations for the school fair.

        "Hey, Tonia," one of the junior members called. "What are we going to do if it rains during the program? There was a storm warning on the radio last night," she said as she indicated the slightly cloud-heavy sky. It so happened that the Carona High Foundation Day occurred very near Christmas, and that was rainy season in their part of the Continent.

        Tonia sighed, just a little. "There are extra tents being set up in the soccer and tennis fields, and most of the booths are indoors anyway. We just cross our fingers and pray that the storm doesn't hit us."

        Rue didn't finish the earrings. But half-completed Christmas presents were the least of his problems right now.

        Neil was at the shop class door, distracting the group of first year girls who all wanted to talk to Rue about the Christmas fair (all of them hoping to be the lucky chosen date). Apparently there was a rumor circulating among the freshmen that Rue, being the astute gentleman that he was, could never say no to a girl who was insistent enough. It was common knowledge that as of that morning he was still dateless, and therefore, up for grabs. Maybe the rumor did carry some truth, albeit just a little, for Rue always had a weakness in saying no to anyone (not just girls).

        Not for the first time, Rue wished that he could just duck into the broom closet until everything blew over. Since the workshop was located on the building's main floor, he managed to sneak out through a window.

        "You're better off just hiding someplace until the afternoon," Neil had advised.

        "Where am I supposed to hide? There are students in every corridor and classroom!"

        "What did you expect?" a girl voice asked him. "Tomorrow's the school fair!"

        "Elena?" Rue blinked. "What are you doing here?" In his apprehension over where to go, he had traveled to the front of the principal's office without realizing it. Elena and Prima were sitting by the nearby stairs, Prima busy with some crayons and a coloring book.

        Elena shrugged. "It gets stuffy in dad's office. And Prima and I didn't want to stay home."

        "Lookie, Rue!" Prima shouted suddenly, and he raised a bandaged right thumb for them to see. "I got a paper cut from Papa's phone book! But big sister kissed my finger and made it all better!" Prima grinned and hugged the girl.

        Rue couldn't help but smile. Elena and Prima got along so well. So much like him and Claire, over five years ago…

        "There he is!" a girl's voice shouted from the end of the hallway. "I saw him first!!" Rue quickly snapped out of his reverie, and he almost panicked. _Not again…_

        "You'd better run, Rue," Elena sympathized. "Prima and I will try to distract them here."

        There was only one place in the whole building that (possibly) didn't have any students—the second floor storeroom where the extra textbooks were kept—and that was where he made his way to after making sure that no one was following him. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. _Alone at last…_ But not exactly. Of all places to duck into, and he had to choose the same broom closet where she was hiding from committee work assignments. "Mint?"

        "What?!" she asked irritably. "You're invading my privacy here, in case you haven't noticed! And you'd better not tell Annette where I am or you are gonna be sooo dead." She raised one eyebrow quizzically. "What's with the face?"

        "Umm, it's just that… n-nothing," he shrugged it off. Mint glared daggers at him, and he blurted it out before he knew it. "The Fair opens tomorrow night, and I still don't have a date."

        "Sheesh." Mint rolled her eyes, annoyed. "So go get one! I'm sure girls are falling all over themselves to ask you out." The words stung Rue for some reason, or maybe it was just the way she said it. Mint didn't notice. "I bet that's why you're here in the first place—trying to hide from them."

        _How does she keep doing that?!_ He plopped down on the closet floor across from her. He had known from the start that relatively a lot of girls would ask to be his school fair date (although his first estimate was less than those who _did_ ask him out—he kept underestimating his popularity). He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so he couldn't play favorites, and besides, he _really_ didn't want to go with any of them. Truth be told, he didn't know anyone whom he'd want to go with (he'd go with Neil as a last resort but it just wouldn't look right, and besides, Neil was already going with Annette). The only girl he'd sincerely consider going to the fair with would be either Claire or his bright-eyed chemistry seatmate.

        Well, Mint was sitting in front of him right now. Even sans Neil and Annette's urgings, the thought of asking her out had occurred to him before (several times), but he never thought he'd ever get a chance to _actually_— He self-consciously scuffed the floor with his heel. _She did say we were partners_.

        "Umm, Mint…?" He pried his eyes away from his shoes and hesitantly turned towards her. "It's tradition for the class reps to open the fair, and since you're my assistant… umm… how about…" he coughed just a little, and prayed that his face wasn't as flushed as it feels. "How about we go together?"

        Mint turned and inclined her head to one side, studying him, and if she was surprised at his asking her, she hid it well. "Do you know, Rue, that 2-A is the only section with an assistant class rep?"

        "So you'll go with me?"

        "Sorry," she shook her head. "I already have a date for tomorrow night."

        Rod was in his garage that doubled as a workshop, temporarily leaving the store to Johnny Wolf's capable guardianship. Mint found him slouched over some weapon magazines at his desk when she visited him after school.

        "Rod? There's something I'd like to ask you." Mint said. She didn't knock when she came in, but the weapon-smith never minded. He swiveled his chair towards her and she pulled out the pair of gold bracelets from her knapsack. "Could you tell me what these are?"

        Rod frowned thoughtfully as he took them. "Where did you get this?"

        Mint merely shrugged. "Someone just gave it to me."

        "These bracelets are very stylized, but I'm sure I've seen something like this before." He turned the bracelets over and held them up. "It has these markings underneath… is that the Cosmos Corp logo? There's something funny about this. Let me check, alright?" He placed the bracelets down on his desk and pulled his laptop out of the nearby drawer. He tapped his fingers on the wood absently as he waited for his computer to boot up.

        Mint was looking at him expectantly. "What's so weird about the bracelets?"

        "It's not the bracelets…" he whispered, almost inaudibly. He clicked a few keys to open his favorite Internet search page. He glanced once more at the bracelets, turned to his laptop, and after reading the data that came up he turned towards the girl. "These are very powerful psyche-dampers, Mint. Psyche-dampers are the opposite of psyche-amps—they prevent the 'gifted' from using magick, and are used as manacles for the telekinetic/psionic criminals who cannot be held captive by ordinary handcuffs." His eyes glinted as he peered closer towards the girl's guarded face. "I wonder why someone would give these to you."

        "Maybe she didn't know what they are," Mint tried to shrug it off, even as she cursed mentally. If Rod hadn't guessed it before, he would almost certainly guess it now. She tried her best to keep her expression impassive. "That's everything. I'll see you later, Rod."

        "Going so soon? How about a game before you leave?"

        But Mint shook her head no. "Maybe next time. I still have a couple of packages to deliver, and one last Christmas present to buy. By the way, thanks for the stuffed toy, although I really wanted that new and very expensive IllusionScape video console…" she winked at him.

        "You opened your present already?!" Rod asked sternly.

        Mint grinned mischievously as she nodded. "Speaking of presents, here's yours." Without warning, she bent and kissed him on the cheek.

        Rod's jaw dropped ever so slightly in stunned surprise, but with a manly effort he was able to conceal it. "Cheapskate."

        Mint couldn't help but laugh. "Kidding. Here," she handed him a small package wrapped in brown paper. "Don't open it now or I'd get embarrassed. See ya, space cowboy."

        She closed the garage door quietly behind her. Rod combed his fingers through his hair absently, and he let out a deep, contented sigh as he leaned back his chair.

        "Holy—!!" He almost fell out of his seat when he opened his present. It was _The Last Hero_, a rare book that he had been practically dying to get for ages now. He didn't even remember when he had told her about it. _Cheapskate, my foot_, she had given him a mint _first-print_ copy. She must certainly have connections to even know where to purchase it.

        With a sigh and his feelings in turmoil, he gently placed _The Last Hero_ on the desk. He noticed that the bracelets were gone. Mint had taken them when she left.

        School fair night, and Rue (2-A class rep), Tonia (3-A class rep) and their dates were to assist Principal Klaus and his wife with the opening ceremonies. Neil went as Tonia's date just for the occasion (his real date was Annette), since Tonia had been too busy to get a partner (and Annette threatened to force-feed him burnt homemade goods if he didn't help Tonia out). Rue went with Annette as a last resort (the whole 'double-date' being Annette's idea, since Elena was still in junior high and Mint literally disappeared after lunchtime).

        _How would Mint say it? Booooring…_ Rue couldn't help but think. Suffice to say that he had to try very hard to keep his eyes open throughout the entire program. He almost wished that the storm Tonia was so worried about _did_ arrive—at least with the ceremonies rained out, he wouldn't have to force himself through it.

        After the traditional ribbon-cutting and all the fancy stuff, he was ready to go back to his dorm. Annette and Elena kept jiving at him for being such a spoil sport, but the plain truth was that he was too preoccupied with other things, and he knew that he'd only spoil their experience of the fair if he went with them.

        Neil accompanied him to the gates after they got Rue's school things, with the promise that he'd go back to the group after seeing Rue off. When no one was looking, he handed Rue a small package, indicating the other to open it quickly. Rue almost gaped in surprise when he opened the present.

        It was the latest multi-tool from the mechavehicle equipment shop. The one with the auto-lock mechanism and built-in antigravity meter.

        A note fell out of the plain paper wrapping, and he bent to pick it up. It read: _Merry Christmas, Rue! Neil told me that your multi-tool broke, so I hope you can use this one._

        The note didn't say who it came from, but somehow he just knew it was from her. He shook his head, not knowing whether he should be happy that she had thought of him or remorseful that he hadn't been able to give her anything.

        _Mint_. He wondered how much effort it took on her part to get him such a gift.

        He took a deep breath, even more determined now to finish those [expletive] earrings.


	23. If You Believe

_Chapter 21: If You Believe_

        "I saw her walking towards the path to the lakeside," Neil told him.

        Rue didn't have to ask what Neil meant, and he shook his head, absently fiddling with the strap of his violin case. "She's already meeting someone—"

        "I really don't think so," Neil cut him off knowingly. "All up to you, of course. The others are still waiting. I'll see ya, Rue." With a wave he turned and walked back towards the fair.

        Rue stood unmoving for a long while, silently battling with his thoughts. Mint said she was already seeing someone. But Neil kept insisting it to him over the past months, and Neil was always so _damn_ sure that… _Oh, what does Neil know, anyway?!_

        Thunder crashed in the distance. Maybe the storm really was coming. And if Mint was at the lake, then that means she could be in danger when the waters become tremulous…

        That decided him. Without further thought, he ran.

        It was nearing midnight when he got to the lakeside, and it had started to drizzle. He looked around, but there was no sign of fiery red hair. _Maybe she decided not to come here after all…?_ But he decided to check anyway.

        He was halfway around the lake and up a steep bluff when he saw her, trapped on the ledge below him. The rock formation that connected it to shore submerges with the high tide—the lake connected to the ocean through an outlet way below sea level. On the other side of the same ledge was a cave that opened to Carona's maze of underground tunnels, but Rue knew that that particular opening was a dead end.

        "Mint!" He called down to her. "You'd better take shelter quick! A storm is coming!"

        Mint turned, surprised to see him, but her expression didn't say that his intrusion was unwelcome. "So what? I don't mind a little rain!"

        "But—" he was about to protest that she might catch a cold, but somehow he found the idea really _weird_ and petty right then. "Oh, alright. You do what you want." He sat down on the ground, letting his feet dangle over the cliffside.

        Mint looked at him strangely. _He's going to wait for me until I return to shore?!_ She wrinkled her nose at him. "If you're gonna wait, you might as well get down here and keep me company."

        "How will I do that?" Rue shouted. "The tide's up, and it's a sixteen meter drop!"

        On impulse, she told him, "Jump, Rue!"

        Rue blinked. "You're serious?!"

        "Jump! I promise you'll make it!"

        Perhaps Mint knew of a hidden path or ledge halfway down that he couldn't see from where he was. But Rue trusted her. He jumped.

        It was a straight drop. But strangely, he got down safe, and deftly landed on both feet. Mint greeted him with a hello and a smile. He couldn't understand it, and it wasn't until much later before he would realize what had really happened.

        They barely made it into the tunnel opening when it began to rain in earnest. Rue turned quizzically towards the girl, "I thought you said you had a date tonight?"

        "I do. I have a date with the stars," she said as she waved vaguely and looked outside the cave entrance. She had just come down from the Winding Tower when Rue came, but she wasn't about to tell him that, not yet anyway. "The twenty-third of December, eleven in the evening, and I always look towards the East. It was the day the angels took my mom. Eight years ago, today."

        Rue didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry about your mom, Mint."

        "Don't be," she replied. "She died peacefully in her sleep. How did you know I was here, anyway?"

        "Neil told me," was his answer.

        "Neil has a big mouth," Mint scowled. And then she timidly glanced sideways at him. "Say, Rue… can I ask you a question? But promise you'll answer me truthfully, ok?"

        He hesitated. But after some time he agreed. "Alright."

        Mint seemed hesitant too. "Rue… tell me, what do you really think about Claire?"

        It was the last question he had expected her to ask, and he was slightly taken aback. "S-she's like my sister," he answered truthfully. "She took me in when no one else would."

        "I see…" Mint whispered as she continued to gaze out at the rain.

        "Hey, Mint," he called, and she turned towards him. "I answered your question, so now you answer mine. How did you get the multi-tool? Oh, don't give me that look—I know it's from you." Mint was pouting.

        "That's a secret," she grinned suddenly. She wasn't about to tell him that it took her sixteen trips into the tunnels at Elroy's to find enough of the rare earth metal ores to raise enough money to buy the multi-tool. Oh, and also two weeks of gambling with the mechavehicle shop owner (who happened to be an ardent PS4 player during his teenage days) so that he would sell it to her at 80% discount. "Why don't you ask me something else? I promise I'll answer that one."

        "Alright," he paused, thinking. He didn't want to waste the question. "Remember the song for your dance sequence? What does it mean?" A pause, and Mint giggled. "What's funny?"

        "It just seems so… _ominous_ that you'd ask me that now." she smiled at him, and there was no hint of any teasing—she was just plain glad. She turned outside the cave and raised her hands to catch the wet drops. "It's raining." Rue was confused, and Mint laughed. "The song is about the rain. This is as best I can translate it."

        She lowered her hands to her sides, and Mint sang. Even without accompaniment, the melody was beautiful. The raindrops falling on the leaves outside seemed to be music enough.

_                Can you see? Here's the rain that gently falls upon the earth  
                Upon the trees and flowers like a million tears  
                Can you feel the darkness come? The shadows covering o'er the land  
                While all around us the rain shall fall  
                  
                Shall it come? With the rain, your endless beauty overflows  
                Can you hear the wind as it sings its song?  
                Can I ask you to stay? To hold me tight in your embrace  
                As long as the wind and the rain has not yet gone  
                  
                Call upon the rain, do come to fall, and drown this world below  
                Just like the endless flow there's nothing can stop this heart of mine that's all aglow  
                My love for you will ever grow  
                My smiling eyes can never show  
                The joy that I can feel when it rains and I'm with you  
                  
                  
                Can you see? Here's the rain that slowly ceases falling down  
                And when it goes, I know you'll leave me too  
                Can I ask just once more? To hold me tight and not let go  
                All I want is to stay in the rain with you  
                  
                Once again, o rain, do come to fall, cease not forever more  
                Though you bring with you the storm, it's the pray'r I keep within my heart that burns so true  
                My love for you will ever grow  
                My smiling eyes can never show  
                The joy that I can feel when it rains and I'm with you_

        "Rue, there's something that…" she bit her lip self-consciously. "We're partners, right? And, well… there are things that partners shouldn't hide from each other." _You jumped the chasm. You trusted me. I told you about the song—mother's lullaby—that I've told no one else, that neither Annette nor my own sister knows about. I can tell you about my magic. There can be no secrets between friends, right?_

        Rue placed one hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking, and his eyes twinkled mischievously (to Mint's eternal shock). "Don't say anything. Not here." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her deeper into the tunnels with him.

        Rue had passed through these particular tunnels before—that much was obvious. His step was quick and sure, and Mint followed him without any trace of her usual defiance. "You know, I still can't believe you brought that thing," she referred to the black violin case. Rue really _did_ carry it everywhere. Then again, who was she to talk?—she went to the lakeside with her Dual Haloes tied to her belt.

        He merely shrugged. "I had a feeling I might need it." Rue grinned inwardly, although he kept his face impassive as they went deeper and deeper underground. He felt a strange fuzziness inside. Mint for once seemed… _different_ tonight. She actually let him lead her by the hand. She didn't ask any questions either. Perhaps she trusted him as much as he trusted her, although it didn't seem that way sometimes.

        By all rights they should be in complete darkness. But there was a diffuse glow that illuminated their path, and Rue could never figure it out, no matter how many times he had gone through there in the past. He supposed it could be some strange chemical in the walls, or even a particular strain of _photophyta_ that thrived outside sea water. But it didn't matter.

        He stopped when they came upon an ancient clearing. "We're here."

        The popular name of this particular ruin was the Fallen Tower, just as its twin, the Tower of Eternal Sun, was nicknamed the Winding Tower because of its spiraling staircase. Only in the past month had Rue discovered the other secret to the nickname, aside from the fact that this ruin was completely submerged under the lake by an earthquake—the Fallen Tower was actually a tower that opened underground.

        Even Mint—who had probably seen more of Carona's Ruins than he had—was awestruck. The clearing was dotted with crystal-like plants and tree stumps that have petrified over time, and the walls seemed to be reflecting moonlight. Except that it couldn't be moonlight because it was raining outside… She looked up. The light came from above, from thousands—no, millions—of glass fibers that bored towards ground level and managed to reflect the outside light deep into the underground where they were. Except that it couldn't be glass if these ruins were built long before the concept of fiberglass was even conceived. And then she realized, that just like windows of the Gamul ruins made of preserved butterfly wings, the Aeons had used spider silk to build it… the huge hollow sphere that glowed like an underground satellite…

        "The Tower of Never Moon."

        "Yes," Rue whispered. "That's why they called it that."

        "Not even in my homeland can you find ruins like this," she was practically gushing. "Thank you for bringing me here." She turned to face him, a smile radiant on her face, and in that single a moment she seemed so much like an innocent child. Rue felt a slight pang when he realized that her smile was one that he had never seen on Claire, but he pushed the thought away. There was something else that was more important. He didn't know why he had brought her here tonight, but since they were here now…

        He carefully put down his violin case and stepped towards her uncertainly. "Mint, there's something I have to tell you."

        "You don't have to tell me anything," she assured him. But Rue shook his head. He took his cap off and let it drop to the floor.

        "There can be no secrets between friends."

        Mint frowned, slightly surprised at his words. "No Rue, that's not what I meant by—" But she saw his expression and the protests died unsaid on her lips.

        "I want you to know." Slowly, deliberately, he untied the white bandanna, and then raised his head up for her to see.

        "GYAAH!" Mint jumped backwards in mock-terror. "Is that— is that—" She was only kidding, but the look on Rue's face told her that she shouldn't have joked about it. "Sorry, Rue," she whispered. "I didn't mean it like that." She uneasily stepped closer towards him. She raised one hand tentatively, hesitating, but Rue took her hand in both of his and pressed her palm over his birthmark.

        "It's real. I've had it for as long as I've known." She had to stand on tiptoe to reach it, and Rue lowered his face towards hers.

        _A dark blue gem that pulsed with an unnatural inner light._

        It felt warm to Mint's touch. Not as warm as his living skin—but warm enough, as it would be if the jewel was alive in itself. Rue closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see how she would react to his… abnormality.

        "Rue…" For once, Mint didn't know what to say. Rue let go of her hand, and she stepped away from him. "_Why?_"

        Rue spoke as if he hadn't heard her question. "It was seven years ago… no, exactly eight now. It was the twenty-third of December too… and then three weeks in the hospital after Claire found me… I guess I just didn't want to remember it before. I still don't, but…" He shook his head in a futile attempt to make sense of the memories that came rushing to him now as he tried to sort them out. He stammered when he spoke, he didn't know what he was saying but he didn't care. He wanted her to know. "I dream. Always the same dream. An empty blackness that I can't explain. I can control electronic doors and robots sometimes, just by thinking it. Mel told me about some mutants she read about—mutants with white hair and the same powers—and she told me that my mark isn't natural." He turned to gaze directly at her. More than anything he needed her to accept him as he was. "Mint… I—I don't even know anymore if I'm human."

        "_Pah!_" Mint's eyes narrowed at him, and she scowled angrily. "You're an idiot for saying that! What the [expletive] makes you think it anyway?! Of course you're human, Rue!" She took his hands, palms up. "You have two eyes, two ears and a nose, and look, we… we have the same hands. Just because you have that weird blue thing on your forehead doesn't mean you're a freak. Okay, so maybe you _are_ a freak…" she hastily corrected herself, and then blushed in embarrassment when she realized what she said. Rue had been gazing down silently at her all this time, as if he hung on to her every word. She bit her lip anxiously, she frowned and her eyes glistened. "But… err… oh, you know what I mean!!" She let his hands go. "Look, Rue… you're not the only one who—"

        She stopped suddenly and her eyes grew wide. Rue turned around. They were no longer alone.

        Rue pulled the girl behind him protectively, even as he turned to face the masked man. "Who are you? How did you find us?"

        When the man spoke it was with a voice as cold and cruel as sterling steel. "Find you? Hmm… Maybe I'm just lucky. I've been watching you for some time now, and these eyes aren't my only ones. Let's just say… that an older brother always looks out for his own kin." Red-gold brass knuckles, a black costume, and a black mask that didn't hide the white hair. He smiled without trace of amusement, and gestured a taunt with his right hand.

        The movement and the metal glove seemed somehow familiar, and Rue winced involuntarily. Eight years had caused the bruises and scars to disappear, but the old ache was like a ghostly shadow of the past. "I remember you." His voice came out as a whisper. "I remember that weapon. We… we've fought before."

        "Yes, when you were all but seven years old. Shall we fight again tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

        It was Mint who snapped back scathingly at the masked man, "You profess to know a lot about Rue Kincaid, _Doll Master_. Then again, you never did your own homework anyway, or else you wouldn't have known about us. Who're the spies under your pay this time?" She was clutching Rue's arm in silent warning, her fingers digging into his flesh.

        Only then did Doll Master notice Rue's companion, and he started, breaking into a grin. "An East Heaven scion! We meet again, your highness." He gallantly bowed before her. "Still as boorish and untrusting as ever. You haven't changed much in four years."

        "'_Your highness_'?!" Rue was incredulous. He turned to the girl, "You're a _princess_?!!"

        "You didn't know?" Ruecian laughed. "I dare say you two have been friends all this time, and yet you had _no clue_ who she is? Who do you think _you_ are, anyway? Little boy, do you think to become this lady's protector, just like the white knight who saves the princess from the clutches of the evil dragon? Like in some fairy tale?" His eyes flashed. "Or like in the many archaic legends of Carona. _Fool_," he spat. "She could protect you better than you could ever do for her. One thing I'll say—your taste in women has improved, even if your fighting skills are as pathetic as ever. Take out your weapon, _now._"

        Rue wordlessly did as the masked man told, gently pushing Mint away as he opened the violin case. This would be his fight. This _should be _his fight. Doll Master rushed at Rue the moment the boy stood up and faced him, lifting the metal glove high for a killing strike. Rue raised his Arc Edge to block and steeled himself for the blow that never came. Mint was there, and many things seemed to happen at once.

        Swift as thought she had thrown one Halo to knock away Ruecian's metal hand, and moving behind him she slid the other ring over his head so that it locked against his throat like a noose. Down she went, kneeing him hard in the back to throw him overhead and they both tumbled—Ruecian grabbed onto her arm as she threw him and they both flew through the air in an arc. He managed to slide free of the Halo while Mint kicked at him, and with one fell sweep he knocked her aside. Their trajectories split paths in mid-air and they both hit the ground solidly. Ruecian managed to stand. The girl, now weaponless, did not.

        "Mint!" Rue made to move towards her, but weakly she raised her hand to stop him.

        Her voice was faint but even. "It's my fault, Rue. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. What I meant to tell you was… that I… I'm a freak too. I can use magic—it's the gift of my bloodline. I was going to tell you tonight, but…" she trailed off, wondering mirthlessly at the irony of it all. "Looks like this psychotic guy here beat me to it." She forced herself to stand. "Well, _George_, what are you waiting for?!"

        "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, your highness." Oddly, there was no trace of sarcasm in his tone, not even in the formal way he kept addressing her. Without warning, he rushed towards the girl. She wasn't expecting it—thinking that he'd go for Rue—but she managed to sidestep him. A punch, blocked, a kick, evaded, and then Ruecian used magic.

        Twin fireballs in quick succession, and then lightning. Mint crossed her arms to protect herself. She screamed when the fireballs exploded in front of her, causing her to slide backwards several meters, and she screamed again, louder, as the electricity agonizingly coursed through her body. She stiffly fell onto one knee. Ruecian frowned at her, curious. "You saw that coming. Why didn't you use your magic to block?"

        "Why should I?" Again, she forced herself to stand. "I'm not the one you're gunning for tonight."

        Through the mask, Doll Master smiled. "Ha hah! You truly are an East Heaven scion, and one of the more gifted children of this generation at that. But even one such as you can't help him… I'm afraid I can't let you stop me."

        Rue had been standing still all this time, uncertain, hesitant to intervene lest he distract either of them and cause a fatal error on the girl's part. Ruecian attacked him now.

        And so they fought. Their weapons clashed in the dimness of the ancient clearing—metal glove against Arc Edge blade glinting dully in reflected moonlight—and Ruecian's elemental magic. Mint's psychic shield could not stop the physical weapons, but it protected Rue every time Ruecian would cast a fireball or charged bolt his way. But Mint was already in pain, and the shield was clearly weakening each time it caused one of the fireballs to ricochet away… Rue heard her gasp, finally spent, and from the corner of his eye he saw her falter. "_Mint!!_" The shield was gone. Rue got distracted. The next fireball hit him dead in the chest, the small explosion causing him to fly backwards through the air to far end of the clearing. The back of his head connected with a primordial tree with a loud _thud_, and he unceremoniously slid down, badly dazed and almost unconscious, onto the cold ground.

        Ruecian walked over to the girl who could no longer stand. He pulled her face up by the chin, leaning so close she could feel his breath, and he gazed deep into the burgundy eyes that were trying very hard to blink back tears. He moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, I truly am. You've sensed it, haven't you? The black dreams?" Weakly, she nodded. He explained, "We all went through it. I was the only one from the first generation who survived. Just as your magick is the gift of the East Heaven bloodline, this is the blessing and the curse of those who bear the Aeon Shard."

        "Don't you dare do it," she whispered through clenched teeth. "You hurt him, and I swear I'll kill you." Ruecian raised an eyebrow quizzically.

        "Death threats from someone on the wrong end of the knife don't mean much to me. Strange, that you actually care for someone other than yourself now?" he chuckled softly, but immediately turned serious again. "It's been eight years since I let him escape, and in that time he should've grown up somewhat. For his sake, I certainly hope so." He stood up, carefully removing his mask, and it was only then that she realized Doll Master's eyes were instead an azure blue. On his forehead, he had the same baneful mark as Rue's. "I took Claire from him because she was making him weak. But you're not Claire," there was something that passed for relief in his tone. "I will let you stay with him for now.

        "You must understand, your highness. You of all people should know, that those who are given the power are not given the right to shirk their duty—or the choice to escape their destiny."

        He walked towards the semi-conscious boy, half-dragging, half-carrying the red-haired princess by the elbow. He released the girl and placed his right palm over the blue gem that gleamed faintly on Rue's forehead. "_Gizmo, Gia, Gias_." A colorless spark, an invisible flash of light.

        Rue screamed, an inhuman howl that reverberated from the darkest depths of the soul. The dreams had been nothing compared to what assaulted him now—the voiceless shrieking that had suddenly engulfed his mind came in waves so intense that they wouldn't even let him fall unconscious onto the sweet, sweet release of death or mere sleep, and Mint, whose psyche could sense but a little of his inner turmoil, found herself moaning involuntarily in shared pain. Doll Master forcibly turned and pushed Rue backwards, shoving him unceremoniously towards an already weakened girl.

        "CLAIRE!!"

        He called the name the moment he felt Mint's arms wrap protectively about him, and instinctively he held on to her. "Claire! _Make them go away, Claire!!_" The blackness was overwhelming… they were coming for him and they were going to take him away like they did so many others before… he was scared, he was afraid, but Claire would make everything right… He was clutching her so tight he could almost suffocate her. They fell, Mint being unable to support him upright in her condition. "Claire…!"

        "Hush, Rue. It's alright," she whispered soothingly, unmindful of his weight on top of her as she cradled his head onto her chest. "Everything will be fine."

        Claire had said the exact same words before, somewhere in the shadows of his long-remembered past. But there was a distant part of his mind that the black waves had not conquered. Part of him still knew, part of him remembered where he was, and that part of him that remained in the present clung desperately to the one who held him now. "_M-Mint?_"

        She would never know it was her name he called at the last that night. And he would never know, by the time he had cried himself to sleep in her arms, Mint had already fainted.

Author's Notes 

01 February 2003 Nobody better complain about the 'never moon' concept, or I will totally ignore you. Yes, I know that the photo-reflective properties of fiberglass and spider silk probably aren't that high, but this is just fiction, and I needed something. Bear with me, okay?

*Adi fumes as she reads over the chapter* _Rue, you are such an [expletive]!!_ Talk about _dense_ raised to the fourth power! You drag a girl to this ultra-romantic place, and you guys do what? _You battle with some psychopathic maniac!!_ Does the word "kiss" mean _anything_ at all to you?! (Answer: Yes, as the engineering acronym for "Keep it Simple, Stupid"). AAARRGH!! Don't you have any _guts_ at all?! Sheesh, any girl would… you know… even _Mint_…!! She has a thing for you (in this fic), you idiot!! Not even _one_ kiss… you really intend to wait until she drunkenly asks you before you dare do anything?! (She _will_, you know…_) You have a one-track mind with "Claire" stamped all over it!! [Expletive]!! How dare you!! You you… you…. *Adi fumes some more*. Forgive me, I am an ardent Rue/Mint fan (although honestly I don't go for romance fics).

The unofficial theme song is fully translated, finally! *deep sigh*. The above translation (different from the literal trans) fits with the music ^_^ (although you have to give a syllable every now and then. It really is the best I could come up with so far.) The mp3 for the song, as well as some ToF/DewPrism mp3s, can be found at . Only 'Friends' have access privileges though, so please email me (kireene@hotmail.com) if you want to download the Carona High theme song or any of the Threads of Fate music.

[Original Lyrics _with literal translation_]  
**Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling ka**  
Composed by Ryan Cayabyab  
Performed by Regine Velasquez  
(First performed by Basil Valdez)

Pagmasdan ang ulan,  
Unti-unting pumapatak sa mga halama't mga bulaklak  
Pagmasdan ang dilim,  
Unti-unting bumabalot sa buong paligid t'wing umuulan

_ Look at the rain  
Slowly falling upon the plants and flowers  
Look at the darkness  
Gently covering everything when it rains_

Kasabay ng ulan bumubuhos ang 'yong ganda,  
Kasabay rin ng hanging kumakanta 

_ Along with the rain, your beauty overflows  
Along with the wind that is singing_

Maari bang huwag ka na  
Sa piling ko'y lumisan pa hanggang ang hangi't ula'y tumila na

_ Can I ask you to stay  
With me  
While the rain is still here_

Buhos na ulan, aking mundo'y lunuring tuluyan  
Tulad ng pag-agos mo,  
'Di mapipigil ang puso kong nagliliyab  
Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw,  
Damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa  
Tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

_ Rain, fall down! And totally drown my world  
Just like you [falling]  
Nothing can stop this burning heart of mine  
My love will overflow  
My feelings shout with joy  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you_

Pagmasdan ang ulan,  
Unti-unting tumitila  
Ikaw ri'y magpapaalam na  
Maari bang minsan pa, mahagkan ka't maiduyan pa  
Sakbibi ka't ulan lamang ang saksi

_ Look at the rain  
It ceases to fall  
And you too are leaving now  
Can I ask, just once more, let me kiss you  
Let me hold you, while only the rain is our witness _

Minsan pa ulan bumuhos ka't h'wag nang tumigil pa  
Hatid mo ma'y bagyo, dalangin ito ng puso kong sumasamo  
Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw,  
Damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa  
Tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka  
(Oooohhh)

_ Once more, o rain fall down and never cease  
You bring the storm that is the prayer of my admiring heart  
My love will overflow  
My feelings shout with joy  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you_

Maari bang minsan pa, mahagkan ka't maiduyan pa  
Sakbibi ka't ulan lamang ang saksi 

_ Can I ask, just once more, let me kiss you  
Let me hold you, while only the rain is our witness _

Buhos na ulan, aking mundo'y lunuring tuluyan  
Tulad ng pag-agos mo,  
'Di mapipigil ang puso kong nagliliyab  
Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw,  
Damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa  
Tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

_ Rain, fall down! And totally drown my world  
Just like you [falling]  
Nothing can stop this burning heart of mine  
My love will overflow  
My feelings shout with joy  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you_

Minsan pa ulan bumuhos ka't h'wag nang tumigil pa  
Hatid mo ma'y bagyo, dalangin ito ng puso kong sumasamo  
Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw,  
Damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa  
Tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

_ Once more, o rain fall down and never cease  
You bring the storm that is the prayer of my admiring heart  
My love will overflow  
My feelings shout with joy  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you_

Deleted paragraph/scenes 

_ Personally, I really wanted to include this, but it simply wouldn't fit._

It was a very romantic place, they were both alone, and those facts were lost to neither of them. But Rue was sure, and Mint was certain, that the other's feelings transcended nothing more than friendship. In some surreal way it was true and they both accepted it. And the search for Claire still goes on.

I wanted to add something too in the previous chapter, about Mint refusing to go with Rue to the fair, saying "I will not be Claire's replacement for you," or something to that effect. And then Rue would step back, surprised and insisting that he never compared her to Claire… *deep sigh* Carona High really has no room for any of the romansy stuff like that. If anyone wants to use the idea, feel free to do so.


	24. Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega

_Chapter 22: Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_

        When he woke up, he recognized the ceiling as that of the Klauses' former guest room (now Prima's). When he woke up, he remembered everything.

        _Everything_. The eerie green glow of unmade life capsules, the half-completed circuits meant for the mechavehicle support systems, the empty metal halls that housed the people that Aeon Industries had isolated from the world. Other children, with white hair like him, who had died in those halls while he survived. His mother, too, taken away when he was but three years old. The countless experiments and the endless training, all because he possessed the accursed Aeon Shard. And all throughout, Ruecian was there—always in the background, but always there nevertheless, watching over him like some surreal self-appointed guardian.

        Groaning, he sat up, his head still woozy from the events of the previous night, but except for that he was uninjured. Off-hand he wondered where Mint was. Either at her dormitory or in Elena's room, probably. He sincerely hoped she wasn't hurt. His palm over his eyes, he shook his head in a vain effort to clear it. Everything seemed covered in a gray fog.

        His cap and bandanna were on the nightstand beside his bed, and he carefully put them both on. Prima's room had an extra bed, and he noticed that it was unmade—the entire Klaus family must be awake downstairs by now. Of course they would—the wall-clock read 2 o'clock. It was already afternoon.

        He stood and walked out of the room, knowing that the professor was probably in the basement. What he saw when he exited the door almost made his heart stop. The living room was in entire disarray. The furniture were thrown about and most of the ceiling lights were smashed. Papers and shattered glass from the windows were littered all over the floor.

        Almost running, he went straight to the professor's basement, and saw that it was in the same ransacked state as the living room. Most of the relics that he and Klaus had collected over the years were broken, probably beyond repair. Some of the boxes were missing. Rue hurried past the cluttered items, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Klaus unhurriedly beginning his efforts at reorganizing everything.

        "Professor," he said softly, not wishing to startle the other, and Klaus turned towards him. Worriedly, he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

        Klaus replied, "They're fine. No one was here when this place was attacked. The family spent the night with Fancy Mel, and the only things missing are Elroy's box, and my notes and laptop." Klaus hesitated a little. "We found you in the underground tunnels by the lake last night, Rue. What happened?"

        Rue bit his lip anxiously, uncertain how to begin. He opened his mouth, twice as if to speak, only to clamp it shut both times. He closed his eyes and sat down on some debris, burying his face in his hands. "A man named Ruecian confronted us last night. He… he opened up my memories."

        He felt a consoling hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up. "I understand now, why I have these strange abilities. I've had them since birth. Ruecian and… there were others… they trained me as a child to use my powers. They took my mother away… and my father whom I never knew… or maybe they weren't my real parents. I… _I'm not human, Klaus!_"

        But it wasn't Klaus who spoke next. "It wasn't a joke last night, Rue. I _said_ you were human." Mint was standing by the door.

        Rue lifted his head from his hands, his expression pained, and he watched her slowly walk down the stairs. "And just because you said it makes it true? How do you even know—"

        "I don't know!" she snapped angrily. "I just… know."

        _She just… knows_. Just like the underground tunnels when she thought that something or someone was going to meet them outside. Just like the first time he dreamed again in two years. Just like the fake Claire. Mint just _knows_… And Rue knew that he trusted her. His face softened, just a little. For some reason, her reassurance was enough for him. At least for now.

        Mint raised her hand towards the professor, palm up. "Mint, wha…" Rue began, but one look from her made him stop short.

        "This charade has gone far enough, professor."

        Klaus raised one eyebrow quizzically at her. "What are you talking about…?"

        She answered by sending a charged bolt his way. "_MINT!!_" Rue shouted, abruptly getting up on his feet. Klaus didn't even move, the bolt fizzing past his ear to dissipate when it hit the wall behind him. Rue made towards the girl, but suddenly found his way blocked by an invisible wall. "MINT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

        "Mira and Elena aren't here because they spent the night at Fancy Mel's," she stated. "And they're at Mel's because Prima was kidnapped last night."

        "WHAT?!!"

        "I'd say he was kidnapped at about the same time you were all at the fair. Someone went for him right after we were attacked in the tunnels. That's where you found us, right? You went looking for us after Prima was taken. Ruecian took him, didn't he?"

        "Mint, how did you—" Rue asked, and Mint, without moving her palm away from the professor, held up something in her other hand.

        "I found this under the sofa in the living room. And this isn't yours, or Mira's, or Elena's, or even Mel's handwriting—and certainly not Prima's."

        Rue walked towards her and took it. It was a note, but not from any paper that he knew Klaus to use. Unsigned, it said simply: _The third generation child is now with me. These mind games are over, Augustus_. Mint spoke again, "I have a feeling it's not Ruecian's handwriting either."

        "What would you have me say?" Klaus spoke gravely, the first time since Mint attacked him. "That I once knew the man responsible for mutilating Rue's mind and implanting on him the Aeon Shard?" He sighed. "Alright, consider it said."

        Mint said, "What do you want from us, professor? You owe us an explanation—"

        "Actually, I think he owes you more than that." Mint turned sharply to see Belle at the top of the basement stairs. "Besides, I'd like to know the whole story myself."

        "You—!" Mint shouted angrily and raised her hand towards the older woman, but Rue was faster. He grabbed her from the side, pinning her arms down. Mint struggled. "Let me go, Rue!!" He didn't even speak, but the look he gave her was enough. If anyone deserved to know the truth, it was him. Mint exhaled, more felt than heard, and her body relaxed. Rue let her go.

        "It's better if you all sit down," Klaus told them. "This will be a long tale."

        "Terry Prometheus Valen used to be an old friend. We were neighbors before I moved to Carona—we've known each other since I was a boy of six. Although he's over thirty years older than I am, I looked up to him as a brother, and you could say that we became best friends. He was always a recluse, and even that young I was already a class-A nerd, and it was our love of machines that brought us together. He had graduated from college at the age of nineteen, the youngest and up 'til now, still the best mechatronic student in the history of Ephelsia University. Terry wasn't normal—he was born with a strange condition that was rare at the time and not documented by medical science until much later. He was a chroma child, as he liked to call it, just like you, Rue.

        "About twenty years ago, when I was in high school, Terry was already a board member of Aeon Industries, and that was when he became obsessed with psyche-amplifiers. Chroma children were supposed to be psyche-strong, but their particular condition caused them to go mad if they ever try to use their magick. Terry thought that psyche-amps were the key for chroma children to be able to tap into their psychic potential, but previous researches suggested that even psyche-amps wouldn't help. Terry realized that the reason chroma children couldn't use their powers was because their abilities were the result of a mutation—unlike the East Heaven scions' magick for example, which had been in their bloodline for countless generations—and the mind of a chroma child was too weak to adapt to the pressure caused by using the magick. He developed the Aeon Shard System as a special psyche-amp, to be imbedded into the chroma child's cranium, so that it will siphon unto itself the mind's pressure build-up when casting spells. It's an irreversible operation, since it involves the A. S. System's sampling tendrils to literally bore into the chroma child's brain tissue. To keep it small enough physically, he limited its abilities to controlling electronic devices. All of Aeon Industries' circuits from that point on were fitted with a fail-safe system loop that prevents a chroma child with a locked Aeon Shard from manipulating it."

        Mint was deep in thought. "That explains why Rue wasn't able to recognize the creatures as mechanical. His Shard was unlocked only last night."

        Klaus nodded an affirmative. "Cosmos Corp circuits don't have the fail-safe, and that's why Rue was able to control them with a locked Aeon Shard.

         "I didn't know that Terry was already working on the Aeon Shard System, then. I even helped with his psyche-amp research when I became a student at Ephlesia U. There were five of us in the group—Terry, Eugene Wylaf, and Benjamin Atenacius from the older generation, and me and Fancy Mel. Mel was my classmate for only a short time, but we both wound up working for Cosmos Corp after we graduated. But even as a junior researcher for a rival company, I still kept in touch with Terry and his psyche-amps.

        "The Aeon Shard will only work on chroma children, and when I discovered that Terry was using his position in Aeon Industries to conduct experiments illegally, I was already too late to stop him. He had already tested the prototype psyche-amps on a …batch… a generation of chroma children rather, and all but one of them died. They were too old for their brains to handle the operation. That's when he decided to implant the Shard on newborns."

        "…and I was one of those." Rue spoke softly. "All along you knew. How come you never told me before?"

        "I didn't think you needed to know it yet," Klaus replied somberly. "And it's not over. Valen hopes to achieve immortality with his Aeon Shard System—I don't know how or why, all I know is that he will keep up his experiments until he achieves that goal. I confronted Valen once I found out…" he winced, remembering how he got his limp.

        "Mind games," Mint interrupted. "The note mentioned mind games."

        "For the sake of our old friendship, Valen made me a deal. He told me that he will stop the experiments if ever I break his code before he builds the third tower of Carona."

        Belle spoke next. "In that case, you are already too late. By the way, your highness," she turned to the red-haired girl, "I think you too will be extremely interested in this." She took out a copy of the day's paper and threw it towards Mint.

        "Why would I be interested in the boring old news…" she trailed off. Her eyes quickly scanned the page, and her knuckles turned white as her grip on the paper tightened.

        Rue leaned closer towards her to see. _Tower of Maya Construction Completes Today_, the headline read. The small photo featured Doll Master and a red-haired girl who had Mint's burgundy eyes. "Maya East Heaven?"

        "My little sister," Mint whispered through clenched teeth.

        "From what I hear, she had been a more responsible crown princess than you ever were," Belle remarked snidely. "A pity—she seemed more sensible than you are. Then again, Ruecian can be a very slick talker when he tries."

        "Why you—" Mint raised her fist, but Rue's grip on her arm stopped her and she reluctantly calmed down. There was no point in fighting amongst themselves.

        Belle continued, "Basically, it says that the new Tower will house extra offices for Aeon Industries, plus a few research labs with the latest equipment focusing on psyche-amp technology development. They're actually trying to keep it quiet, but this article got through somehow." She placed her index finger on the news photo, on a small figure that could easily be missed. The little boy had white hair and was being held by the hand by one of Maya's guards. "If you plan to rescue him, tonight would be the best time, before they get the kinks ironed out of their security system. I already know the rest of this story—I'll meet you two at the outskirts of town at 1800." And then she left.

        "Where do Elroy and Prima fit in? And why did they take Claire?"

        Klaus frowned thoughtfully, absently scratching his chin. "Prima is the third generation child, that much we know. As far as I can tell, Elroy and Claire both somehow just stumbled into Aeon Industries' research. Perhaps they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but Terry can't afford any loose ends."

        "Did you ever figure out the code?" Rue asked.

        Klaus shook his head. "I sent you on the relic hunts with that in mind—and all we came up with were uncertainties. I tried my best to narrow it down, but still I failed. It could be a pattern found in a completed map of underground tunnels, or maybe the circuits of Elroy's box, or even Prima's genetic code…" he sighed. "I even thought that it could be the aura pattern of an East Heaven scion. When Belle told me about you, Mint, three years ago, I had hoped that with you I solved the code already."

        "You mean…" Mint said, "_Belle _was the reason you found me?!"

        "Yes," Klaus replied. "Is there anything the matter, Mint?"

        "No, it's just that…" she frowned. "Nevermind."

        There was still one thing that Rue wanted to know, though. He turned towards the redhead, "Mint, can I ask? What did Belle mean, when she said that you used to be a crown princess…?"

        To his surprise, Mint's face flushed. "Idrathernottalkaboutit."

        "Huh?"

        "None of your business!!" She stood up in a huff. As she stomped off, he thought he heard her mutter, "When I conquer the world, she is gonna be sooo dead! Both of them!!"

        An hour and a half later, when Rue and Klaus finished tidying up the living room somewhat (Mint was skulking upstairs in Elena's room), Belle called with further news. It was Rue who answered the phone, and Belle told him. All the vehicles in town were out of commission. "They're sending out a jamming signal from somewhere in the city, and all circuits manufactured by Aeon Industries have completely shut down." Aeon Industries had close to a monopoly on mechatronic circuits in Carona Town.

        "We know," Rue said. "The power's on, but only the low-tech stuff work properly. Any ideas on why they'd do this?"

        He could almost see the other shake her head. "Valen is that afraid of you, Rue." A disconnecting _beep_, and she hung up.

        Rue mentioned the news to Klaus, adding, "I guess Mint and I are walking to the outskirts, then. We'd better leave now, or we won't make it in time."

        "No good," Klaus shook his head. "It's a long hike. Don't bother to deny it, Rue—both of you are still tired from last night's encounter. If you walk all that way, you won't be able to stand against whatever enemy you might come across in the Tower of Maya."

        "But if we have no choice…"

        "Maybe we do," Mint called from upstairs. She leaned against the railing, her chin cupped in her palm. She had heard enough of their conversation to know what was going on. "Rod's got a car, and from what he told me, his girlfriend made the circuits herself, and not from any Aeon Inc. parts either. I'd better give him a call."

        Later when it was time to go, the two kids had rested and felt much better. Klaus handed Rue a modified disc card in the hope that it might help them, and Rue slid it into his shirt's breast pocket. The two kids made their way towards Rod's arcade. Rod greeted them and led the way to his garage at the back.

        "Hey, it's not so bad, Rue! Let's beat the stuffing out of them and get Prima back, alright?" Mint nudged her companion gently, only to find that Rue had lapsed into silence again. After some time the boy sighed, wistfully and unconsciously whispering an all too familiar name. Mint frowned at him, but it passed quickly. "Idiot."

        Rue heard that last, finally realizing that she had spoken to him, and he turned. "Mint, what did—" but he didn't get to continue, as Rod opened the garage door right then. He proudly grinned at them as Mint and Rue gazed at his vehicle. Mint was the only other person who had seen it before.

        "I haven't told you her name, have I? She's the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_."

        Mint raised her eyebrows skeptically at him. "You're absolutely sure this Pinto can take us to the Tower of Maya?"

        "Watch your tongue!" Rod said, getting irritated. "It's the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_!"

        "Pulsar Infer-whatsis or whatever, a car's a car! (And Pinto is a much better name anyway…)"

        "It's _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_!"

        "PINTO!"

        Rue didn't speak, feeling left out of the discussion for some reason. Mint stomped her foot impatiently and cracked her knuckles. "Let's just get on with it! Oh, I want to beat my little sissie up so bad…"

        "Wait, wait!" Rod exclaimed. "The PULSAR INFERNO TYPHOON OMEGA seats only two, which means that someone has to sit on someone else's lap, and there's no way Rue and I are sitting together."

        Mint's face flushed suddenly. "[Expletive], Rue would never agree to sit with me—"

        "Actually," Rue spoke, scuffing the floor with his boot. "I wouldn't mind it."

        "Well, I would." Rue looked up, startled at Mint's suddenly altered tone. "I'm sitting with Rod."

        Rod absently combed his fingers through his hair, "Well, sure if that's what…"

        "Rod's going to let me drive!!" She laughed, and then broke at a run towards the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega. With a surprised shout of _"No Way!"_ Rod chased after her.

        Rue frowned. "Ow!" he exclaimed—he had bit his lip without realizing it. He shook his head once before walking towards the redheaded pair, and wondered uselessly at what the big deal was all about, anyway.

Author's Notes 

02 March 2003. I apologize for the long update. The series has come to the point where it diverges significantly from the game, and my biggest problem is in telling the backstory (I don't like flashbacks, and I don't like my characters talking too much, but sometimes there's no way around it, grumblegrumblegrumble….)

To **The People Who Complained Recently about Rue's Lack of Morphing Abilities**: I have been pondering about this issue since the Skull Beast battle in chapter four (sixth chapter). Frankly, I seriously doubt that medical science will have found a way for people to physically morph into another being by 2026, so I decided to settle on a form of technomancy (extra special thanks to **Nagia** for the term). Rue hasn't actually used his powers yet in a considerable manner, and since there was no space left to fit it here (or the chapter will become too cluttered), I promise that it will be included next chapter (that had been the plan all along, but some of you are getting impatient… I'm sorry. :( ).

Yes, **Ryan**, it has been proven time and again that you *are* psychic. I will no longer argue.

On hindsight, I think there's actually something wrong with this chapter… hmm… plotholes. I am sensing plotholes somewhere. No, they're not… just not yet explained. (Some more stuff for Ryan to think about. ^_~. Like, why was Belle at Klaus's house in the first place? And I suppose that most of you must've figured out who Belle's sister is by now.)

Special thanks for this update goes to the following people: **GoddessOfTheBlueRose**, **Twisting Demon**, **Tenshi Kanashimi**, **Tenshi Kanashimi**, **The Crew of Light &Mew**, **TRUEHAWK**, **James Birdsong**, **The Shadow Trio**, **Physico**, **Liol**, **Little Wolf of the Far Moon** (twice too), **Hyper Yuffie**, and **WithoutMorals**. ^_^.


	25. Return the Lost Boy!

_Chapter 23: Return the Lost Boy!_

        The Tower of Maya was a tall building with no less than a hundred twenty-three floors, located several kilometers outside of Carona Town. It was surrounded by a dense forest that was littered with the odd clearing here and there. A concrete fence surrounded the Tower's oversized parking lot. From above, Mint could see only one entrance to the compound, and she understood better why Belle suggested that they wait for nightfall. It wasn't quite that dark yet, but it would be soon enough.

        Her eyes scanned the forest area, and she pointed at the small clearing where the green Hexagon was waiting. "Drop us off there, Rod."

        "There's Duke," Rod commented offhand as the dark-haired man flagged their vehicle down.

        Mint was just a little surprised. "You know Duke?"

        "Yup," Rod answered. "We come from the same hometown."

        Easing the steering wheel, he carefully set the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ into the clearing. Mint jumped off as soon as they landed, not even bothering to open the door, and a couple of seconds later (after unfastening his seat belt), Rue came down as well. "Meet us back here in a couple of hours, alright?" Mint said. With an affirmative nod, Rod tipped his hat at them and flew off.

        Duke was preparing to leave too. They couldn't use the Hexagon for a sneak attack into a high-security office building anyway. As soon as he was gone with their mechavehicle, Belle walked towards the two kids. "Are you ready, guys?"

        "As ready as we'll ever be," Rue answered. He noticed something sticking out of Belle's back-pocket. "Belle, is that…?"

        "…Klaus's device that contains Prima's genetic code, yes." She finished the sentence for him. "It's finally completed. Come on," Belle led their way through the foliage.

        "So, how are we going to get in?" Rue wanted to know.

        Mint spoke up. "I say we bust in through the front door, threaten them with really big cannons, and demand that they give us back Prima and an additional three hundred million zenny or we're going to blow their precious tower into a billion zillion smithereens!" Rue looked at her like she was crazy. "Just kidding."

        "A fire exit?" Rue ventured to guess. "Or a hidden passageway? I know that some of the underground tunnels lead to this area."

        Belle smiled at him. "You're absolutely right—some of the tunnels run directly underneath the tower. They chose this location because of that, and because of its close proximity to the lake ruins. But Mint's method is actually closer to what we're going to do."

        Rue stopped short. Only then did he realize that Belle wasn't leading them towards the Tower of Maya, but rather, she had led them to the largest of the lakeside ruins. In the dim light of dusk, Rue could see a man sitting down against a toppled-over pillar, patiently waiting.

        "You're late."

        Belle huffed. "It's not my fault you decided to go dramatic on them last night." The man stood, and he wasn't alone. Trap Master and Psycho Master were with him, the former carrying a video cam and the latter holding what appeared to be some sort of remote or signaling device. Psycho Master was also carrying an unconscious Prima in one arm.

        "[Expletive]!!" Mint involuntarily took half a step backwards. "I knew she couldn't be trusted!" _It's just one battle after another isn't it?_ Rue's expression said it all.

        A laugh was heard from the shadows of the nearby trees. "_She_ couldn't be trusted? Or perhaps you're referring to yourself?"

        Mint suddenly grabbed Rue's arm, her eyes darting towards the sound. She whispered warningly, "I know that voice."

        "You should," Maya told her. "We _are_ family, after all. Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head somberly. "You haven't changed. You're still as irresponsible as ever. You've been gallivanting through these ruins without a care in the world, when it is our family's sworn duty to see to their protection and preservation…" she sighed deeply. "I bet you never even knew that."

        "So, the tomboy here's really a princess, huh? A true scion of East Heaven, kingdom of the sorcerer-mages… but I'm not impressed." Belle said, stepping forward. She pulled out Klaus's genetic-mimicry device and threw it towards Maya. "Here, just like we agreed upon."

        "Not all of it yet, but I thank you," Maya nodded. "Doll Master, I trust you can handle things on your end." A fireball shot towards her suddenly, but Maya sensed it coming and sidestepped. She turned to Mint, pulling out the _Cosmo-Penalty_. "You really will never learn."

        "We'll see about that!" Mint raised her rings as she prepared another spell. She would've cast an ice bolt this time, but Maya pulled the trigger first.

        Mint ran away screaming. Maya gestured for her guards. The younger princess disappeared back into the shadows, presumably to return to the Tower, and leaving Ruecian and his Masters to finish the job.

        Rue made to run after Mint, but Belle placed one hand on his arm. "Your business is here."

        "Belle…" he frowned as he turned towards her, still not fully believing what was happening. "Why are you doing this?"

        Belle shook her head. "Maybe someday you'll understand. Maybe then you'll forgive me." Without warning, she grabbed his arm that held the Arc Edge and twisted it behind his back, the weapon dropping uselessly upon the ground. Rue didn't resist her even as she slapped electronic handcuffs on him. "Valen is still biding his time. It's not you they're after now."

        "What, then?" he whispered back.

        "All they want is a demonstration of your abilities. They agreed to release Prima afterwards." She lowered her voice suddenly. "I hope you live to realize that he isn't the real enemy, but is stuck in the turning cogs of fate just as helplessly as you are. She's not in the Tower of Maya, Rue." Belle straightened, raising her voice again. "Ruecian will explain it better to you." She inclined her head towards the older man.

        "It's simple, really. All you have to do is to defeat my minions." Ruecian vaguely waved his hand, and several critters of the type Rue had never seen before appeared before him. They were chest-high and spider-like, and they hovered like Aero-Scooters. Unsurprisingly, Rue could recognize them as mechanical now. Not only that, but as if by instinct, he _knew_ what they were and how they worked, down to the very last microchip. And he knew that they would obey Ruecian's telepathic commands to the very best of their limited AI capabilities.

        _So that's it. It all boils down to whose will is stronger_. Gritting his teeth, Rue mentally prepared himself for the battle to come.

        There were no tricks this time, no unexpected attacks. He couldn't sense Ruecian's instructions to the creatures, but he could second-guess their movements, and it was a simple matter of jumping and sidestepping to avoid the claws and slashing appendages.

        It was something that he hadn't done in eight years. Although he vaguely remembered the drills and the training, he had done it so often before that it was practically second-nature to him. He responded subconsciously, and he didn't even need to think as he evaded the creatures' attacks.

        _He was a child, and he didn't know how old he was. Ruecian took him to the training room. The door closed, and he was left in total darkness. Cold, it was very cold, and he was freezing. "When the body is numb, that's when you can focus on the mind. Sight and Sound are your primary senses, but they won't help you now. Feel with your thoughts, sense with your mind!"_

        _"Sense with your mind. Reach with your mind. Learn to control them!"_ _He had learned, and he had survived_. The handcuffs fell off from his wrists, releasing him.

        Rue dashed sideways and grabbed the handle of the Arc Edge, evading the creatures all the while. Trap Master recorded it all on disc, of course.

        _The man held the Arc Edge before him. His hands were still too small to hold the weapon properly, and he could barely even lift it. But the man had laughed and pressed him to use it anyway. "You'll learn eventually. It's all in the wrist. Practice, practice, practice." He couldn't even remember the man's name or what he looked like._

        He destroyed one, two, five of the creatures before he realized that it wasn't working. There were too many of them. He had no choice but to try and wrest their control from Ruecian. He lowered his weapon, concentrating.

        _"He has the potential," Valen said. "I have high hopes for this one."_ _They watched him from behind the safety of transparisteel glass as Rue battled the mechanical creatures, weaponless and alone, all in the name of training._

        As one, the creatures turned on Ruecian. Psycho Master switched on the remote and it emitted a jamming signal to disable the creatures. It was meant as a last resort only if things go wrong for the Masters. The creatures stopped dead in their tracks.

        Ruecian was running towards the lake in retreat. Rue chased after him.

        _It was __midnight__. The door to his room had opened suddenly, without reason. Rue stepped out, hesitant, knowing he would be punished if he was caught. But the corridors were empty. He picked up his sword and walked up ten flights of stairs to ground level. The parking lot was empty and the lights were all turned off. He didn't see a single soul. He took his chance to run away._

        Ruecian didn't go farther than the water. He turned, brandishing his weapon. The metal glove and the Arc Edge clashed, and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the lakeside.

        _Ruecian caught him past the gates. He had no choice but to fight. And the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with Claire._

        The creatures were moving again. Too late did Rue realize that the jamming signal had disappeared. Caught between several enemies, he froze. It was enough. Ruecian kicked him, and he fell down.

        Ruecian jumped onto a creature and used it to fly up. "Come on, Rue," he taunted. "Surely you can do better than that."

        _"I'm sure everything will be alright, Rue. You should never give up hope. Never, ever give up." Claire would always smile whenever she would say that. But her smile was always sad._

        Rue jumped onto a creature as well. Ruecian smirked. He knew that the boy couldn't control the other creatures and maneuver the one he was standing on at the same time. If they fought like that in the air, Rue would definitely lose. Rue knew it too, but he didn't see any choice except to fight on. He couldn't even get close to Ruecian as he bashed almost helplessly at the other creatures that Ruecian was once again controlling.

        Ruecian struck him from behind. Rue fell, barely managing to keep his balance as they hovered high above the water.

        _Claire. If I get defeated here, I won't be able to save Claire._

        He tightened his grip on the Arc Edge. He was starting to tire, mentally and physically. He gritted his teeth, determined to fight until the last.

        _Claire had the prettiest brown eyes. In the sunset, sometimes they look red and almost exotic… But I don't remember her having red eyes._

_        "What the [expletive] do you think you're doing?!!"_

        A flame shard zipped so close to Ruecian's cheek that it left behind a red welt. They both turned to see Mint at the lakeside, her clothes muddy, her hair and face splotched with dirt. Somehow she had managed to neutralize whatever Maya had thrown at her earlier. The dual rings impossibly twirled across her arm without touching it as she used her magic. Prima was with her, his small hand clutching her belt, and he watched the aerial battle with child-like wonder. There was no sign anywhere of the other Masters—Mint must've defeated them already.

        Ruecian cursed loudly. He sent what remained of the creatures towards Mint and Prima, planning to handle Rue by himself. Mint met the creatures head on, and one by one she managed to destroy them. When she had no strength left to cast magic, she struck them with her rings. As the last creature was destroyed, she fell on her knees, finally spent, and Prima had to support her.

        The sight of his friends in danger snapped Rue out of a slight daze. With one last effort of will, he jumped. He grabbed Ruecian by the arm and bodily threw him down towards the lakeside. Ruecian hit the ground solidly, but he managed to stand up at once. Rue hovered down and landed, readying his weapon after using it to disable his erstwhile vehicle.

        The squeal of fusion-propulsion engines made everything suddenly stop short. A sleek, black mechavehicle was upon them. They all watched wordlessly as it landed. The ventral hatch opened, and a man in a floating wheelchair came down to meet them. He was old and wizened, and although he could no longer move his body from the chest down, his demeanor was regal. There could be no doubt as to his identity.

        "Master, you're here," Ruecian immediately got down on one knee, his surprise evident.

        "I wanted to see him for myself," Valen said. He turned to the younger white-haired boy. "You have exceeded all of my expectations, Rue."

        When Mint recognized him, she screamed. "_You!!_ You're the black man of my mother's dreams! _She died because of you!_" Rage blinded her like she had never experienced before. Without thinking, she jumped him, her bare hands aiming for the exposed neck. But Valen wasn't so helpless as to be defeated by such a reckless attack. As soon as she came within striking distance, Mint's head struck an invisible force field, the collision and her own momentum sending her sprawling backwards onto the ground. Quickly she stood and prepared to attack again, ignoring the blood that trickled down her face.

        Rue grabbed her from behind, his hands circling her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. "LET ME GO!!" She thrashed wildly, but he held her fast. After some time she calmed down, and her entire body shuddered in vexation. Rue felt her slacken. Still holding her tightly, he helped her to sit on the ground.

        "Very good, Rue." Valen told him approvingly. "It's only right that you should protect your father."

        When Rue replied, his tone was soft and oddly cold. "I did it for her sake, not yours."

        "Do you think I care what your reasons are?" It was a rhetorical question, but there was something in Valen's tone as he said it. "But I'm not that heartless. Merry Christmas, my son. Take your friends and get out of here." He turned and floated back into the ship.

        "This isn't over," Ruecian whispered. He followed Valen into the ship, and the doors closed behind him soundlessly. The ship then soared up into the darkened sky and headed back towards the Tower of Maya from where it came. Rue let go of the girl and stood up, and his eyes followed the black mechavehicle as it faded into the distance. With a sigh, he turned once more to his companion.

        She was staring at him, and several expressions seemed to pass over her face all at once. Her eyes narrowed, blurry with unshed tears. Softly and accusingly she whispered, "You're Valen's son?"

        Rue could only gaze back at her. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. Mint shook her head and wiped frustratedly at her eyes.

        She walked over to Prima and bodily picked him up. "Let's go, Prima. Rod should be waiting for us by now." She forced a smile at the child. "Tonight's Christmas Eve, isn't it? We can all of us have a fancy dinner at Mel's, and I'm sure Mira and Elena will have everything ready when we get there. It's going to be so much fun! Don't you think so?" In answer, Prima hugged her tightly about the neck and snuggled into her arms. Carrying the boy, she walked across the empty ruins without once looking back. Rue picked up their fallen weapons and followed the two silently.

Author's Notes 

13 March 2003. Recently, it has been brought to my attention that hoverboards *do* exist. Thanks to **national inspirer **for pointing this out. Very well, I do not, legally or otherwise, have any connections to the existing hoverboards that can be bought for US$8,000.00 and only hover 4 inches off the ground. **_The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest_** I believe also features hoverboards (although I'm not sure if they called them _hoverboards_)—that's where I got the idea, but I expounded/modified the concept for my _Yv23_ series (which, as of the moment, is still an unpublished graphic novel). Floating skateboards also appear in **_Back to the Future 2_ **and its animated series, but I don't know how that relates to hoverboards. Kit from **Disney's _Tale Spin_** has a cloud surfer.****The _Yv23_ hoverboard technology that appears in this fic is based on the fictional LLCU concept, which is NOT what the real hoverboards work upon. Although mentioned several times, no hoverboards will actually appear in CARONA HIGH, so please don't sue me.

Transparisteel is from a **_Star Wars _**novel.

Thanks again to **TRUEHAWK** for pointing out the Psycho Master battle. There's no special trick attached to that—the Aeon Shard itself will not allow its bearer to get hurt if it can do anything about it, and this function is subconscious. I just don't know how to explain it in the story without adding extra scenes that, considering how long this is already, are probably better left out.

A very special thank you to **The Shadow Trio** and **the Crew of Light**. It gladdens my heart to know that there are those who miss me when I don't update. Your support really means a lot to this struggling story-weaver. ^_^.

_How much longer, *deep frustrated sigh* _you ask? Oh, it's not that much more. We've already gone so far—don't give up on the story now! I'd say we're already in the final third of the series. Okay, so it's Long with a capital L. And since it follows the game story, you guys shouldn't get surprised at anything I throw in. Believe it or not, **Ryan**, your being psychic is no accident—it means you paid attention to the details and managed to put them together correctly. ^_~. I am not yet telling outright who Belle's sister is if you haven't figured it out, since it's somewhat obvious already, anyway.

In all honesty, I'm starting to get bored with this story (obviously some of the former readers share these sentiments)… I'm running out of ideas… I'm running out of motivation… I'm running out of _words_ and scenes that I haven't used already… and I friggin' want to just give up and let go… but maybe it's just a phase we all go through. Besides, I can't just leave it hanging like this, now can I? Actually I _could_, but I won't. Only twelve chapters left to go! HWAHAHAHAhahahak_hakcough_!!

Need I ask this: **Please RnR?** "Hi! I'm still reading this so I thought I'd just let you know." Reviews *do* help wannabe authors to write better. Sometimes, anyway. ^_^.

Deleted Paragraphs 

_Stuff that really don't fit anywhere, just put here for posterity's sake. The delete key is sometimes an author's best friend, while other times it's just one's worst enemy. Thank heavens for Auto-Recover._

"That's enough," Belle said, looking straight into Doll Master's eyes. "Call your minions off, Ruecian. That's enough of a demonstration." She then turned towards Maya. "Leave her, your highness. She's still your _sister_."

There was something in the other woman's eyes that made the younger princess stop dead in her tracks. Maya's eyes narrowed involuntarily, but reluctantly she lowered the weapon down. To her guards she commanded, "Let's go." She and the others turned to leave, and Belle and Duke followed them. Doll Master took one long look at Rue before he too turned away.


	26. New Year Disappointments

_Chapter 24: New Year Disappointments_

        Christmas passed uneventfully, and the New Year came and went. Rue spent both holidays with the Klauses, while Mint spent them in her dormitory with Mrs. Cartha. Rod had invited her to a week-long hiking trip with him to the Nibelheim Mountains, but Mint didn't feel like going.

        The school year resumed. Mint sat alone in class, since Annette was still visiting relatives overseas and was scheduled not to come back until next week. Rue avoided her even worse than she avoided him, seemingly. The fact that Valen was his father still hung thickly in the air between them. And since there was no news and no new leads from Klaus, there wasn't anything they needed to talk about anyway. 

        It was late Tuesday after the dismissal bell, and Mint walked out into the hall, planning to skip gymnastics practice that day. Hey, she already had a gold win under her belt—she sure as heck was entitled to some time off. It had been a long and weary Christmas break for her, if it could even be called that. Right then, she was feeling very eager to totally humiliate a certain someone at _Nightmare Altar_.

        But that would not be the case this afternoon. She heard quick footsteps and a familiar voice call to her, and she turned to see Tonia walking towards her at top speed.

        "What's the matter, Tonia?"

        From the look on the other's face, it wasn't good. "Trouble. Big trouble. You're wanted at the conference room beside the Principal's office, _immediately_."

        Mint frowned inwardly, even as she fell into a brisk pace alongside her upperclassman. "What happened?" Tonia merely shook her head, which Mint took as a sign that whatever it was, Tonia couldn't or wouldn't be the one to tell her. No matter, she'd find out soon enough. She opened the conference room door and went in.

        They were met with the entire Carona High school board and then some. Coach Mira was standing by the window with a worried expression. Principal Klaus was there too, one arm placed comfortingly around his wife. "What is going on here?!" Mint asked, momentarily forgetting her place.

        "Ms. Nikolai, and Ms. Vanguard?" An old gentleman motioned to them. "Please, sit down." Tonia nodded her thanks as she and Mint took seats at the long oval table of the conference room. "Alright, let's begin." The man introduced himself as Benjamin Atenacius, deputy chairman of the school board.

        He went straight to the point. "You all know why we're here. Cheating has always been considered a very serious offense, especially in inter-school competitions. Coupled with fraud, it could be grounds for expulsion. Ms. Vanguard," he turned. "Do you deny that you are the eldest daughter of his Majesty, Mathias East Heaven?"

        Mint abruptly stood up in shock. "W-WHAT?!! What has that got to do with anything?! I haven't cheated in any way!!"

        "Just answer the question, Ms. Vanguard. And please, sit down."

        Reluctantly, Mint obliged him. A pause, and she clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides. "Yes, I am his Majesty's daughter."

        "Then do you deny that you are psionic or psyche-strong?"

        "Y-yes, I mean, I don't deny it, but I still don't see—"

        Atenacius silenced her with a wave. "It is against the competition rules for the contestants to use artificial stimulants to improve their athletic prowess. In the case of psionics, they may not, repeat, not use their powers when competing with or against ordinary students. Non-wearing of committee-approved psyche-dampers for psionics during a tournament or competition is considered cheating and is a major offense."

        Mint's jaw dropped half-open. "I… I didn't know," she whispered so softly that only Tonia heard her. Suddenly she couldn't think clearly. _How did they find out who I am?_ All of a sudden her vision turned blurry—_No!_ She wasn't going to cry over this! Even if it seemed that only bad things had ever happened to her recently, she promised that she won't ever cry! First it was Doll Master, and then Maya and Belle's betrayal… And then there was Rue, Rue being who he is… and now _this_… 

        She could only recollect vague pieces of rest of the conversation after that. "No proof that she…" "We have videos. Clearly you can see that she wore a pair…" "…no, it's not good enough." "The board cannot overlook an accusation of this magnitude!" "…if she can produce the bracelets, and we prove that they really _are_ psyche-dampers, then she's off the hook."

        "Well, Mint?" It was Coach Mira who spoke next. "Where are the bracelets? You have them, don't you?"

        Mint blinked, suddenly realizing that she was the one being spoken to. "Err, what was that?"

        "Where are the bracelets that Belle gave you?" Mira asked insistently.

        She bit her lip so hard it almost bled. "I… I don't have them any more. I thought that…"

        "Then, I'm sorry," Atenacius spoke up. "There's nothing we can do. The board will now decide on the proper action."

        Klaus cleared his throat and was recognized. "My wife and I maintain that we have full confidence in Ms. Vanguard's innocence. Perhaps there's another way she can prove it. Will you accept it if she performs her dance sequence again in the same manner, while wearing the psyche-dampers of your choosing?"

        Murmurs of _yea_ and _nay_ were heard across the table, but the matter was quickly settled with a show of hands. "Alright," Atenacius said. "Ms. Vanguard will perform again this afternoon, in half an hour at the Carona High gymnasium, to prove her innocence of the charge of cheating during the Gamul competition. This meeting is temporarily adjourned."

        "Where _did_ you put the bracelets, Mint?" Tonia was sitting down on a bench in the girls' locker room, watching the other change into her gymnastics uniform.

        "I told you," Mint answered as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror. "I don't have them anymore. I asked Mrs. Cartha to dispose of them for me."

        Tonia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "If I know Mrs. Cartha, she wouldn't have gotten rid of them just like that. She probably hid them somewhere." Tonia stood up. "I'm going to run over there and ask."

        But Mint grabbed her arm as she turned. "No, Tonia. I don't need those bracelets to prove myself. I can do this on my own." It was unspoken, but Tonia understood. Mint wanted her friend to be there.

        Tonia nodded. "Alright. I'll get the radio." Mint reached for a pair of silver bangles—the committee-issued psyche-dampers—and she snapped them on. Oddly enough, they felt like handcuffs.

        Together, she and Tonia stepped out into the training hall, where everyone was waiting for them. Tonia put the radio down on a long table by the window. "Dance like you've never danced before, Mint," she whispered in encouragement. "Not only the medal, but your position on the team is at stake as well."

        "Hey, have you ever known me to fail?" The words and the tone she used were as brash as usual, but Mint's expression did not mirror it. Ever so briefly, Tonia thought she saw a pained look pass over the wine-red eyes. With deceivingly confident steps Mint walked to her position at the center of the mats. "I'm ready!" Tonia turned the radio on.

        Mint danced. It started out as well if not better than her performance at Gamul was. But forty seconds into the sequence, it became apparent that something was wrong. Mint's eyes were blinking too much, as if she was having a hard time keeping them open. Suddenly she gasped and raised her arms in front of her awkwardly, right before collapsing into a dead faint.

        It was humiliation of the highest degree, especially for someone as proud as the displaced East Heaven princess. After a lengthy discussion, and as soon as the girl could stand, the school board publicly declared her crime, stripped her of her medal, and expelled her not only from her captaincy, but totally out of the gymnastics team. Her offence merited expulsion, but despite the evidence (or lack thereof) Klaus and Mira refused to acknowledge her guilt, and were somehow able to convince the board to be lenient. There would be no suspension from classes, although she was to write a formal apology and have it published in the local paper, as well as posting it in every bulletin board in school.

        Mint disappeared immediately after the board declared its decision. She was absent from class the next day, and by then, the entire school knew.

        Rue was distraught. _He_ fully believed in Mint's innocence, even if half the class did not. Neil was using all of his verbal charm to convince those who opposed his views on the subject, and Rue could only nod quietly as he listened. It was big news of course, but it turned out that class's sentiments weren't as much sympathy or abhorrence as it was disbelief. The handful who have actually seen Mint perform asserted that the charge was a complete fraud, a certain select were convinced that Mint was a cheater of the highest order (how else would she have gotten into the A section with her abysmal grades?), while the rest of the class simply refused to form an opinion, still stunned and unable to believe that Mint was capable of such a thing. But they did pass the news along.

        The gymnastics team took it especially hard. They all but one had walked out on the school board's announcement yesterday in sympathy for their captain. They declared a boycott on gym practice for an entire week, and Coach Mira actually approved it. The atypical silence of the gymnastics hall that afternoon struck at Rue and unexplainably made him feel awkward.

        "Something on your mind?" Neil asked him as they did their kendo practice slashes side by side. Rue could only shake his head dismissively.

        _I should have been there for her._ For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

        They finished the extra drills and Rue and Neil changed out of their kendo garb. As Rue slung the strap of his violin case, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Neil inclined his head towards the exit where Tonia was frantically trying to get their attention. The boys walked towards her.

        "What's the matter?" Neil asked, but Tonia didn't know how to begin. "It's about Mint, isn't it? Where is she?"

        "We can't find her," Tonia said. "I already called Rod and Mrs. Cartha, and I went to her usual hangouts, but she's not anywhere."

        "Maybe she just needs some time alone," Rue suggested.

        Tonia sighed audibly, her expression serious. "I know that, but I'm worried. You know how high-strung she is, and especially after everything she's been through recently… I just want to be sure that, that she won't try anything we'll all regret…"

        They could see where Tonia was going with this, and Neil was starting to get worried too. He asked, "Have you tried the Starlight Mall? Or the one at Spencer?" Tonia nodded an affirmative.

        "She's not at either. Rod's out looking for her in the ruins they have visited together before—"

        "What about the Library?"

        "Rue, you know she never goes to the library!"

        "I'm going to the Atelier," Neil stated. "Maybe Mel knows something. Tonia, you'd better call Annette ASAP." Neil didn't even wait for an acknowledgement from them as he half-walked, half-ran out of the gymnasium.

        "What can I do?" Rue said apprehensively.

        "Mint usually visits the ruins when she gets like this. Rod said…" she bit her lip anxiously. "Rod said that once Mint impossibly climbed up the Winding Tower. Rue… if she's there… it's a long fall, even only midway…"

        At those words Rue's heart suddenly caught in his throat. Mint was just about impulsive enough to do it too. "I'm going." Slinging his violin case, he started out the door.

        "Wait, take this." Tonia grabbed his arm and thrust her cellular phone into his hand.

        "How will I be able to contact you then?"

        Tonia shook her head. "Call Neil—I'll contact him. I'm going to try the malls again."

        The sun had begun to set when he arrived at the Winding Tower. He sprinted up the spiraling stairs, stopping only when he came to the broken steps.

        _They said she was able to climb up once…_ He shook his head. He couldn't risk the chance that she might be up there and just maybe do something rash. He had to climb up and check, or he'd never be able to live with himself otherwise.

        He surveyed the gap, and decided that it was too wide to jump. He had no rope, and even if he did there was no place to tie it to. _How could she have climbed up?_ On a sudden idea, he looked out the window.

        Sure enough, there was a long crack just the right size for him to use as a foothold. If he could maneuver himself on the outside of the tower, using that crack to reach the next window, he could climb in and jump to the other side of the broken stairwell. The problem was that he couldn't quite reach the crack from where he stood.

        With a fiercely determined look, he took out the Arc Edge. He could make the crack longer if he bashed at the tower wall hard enough. It was dangerous, he knew—a couple of misplaced blows and he could very well bring the entire tower crashing down—no, probably not, but one could never tell. He judged that one properly-aimed strike should suit his purposes. He carefully climbed out the window and, gritting his teeth, he struck at the tower wall.

        _CR-RNCH!_ He estimated correctly. The crack widened, just a little, and extended half a meter both ways. He had better not try it again. But the first one was enough. He dropped the Arc Edge on the inside tower steps and made his way across the outside. Eventually he reached the next window, climbed in and hurriedly walked up to the top.

        She wasn't there. And judging from the thin, windswept coating of dust over the flat marble floor, no one but him had climbed up there recently.

        He crossed the roof deck to the side nearest the lake and peered over the parapets. The waters rippled calmly far below him, undisturbed except for a gentle breeze. Sighing, he sat down with his back against the stone wall, torn between his feelings of relief and anxiety for his red-haired friend.

        Tonia's cellular phone rang. He stood, pulled it out of his pocket and clicked it on. "Hello?"

        "Rue? Rue, is that you?" A familiar voice called from the other end. "Thank the heavens. Where are you?"

        "Annette? I'm at the Winding Tower, but Mint hasn't been here—"

        Annette's voice interrupted him. "We've found her—she's at Cousin Jargen's bar. But Jargen says she seems really upset though." Her tone turned pleading. "Rue, could you go to her please?"

        He nodded unconsciously. "I'll go there straightaway."

        "Thank you so much." And then she hung up.

        It was late dusk when he finally found her at the bar. She was slumped over the counter, seemingly asleep, her twin ponytails covering her face, arms and shoulders. There were several empty glasses beside her, and Jargen was only then starting to clean up. He acknowledged Rue as the boy entered the almost empty shop.

        "Is she alright?" Rue whispered. Jargen merely shrugged as he cleared the glasses away. Rue walked over to the girl and gently shook her. "Mint? Mint, are you okay?" She muttered something incoherent, and he brushed the hair from her face. "Mint?"

        "Who cares?" She exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. At least she tried to—she shook a little, and Rue had to raise one hand to support her. "Who the [expletive] cares where the freak came from, anyway?! He's my _friend_, and that's all that matters… isn't that right, Annette?" She turned to him and blinked twice, squinting to see his face better. "Oh, you're not Annette… Hah, it's Rue! Hiya, Rue! Annette and I were just talking about you… where'd she go?"

        She plopped face-down on the table again. _Drunk?!_ The fact that she was thinking about him while in such a state hadn't fully sunk in yet. Rue turned sharply to the bartender. "What's wrong with her?!"

        Jargen had been watching them wordlessly, and he was just as surprised as Rue. "I only served her a few malteds."

        "Spiked?"

        "Only with this. She seemed to need it." He indicated a bottle of a very mild tonic on the counter.

        Rue unscrewed the cap and sniffed at its contents. "Phew! Are you sure this thing is labeled properly?"

        Jargen took the bottle from him and smelled it. "Oh, _no_… It's gin pomelo. I'm really sorry about this—Doyle must've gotten careless again." His expression was sincerely apologetic. "Excuse me while I get rid of this, alright?"

        Rue sighed. "Well, it's too late now, and there's no point in laying blame…" Mint waved vaguely as Jargen ducked into the back storeroom. Rue turned to her then. _What am I ever going to do with you…?_ "Come on, Mint. I'll take you home."

        At his touch, Mint abruptly sat up again. "Hey, Rue!" she swiveled her chair and leaned her face up to his.

        "Mint, you're drunk. We should go."

        She didn't seem to hear him. "Did I ever tell you that I've always thought you were _weird_? Weird. We-e-ei-rr-d. Freak—a—zoid." Her glazed eyes narrowed. "But you're cute."

        Rue's mind blanked suddenly, and he stood dumbly in front of her, unmoving, at a loss of what to do next. That was the very last thing he had expected her to say, and just like that the mood in the room had changed. Rampaging six-foot toys, manic animals and even monster mechavehicles _mano a mano_ he could handle, but _this_—

        Mint turned angry all of a sudden. "Didn't you hear me? I said, you're _weird_, but I think you're _cute._ Can't you understand?!" She stood and stepped forward, her knees wobbling, and she would've fallen then if Rue hadn't suddenly rushed forward to catch her. She looked up into his face, her eyes bright and half-closed.

        Clumsily, impatiently, with one hand she pulled off his cap, letting it drop to the floor unnoticed. She tried to pull off the white bandanna as well, but her hands were already too feeble from dizziness. Rue for some reason found himself powerless to resist her. Mint lowered her hands with a sigh, finally giving up, and instead wrapped them weakly about his neck.

        She grinned innocently up at him like a child. "You're even cuter without the cap. Will you be my first kiss, Rue?"

        And then she promptly fell asleep in his arms.

        At this point, Rue was already beyond thinking. And so, like the gentleman that he was, he carefully picked her up and carried her all the way to her dormitory, ignoring the puzzled stares of people not used to seeing him without the ever-present orange-and-olive-green cap. After asking permission from Mrs. Cartha, he took her up to her room and tucked her into bed. Just once, with his fingers he gently traced the outline of her face and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her closed eyes.

        He made sure the door was locked when he left her alone in her room that night.

Author's Notes 

13 March 2003. Adi's stripes are showing now insert emoticon here. I kept saying since the early chapters that I am an ardent Rue/Mint fan, so that should have been a clue already on how this story's going to go. **Warning:** **I don't deal well with flames** so _don't even think about it_. Opinions, criticisms and even negative comments are _appreciated_, however, if they are _non-offensive_ (and not blatantly stupid like a few of the reviews I get sometimes. It's kinda flattering on hindsight, though).


	27. Aftermath

_Chapter 25: Aftermath_

        Shop class was the last subject of section 2-A every Thursday afternoon. It was the class where the students tended to linger the most, since they had a free run of the lab equipment for as long as Professor Cadmon remained in the faculty area (Despite his tendency to require the dreaded 40-page technical essays, Professor Samuel Cadmon was considered as one of the most easy-going teachers of Carona High, along with Ms. Belle Brie). That afternoon, however, there were only a handful of students who were still in the workshop. The ambient mood of section 2-A was still gloomy, apparently.

        Rue and Neil were part of the said handful who had remained after class. It was a typical scenario, since their kendo practices were MWF only. What wasn't typical, however, was straight-A student Rue Kincaid botching his shop class projects more than three times in a row.

        What was even stranger was that Rue himself didn't seem to notice it. His favorite volume of discrete mathematics lay wide open on the workshop table, and he was using his new multi-tool's bottle opener to bore a dowel hole in the wood he was working on.

        Neil was watching him, and he seriously wondered at what could have caused Rue to suddenly act like this. Rue palmed his face in frustration, and Neil heard him mutter, almost incoherently.

        "Aagh, she was drunk! It doesn't mean anything!!"

        Neil rolled his eyes. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know it now. No matter—Rue would probably snap out of it soon enough, give or take a few days.

        He stepped out of the classroom and into the corridor, his hands in his pockets. As chance would have it, he saw Tonia at the far end of the hall. He walked towards her, and Tonia acknowledged him as he approached.

        "Is Mint alright?" she asked. "I heard that Rue found her."

        Neil answered, "He found her at Jargen's and he took her home last night. I couldn't get anything more out of him than that—he's being as tight-lipped about it as ever." He sighed deeply. "I wish Annette was here. She'd know better how to handle these things."

        "Tell me about it," Tonia said.

        Neil turned squarely towards the upperclassman. "Tonia, I've heard the rumors, but I want to know the truth from you. What really happened?"

        "That's already common knowledge. Mint fainted in the middle of her performance—"

        "No," Neil said, "I meant, do you know who accused her of cheating?"

        "It was an anonymous tip directed straight to the school board. But, there's only one person who had any motive to do that." Neil quizzically raised one eyebrow at her, but Tonia's silence meant that she wasn't about to tell him who it was.

        "We know it's a false charge. Is there any way we can prove it?"

        Tonia pulled something out of her pocket and showed them to Neil. "I got the wanted bracelets from Mint's dormitory yesterday. I was right, and Mrs. Cartha still had them stashed away in her safety vault." Tonia smiled knowingly. "But I'm not the one taking them to the school board."

        "You're not going to try to clear her?"

        She shook her head. "I won't have to."

        Mira Klaus was the one who usually picked up her adopted six-year old son from preparatory school, but Elena had volunteered for that duty this week. This week happened to be Elena's junior high's foundation celebrations, so she could get off school early. Besides, what with the recent events in the school where her father was principal, Mira was needed more in the high school, and Elena wasn't feeling up to browsing the booths of her junior high fair anyway.

        Elena sat on a sidewalk bench outside of Prima's prep school. Her eyes were busy studying the concrete, but her mind was on other, more important matters. She was worried about Mint, of course. Although it seemed to some that Elena was nothing more than the stereotypical 'bubbly blonde' (her naturally pink hair notwithstanding), she was actually more perceptive than most people give her credit for.

        For one, she had known Mint for about a year and a half now, and she had always known that the redhead was psyche-strong. The wine-red eyes were a dead giveaway for those who knew what they stood for, and being the daughter of a former Cosmos Corp researcher who once dealt with psyche-amps meant that Elena was more familiar with their history than most kids her age (or most people for that matter). Klaus didn't know that she knew about Mint, although he probably suspected. Despite her reputation as being very talkative, Elena did know how to keep secrets.

        In her own way, Mint was just as hyperactive as Elena and Prima were, and ever since she came to town, Mint had a habit of tirelessly traversing the many and varied ruins of Carona—often on her own, although there were a few times when Rod accompanied her. Elena had never known anyone who could even come close to matching Mint's spunk and spirit. She knew that with or without psyche-dampers, a dance sequence lasting no more than five minutes would never have tired Mint out the way it happened yesterday.

        She was sure that there was something else to it, but what it could have been, Elena didn't know. But she did know that Mint had been …slipping… lately, as if Mint was often tired. She first noticed it a few months ago—Mint wasn't as spunky as she should or would normally be, and whatever this tiredness was, it had gotten worse over the past few weeks. As proud and high-strung as Mint was, of course the redhead would do her damnedest not to let anyone catch on to it. Offhand, Elena wondered if she was the only one who noticed.

        Come to think of it, she hadn't been feeling that well herself recently. She placed one palm over her forehead, and then decided that it was only a slight fever. Definitely nothing to be concerned about.

        She heard the dismissal bell. Parents had begun to arrive to pick up their children, but Elena paid them no mind as she looked for her adopted brother. "Prima!" she waved. "Prima, over here!"

        "Elena!" Prima greeted cheerily as he ran to meet her. He stopped in front of her, noticing something amiss. "Elena, Sis?" He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

        "I'm fine, just a little tired," she forced a smile, and then changed the subject. "Lookie, Prima." She pointed towards a pair of twin calico cats sitting closely together on a fence across the street. "Those cats must be brothers—they look so alike. They're so cute, aren't they?"

        Prima looked, and then he blinked his huge eyes at her. "I only see one cat, sis."

        "Huh?" Elena squinted. "Oh, that's right. She's a very cute cat, isn't she? What say we go to Mel's for an ice cream before we head home?"

        "Yay! Ice cream!!" Prima jumped up ecstatically. "I'll race you!"

        Tonia confronted her the next day. It was after lunch, and Kirielle was on her way back to class.

        "Lockheed," Tonia called softly, but her voice carried an edge. "There's something you should know."

        Kirielle narrowed her eyes, even as she turned to meet the other. "I don't want to hear it, Tonia. I only did what any right-minded citizen would do."

        But Tonia shook her head. "Mint is innocent. Do you remember these bracelets? She wore them in Gamul." Tonia held them up for Kirielle to see. "They _do_ happen to be psyche-dampers."

        "No." Kirielle frowned, suddenly feeling caught. "No, Tonia. Why should I believe you?"

        "Perhaps because nothing I tell you now will change the fact that Mint had been publicly humiliated and stripped of her medal. Nothing I say will change the fact that she fainted in the middle of her second performance. It wasn't the first time—did you ever know that? She almost fainted in the locker room after her performance in the Gamul games, because of those bracelets." The way she talked, it seemed as if Tonia had been keeping those words in for a long time.

        She continued, "Not only has Mint been removed from her position as team captain, but she has been kicked out of the gymnastics team altogether. And yet she has done nothing wrong." _Except to beat you time and again_. The words were at the tip of Tonia's tongue, but there was no need to say it aloud. "Let me tell you something that Annette told me. Do you know why Mint worked her butt off for the Gamul games? Because you're graduating this year. These were her exact words: '[Expletive], we need Kirielle.'"

        Kirielle could only listen, at a loss of what to say. But she wasn't about to give in. "No. Ever since she came to Carona High, you and Annette have always been covering up for Prissy Miss Vanguard." Her eyes narrowed lividly. "You're lying, Tonia." Tonia merely shrugged.

        "Perhaps, perhaps not. I guess there's nothing else for us to talk about." She handed the bracelets to the other girl. "Goodbye." She looked back, just once, before leaving.

        It was the third straight day Mint was absent, and for some reason Rue couldn't take it anymore. Without a word to anyone, he stomped off to her dormitory immediately after the dismissal bell, totally forgetting about kendo practice and ignoring the puzzled glances that Neil and the rest of his classmates exchanged.

        "Mrs. Cartha?" he asked. "Mint has been absent from school for a while now. Would you happen to know where she is?"

        But Mrs. Cartha shook her head no. "I haven't seen her recently, but she hasn't come in late after curfew, I'm sure. We could check if she's in her room if you want to." Rue nodded his agreement.

        The door was locked when they got there. Rue banged loudly upon it. "_Mint!_ Mint, open up! After the trouble you put me through two days ago, the least you could do is be sober on me…!" Mrs. Cartha placed one hand on his shoulder to stop him knocking, and she took out her keys. She unlocked the door, and they both stepped into the room.

        They found her sleeping peacefully on the bed. She was sleeping in the _exact_ position that Rue had tucked her in a couple of days ago.

        Rue rushed to the girl's side, urgently grabbing her wrist in an effort to check for a pulse. But his fingers were trembling too much, and Mrs. Cartha took over. "She's alive." Rue held his hand over Mint's mouth and felt the faint exhalation of breath. _Thank the heavens._

        "Mint, Mint! Wake up!!" he shook her roughly, but she wouldn't move. "Mrs. Cartha…!"

        "I'm on it," and with brisk steps the landlady disappeared into the corridor.

        _Mint… please wake up… you've got to wake up…_ Rue fell on his knees beside the bed, his hand still holding tight to her wrist, and his head drooped to lean against the girl's coverlets. There was nothing he could do now but wait for help to come.

        She was rushed to the Carona General Hospital in an ambulance. They took her directly to the Intensive Care Unit, with Rue and Mira accompanying her as far as the emergency room. Klaus took the children to spend the night over at Mel's before going to the hospital as well. After several hours with no change in Mint's condition, it was agreed upon that there was no point in all three of them worrying and doing nothing, so Mira shooed the boys back home.

        Rod came as soon as he heard what had happened. He stayed outside the ICU with Mira while the doctors attended to Mint. He remained when Mira could no longer stay, with the promise that he would call the Klaus household if anything should turn up. It was three a.m. when they finally wheeled the girl out of the ICU and into a private room.

        With a heavy hand did Mira hang up the kitchen phone. She turned to Rue and her husband, who were waiting in the living room for any news. "She's still asleep. Everything turned up negative. They can't find anything wrong with her, aside from the fact that she won't wake up. They'll perform more tests tomorrow. Rod has offered to stay with her in the meantime."

        Klaus sighed audibly. "Well, let's all hope for the best. You can stay in Prima's room tonight, Rue. I'm just grateful that tomorrow's Saturday." He stood up, preparing to go upstairs and get some sleep, when he noticed that the boy was oddly quiet. "What's the matter?"

        Rue was deep in thought. "Claire… Claire was always weak too. We must've gone to three different clinics, but none of them could ever find anything wrong with her either."

        Klaus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and it was some time before he spoke again. "Hmm, according to her diary… Rue, did you know that Claire used to be a member of the track and field varsity before she met you?"

        "I remember her telling me about it once. But that was before she got sick…" he trailed off. He turned sharply to the professor. "You think there's a connection?"

        "Whatever this condition is (or sickness, if it could be called that), it cannot be natural. That simply means that both girls had been exposed to the same substance or pathogen at one point in their lives… and the only way for that to happen is if they ever went to the same place or environment. We know from Claire's diaries that she never left her hometown, and I know for a fact that Mint had never gone there in her travels before she came to Carona." Klaus hesitated significantly before he spoke again. "The only thing that both girls have in common that I can think of right now… well, that would be you, Rue."

Author's Notes 

Adelaine: Wait, wait… Am I saying that _Rue_ is the reason that Claire and Mint got sick?

Davis [CH kendo club captain]: It certainly sounds like it.

Adelaine: Good. That *is* what I, err, I mean Klaus is implying.

Davis: *roll eyes*. Girls. Go figure.

Adelaine: **0_o…** *blink blink*… …*realizes what she has just done with the latest chapter*… … *hides cowering under the computer desk* Augh! Dear Readers, _please don't kill me!! _ToFCH has a happy ending, promise!

The series is finally approaching its much-awaited *coughhakcough* conclusion! So, more stuff to ponder, among others… why won't Mint wake up? What does Rue have to do with Mint not waking up? What is Valen up to and why did he let Rue go (two chapters previous)? Whatever happened to Claire and the raven-haired Lucine? And who really _is_ Belle's sister…? Oh, how will I be able to fit all of these in the next six chapters (the epilogues don't count, coz I can't put _those_ in the endings. Yes, I said endings with an '_s_')… Another promise, Ruenis will definitely make an appearance five chapters from now. ^_~.

I just want to say that I have NEVER gotten drunk, so don't get ideas, and the worst I've ever imbibed is one sip of _sake_ (coz Adi can't tolerate anything stronger than dark grape juice). I put in gin pomelo last chapter because a month ago my mom found an unopened bottle of it underneath the sink with the detergent and bleach bottles (turns out _she_ bought it without my dad's permission and without knowing how powerful the stuff actually is, and since no one in our household is going to drink _that_ I think we'll probably use it as disinfectant or something). I'm only a college girl, and I started college at the age of sixteen (which is normal where I come from).

And yes, *sigh*… this story *is* Rue/Mint (why do I get the feeling that most people in this section of FFNet read the fics for _that_ particular value? Just so happens that Adi is an ardent R/M fan too =P). But this is still NOT a romance fic. It's just that I don't go for romance… it's oh-so-very _rare_ that I find one that's handled even remotely well… the ones I see are ofte_mmph__—!!_ *Davis clamps one hand over Adi's big mouth*

Davis (to readers): It's a _personal bias_ and she knows it. Don't mind her—she's more-than-slightly crazy. She extends the **Sincerest Thanks** to the following people, without whose support this fic would not have been possible: **The Crew of Light**, **James Birdsong**, **DeEpDaRkNeSs**, **Tenshi**** Takai**, **Victoria**, **Mana Angel**, **Cherry Lee**, **TRUEHAWK**, **Liol**, **The Crew of Light and Mew**, **Maronne**** Cruz**, and **The Shadow Trio**.

Adelaine: *hearts* Thank you so much for the nice reviews. ^_^. Adi would've lost heart in her story if people don't read it anymore.


	28. The Tower of Maya

_Chapter 26: The __Tower__ of __Maya_

        "I could always be wrong, of course," Klaus added immediately. "It could be anything from a pill from the same batch of vitamins, for example, or some common stranger that they both came in contact with. Worst scenario, someone could have deliberately poisoned both girls. But… somehow I don't think so." He turned somberly to the young boy. He frowned, concerned. "Rue, are you alright?"

        "I—I'm fine." _You will always be a danger to those you love_. The memory came unbidden, but he remembered it now. Ruecian had told him those words before, a long time ago—before he escaped the life capsules, before he met Claire, before… before _she_ died. The nameless woman with raven hair and burgundy eyes. Eyes so much like Mint's… "I'm alright. I just remembered something else, that's all."

        Klaus could see from the boy's face that whatever it was, it was something that Rue didn't want to remember, and he knew better than to ask.

        Access to the top floors of the newest building of Aeon Industries was restricted to only the highly placed individuals. Maya East Heaven was one of those—after all, the building was named after her, she had supervised its construction, and she had been living in it for the past year already. Even to her, however, certain rooms were still off-limits, Valen's and Ruecian's living quarters in the building's penthouse being prime examples.

        She was headed to Valen's office now. It used to be that these special meetings with Valen were held but once a week, but recently she found herself walking along the despondent (albeit well-furnished) halls leading to Valen's office almost daily. It was a long walk, but not necessarily unpleasant, as Maya had always liked Ruecian's taste when it came to decorations. This corridor was done in a style similar to the East Heaven palace's with just a touch of Western influence. Huge, artfully-tinted windows lined one side of the hallway, while elegant marble pillars supported the tall ceiling. Her sister would have loved it.

        She knocked carefully as she stopped in front of the antique double doors. After a while with no response, she began tapping her foot impatiently. Valen might be older and wiser and more highly-placed, but she was still the East Heaven crown princess, and that in itself deserved at least _some_ respect.

        Usually, she could come and go as she pleased into his office, as Valen had practically made her his secretary—a job that wasn't exactly to her liking, but one in which she found herself to be exceptionally capable. It gave her more freedom with Valen's affairs than she would otherwise possess. Then again, the arrangement was in Valen's best interest, for Maya was a spirit-healer. In fact, he owed his present well-being as well as the remaining use of his arms to their healing sessions.

        They were lucky that Maya had turned out to be one of the East Heaven spirit-healers. A spirit-healer was one who could use magick to heal—without having to rely on potions or psyche-amps unlike most other mages. There hadn't been a spirit-healer apart from her born in the last five centuries.

        Maya couldn't help but smile slyly at memory of how astounded her elders had been when they found out she had the marks of a spirit-healer. It was during a Herbology lesson, when a calico cat accidentally fell through the greenhouse roof and landed in the _Draconis _roses with its many thorns, and Maya had magically healed its broken ribs. Herbology wasn't normally taught to mages, only to those who were considered as psyche-weak and magickally ungifted—it was so ironic that that was where they discovered her abilities.

        Maya knocked again, louder this time. She was about to leave when Ruecian opened the door. "He's ready, your highness."

        "Very well," Maya said. She briskly walked towards the lacquered desk where Valen was watching the holographic news. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Maya cleared her throat. "I'm here, Valen."

        Valen turned to her then. A frown passed over his eyes at the interruption, but it disappeared when he realized who she was. "Go ahead, your highness. Just do it here," he said.

        Maya sighed in exasperation, but she managed to keep it to herself. She stepped around the desk to stand behind the old man in the floating wheelchair. She placed her palms on his temples, closed her eyes and concentrated.

        The untrained eye would not have noticed anything happening. But after some time, princess and old man were diffused in a soft, pinkish glow that became stronger and stronger… until it disappeared.

        Maya gasped, and she pulled her hands away. "There," she whispered through ragged breaths, "I did what I could. You should feel better in a few minutes."

        "Now leave me," Valen commanded heatedly. "I don't want any further distractions."

        "I'll walk you to your quarters," Ruecian offered as he held the door open for the red-haired princess. Maya nodded, and Ruecian closed the door behind them. He fell into pace beside the girl. "I thank you for your patience with us, your highness," Ruecian told her gently. "Forgive the Master. He's not normally like this, but the pressure of running the company gets to him sometimes. Sometimes, he just…"

        "You don't have to explain, George—I understand. Besides, I can't simply stand by and do nothing when I have the means of helping him."

        "He realizes it, of course. Your healing is the only thing that keeps him alive now. But he's working on the cure, and he is so close to finding it—it will benefit the other chroma children too."

        Maya couldn't help but smile. She had always liked Ruecian. "It's a machine that uses magick, isn't it? I never thought anyone could actually create a machine that uses magick… I remember reading from the reports that it's supposed to permanently enhance his psyche, so that the chroma strain won't affect him anymore?"

        Ruecian nodded. "The operation will be even harder on him later, especially since it has to be done in zero gravity. But it can't be helped. The situation is too delicate," Ruecian sighed. "The machines still aren't ready. It will take about a couple more weeks, and in that time, he will deteriorate further." He turned to her, his expression sincere. "Your highness, we may not always show it, but we are truly grateful to you. You will stay with us, even when we go into space orbit?"

        "I already said I will, haven't I? The East Heaven Scions are always true to their word, with my wayward sister being the sole exception," Maya replied wryly.

        Without warning, her knees wobbled, and she would've fallen if Ruecian didn't manage to grab her arm. "Your highness, are you alright?"

        "It's nothing," she waved him away.

        "It doesn't look like nothing." Ruecian held one hand up to support her. "You've been having these spells since Wednesday night." He ventured to guess, "It doesn't have anything to do with your magick, does it? Can't you cure yourself?"

        Maya shook her head no. "You know I can't, and it's not a physical sickness anyway. It's probably my sister… The idiot must've gotten into another fistfight and knocked herself out…" Ruecian looked at her quizzically.

        "Have you ever heard of a spirit link, Ruecian?" Ruecian shook his head no. Maya explained, "It's a rare phenomenon, even among the mages of East Heaven. The scions of our bloodline are always psyche-strong. Rarely is a child is born with exceptional powers, and rarer still when a child is born with a weak psyche. Of course, 'psyche-weak' children of East Heaven has magick that is still much greater than an ordinary human's, but she would have a hard time casting the simplest of spells even with the enhancement of psyche-amps. But if it so happens that a psyche-weak child is born not too long after an exceptionally strong mage enters this world, it is possible for the weak child to develop some sort of psychic bond to the stronger mage. In a way, the weak child uses the strong one as a source of power—with such a source, or _spirit link_, the weak child can use magick normally. But it's not without a price.

        "Although the strong child is unaware of the psychic connection and remains unaffected by it, the weak child is forever bound to her spirit link. She can sense and feel what the other feels if the emotion is strong enough, and when the spirit link dies, she will die as well. My mother was weak. She died in her sleep eight years ago, without obvious reason, so we suspected that…" Maya trailed off. "We never discovered who her spirit link was. The elders found it peculiar that it occurred for two generations in a row, especially considering our particular circumstances, but…" Maya lowered her head.

        "I was born weak, too. Mint Vanguard is my spirit link. In spite of everything I've done and all that I've accomplished… I can never escape being in her shadow."

        When things don't go well, Klaus always found his solace in work. But for Rue Kincaid, nothing seemed to help at all. He still couldn't concentrate, couldn't even think clearly—and Klaus, understanding this, set Rue to work in his basement to try to distract the white-haired boy from brooding too much. The professor left Rue to organize and take an inventory of the broken relics, and that was where Duke found him when the latter passed by the Klauses' home that afternoon.

        "Knock, knock," Duke said. "Rue, is that you?"

        Rue looked up. "Duke? What do you…?"

        "I'm just dropping off something. Where's Klaus?"

        "The professor went to the high school to get some documents. I can take a message."

        Duke scratched his head absently. "Actually, I just came by to drop this." He took out a relic from his belt pouch. "You can't complete the genetic-mimicry devices without the schematics from this baby."

        Rue walked over to him and took the relic, carefully looking it over. "Hey, isn't this the tiara you guys stole from us?" he raised one eyebrow quizzically. Duke nodded. "But, Duke, why are you returning this now? Won't Belle get angry at you or something?"

        "You could say," Duke said, a frown involuntarily passing over his face, "that Belle and I parted ways the night she took you to meet Ruecian. But don't get me wrong," he turned squarely to Rue. "Milady has her insufferable pride, and it sometimes gets in the way of her thinking. Not unlike your own lady Mint, and sometimes I think that Milady and yours are two sides of the same coin," Duke sighed, turning wistful all of a sudden. "But, it's Milady's pride that got her where she is now—as possibly the second-best mechatronic wizard alive in this hemisphere."

        Rue couldn't help but ask, "Second-best? Who's the first, then?"

        "That would be Milady's sister, Lucine."

        They were interrupted by a loud _CRASH!_ from somewhere inside the house. Rue and Duke exchanged glances. "That sounded like it came from the kitchen," Rue exclaimed. They broke into a run simultaneously.

        Klaus's pink-haired daughter was on her knees, barely holding onto the counter near the kitchen sink. The broken pieces of a glass plate were scattered on the floor beside her legs.

        "_Elena!_" Duke was the first to reach the fallen girl. She fell heavily against him as Duke knelt down to support her.

        "I-I'm alright," Elena insisted. "I just… lost my balance, that's all."

        "You certainly don't look alright to me, missy," Duke told her. He felt her forehead and checked her eyes and mouth, but everything seemed normal. "Can you stand?" Elena tried, but after some time she shook her head no. Duke bodily picked her up to take her to her room upstairs. He turned to his companion, "Rue, you'd better call Klaus. I think Elena needs to see a doctor."

        "No, please," Elena whispered weakly. "I'll be… fine…" And then she fainted.

        Elena didn't wake up after that. And just like Mint, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her either.

        Klaus and Prima were in the hospital room with the two girls, while Mira went home for a short while to get some food for them. Prima was beside himself with worry—he didn't know what happened, but his big sister simply refused to wake up. Klaus had done his parental best to explain to him that Mint and Elena were sick, and Prima had done his child-like best to understand.

        "Prima kiss Elena to make it all better." He stood on tiptoe and kissed his adopted sister on the cheek. "Prima kiss Mint too!" He half-ran to the other bed and lightly kissed the redhead as well. He pouted. "It didn't work!" He turned to Klaus, and his lower lip was trembling. "I don't understand, Papa. Why didn't it work?" He stuck his right thumb out and held it for the professor to see. "Big sissie kissed my finger and it got all better!"

        "Prima, it was just—" Klaus stopped himself. He was about to explain that it was just a paper cut, and of course it would get better, but then he decided that Prima was too young to lose his faith in the simple things. He knelt and hugged the boy. "Sometimes kisses are magic, but sometimes they're not."

        "No…" Prima agreed, and he pulled away. He climbed onto Elena's bed, his huge eyes blinking at the sleeping girl. "Prima watch over big sister until she wakes up." After some time, Prima yawned, and he lay down on the bed beside Elena. Klaus couldn't help but smile as he watched the touching scene. He stepped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

        Rue was sitting on a bench in the corridor outside, his hands clasped in front of him and his head downcast. Rue expected the professor to say something, but Klaus was too deep in thought.

        The puzzle of the sleeping girls tugged at his mind again, and stronger this time. The fact that Rue was associated with both Claire and Mint—and Elena as well—was the one thing that Klaus's thoughts kept returning to.

        _Prima's paper cut._ The thought came suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, and Klaus unconsciously placed his right thumb on his lower lip. Something clicked. He remembered Rue's and Prima's almost identical data from the captured life capsules. _The chroma strain. Prima has it too._ "That's got to be it. It's not an ordinary poison—not a poison at all, actually, and it's not even _physical_… no wonder the tests all turn up negative. It must be the chroma strain that caused this."

        Rue looked up at the professor expectantly. "What is it?"

        "The blood of a chroma child." Klaus sharply turned to the younger boy, "Think, Rue. Did Mint at any time ever come in contact with your blood?"

        "No… no, I don't remember. Wait," he paused. "The first time we went together to Elroy's library. My right hand was cut from one of the traps. She got hurt on the Arc Edge when she saved me from the skull beast, and when I tended her shoulder, my wound had bled through the bandage."

        "That was almost six months ago." Klaus was deep in thought. "Direct contact through the bloodstream… Elena got it orally from Prima's paper cut, and she succumbed only after three weeks. Claire from when she washed your wounds when she found you—there was never any direct contact, that's why she didn't truly get sick. As for Mint, it's amazing that her body held out as long as it did. Her magick must've protected her, and we didn't notice it earlier."

        "Then it really was me." It wasn't a question, and Rue's voice was a distant whisper. "It's my fault that Claire got weak, and that Mint won't wake up."

        "It's no one's fault." Klaus sat down beside him and placed his arm consolingly around the boy's shoulders. "You can't help but be who you are."

        Rue stood up then, unconsciously brushing the professor away. "How soon can you finish another one of those genetic-mimicry devices?"

        "What are you thinking, Rue?"

        "I'm going to see my father. Perhaps he has some answers."

Author's Notes 

20 March 2003. A friend and fellow FFNet author told me that recently I seem to be uploading my chapters like crazy. *sheepish grin*. I _do_ post the chapters up as soon as I type them. And for some reason, everything is literally falling into place with the story. I've been setting things up since the early chapters just for the ending I envisioned, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would ever turn out like this. I thought that I'd actually have the most trouble with the ending chapters, but oddly enough, the events just flow naturally now. CARONA HIGH has a friggin' mind of its own, and it's practically _writing itself_. (Don't ask, I don't know either.)

No, I'm not 'reading thing dirty,' I don't even know what that means, and I dust all my books and clean my room every now and then. Uhh… 0_o… *Adi realizes what it means*… oh, when I said I don't like romance fics, I was referring to the fluffy-mushy stuff, the "run through a field of flowers calling each others' names" to use **GoddessOfTheBlueRose**'s words. X_x. I can't tolerate mush, so how much more the you-know-whats? Okay, so admittedly there's the romance element involved in ToFCH, but it's at an Adi-tolerable level. (Actually, this story is already mushy by my standards. For that, you can all thank my beloved reviewers who keep insisting for a Rue/Mint. Uhm, it's not a bad thing. ^_^;;)

I'm from DLSU, 4th year, taking up Computer Engineering! ^_^. (But I'm on leave this term, which is supposedly my final one, due to sickness. I was born 1982 so don't get ideas—Adi not _that_ old.) Adi will be a part-time teacher at her college when she graduates… torture the freshmen, hah!! Teach _Math_!! (j/k, I'll teach electronics-related subjects, but I do love math and physics.) Oh, Adi will work for a locally-based video game company too. Adi's Boss is just waiting for Adi to graduate college before we start the serious development, although he's already working on the game engine and I'm already doing the story drafts and character designs. Carona High is good practice, sort of. ^_~.


	29. To Waken from Dreamless Wanderings

_Chapter 27: To Waken from Dreamless Wanderings_

        _Light_. Light that signified hope, trust, and everything beautiful. The eyes in darkness sought light, and what the eyes sought, the mind sought as well.

        She drifted. For how long, she didn't know, nor did she actually care—not now. Nothing was important, for it seemed nothing had ever been. The senses were numb, yet she didn't need them in the place where she was. She could feel nothing, yet she could sense everything. Trapped in the void without light, yet light was diffused all around her.

        _A dream. I must be dreaming again. Rue… I wonder if this is his…_

        A forest of pines, of deep, dank, greens and grays. Winter, yet it didn't snow. The air was cool. There were no forest sounds, neither the birdcall nor the wolf-howl that one would expect, only the infinite silence. There were no woodland paths and no trails to follow. The ground was rough and uneven, indicating mountainous area. The fog stretched in front of her and behind, and she could do nothing but walk through it.

        She came upon a clearing. A child was playing in the grass—a white-haired child. A woman watched over him, her long raven hair blowing in a slight breeze. Mint stepped towards them, knowing that they couldn't feel her dream presence.

        The woman had her back turned, and Mint couldn't see her face. But she remembered her, for this vision was one that she had seen often enough, in her own mother's dreams while her mother was still alive. _That must be her, Mother's spirit link… Rue knew her?_

        It started to drizzle. The child stood up abruptly, his huge orbed eyes blinking at the wet drops. "Mommy, mommy… it's raining!"

        "It's time to go," a voice said, and only then did Mint notice that there was another presence. The man had been standing by the shadows of the trees all this time, unobtrusively watching mother and child as Mint had done.

        "George, can't we stay longer?" she asked.

        Ruecian walked towards the woman then. "I never should have let you out of the compound in the first place. If Valen ever discovers that…" he trailed off, somberly placing one arm around the woman's shoulders.

        Mint sensed rather than saw the woman smile. "You know you could never resist me," she replied teasingly. "Besides, I didn't ask it for myself…"

        "I know," Ruecian sighed. He turned towards the boy and called him by his favorite nickname, "Hey, Tiger. It's time to go back."

        The child Rue pouted. "Already?" But he knew he didn't have a choice. He walked towards Ruecian and his mother reluctantly. The butterflies he had been playing with fluttered around his legs as he walked, as if they didn't want their playmate to go.

        The scene faded, and she drifted again.

        Maya woke up to see a pair of coal-black eyes looming over her. "The heck—Gua_mph!!_" Rue clamped his hand over her mouth.

        "Please, don't shout. I need your help, Maya."

        Reluctantly, Maya nodded, and Rue released her. He stepped away from her to lean back against the opposite wall of the princess's darkened room. Maya sat up, pulling her blanket up to cover her pajamas, and she was just a little angry. "How did you get here?"

        Rue answered, "Through the underground tunnels. I can't tell you more than that."

        "What do you want from me?"

        "I have to talk to my father. I didn't think that surrendering to the guards would get me the audience that I need." His expression was insistent. "You've got to help me, Maya. If not for me, for your sister. Mint… she's sick. I know that you and Mint don't exactly get along, but…" he trailed off.

        "And why would you think that your father can help her?"

        "I—I can't explain it now." His kept his head downcast, but his eyes were filled with purpose. "Please, Maya."

        Maya frowned, but after some thought, she agreed. "What time is it?"

        "Half past four in the morning. What time would my father…?"

        "We can go right now," Maya told him. "He should be awake already." She stood up. "Uh, Rue, would you mind stepping out while I change? Oh, the guards…" she remembered the sentries in the corridor outside. An awkward pause, and she blushed slightly. "Umm, just turn around, then."

        "Right," Rue blushed a little too. "Sorry about that." He pulled his cap down to cover his eyes as he turned to face the wall.

        When Maya was ready, she and Rue briskly stepped out of her room and through the corridors leading to Valen's office. "He's with me," Maya informed the sentries as she and Rue passed them. The fact that such a simple statement was enough of a reassurance for the guards was a clear indication of how highly respected Maya was. If they thought anything unusual about a teenaged boy appearing seemingly out of nowhere and materializing into the crown princess's room, they kept it to themselves.

        "Let me talk to him first," Maya told Rue as she opened the door to Valen's office. Rue patiently stayed outside, absently fiddling with the handle of his Arc Edge. It took about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable waiting until Maya finally stepped out. "Your turn, Rue. I have some things to take care of now. I'll come back for you here in about half an hour."

        "Thank you," Rue said as he stepped past her into the office. He closed the door behind him.

        Before Maya got far, she was stopped by the white-blonde woman. "Belle," Maya said, surprised. "What do you want?"

        "Is it true? I heard that Rue Kincaid is here." Maya nodded, and then indicated the door behind her. Belle held out a disc card. "I got a message from Ben to you."

        "Benjamin Atanacius of Cosmos Corp?" Maya frowned. "What does he want now? I already told him before—"

        Belle cut her off. "You'd better read this first so you can judge for yourself. And if I were you," she glanced pointedly towards Valen's office, "I'd listen in very carefully to that 'father-son' talk. Very, very carefully."

        Valen sat in his wheelchair behind his desk while the previous evening's news showed up on the holographic display. He was explaining a few things to his son.

        "The fabled _chroma strain_. Augustus was the first and probably the only person aside from me who ever came close to realizing what it truly is. It is easiest to think of it as an inherent energy in your body—some sort of psychic lifeblood, if you will. The chroma strain is what made us into what we are, Rue," he raised his hand, pointing at Rue's features, "the white hair, the black eyes, and of course… the magickal blessing to someone born outside of the psyche-strong bloodlines. However, the strain causes our minds to degenerate over time—as well as a particular form of insanity associated with using magick—but the Aeon Shard should protect you from that. Aside from those, the strain doesn't affect us at all, but the strain itself is poisonous to ordinary humans."

        Rue asked, "Is there a cure?"

        "A cure?!" the old man turned sharply to the white-haired boy. "You can't cure the chroma strain, just as you can't cure a genetic disease. And why would you want to cure the very thing that gives you power?"

        Rue shook his head. "No… I meant, if someone ever got poisoned by my blood…"

        "You're talking about the elder East Heaven princess, aren't you? And the Clarence girl," Valen added as an afterthought. Rue nodded. "I'm afraid there is none at the moment. My scientists have been working on an antidote for the past six years, but without any test subjects they haven't had much progress."

        "Father, you mentioned Claire… she was with you all this time. How is she? Can I see her?"

        Valen's face was impassive, but his voice was heavy. "Claire succumbed to the chroma strain three years ago. But I understand what she means to you, my son… that's why we put her in a life capsule." Rue started on hearing this, but Valen continued, "It was the only way we could keep her alive, until the medicine is developed and we have the means of curing her. The way things are going, though, I doubt if a suitable antidote will be developed soon."

        "So…" At that moment, Rue felt so bad he could barely speak. "That means… Mint and Elena are just going to die?"

        "The princess won't die anytime soon—not by a long shot, as her magick will certainly protect her, but even that has its limitations. I wish I could say the same for Augustus's daughter, but the strain does take a while to affect, which means that we have time enough to save her if we develop the antidote quickly." A sigh, more felt than heard. "Lately I've been working on a pair of machines that might speed up our research process on the antidote and on the chroma strain itself. The machines are still untested as of now, and unfortunately, the designs call for it to be operated in zero gravity. They also will require two chroma children to operate." He turned to look straight at Rue. "Seeing as only Ruecian is here now…"

        "I will help, father. Any way I can."

        Valen nodded. "It's settled then. I will tell my guards to prepare your quarters for you. In two days, this tower will rise into space, and you will be in it. We can only pray that your friends are still alive and well when we return."

        There was one more thing that Rue wanted to ask, though. "Father, I…"

        "—want to see your friends," Valen finished for him, correctly guessing at Rue's thoughts. "You may do so. Return to us tomorrow."

        The younger East Heaven princess had taken to Belle's advice, knowing that it wasn't exactly proper, but equally knowing that Valen usually didn't mind. Maya watched the entire conversation from the shadows of Valen's office, coming in half an hour after Rue's audience began. She was surprised and concerned to find out that Mint had been affected by the chroma strain, but like Valen said, Mint wasn't about to die from it, at least not yet.

        At any other time, she wouldn't have thought twice about the other things Valen mentioned—after all, she was already familiar with everything he had told Rue. But never had she overheard any conversation that seemed quite as disjointed as the one she had listened in on just now.

        Valen had said things that she hadn't heard him say before, and he should have said things that he didn't say. Any other time she wouldn't have minded, attributing such lapses to Valen's many distractions or even to old age… but couple that with her new knowledge of the information contained in Atenacius's message, and that Valen had slipped in exactly the right places… Everything Atenacius had warned her about simply fell into place like some sinister puzzle. And she had proof now that something was definitely _wrong_.

        Maya's fists were clenched at her sides as she stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this, Valen?"

        He had returned to reading the day's early news as soon as Rue had left, and Valen turned to her now. "What is the meaning of what?"

        In answer, Maya slapped the disc card onto his desk. "You lied to me. You told me that your sickness was caused by the chroma strain. The machines are supposed to cure you and the other chroma children. But this disc card proves that they aren't what you claim them to be. I refused to believe it at first, but all the information checks out." Her eyes narrowed. "I trusted you. _Why?_"

        Valen looked at her long and hard, his dark eyes slowly, uncharacteristically, turning menacing and cold. Maya continued, "Atenacius had been right all along about you, hadn't he? I can't believe I broke my ties with Cosmos Corp—ties that East Heaven have had since before my father's time—to join your false cause. You're a very convincing liar, and I can't believe I totally fell for it." Maya took a deep breath, her resolve firm. "From this day forward, East Heaven is withdrawing our support for your company. This tower is mine, and I say that it will _not_ take you to space to conduct your so-called research."

        She sharply turned to leave. But when she got to the door, it wouldn't open. "What the—"

        Valen sighed audibly, and there was genuine sadness in his voice. "How unfortunate, your highness, that you turn against me now. Sincerely had I hoped that you were more sensible than your sister, and that you would have believed in me for my sake…"

        Tears of frustration stung her eyes, and Maya shut them tight, unwilling to show any weakness in front of the old man. It was her own fault that she was in this mess. She should have known better. She had played right into their hands, and she had dragged in her entire kingdom with her. _Elder sis will be the downfall of East Heaven?_ She remembered saying it once. Now, more than anything she wished she could take back those words. _The foolish one is me._

        Mint knew she was dreaming. The fog that surrounded her was familiar and almost comforting, as her mother's presence had always been. Somehow, she always associated her dreams with her mother—her mother, whom some people claim to be the most beautiful woman East Heaven had seen in the past five centuries. Mint and Maya took after the late queen, having the same red hair and telltale burgundy eyes.

        She was indoors this time. Empty, desolate halls wanting of decoration, having only the occasional light fixture. The walls were plain and whitewashed, the light tinted with a diffuse green. The skylights told her that it was night outside—somehow she felt that time didn't pass normally within these corridors.

        She came to the end of the hallway, to a single, wooden door. She opened it and went in. Again, it was the woman, the white-haired child, and Ruecian.

        "Mommy, I don't want you to go into those capsules. They scare me."

        "Hush, my little tiger," she soothed the crying child, affectionately ruffling his hair, "Mommy isn't going anywhere."

        Ruecian didn't like it. "You won't survive long outside the capsules," he told her sternly. But she shook her head, refusing.

        "I won't survive long inside them either. Time and again my body resists the containment. It's my magick, George. My own magick will kill me if I ever go inside a life capsule."

        "Can't you do anything about it?" he was almost pleading. "You're the one who taught Valen how it could be done."

        But her answer was still no. "My machines simply won't work that way."

        The fog came again, and then Mint was running. _Green, why is it always green? _She was running through the self-same hall, except the skylights told her it was now daytime. The child was running in front of her.

        "No, don't run away!" A woman's voice—the raven-haired woman's voice—called from somewhere behind, but when Mint turned to look, she saw no one.  "It's alright! There's nothing to worry about! Mommy's fine, see? It was just a test, and they just wanted to know how well Mommy would do… See? They bandaged Mommy up already." To Mint's horror, she saw that the bandage was plastered on her wrist, and a red stain was just starting to bleed through.

        All of a sudden, the running child turned, and she passed right through his outstretched arms.

        Before the fog took her once more, she had seen the child's face up close. In the dim light, she could have sworn that his eyes were red like her own.

        A soft knock was heard at the doorway, and Mira opened it gently. "Rue," she greeted. "Where were you? It's already late… shouldn't you be in school?"

        "I… I'd rather be here," Rue answered. "How are they doing?"

        Mira shook her head sadly. "No change at all."

        "They'll be alright." Rue placed one hand on Mira's shoulder as he stepped past her into the hospital room. His voice was somber. "I've talked to my father, and he said that very soon, a medicine will be developed to cure the poison." He turned to look at the beds where Mint and Elena were still sleeping. "He let me go, but only for now. I promised my father that I would return to him tomorrow." He closed his eyes and lowered his head in an effort to compose himself. "Please, let me stay with her for now."

        It was afternoon after classes when Klaus arrived at the hospital. Mira had gone home in the meantime for some food and supplies. He walked unhurriedly through the hospital grounds with his hands in his pockets, absently fingering the disc card that Atenacius had sent him. He hadn't read it yet since he had had no time earlier, and he made a mental note to do it when it was Mira's turn to keep watch over the children.

        A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his hand grazed the doorknob to the children's room, and he wished vehemently that this nightmare was all over. Chroma poisoning was potentially dangerous, and he hoped that Rue had learned something significant. Rue had always been reliable in that sense, Klaus contemplated. He had completed the genetic-mimicry device in record time last night, using schematics from his backup files and from the tiara, so that Rue could sneak into the Tower of Maya unhindered.

        He was just a little surprised to discover that Rue was already back. The boy had fallen asleep sitting down, slouched over Mint's bed, his ever-present cap lying on the coverlets beside him. Deciding not to go in and disturb them, Klaus gently closed the door.

        She was still dreaming.

        _[Expletive]!! Wake up, Mint!_ It seemed strange that she was talking to herself like this, but after heaven-knows-how-long of drifting in the dream-fog, she was actually starting to worry. She moved her arms, her legs, she even tried dancing… but nothing changed. The fog remained impenetrable around her. Admittedly, Rue's visions were almost fun (sardonically speaking of course) and definitely mind-boggling, but wasn't it high-time that she stopped having them? _Why won't I wake up?_

        The fog turned a deep green—it was the forest again. She sighed inwardly. _Another vision._ She had lost count how many times the same images had repeated over and over in her mind's eye. There were variations—she had lost track of them too—but the core story was always the same. It was always Ruecian, the raven-haired woman, and the chroma child.

        She was running again. _Odd, it's the first time I ran through the forest. Maybe it's a vision I haven't seen yet? How many repressed childhood memories does Rue have, anyway?_ Offhand, she wondered why it was so important for her to actually live through them.

        Just like before, she saw the child running in front of her. But there were no ethereal voices this time, only the eerie silence of the pine forest.

        It was the child who shouted. "Mommy!" he called. It was the first time he had shouted in the visions. "No, Mommy! Don't let them put me in those capsules!!" He ran, scared, and Mint chased after him.

        "No, don't run away!" _Did I just say that?_ It was her own voice that said it, but somehow she couldn't help herself. The child kept running. She called to him, "It's alright! There's nothing to worry about…"

        He stopped. She knew when he would stop, and this time she was ready. He turned to face her.

        It was her sister.

        "_Maya?!_ What are you doing in Rue's dream?"

        Maya shook her head. "This isn't Rue's dream, sister. It's yours."

        She gasped and raised her arm from the coverlets, but her eyes remained closed. Rue started awake, and he held tight to the hand that had grabbed helplessly at the thin air. "Professor!" he shouted towards the door, "Mint finally moved!"

        But it wasn't Klaus who emerged from the doorway. Rue abruptly stood up, automatically making a grab for the Arc Edge, but Belle raised her hands to show that they were empty. "I'm not here to pick a fight."

        Rue's eyes narrowed, but he decided to give the older woman the benefit of the doubt. "Why are you here?"

        Belle walked towards the table, and taking out a small wooden box from her purse, she carefully laid it down. It contained a couple of vials. She threw one towards Rue and indicated the sleeping redhead, "We have no time for argument, Kincaid. Use it quickly."

        Rue studied the liquid, turning the vial in his hands. "What is this?"

        "It's the medicine for chroma poisoning," Belle answered as she popped open the vial for Elena.

Author's Notes 

24 March 2003. I had hoped to update earlier, but I had a little trouble. There are more loose ends and dangling plot twists than I had anticipated. Besides, I've got to keep it interesting, eh? Or at least _try _to. ^_~. 

It's time for Carona High to come to its *drum roll* dramatic conclusion *coughcoughdramaticyeah_right_*! Only a few more chapters to go, and the whole thing has already all been laid out until completion. ^_^. Besides, I can't concentrate on my thesis (it's a robotics project, but doesn't involve psyche-amps or magick =P) while I have Carona High hanging over my head, and I'm on leave from school anyway.

Okay, to answer a few questions/comments:

1. I double-checked the game walkthrough, and the spell words in the English version are "Gizmo, Gia, Gias." I apologize for my mistake. I corrected it already, but if I updated the FFNet version every time I have a correction, I would be replacing chapters every two days. _. The latest edited version of this fic can always be found on My Computer :P, but the second-latest is always at the files section of ToF_Carona []. A clean/printable version will be available there upon series completion. (Hopefully, it'll have pictures if the drawings turn out well enough. Adi believes in being thorough ^_~.)

2. Actually, this *does* follow the game story—I tried to integrate as many elements from the original ToF as possible, and in some twisted way I attempted to interweave Rue's and Mint's scenarios—but significantly modified that it's no longer noticeable, and a substantial amount of new stuff had been added to boot. (I think that **Lady Light** probably recognizes a lot of the stuff, though. ^_~. The 'Lucine-as-Belle's-sister' had been pretty obvious since early on, eh? I actually got the ideas regarding Lucine, Ruenis, the Masters, and '_Gia Giaz Giamos_' from **Lady Light, Chibi Lady, and Reecee**'s reviews—THANK YOU VERY MUCH *falls over shouting*!! *ouchies*!)

3. 'BIG' plot twist?! It was foreshadowed since the SIXTH CHAPTER (Ch04)! If you read back, you'll find it _all there_… Ch03, Mint is shown as being stronger than ordinary… Ch04, Mint got cut on the Arc Edge and Rue tended to her with a bleeding hand… Ch05, she was already having dizzy spells… Ch08, her shoulder wound took twice as long as normal to heal, which is the _opposite_ of what you'd expect since she's magically gifted and stronger than ordinary (that should have been a significant indication already!)… She kept thinking that she seemed to be getting weaker (Ch10, Ch18, etc)… Ch12, the life capsule data stated that Rue and Prima have the original, active strain… Prima got the paper cut in Ch20… Yes, it was planned since the beginning. Just an example of how Adi does things (and I quote: 'blink-and-you'll-probably-miss-something'). And that's only one of the series' several plot twists… but you get the idea. ^_~.

4. **_YES, I'M A GIRL!!_ ***deep blush*… I am 100% girl! I can wear a skirt and lipstick without being condemned! Okay, so maybe I'm more on the tomboyish side—I can throw a punch as well as the next guy. _;; Whatever gave the impression that I'm _not_ a girl, anyway?! I thought it was obvious. ^_^.

I forgot to thank the following people who reviewed my latest two chapters—THANK YOU!! o^_^o

Victoria, the Crew of Light, James Birdsong, Tenshi Takai, Kashe-chan, The Shadow Trio, Mana Angel, a dazed and confused TRUEHAWK, Maronne Cruz, deepdarkness, Cute1, and Rei-chan. Btb, if Rei-chan is Animé Girl, extra thanks—I got the '_Gizmo~Gia~Gias_' thingy from her review too.


	30. Mint's Promise

_Chapter 28: Mint's Promise_

        It was necessary that the research laboratories of the Tower of Maya be located high up in the building, for the Tower was designed so that the upper floors are 'detachable'. Due to serious technology limitations, only the upper floors can fly, and Valen needed to work in almost zero-G, far distant enough from the Earth's gravity well, for his latest mechatronic machines.

        Belle had always thought that having a flying tower instead of using a mechavehicle was rather superfluous, but after working in the Tower of Maya, she came to realize that Valen had a point, although she suspected that it was Lucine who might actually have convinced him. Mechavehicle technology wasn't quite advanced enough to be able to carry the weight of an entire research facility such as Valen required, and since there was no need for fancy flying maneuvers that mechavehicles were famous for anyway, a floating building was plausible enough, and would actually be the most economical design. Lucine would have known.

        Not for the first time, she wished her sister was there. When she came to Valen six years ago (or Valen recruited her, rather), Lucine was already severely affected by chroma poisoning and had to be isolated in one of the more remote compounds of Aeon Industries. Belle had then decided to tie herself with the company, since working for Valen seemed the best course of action if she wanted to keep track of her sister's condition. Besides, Valen paid her well.

        Belle hadn't left the Tower in weeks, and she was already tired. It had been a tough day at work, but it wasn't over yet. Ever since the Tower of Maya's lead engineer quit (actually he got demoted, because he didn't have enough technical know-how for prepping the Tower's built-in fusion engines for space orbit), Valen had tasked her with finalizing the Tower of Maya's propulsion systems. Since her sister wasn't available to do the necessary modifications, she had to design and supervise the construction of practically everything by herself.

        She recognized her sister's hand in the work, though. The first time she laid her eyes on the blueprints, there had been no doubt in her mind that Lucine was behind the building's mechatronic core system, if not exactly the peripherals. It had taken her over a week to even begin to make sense of the diagrams—the engineers before her had simply followed the blueprints without bothering with the mechanics, hence Valen's need to call her in (late) for the job.

        Valen's trust in her was well-placed. Within a mere half-month, not only had she gotten everything back on track, but ahead of schedule to boot. As of that day, everything was already prepared for the building's launch to space orbit. All they were waiting for now was for Valen or Ruecian to give the word.

        Belle was on her way to one of the laboratories—the last one to check and she would be done for the day. Her assistant was still documenting the day's progress. Belle saw that he was almost finished.

        She noticed something odd on one of the console displays. The screen showed several guards carrying unmarked boxes into a neighboring upper-floor research lab. One of the boxes was of a different size from the others—it was almost room-high. "What is that?" Belle pointed.

        "It's an unscheduled shipment, priority zero from the Undercity compound."

        _That's the same compound where Lucine and Claire are kept._ She had a very odd feeling about the delivery. "What else do we know about that big one?"

        He read aloud the first couple of data fields. "The logged information is similar to that of life capsules," he answered.

        "No, it's too heavy to be a life capsule. Can you turn up any more information?" 

        "Sorry." Her assistant shook his head no. The data was protected.

        Belle's jaw had a grim set to it. "Do an acute sensor focus."

        A sensor focus of the same area where the sensor equipment was located would be considered highly unorthodox, and people would be bound to ask questions. Her assistant protested. "But, Ms. Brie…!"

        "Just do it!" Belle snapped. "I'll take responsibility."

        The scan results still showed it as a life capsule. Except that it couldn't be a life capsule, because it was completely filled with fluid. Belle silently read the sensor data as it displayed: _Unknown liquid, density 2.37, salinity of 0.026 (seawater), viscous properties similar to kerosene at 20°Celsius blah blah chemical composition unidentifiable at present._ Belle frowned. _Odd, it shouldn't be that heavy. It's like the data contradicts itself._ But the sensors couldn't be wrong—she routinely checked all of Valen's lab equipment herself.

        A soft knock on the doorjamb. "Ms. Brie?" It was one of the guards. "Dr. Valen wishes to see you in his office."

        She immediately sensed something amiss. If Valen wanted her, he could have simply called her over the intercom, or even on her cellular phone. Belle kept her face impassive. She fell into pace beside the guard, who silently led their way through the corridors.

        "But I thought that the antidote was still in development?" Rue wanted to know.

        Belle explained, "These vials are from the trial batches of eight years ago, which were the only ones that have been proven effective in chemical tests. I had them taken out of cryogenic storage. They haven't actually been used on living organisms, but they should be safe enough. I can't tell you more than that or Ruecian will have my neck." She sighed audibly. "Which reminds me, I have to go."

        Rue asked, "Duke is coming to visit later—you aren't staying to see him?"

        "I can't," Belle shook her head. Without further comment, she turned to leave. She almost bumped into Klaus at the door. She acknowledged the professor with a nod, but no words were exchanged between them.

        "What was that all about?" Klaus asked the white-haired boy. He went to Elena first, and with his fingers gently brushed his daughter's hair.

        "Hmm?" Elena groggily opened her eyes. "Papa, is that you? Good morning," she greeted as she smiled up at him.

        "Elena!" Klaus was too stunned at first. And then, without warning, he gathered his daughter into his arms. Rue went towards them, glad that Elena was finally awake.

        "Ow, Papa, you're squeezing me!" Klaus loosened his embrace, but he didn't put her down just yet. Elena looked around. "Good morning, Polly. Hey, why are we in the hospital?" She saw Mint sleeping on the other bed, and she remembered. "Oh… I got sick too, didn't I?"

        Klaus nodded, finally putting her down. "You had us all worried, Elena."

        "I'm fine now." Elena was as cheerful as ever.

        "Belle came with the antidote," Rue told them. He walked back towards the other bed, his relief over Elena replaced once more by worry. "It doesn't seem to affect Mint, though. Professor, you think her magick…?"

        "Remember that Mint's exposure to the chroma strain had been longer and a lot deeper than Elena's," Klaus said. "It will probably take a while for the antidote to have an effect on her. If I'm right, her magick will help, not hinder it. I'd better tell Mira the news," he excused himself to make a phone call.

        Klaus returned after only a few minutes. Rue would leave for the Tower of Maya soon. He hoped to see Mint awaken by the time he had to go, but there was still no change in the red-haired girl's condition. Maybe it was just as well, Rue thought. He decided to wait until Mira arrived. 

        Mira came as soon as she could, and Prima tagged along, eager to see his big sister. He practically ran through the door and into Elena's arms.

        "Big sissie all better! Mint's gonna get better soon, too! Hey, that's great, isn't it, Rue? That means you don't have to go back to Mr. Valen."

        But Rue shook his head at the younger boy. "I gave him my word, Prima. Professor, Mira," he turned to Klaus and his wife, "I'll be going now." He put on his cap as he made to leave.

        He felt a weak tug on his shirt, and he turned to see half-closed burgundy eyes gazing at him. "I will come to take you back. Do you hear me?" Her voice was feeble, and she was barely conscious, but her eyes shone with an inner brightness. "I will come for you. That's a promise."

        "Mint…" Rue took her hand, carefully pulling her stiff fingers off of his shirt. He wanted to say something, but he saw that Mint had fallen asleep again. He gently laid her hand on the coverlets. He left quickly without once looking back.

        "The way I see it," Valen had explained to the white-blonde woman, "the only way Maya could have gotten Atenacius's message undetected is if someone actually allowed it to pass through."

        Belle shrugged and answered him, "You'd be surprised at how many holes we have in our security system." She was referring to Rue's recent break in, among others.

        But Valen didn't believe her. Suffice to say that half an hour later, she found herself in the Tower of Maya's detention block in the basement.

        _Maya, you fool. I gave you that disc card to warn you, not to set you against Valen. I thought you would have had more sense than to confront him directly. Mint would never hav—_ she stopped the thought before it even began. Mint would never have been taken in by Valen and Ruecian in the first place. That was the main reason, in fact, why Ruecian had helped the younger sister to become crown princess instead…

        Her meeting with Valen was yesterday. Belle had slept, deciding to tackle the situation when she had rested. She didn't know the hour when she woke, for time never seemed to pass normally in the deep halls of the many compounds of Aeon Industries. But she knew where she was, and she knew she had to get out.

        Belle surveyed the room. _Okay, air vents are out of the question. Guess I'll just have to pick the lock_. In their modern day and age, most everything can be manipulated via computer, and there wasn't an electronic system in existence that Belle didn't have the ability to hack yet—another one of the reasons that Valen had found her services so useful.

        She found nothing. Which meant that she was going to have to get fancy, if not exactly original. When the guard came to bring her meal, she pretended to be sick with stomachache. When he turned his back on her, she konked him.

        She scowled. It was too easy—too bloody easy, even for her. Such was Valen's confidence that Belle could do nothing to stop his machinations that he didn't even bother to put her in one of the high-security detention blocks up top, like where the princess Maya was kept. It was actually a good thing, but strangely she couldn't help but feel insulted.

        Belle had to admit though, that Valen had a point, and that there really was nothing she could do—nothing that she ever could have done anyway. She hadn't been able to stop him eight years ago. But she had been just an ordinary schoolgirl then, not a chemistry teacher in a small-town high school. A school that, incidentally, had ties to the one person on whose cooperation Valen had staked everything on—the one person whose defiance to the will of Aeon Industries could single-handedly bring Valen's self-built empire crashing to its knees.

        For Valen was dying.

        Try as he and Ruecian might, they couldn't hide that fact from everyone, especially not from Valen's skilled associates who had worked closely with him (and Belle was undoubtedly one of those). Even Atenacius had caught on to the façade quickly enough. And they all knew, that a dying man sometimes resorted to desperate contrivances. Especially now that the East Heaven spirit-healer refuses to help him.

        Belle would give her that much, that Maya had some of her sister's spunk—too much of it, actually, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Mint had gotten in and out of worse scrapes, and Maya was still young. Spunk and inexperience could be a dangerous combination in the lethal sense, but the girl would be safe enough within Valen's detention cells. Maya would learn in time. She should come out of this fine.

        Right now though, Belle was trying her best to come out of the situation fine as well. Or at least with only minor wounds.

        Her disappearance would be discovered in a couple of hours at the latest, but it should be enough. Now that the Tower of Maya's construction was complete, Valen had just about run out of uses for her, and judging from his previous actions, he wouldn't care one whit about what she did so long as she didn't get in the way of his plans. She smirked. _Yeah, right._

        Before she made a run for it, there were a couple of things she needed first. _The space orbit coordinates, and the location of the Undercity compound_. The corridor was empty—merely reinforcing her opinion that Valen cared whit about what she could do to him—and she knew of a computer terminal a few floors up. Carefully, she made her way there. She inserted a blank disc card into the terminal and typed in a few commands. The data retrieval took longer than expected, and Belle tapped her foot impatiently.

        Just as she pulled out the disc card, however, she heard the strained squeal of the modified fusion engines, and felt the familiar (albeit much stronger) vibrations of the building's built-in mechatronic systems through the soles of her boots. She gripped the sides of the computer terminal in alarm.

        _Blast it, they're launching early!_ Out, out, she had to get out, right bloody _now!!_

        She keyed in the commands to unseal the doorway to the tunnels, and then she ran. She didn't care anymore on whether she showed up on any security cameras—the guards would be too busy with the launch anyway—but she knew the precautions and the instructions Valen had left the security team. Her chances of escape would drastically come close to nil if she remained in the building when the launch was over.

        She managed to get out in time. She was halfway out the tunnel exit at the lake ruins when she saw the upper floors dislodge from the rest of the Tower and rise into the sky.

        When Mint regained consciousness and was finally able to stand, she was angry to the point of being murderous.

        "SEVEN DAYS?! I've been asleep for _seven days?!!_" She was practically seething. She didn't know at whom or at what she was angry, but right then and there she really felt like beating the pulp out of someone, anyone. She repeatedly cracked her knuckles in an effort to remain calm.

        Mint and Elena were discharged without incident. Klaus drove them all home that very hour—neither Mint nor Mira would have stood for anything else. He updated Mint on what had happened the past week while she was asleep, with Elena and Prima unusually keeping silent during the half-hour drive.

        Mira allowed Mint to take a shower first to refresh herself, and the girl took a change of clothes from her duffel that Mira had brought from the hospital. Klaus went directly to his basement, returning to his half-completed run of the programs Atenacius had sent him. The disc card was inserted in the slot of a newly-bought laptop, since Klaus's old one was stolen the previous month.

        He had just finished running all the programs when he heard Mint come down the basement stairs. Mint wordlessly peered over Klaus's shoulder to study the diagrams on the laptop display, and Klaus couldn't help but note that it was Rue who usually did that.

        "What's this, professor?" Mint asked. Ever since waking up, Klaus had noticed a slight change in Mint's voice whenever she spoke. As if the girl had suddenly, inexplicably, gotten older.

        He answered her, "Atenacius sent me a disc card a couple of days ago. It contains the schematics of Valen's new machines, but aside from that, Atenacius was able to develop a special circuit simulation that factors in the effects of magick." Klaus ran the simulation again. Mint frowned involuntarily as she looked at the laptop screen.

        She couldn't understand half of what was displaying, but what she did understand, she definitely had a bad feeling about. A very bad feeling—the same bad feeling she had around the life capsules. "It's a psyche-transplant device," Mint's eyes were glazed over, as she sensed more than actually recognized the significance of the diagrams. "It can effectively transfer one's _mind_ into another body."

        Klaus nodded an affirmative. "Everything from personality to thought patterns to memories. From the looks of it, not only is it permanent, but also one-way. The recipient's own psyche would be totally wiped out. The transferee's body, without a mind, would simply die."

        The professor shook his head, thinking. "Valen needs a healthy chroma child to work the machines. He needs Rue for that. But something still bothers me," he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. "Remember that day when you fought at the lakeside to rescue Prima? They jammed an entire city's electronics simply to lure Rue to the Tower of Maya. All that trouble, and they could have captured him already then. Why did he let you go?"

        Mint turned to the diagrams again, at the same time trying to remember what she could of her tutors' lectures about the nature of magick. Eventually, the reason dawned on her. "Because magick depends on will. Valen wants Rue to come to him of his own free will…"

        "…otherwise the machines won't work." Klaus finished for her, both of them realizing the implications at the same time. The pieces were finally starting to fall into place. "If Rue resists him, Valen will not succeed in transferring his psyche into Rue's body." Mint cursed silently. Knowing Rue, he was bound to readily do anything his beloved father told him to.

        _Especially since Valen still had Claire with him_. Mint had no proof, of course, only glaring suspicion. Lies or not, Mint had a very good idea on what Valen had told her friend to convince him to return to the Tower of Maya. She clenched her fists at her sides, her eyes narrowing involuntarily at the empty air. "Don't worry. Valen won't ever get to use those machines. I'm busting Rue out of there." She had no idea how she was going to manage that, but she was sure she would be able to come up with something. She had to. _I promised I'd get him back, didn't I?_

        If only for once, she would keep a promise.

Author's Notes 

17 April 2003. I'll be the first to admit that that was cliché to the _n_th power, so you should have seen it coming ^_^;; I apologize for the long update, and I made a few booboos again. Nothing major—just a couple of changed wordings and no changes in the story—it's just that I didn't want Valen to look too much like your stereotypical bad guy. This fic already has too many clichés worked in as it is. Plus, I think I actually made the story/backstory a bit _too_ complex—augh, when I started this fic I thought I could do it, but with each new chapter I keep banging into more and more plotholes!

Just a reminder, and I'm morally obliged to say this: **This fic is PG-13**. Be warned. I realize that some readers are as young as ten or eleven, and second thoughts about reading further as well as parental consent are advised for the younger audience. There are a couple of scenes that will border the rated side, but I deem them necessary to the story, and as it is I've tried to keep such to a minimum. I'm pretty strict on censorship—probably a lot stricter than necessary.

Reviews are always appreciated, and they're often helpful. Special thanks to: **GoddessOfTheBlueRose**, **The Crew of Light**, **James Birdsong**, **Maronne Cruz**, **Hyper-Yuffie**, **Tenshi**** Takai**, **Twisting Demon**, **Dr. Casey**, **sugarhighmonkey**, and **Yama**** goddess of fire**. ^_^.

By the way, **Twisting Demon **and **Tenshi Takai **have graduated from high school this March. _Congratulations!_

Recently, someone informed me of this link:

**http: / / www. petitiononline. com/ tof2/ petition. html**

It's a petition to SquareSoft requesting them to create a a sequel to Threads of Fate (aka Dewprism). We are asking everyone who would wish to see ToF2 to kindly sign it.

This story is Long with a capital 'L', so let's not get our hopes up. Many thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on it yet—you may never realize how much your support has meant to me and to the continuance of this story. Chapters still to come (promise I won't insert any in-betweens anymore):

31 The Heart of the Blade Star  
32 Storming the Tower  
22 Ruecian  
34 Dual Haloes  
35 The Arc Edge  
36 The Conclusion of Their Second Year  
37 Epilogue: Student of Carona High _[Rue's third year]_  
38 Beyond the Game: The Final Loose Thread _[First days at Ephlesia U.]_

"When, _when_ will the hurting stop?" Maybe you're wondering why there are so many more chapters to go, considering that the archenemy's plans are already laid bare. Let's just say that Adi is trying to clean up the mess she made of this story (while doing her damnedest to keep it interesting). Carona High's plot is fairly predictable, if you've paid close enough attention. Dang, I wish I was more creative. I need a better brain! *cries*


	31. The Heart of the Blade Star

_Chapter 29: The Heart of the Blade Star_

        There was one person who had always been there for her, whom she knew she could always count on, and whom she could always trust with anything and everything. Rod the Blade Star.

        "Well, Johnny Wolf, what do you think of my latest creation? The _Dark Hurricane,_" Rod said as held the huge blade up to the light, testing the edge for sharpness, and then sighed as he replaced it on the nearby weapon rack. His best work yet, and he wished Mint (to whom he shows all his designs so she could comment) could see it now that it was completed.

        Johnny Wolf tugged at his pant leg, and Rod looked down at the dog, who barked once. "I know. We both miss her. Don't you worry though, that girl has got too much heart to fade away so easily. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." He bent and patted his dog on the head. "Anyway, that was Duke who called earlier. They're inviting me over to discuss the Tower of Maya problem. Rue's up there and we've got to figure a way to get him out. You're in charge while I'm gone, ok?" He stood up and went inside, holding the back door open for his pet.

        He was halfway across the rows of video games when he saw a familiar twin-ponytailed silhouette enter through the front doors. His jaw dropped in astonishment. When he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing her awake and walking, he ran over to her, literally sweeping her off her feet, embracing her so tightly neither of them could breathe.

        "I'm so glad you're alright, Mint," he said when he finally put her down. "How… What happened?"

        Mint smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine now, and that's what matters." The smile faded, and she bit her lip anxiously. "I need your help, though."

        "Anything I can do," Rod tipped his black fedora at her. "What is it?"

        "Take me to the Tower of Maya."

        At the request, Rod kept his face impassive. Although he desperately wished it otherwise, somehow he always had a feeling it would come to this. "May I ask why?"

        "It's really important," was all Mint would say.

        "No," was what he told her.

        Without another word, Rod walked past her and out the door into the street. Mint was too surprised right then to even move, much less follow him.

        A small group had gathered in Belle and Duke's apartment to discuss tactics. Rod, Belle, Duke and Fancy Mel were all there, with Mel standing in for Klaus.

        "Let's get started, shall we?" Belle wasn't one for small talk. "Finally, because of Atenacius' simulations, we are now clear on Valen's plans. I don't need to tell you that we're going to stop him." She paused significantly. "The base of the Tower of Maya is now defunct and sealed, so whatever Valen could have left there is closed to us. Before I escaped, I managed to acquire the coordinates of the Tower of Maya's space orbit, as well as that of the Undercity compound."

        Belle inserted a disc card into her laptop and showed them. "I'm going to take Duke and the Hexagon to—"

        She was interrupted by a knock. Duke stood up and opened the door to a semi-distraught redhead. "Err, hi! Is Belle in?" Mint asked.

        "Let her in and sit down," Belle said. When Mint and Duke had settled themselves, she continued her speech. "As I was saying, Duke and I are going to rescue Lucine and Claire from the Undercity compound. Since we have no means of flying up to the Tower of Maya ourselves at this point, our best bet would be to hack into the Tower's systems from Undercity. If I know Valen, he always has a back door to these things, in case things go awry for him, and I'm sure he'd have implanted a self-destruct. Lucine most likely knows Valen's systems more thoroughly than Valen himself does, and I'm sure she would help us."

        "What about Rue?" Duke wanted to know.

        Belle shook her head. "The Hexagon doesn't have the capabilities for even pre-space flight, no matter how much I modify that tin bucket. The best we could do is try to get a message to him."

        "I could volunteer my vehicle," Rod said. "But I don't think she'll make it either. Lucine once told me that when she built the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_, she ran out of… light spheres or something… five of them…" he trailed off as he tried to remember.

        "If you mean the Cannon Orbs, I know where they are," it was Mel who spoke up. "Wylaf has two of them, and I've got one back at the Atelier."

        "And the remaining two are at the Tower of Maya's base," Belle said, a bit regretfully. "I didn't think we'd need them, or I would have taken them too."

        "Well, can't anyone go back for them?"

        "The place is sealed—I barely managed to get out. The only open way I know of would be through the Cursed Crossways. No ordinary human can go through there and live."

        "Well, Rue made it when he snuck into the Tower once, didn't he?" Mel said.

        Belle shook her head. "Rue isn't ordinary."

        "I could go," Mint piped up. "I bet I could get through there with no trouble at all."

        "Don't get cocky," Belle turned towards her. "There is strong magick in the Cursed Crossways that could kill any human who dares get close. That's one of the reasons Valen chose to use the tunnels for his operations, and why he chose that particular spot to build the Tower of Maya."

        "Hey, I'm an East Heaven scion, remember? Psychic energy, _pfft_," Mint sniffed. "The strongest gift in five hundred years, and psychic shields are my specialty!"

        Rod cleared his throat. "No, Mint, you are _not _going. Change of plans, Belle. You're better off just trying to send Rue's message, because the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega isn't going to fly."

        Just like that, he left.

        "What's _his_ damage?" Mint stomped her foot. "That's the second time today! Rod's been acting really weird for some reason."

        Belle sighed and rolled her eyes. Mel and Duke had gone into the kitchen for lunch, so she was left with the redhead. She closed her laptop shut. She asked, a little annoyed, "What is it, Mint?"

        Mint twiddled her fingers absently. "Actually, I came here for two things. First was… well, since Rod wouldn't take me, I was gonna ask if you'd take the Hexagon and fly me to the Tower…" she bit her lip anxiously. It was a sign of desperation, Belle knew, that the girl had come to _her_ to ask such a favor, "and next, I… they said you gave… you know, the antidote that cured Elena and me—err, thanks."

        Belle frowned. "Your last point first. I'd say you're welcome, but I didn't you give any antidote, on account of I was stuck in a detention cell the past two days. As for taking you to the Tower, that's impossible. The Hexagon would never make it, even if I fitted her with the Cannon Orbs. Only Rod's modified vehicle could manage it on such short notice." She shrugged. "If you can convince him to take you, tell him that Duke would be more than willing to accompany him to the Raging Mountains for Wylaf's Orb."

        _The stars truly are magnificent_, Rue couldn't help but think as he gazed out the glass window of his room in the Tower of Maya. His one regret was that the emptiness of space was going to be the last scenery he would ever see.

        His father's disc card was still in the slot of the portable reader that Rue held in one hand. He had read the message over and over until he had practically memorized it. And for some reason, he wasn't afraid at all.

        He would do anything for her. Even a sacrifice as such as his father was asking of him.

        Maya was in the Tower as well, imprisoned in one of the detention blocks for refusing to cooperate with Valen. Rue had already asked authorization from his father to visit her. He was only waiting for that before he went out of his room to see her.

        He put the reader on a nearby desk and lay down on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head as he again looked out the window. The stars glistened in the deep blackness. And they would keep glistening, even when he was gone.

        _Claire would understand_.

        Rod heard the unmistakable sound of his garage door opening, but he didn't look up from his work. 

        "Please, Rod," Mint began. There was earnestness in her voice that Rod had never heard there before. "Take me to the Tower of Maya."

        A lump lodged itself in his throat and refused to go away. After some time, he asked in a rough whisper, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

        It came as no surprise that Mint knew what he was talking about. "I promised I'd get him back. He's my _friend_." Rod's back was turned, and he didn't see the burgundy eyes narrow accusingly at him. "Just like you are."

        Rod shook his head, frustrated at nothing in particular. Finally he turned, and with purposeful steps he went to the red-haired girl, taking both her hands into his.  "I can't let you do this. I already made this mistake once—I let the woman I love go into the most terrible danger alone. Blast it, Mint, I'm not going to let it happen again!"

        Mint sharply pulled away, and her eyes were bright. "I need your help. This is really important to me." She grabbed the Dual Haloes from her belt and held one ring up to his face. "We could always settle this with a fight, if you want to."

        Rod sighed, almost resignedly. "As you desire it, princess."

        "I don't want to fight you, Mint," he told her in a final attempt to dissuade the girl. "You're no match for me." There was no trace of arrogance in his tone.

        "Shows what you know," she said. Haughtily, as was her wont.

        Rod closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I won't hold back," he raised the _Dark Hurricane_ in a battle stance. Mint sniffed. She didn't even wait for the signal to begin their battle. She rushed at him, her twin rings glinting with the movement.

        Slash, parry, thrust, swing. Rod was on the defensive—not once did he attack—and Mint found each and every one of her blows missing him. Rod was fast—faster than she had ever expected. All the time they had spent together, and she couldn't believe that she didn't know this about him.

        _All the games, all our matches—for all that time, he had only let me win_. Rod wasn't called the legendary Blade Star for nothing. She mentally cursed herself for not realizing it earlier.

        Rod slashed but once. She was caught off guard. "_[Expletive]!!_" The _Dark Hurricane_ had cut her, and her right arm was bleeding.

        "No weapons," Rod declared, and reluctantly, Mint nodded her consent. Simultaneously, never taking their eyes off each other, they laid their weapons on the floor. "You're still at a disadvantage."

        "I don't care," Mint said as she stood up. "It's not over yet!" She narrowed her eyes, and attacked.

        Three strikes in quick succession. "Huh," Rod spat mockingly as all of them missed. He contented himself with defending, knowing it would distress his opponent. "You still have a lot to learn."

        "What's that supposed to mean?!" She was angry now. She knew he was goading her, but for some reason she couldn't help herself. She attacked him relentlessly. Rod shrugged, even as he jumped a half-step backwards to evade a kick. _Don't look down on me!_ Mint's face contorted in fury as she continued to attack him. More and more, her strikes became haphazard, frustrated, uncontrolled. It became easier and easier for her opponent to second-guess her movements.

        "Your emotions are taking control of you. How do you expect to fight like that?"

        "Shut up!"

        "Where's your magic? Where's the power of the East Heaven bloodline?" Mint would never win against him now without resorting to her magic, and they both knew it. "Or, perhaps you're afraid to hurt me with your power?"

        _He knows me too well!!_ She furiously renewed her attacks, refusing to use magic against him, although deep down she sensed a looming feeling of despair. Rod dodged every blow with ease.

        "It's never easy, isn't it?" Rod taunted as he sidestepped another kick. Mint punched twice, and he caught both her fists. "No matter how many times it happens to you, you never get used to losing. Face it, princess. If you can't handle the pain, what right have you to call yourself a warrior?"

        She would never win against him this way. She couldn't. Wretched tears stung her eyes, merely aggravating her situation. Try as she might she couldn't break away from his grip. Before she even thought to use her legs, Rod kicked her down, maneuvering so that she fell into a nearby armchair. He pinned her hands to the armrests, careful not to let her escape. Had she been less despondent, she would have realized sooner the intention of that last blow.

        He was close, very close. She held her breath as she looked up into his eyes. Rod felt her tremble slightly underneath him. She was so warm. Slowly, he leaned nearer towards her, until their faces were almost touching.

        The wine-red eyes were glazed over, and her voice was oddly distant. "Any closer and I'll make you regret it."

        He shrugged. "It's worth the punishment."

        "Only if you're willing to die along with me."

        A sense of foreboding crept up his spine at the way she had said the words. On impulse, he looked up. The _Dark Hurricane_ was floating impossibly above them, blade downwards, immediately over their hearts. If Mint lost her mental grip on the sword, it would fall and slice through them both.

        He sharply turned towards her, an unreadable expression on his face.

        "You're willing to risk both our lives in a senseless fight, for _him_."

        "I promised," she repeated mechanically.

        _This girl, who is so in love with life, would give her life for the sake of a promise_. It was that same passion that had captivated him and made him fall for her in the first place.

        He had always known that he loved her. But it was only now that he realized, as full of life as Mint was, there were things even more important to her, things that she would willingly sacrifice _everything_ for. That anyone could have such zeal was almost frightening. Now that he knew this, he still couldn't help but love the girl with the wine-red eyes—only he realized that he loved her even more.

        Rod stood up, releasing her at last. Mint released the blade from her mind's hold, and Rod carefully caught it when it fell. He placed the weapon on the table.

        It wasn't Rue's fault—it wasn't anyone's fault—that he felt this way. He sighed, averting his face from the girl. Suddenly he couldn't stand to look at her. _I just wish I knew if you'd do the same for me_.

        Without warning, he felt a hard slap to the back of his head. "Ow, Mint!!"

        She sniffed irritably. "Of course I would, _idiot_."

        There were no windows in Princess Maya's room, but Maya was doing as well as could be expected. She couldn't complain about the treatment—the guards were courteous and respectful, and they gave in to all her requests for food and luxury items (those that were deemed useless in any escape attempts).

        It was worry and boredom that was getting to her now. Boredom, for she had nothing but her thoughts and a lone stuffed toy for company. Worry, because she knew what Valen was up to, and she could do nothing to stop him.

        Somehow, she had to warn Rue. She knew he was in the Tower, of course—she had sensed his presence in coming. But she knew she wasn't as smart or skilled as her sister and that she probably couldn't manage an escape, although she'd take it if the opportunity presented itself. And if Rue wasn't a prisoner like her, Valen would never let him visit her anyway. He probably didn't even know she was there in the Tower with him.

        "A friend wants to see you," said the guard stationed outside her detention cell. Gingerly, she sat up on her bed, wondering who it was. 

        The door opened, and a white-haired boy stepped in. "Rue!" Maya stood up in surprise. He was the last person she would have expected. "There's something you've got to know…!" Her face fell. "Oh, no… have they taken you prisoner too?"

        But Rue shook his head. "I just came to visit. How have you been?"

        "I… I'm fine," she sat down, and Rue sat beside her. "They guards have been very nice, but they won't let me out. How did you know I was here, anyway?" 

        "I was looking over the building's map when I saw your name. I asked Ruecian why you were locked up, and he told me." A pause. "Ruecian wants you to know that he's sorry about keeping you here."

        "Did he say anything else?" Rue shook his head no. Maya was confused. If Rue had access to the computer network, then that implied that he already knew about Valen. Why would Valen let him visit her otherwise? Wasn't he afraid that Maya would tell him? But why would Rue still be here if he didn't know? Suddenly, Maya grabbed his arm. She whispered urgently, "Rue, you've got to get out of here. Valen's set a trap for you… those machines he told you about _aren't_ for the Chroma strain antidote."

        "It's alright. Father already told me."

        "What?!" she was taken aback. "Rue," she told him slowly, wanting the words to sink in, "Valen is going to kill you."

        Rue looked at her, and there was something in his eyes. "I understand, and I've agreed."

        Maya was incredulous. "Y-you know all about it, then? _And yet you'd do it anyway?!_" Rue nodded somberly, and it was some time before Maya could speak again. "_Why?_"

        "He can save Claire. I can't," he answered. "My father could do so much more for this world than I."

        She knew what he meant, but she still couldn't believe his decision. "You don't know that, Rue! You…" she couldn't find the words, but she tried anyway. "You're cutting your life short… giving it away for no purpose… You'll never know if you could do things that… that your father…" but one look on his face and Maya knew that nothing she said could make him change his mind.

        "When you're sad or angry like that, you remind me of your sister." He almost smiled. "I have to go now. I'll try to get them to release you, and if they allow me I'll visit you again later." He gently touched her cheek to brush away a tear that Maya didn't even realize was there.

Author's Notes 

26 June 2003. Gee, I wonder if people are gonna kill me now? Gee, I wonder if my readers haven't given up yet? Gee, I wonder if _now_ they think I'm boring? :P (well, frankly I think it's boring… I mean, how many chapters does it take to hold a rescue, anyway? :P)

Rod's weapons (written here for posterity): Silver Breeze (short swords), Golden Gale (twin blades), Black Tornado (huge hammer), Dark Hurricane (double-bladed sword).

Ruecian is called George because of the fact that his Carona High name is George. The original ToF characters have singular names, but people in the real world usually have more than that, so I had to make up the rest. Let's have a recap on the names that have appeared so far:

Rue Kincaid. Mint 'Vanguard' East Heaven. Claire Clarence. Rod Bladestar. Augustus Klaus. Mira and Elena Klaus. Belle Brie. Duke Radii. Maya and Marion East Heaven. George Ruecian. Terry Prometheus Valen. Benjamin Atenacius. Eugene Wylaf. Kirielle and Karwyn Lockheed. Narcius Terrent. Neil Cougar. Anette Ramirez. Tonia Nikolai. Lucine Gallagher.

Hmm… who else (not counting extras) is missing and why won't I reveal his last name? You'll find out in the very next chapter, just as I promised **Reecee**.

Just curious, but did anyone notice that Belle was _in two different places at the same time_ last chapter? ^_^.

And to **Chaos Shadow**, thank you for that long review. ^_^. Personal opinion, though… this story really *is* easier to understand with the second reading (should you have the will and patience to peruse it more than once). Or, if you read it backwards. Hwahaha! And it was really meant to be that way ^_~.

ERRATA: (there are always errata, sigh. But never anything major. ^_^.) I shortened last chapter for being too boring, and changed Rod's Christmas present from the custom-made keychain to _The Last Hero_. Extra Special Thanks to **Lady of the Blue Moon** for criticizing a major flaw in Carona High (unfortunately, I have neither the skill nor patience to correct that error at this point in the fic).

Thanks to her as well, I finally have the direction to go about the Ephlesia U. sequel(s). Oh, I never mentioned before that Carona High is actually a set of _three_ series? The second is Rue and Mint in college! Old enough to… get taxed. ^_~. Oh, wait… don't get your hopes up yet (yeah right, laugh). I'm not sure if I'm uploading the sequels on FFNet, because I think they're gonna be rated R.


	32. Storming the Tower

_Chapter 30: Storming the Tower_

        The instructions Klaus gave them (via Fancy Mel) were explicit. Rod and Duke were to visit the Raging Mountains to obtain Wyalf's two cannon orbs. In the meantime, Mint would go through the Cursed Crossways to unseal the former Tower of Maya. Rod would then follow in his vehicle so that they could obtain the final two cannon orbs and install them. Once that was done, Mint and Rod would be off to rescue Rue.

        At the Raging Mountains, past the outer gates and into the main building, they would come across Wylaf's dragon guardian. Rod held the _Black Tornado_—a huge hammer, one of the first weapons he ever forged at his garage in Carona—in both hands at the ready. Duke was nowhere in sight. _Blast it, Duke, hurry up with whatever you're doing,_ Rod thought as he carefully stepped forward to avoid any traps that Wylaf might have set. Rue and Mint didn't encounter any traps the last time, but there was no point in taking chances. He was almost to the inner room with the dragon now.

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary yadda yadda, he'd heard it all before. And it had apparently heard them coming a mile away. "INTRUDERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DISTURBANCE!"

        Rod raised the huge hammer to strike. _Hurry up, Duke!_ The dragon was a lot bigger than he expected from what Klaus had told them (Wylaf must've been busy since Rue and Mint's last visit), and if Mint's stories were anything to go by, this dragon wasn't going down without a fight.

        "YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORTA—WHAT THE DEVIL IS THAT??!"

        For once, Rod was too stupefied to move. A huge, inane, plastic-and-yellow-spandex star mascot flew through the air to land right on top of the dragon's head.

        "_YEEEAAAAGGHH!!_"

        He didn't know who had screamed. He didn't know what the _heck_ Duke had done with his star costume—it was bouncing up and down and spinning on itself right on top of the dragon. He didn't know why the dragon wasn't fighting back. But he sure as heck knew why he was gaping at the utter stupidity of it all. He forced his mouth closed with a snap.

        Suddenly, Duke bounced off the dragon's head towards the side of the room, and eventually came to a stop. They heard a _fizz_, and the dragon split crosswise at the neck to reveal a cockpit with a man inside. "You… you…" Wylaf sputtered as he attempted to move away from his two attackers. He almost fell over his own two feet in haste coupled with too-obvious anger and acute frustration as he jumped out of the cockpit. When Rod and Duke made no move towards him, he pulled out a plastic bazooka from behind his seat.

        "Woah! Don't shoot!" Duke shouted, at the same time Rod said, "It's okay, it's okay, we're Rue's friends!" Rod waved his hands in an effort to placate the scientist. "We need your help to rescue him."

        Wylaf lowered the bazooka. "Oh. Why didn't say so earlier?" Rod slouched in exasperation. Duke just stood there, unmoving in his costume. Wylaf went on, "So, what brings you here?"

        Rod went straight to the point. "Cannon Orbs. I hear you have two of them." At the mention of cannon robs, Wylaf raised an eyebrow at him.

        "Ah, you're the young man known as the Blade Star, aren't you? I hear …stories," he said with a wink. Rod nodded. Wylaf motioned for them to wait as he went through a doorway behind the unmoving dragon. After a while, he returned carrying the orbs and handed them to Rod. "I thought you'd come by sooner or later, though I admit I didn't expect _him_," he said, motioning towards Starlight Duke. "So, you're flying to the Tower of Maya, eh? Well, get off with you, this is no time for chit-chat!"

         "Thanks, doc," Rod tipped his hat at the professor, and closed the compound doors behind him and Duke as they left.

        "Augustus, you have strange friends," Wylaf thought aloud. And then the irony of the statement hit him, and he burst into laughter.

        In the Tower of Maya, it was time for another one of several tests with the magick-sensitive machines. Located at one of the larger labs, two metal cylinders with glass doors rose ceiling high, with an observation gallery two floors up. Rue was there of course, as the test subject, and for the first time Maya was there too. They finally let her out under Rue's protection. Valen trusted his son's word that they wouldn't try to escape or to sabotage any critical systems. She leaned against the second-floor railing, her face impassive as she watched.

        Rue smiled at her reassuringly, waving once to keep her spirits up, before going inside the machines. Ever since he discovered her presence in the orbiting Tower, he had been trying to get them to release her from house arrest and allow her to return home. He had even cajoled Ruecian into helping him. But Valen had been adamant so far.

        Maya didn't want to be there when the psyche-transplant operation took place. Then again, there was a small part of her that wanted to stay with Rue until the end, whatever the outcome was. She gritted her teeth, but managed to keep an outward appearance of calm. For Rue's sake. Offhand, she wondered what would happen to her and to East Heaven when the whole thing was over. And then almost kicked herself when she realized what she was thinking. She still held on to the faint hope that something would go wrong with Valen's plans, and that the operation with him and Rue wouldn't take place at all.

        There were still people below the Tower who knew about Valen's plans. People free to act, people who _could_ act. Maybe they could do something. All she could do now was to wait, and take whatever chance that would present itself.

        It wasn't called the Cursed Crossways for nothing.

        _So, it's another dream sequence, eh? Bring it on…_ Mint sniffed irritably. It would be different now that she was awake and fully aware.

        If the halls of Valen's compounds seemed devoid of time, then it had all been dumped there in the underground tunnels, in the areas where strong magick lurked in untamed chaos. They were like …scars… in the universe's psychic weave, twisted and unnatural, and Mint could sense the imminent disturbances along the tunnel walls, slowly and steadily becoming stronger with each step she moved forward. In one hand she held a dead electronic lamp—the strength of the wayward magicks seemed to render the very laws of physics askew—but she could see in the tunnels without it. She wasn't sure if it were her eyes or her mind that actually _saw_ the way, but it didn't really matter.

        They were called Aeons in the many legends of Carona. There were countless versions of the legends, so many that even Klaus could not name them all, each slightly different from the other. But the Aeons were described the same way in all of them. Mythical beings standing taller than humans, wingless, with huge orbed eyes that glowed with mystic energies, they possessed the power to bend the weft and warp of space-time itself at command.

        Like all legends, the myths of Carona had probably been based on truth. The Scions of East Heaven were legends in their own right, children of magick and guardians of the sacred ruins, with strength that lay in the wielding of the elements. The Aeons must have been psyche-strong as well, with their strength in the life force of beings. Their magicks must have been so powerful to have been held in such awe, to have been preserved in myth, to have marked their existence such as they did in the Carona and Gamul ruins, and for her to be able to sense them even after all this time. She could feel the ghosts of their presence, or rather, her psyche could. They were gone, no longer of this earth she was sure, just as she was sure they had once existed. But were they human, the answer could not be found in the psychic stains they had left in the underground tunnels.

        The magick that surrounded her now was very different from her mother's, but it was familiar, like her mother's dreams were. She had sensed it but once before, and this time she was sure. His. _When Rue had dreamed again in two years_.

        It was exactly the same as Rue's dreams, only stronger. The dark emptiness and the silent, psychic screams of countless emotions that would drive any ordinary human insane. It was everywhere in these tunnels, the blackness and the despair…

        She didn't belong here. She was an outsider, unwanted, and she felt the chaotic energies repelling hers. But her magick was strong. It protected her. She could _see_, and Mint _looked_, like a child peeking into her mother's dresser to uncover an older woman's secrets. Looking from the outside, they weren't such random emotions at all. It was as if each of the many disjointed voices—no, they weren't _voices_—as if each spirit were a thread, interweaving to form some metaphysical tapestry, severed from the passage of the ages… A tapestry of _wills_… Wills that had suddenly been cut off from reality and then frozen… as if… as if something had tried to eliminate them before their time and failed to do so completely…

        And in the middle of the tapestry was an all too familiar thread—the thread of his presence. The mark of his passing was faint and almost insignificant, but she could sense it nevertheless. Rue was psyche-strong in his own right. With his thread was a mark—some sort of psychic DNA—just as the scions of East Heaven were bequeathed with the wine-red aura that oftentimes manifested in their eyes. The psychic mark of a chroma child manifested as white hair. But this mark was different and purely incorporeal—not even Valen or Ruecian had it—a spiritual brand, a sign that one had been touched by cryptic tendrils of a destiny that should have died and faded in the mists of time…

        _The mark of an Aeon._

        _No!_ She shook her head, as if to deny the voices. The thought came out of nowhere, as if the tunnels' very walls had whispered it into her mind. _Rue… an Aeon? But that's impossible… the Aeons were only a myth… they never truly existed, at least, not in the way that the legends tell…_ But the psychic energies couldn't lie. Could they? They were easy, very easy to misinterpret…

        It was only the place. It was only a test, a test that the Ancients made… to keep the weak ones at bay… what were the Ancients hiding here? They were dead, dead, _dead_… three thousand years gone…

        She was almost past the tunnels. She stepped forward, and then the screaming in her mind subsided. She could still feel the voices, but not so much now, and she knew the worst was over. She had made it. She fell on her knees, out of breath in spite of walking all the way. Her head was aching. She raised one hand in an attempt to illumine her path with magic, but discovered she had no energy left to cast that simplest of spells.

        She had just walked through a niche of the Void itself and she didn't even know.

        "Maya! Maya, are you alright?" She opened her eyes to see coal-black ones looking back at her, fraught with concern. With a start, she realized she was on the floor, and that Rue was shaking her awake.

        "What happened?" she asked, surprised to hear the feebleness in her own voice.

        "I was about to ask you the same thing." Rue replied somberly. "You just… fell." Gently, he helped her up. She wobbled, her grip tight on his arm, but she managed to stand on her own. She was still a little dizzy, and she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

        She looked around, awareness returning. The machines were still powered on, but the technicians had already begun to shut them down. She remembered they were almost done with the day's tests, and Rue had wanted to lengthen his trial, always just a bit more, just to make sure that the circuits could withstand an extended magick flow. She must've blacked out then, for she didn't remember seeing Rue step out of the machines. Strange, she remembered blacking out, but there had been no sign at all to warn her. The only time this had happened before was when her sister fell off a tree and knocked herself unconscious, and because of the siblings' spirit link, Maya had all of a sudden fainted too… and now, mere moments ago she felt…

        She realized that Rue was still standing beside her, waiting for an explanation. Blushing a little under his gaze, she told him, "It's nothing, Rue. I'm fine." Rue frowned at her. Before she had fainted, he was certain he heard her shout his name. "It's nothing," she insisted, her voice firm. It was a lie, but Rue seemed to accept her answer for now. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth—that she had felt her sister's agonized cry, that it was Mint's psyche who had called out for him. "I guess my body's having trouble adjusting," she excused.

        "All the more reason I should get you out of here," Rue immersed himself in thought. After a while, he turned towards her, his voice soft. "Tonight, Maya."

        Maya's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?" she whispered.

        His frown never went away. "Valen owes me that much." _Valen_, he said, not father. Maya kept her face impassive, not letting on that she had noticed the slip. Rue never complained, and he would never let any untoward weakness show, but she suspected that the testing drained him each time, maybe even pained him. But Rue was always so obstinate during the tests that she couldn't bring herself to ask.

        She swallowed nervously. "Alright. What are you going to do?"

        Suddenly Rue smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm going to ask him."

        Ever since the testing had started in earnest, and at Valen's own insistence, Rue no longer bothered with formalities when seeing his father. Three loud knocks at the office door, and, finding it unlocked, he and Maya went inside.

        Valen looked up from the papers on his desk. "What do you want?" His tone showed just the slightest hint of irritation, as was his wont. Rue paid it no mind, although he was respectful enough when he spoke.

        "Father, there's a favor I must ask you." _Think of it as a final wish,_ he thought sadly. On the way up to Valen's office, he had almost convinced himself that his father would agree.

        Before he could say more, Valen already answered him. "No, I will not release the Princess Maya under any circumstances."

        Rue stopped short. "But father, you don't have any reason to keep her here."

        "I don't have any more reason to let her go either."

        _Good point_. Deep down, he wasn't really surprised. _Is there no way I can convince him to_… A faint hope suddenly glimmered in his eyes. "Father, you like bets." It wasn't a question. _Klaus, thank you._

        Valen raised an eyebrow at him, and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

        "Remember your old mind game with Augustus…" it felt strange to call the professor that, but he didn't hesitate, "if he figures out your 'code', you will stop building your machines. It's too late for that now, but if I solve this code, will you let Maya go?"

        There was no hiding the amusement in Valen's voice now. "You truly are my son. Very well," he said, although his doubt at the boy's abilities was evident in his expression. "You have only one chance."

        Rue managed to match his father's tone, and he spoke for Maya's benefit as well. "It was an old bet between old friends, for one to decipher a code that could be anything. Klaus had reason to suspect that the key could be found in the underground labyrinth maps. Or maybe one or more of the Carona ruins. It could have been part of a chorma child's genome. The aura pattern of an East Heaven Scion. The secrets of the mechavehicle circuits. Perhaps it was that certain magickal signature that integrates the psyche with the physical, magick with mechanical. They all carried equal weight, and as far as I know, Klaus had never been able to figure out which one.

        "But it was deceptive. The sheer complexity, and the fact that they were _all _of them important in some sense without you having to deliberately plant anything, should have been a clue in itself. _There is no code_, and there has never been one," Rue concluded.

        It was some time before Valen answered. When he did, he actually smiled. "You are correct." The smile actually widened into a grin. "You're a fool to think that I'd let you off anyway. But I'm not completely heartless. I will give you thirty minutes to get your princess off this Tower before I raise the alarm." He briefly glanced at the chronometer on his desk. "Your time starts now."

        The silence was starting to get on Rod's nerves, and the gateway hadn't budged a millimeter. He was about to bang on the defunct steel gateway of the foundations of the Tower of Maya for the _n_th time that hour when, just as he raised his fist, the doors slid open. "It's about time," he began, and stopped short upon seeing the other redhead. Even in the dim light, she was too pale. "Mint, are you alright?!"

        "I'm _fine_," Mint insisted. It was amazing what a couple of hours sleeping on the rocky ground of the underground tunnels could do to replenish one's stamina. "I'm glad to see you're on time. You got the orbs?" Rod nodded. "Two more, then." She went over to the terminal she had been typing on and entered the commands to open the outer gates all the way.

        Rod walked back to the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega _and jumped into the driver's seat. He powered on the vehicle and maneuvered it to enter the compound. Mint jumped into the passenger seat behind him as he passed, pausing to let her in. They would install all five Cannon Orbs inside the base. And then they'd fly straight to the Tower of Maya in orbit.

        They ran. There was a small hangar in the lower floors of the Tower of Maya, where Valen kept a number of small ships for emergencies. With luck, Maya could commandeer one of them to enable her to return home.

        Suddenly there was a buzzing at the back of the East Heaven princess's mind, and one that had nothing whatsoever to do with spirit links. She had overheard it about her sister, these psychic premonitions—very rarely did she herself have them, only twice that she could remember in her lifetime. "Wait, Rue."

        Rue stopped running and turned around to face her. With brisk steps she led the way into a small side corridor, Rue following silently. At the end of the hallway were three small doors, all locked and sealed, and she turned to the left one. Rue looked at her questioningly, "What is it, Maya?" Maya pointed at the door controls, indicating Rue to open it.

        "There's …something inside. I don't know what, but it's important somehow." Rue nodded, and typed in a few passcodes. In a moment the door was open. Maya shivered. The room inside was cold. Cold, and she didn't mean the temperature.

        Being extra careful, Maya stepped inside. It was a small storeroom, piled high on one side with crates and wooden boxes that seemed quite out of place in their modern day and age, but aside from that there was nothing special she could discern about them. On the opposite side of room was a row of computer terminals, most of them powered down with only the odd screen blinking with unfamiliar data. The other two walls were clean and unfurnished. But the buzzing in her mind was insistent, and her feet seemed to move of its own accord. In the farthest corner of the room she found it, a glass cylinder reaching up to the ceiling, its outside damp with condensed moisture. She could barely make out a figure inside. She walked towards it, squinting to see better.

        Her jaw dropped in shock. Quickly she closed her mouth, but just as quickly did silent tears sting her eyes as hatred welled up inside her—hatred at Valen and Aeon Industries. It was another chroma child, with the same baneful blue gem gleaming dully on his forehead. His eyes were closed inside the glass cylinder that kept him in stasis. His shoulder-length hair did not quite fall right along the sides of his face, until Maya realized that the cylinder was completely filled with a viscous, greenish-gray liquid. He couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve years old from the way he looked, but somehow, she felt he was older than that. _How long had he been in this life capsule?_

        With a start she realized that it _was_ a life capsule, but one unlike she had ever seen before. She doubted that Valen had another like it, although she couldn't be sure. She turned sharply to Rue, "How do we get him out of this thing?!" Rue was already fiddling with the nearby consoles.

        The inner doorway was locked. Mint jumped down from the Pinto, Rod following her moments later, and was first to reach the terminal by the inner gateway. She started typing in an attempt to open the gates.

        "Rue taught me a couple of things…" Mint said as Rod stepped to stand beside her. She didn't see him flinch involuntarily at the mention of their friend's name. She clicked a few more keys and tried a couple of passcodes. After a time, they heard a soft click followed by a metallic _clang_, and the doors began to open.

        Mint was about to turn back towards the Pinto, when she noticed the screen blink twice. "What the—?!!"

        Rod asked, concerned, "What is it?"

        "Someone else is trying to hack in… it's showing up on my display." She clicked several more keys to no effect—the computer display kept moving of its own accord. Oddly enough, the screen was showing her old backup files. The photo of a chroma child showed up next. He didn't have an Aeon Shard, but he wasn't Prima. Telltale white hair, and his irises were a deep red. _The chroma child of my dreams_. 

        Mint read the data aloud as it scrolled up the screen. "Ruenis Gallagher. Father deceased, no photo available. Mother died during experimentation…" The screen turned up to display a very pretty woman in her late twenties. Except for the raven hair, she looked exactly like an older Mint, down to expressiveness of her wine-red eyes. "Lucine Gallagher. Her middle name is _Brie_?!"

        Rod nodded, involuntarily taking a few steps backwards. He seemed stunned, and when next he spoke his voice was breaking. "Belle's older sister. So, she's dead after all. I—I wonder if Belle knows…" He dejectedly held one hand over his eyes—try as he might he couldn't hold back the sudden tears. "Does it surprise you, Mint? I was fourteen when I fell in love with a woman twice my age."

        Mint walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, hesitating just a tiny fraction of a second before she did so. Rod returned the embrace, holding her so tight she couldn't breathe, harder even than when they first met after waking up from chroma poisoning, and she could swear he was holding her tight enough to bruise. She forced down a groan. He was that strong. "It was my fault, Mint," he rasped. "I should have… I should have stopped Lucine from going into that… that… I couldn't…" he trailed off, unable to speak any more. Mint asked no questions. In the past they had talked—_could _talk—about almost anything and everything, but with astonishment she realized that she knew absolutely nothing about Rod's relationship with Lucine.

        How long they remained like that, Mint didn't know, but she let him cry holding her. When he finally released her, his face was hard. "Time to go," he managed to say. "Rue's waiting for us."

        Fiddling with the life capsule's controls wasn't getting them anywhere. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get around the system fail-safe without Valen's personal passcodes. Maya was growing impatient. Earlier, Rue had found and read aloud the data on Ruenis Gallagher, but that didn't help them free him. Already she was sorely tempted to find a crowbar and use it to bash open the capsule, or even break the glass with her bare hands.

        Rue was apparently sharing the same ideas. With an uncharacteristic curse, he picked up the Arc Edge and unceremoniously struck the weapon against life capsule's glass.

        _CRAASH!!_ The fluid spilled through huge cracks, and Rue barely had time to get away before thousands of broken shards sprayed outward as the capsule shattered. The chroma child bodily fell forward, and Maya scrambled to catch him. Kneeling down on the wet floor amidst scattered glass, she gently straightened his limp body and laid his head on her lap. Before Rue could blink, Maya's hands glowed with the power and she forcibly pulled out Ruenis' Aeon shard.

        "MAYA!" Rue shouted. He urgently grabbed her wrist, only to snap his hand back as if burned. It tingled with Maya's magick. "You tear off his shard and he will die!!"

        She shook her head frustratedly, even as one-handed she threw away the blue lump of the Aeon shard, the bloodied silvery-green filaments dangling from it like silky hair. "Three days ago, the data file said, when they placed this accursed …_thing_," she almost spat in contempt, "on his forehead and chucked him into this capsule. It hasn't had time to bore itself to him yet." Rue started to protest, but she cut him off. "I could sense it, Rue! I made sure the tendrils were safe to remove before I pulled it out! You think I wouldn't know about these things?! I'm an East Heaven spirit-healer!" At that moment, she sounded almost as indignant as her sister.

        Ruenis was bleeding severely, and she quickly placed both hands over the wound as if she was plugging a leak. A faint pink glow surrounded her hands and the wound, growing stronger by the moment until it began to pulse strongly with psychic energy. _He won't die. He won't. I swear I won't let him die. No one deserves that pain, the black dreams of the Aeon shard!_

        "Maya. Maya, that's enough!" Rue had to bodily pull her up into a sitting position. Without realizing it, she had almost fallen forward over Ruenis's body while healing him. "You can't do any more for him if you wind up killing yourself!"

        Maya wearily blinked rusty-red eyes. _What are you talking about? I'm fine, Rue, and Ruenis needs my Healing…_ she had opened her mouth to say those words, but her voice was gone. A small part of her mind told her that Rue was right, and that she had almost used up all of her life energy in the healing. If Rue hadn't stopped her right then… She vaguely realized that he was still talking to her.

        "Maya! Don't you faint on me now!!" He shook her roughly, and anger was plain on his face. "I can't carry both of you out of here, and once we reach the hangar you're going to have to take him on your own!" Twice more, Maya opened her mouth to reply, but no words would come out. Uneasily, she nodded her agreement as earnestly as she can, to show that she was still capable of getting herself and Ruenis out of the Tower. The anger on Rue's face was gently replaced by a deep sadness. Sadness, and something else—tenderness? caring?—but whatever it was, she knew it wasn't meant for her.

        Rue took off his outer shirt and put it on Ruenis. The shirt was big enough that it would cover until Ruenis' thighs on standing. The wound on Ruenis' forehead had significantly gotten smaller, no longer life-threatening although it still bled profusely—Maya didn't have the strength to close it completely. Rue untied the white bandanna that kept his own Aeon shard hidden and used it to bind the wound. It would have to do for now. He helped her stand up, the two of them supporting an unconscious Ruenis on each side. Rue helped Maya slide one shoulder under Ruenis' arm.

        After taking only a few steps towards the door, Rue stopped short. Maya turned towards him, an unspoken question in her eyes. Rue shook his head at her.

        _Ruecian_. Ruecian was coming. Somehow, he just knew. "I… I don't think I can come with you any further." From his expression, Maya knew that no matter what she did she couldn't change his mind. Rue took off his ever-present cap and, seeing that both of Maya's hands were full, instead tied it to her belt. "Please, give it to Mint. Tell her that… no, just tell her it's something to remember me by."

        Maya didn't understand, but knowing that questions or arguments were futile now and that they were cramped for time, she simply nodded. When she left through the doorway, and later eventually reached the hangar, she was supporting Ruenis by herself.

Author's Notes 

10 August, 2003. When all else fails, brute force works. In more ways than four.

More Errata. Right after I posted the previous chapter, I went on to read some of the newly-updated ToF fics and found out a few things. Primus, **Anti-R** already used the name 'Marion'. It's coincidence that I used the same name for Mint and Maya's father—I wanted something that began with an 'M'—so I guess I'm changing his name to 'Mathias' or something. Secundus, one of the latest fics is **JinxBox**'s 'Weaver's Tapestry', no doubt a play on 'Threads of Fate'. It is coincidence as well that I used the word 'tapestry' in this chapter. Tapestries in Medieval times were used not only for decoration but also to tell stories, hence the analogy. And (speaking for my defense), if you'll notice, the first chapter of Carona High is subtitled _Two Tales are Set to the Loom_. =P

Special Thanks to **Without Morals** for giving me the idea of Wylaf controlling the dragon from the inside. I had doubts about putting in that 'comic' scene at the start, afraid that it would divert the story's theme. But I don't like it when the fic gets too serious, and I've writ nothing but 'serious' for the past… six chapters? Ugh. Don't think too much about Rue being an Aeon, because he isn't. Well, actually he sort of is, but it isn't important to the Carona High series.

I know, I know, most people who read this are anxious for me to finish the story, but I'm certain not as much as I! Published 08 August 2002, this story is already over a year old, and would you believe that that's two weeks short of how long the ending chapter has been _waiting_ in the backshelf for me to upload it?!! Anyway, I do my best. Please be patient a while longer. ^_^.

P.S. Yet another self-indulgent rant. **Reviews. Are. Nice.** Be kind. Review. Thank you.


	33. Ruecian

_Chapter 31: Ruecian_

        _You will always be a danger to those you love_. He had said those exact words to Rue, but it was Valen who told it to Ruecian first.

        It was late in the evening, about half past six in a small home laboratory that years later would become the Aeon Industries compound known as Undercity. His best friend in those days was a handsome, dark-haired man named Jonathan Kincaid. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jon asked, concerned. "Last time we had to tranquilize you _twice_ before you calmed down." Jonathan had always been there for Ruecian. Their friendship had been indispensable when the voices and the black dreams had started, and he had held Ruecian's hand when they discovered that his condition would eventually drive him insane. It was Jonathan who (through Duke, then eventually Belle and Lucine) had learned of Dr. Terry Valen's experimental research on the chroma strain, and it was Jonathan who had first taken him to Undercity.

        "At least I don't faint anymore," Ruecian answered jokingly. He clenched one fist in emphasis, "I've got more control now. I can really feel the power, Jon. I get better each time I try it."

        "You get worse each time too," Jon pointed out, referring to the black dreams. "You scream like a girl even when awake now."

        "Ha ha ha." Ruecian crossed his arms in front of himself while trying to think up of a wittier retort, but Valen entered the room then, with Lucine in tow. Ruecian's eyes followed the woman as she walked with the doctor towards a row of computer consoles on the far side of the room.

        _Lucine_. Lucine was an enigma. Raven hair darker than midnight, and wine-red eyes whose like he had never seen on any human. Rumors were that she was the true mind behind Valen's breakthroughs with psyche-amplifiers and memory circuits, but she would deny this every time when asked. There was no denying her talent, however. Off-hand, he remembered she had a younger half-sister that followed in her sibling's footsteps—they had two mechatronic geniuses in the family. But Belle's skills could never compare to Lucine's.

        As he studied the raven-haired woman, Ruecian couldn't keep a slight blush from turning up on his cheeks and nose. That was, until Jon elbowed him—hard.

        Frantic whispers through gritted teeth. "You fool, she's already engaged!" "Shut up! I just _like_ her, okay? It's not like I wanna marry her or anything! Just because you've got Elaine—" "Don't change the subject!" "Shh! She might hear you—oof!" Jon elbowed him again—harder.

        "It's time," Lucine told them. "George, you'll be trying out the new prototype today?"

        "Yes," Valen answered for him. Lucine nodded. She looked about the room, and noticed a pair of guards beside the transparent holding cylinder that they used in earlier experiments with the previous Aeon Shard prototypes. The guards finished their last-minute preparations, and with an acknowledgement from the doctor, they left to position themselves outside the room.

        "We'll be using restraints?" Lucine frowned as she turned to Valen. "I thought this prototype wasn't supposed to be as …unpredictable?"

        Valen merely shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." He took out two more prototypes and placed it on the desk beside the computers.

        "It's alright," Ruecian said as Lucine handed him a blue plastic gem with a white cloth bandage. "I'd feel better if I was restrained in any case." There was just a touch of tenderness in his tone that Lucine couldn't help but notice. Jon nodded at them, and he helped Ruecian tie the prototype Aeon Shard around his head. When everything was set up to Valen and Lucine's satisfaction, he locked Ruecian inside the holding cage. Ruecian placed the restraining manacles on his own wrists.

        He closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable rush of magick. "Power, on." Lucine's voice. He inhaled sharply as magick coursed through his body, his mind. _The power. The blackness and the power. _

        "Can you feel us, Ruecian?" Valen's voice. Ruecian reached out with his senses, his eyes still closed, trying to _feel_ the room outside, as he had done before in past experiments. His enhanced psyche felt first the chains on his manacles, then the transparisteel of the holding cage, and then the row of computers beyond. He reached with his senses further, and finally found the extra Aeon Shard prototypes. He nodded. It was hard to concentrate.

        "Good. You know the drill. Turn them on." He tried. He stretched his will outward, and Valen commended him when the doctor sensed heat emanate from one powered-on Shard. "Maintain the connection," Valen commanded. Ruecian tried that too. But it was hard to will anything as unbuffered magick saturated his mind like a drug. The magickal currents were stronger now, with the new prototype.

        Eventually he succumbed to the euphoria. The power was wonderful, it was exhilarating, it was numbing, bringing about a certain ecstasy that could easily be addicting. And it was always at the zenith when the voices came. Suddenly Ruecian screamed. "It hurts!" he grabbed his head, involuntarily doubling over. "Make the voices stop, Valen!"

        But Valen refused. "No. The pain only gets worse later on. You _must_ learn to control it, Ruecian."

        He screamed. "No more!"

        "Get him out of there!" It was Lucine who shouted. "Turn it off, _now_, blast it!!"

        He screamed again. The pain, the psychic screams were unbearable. The previous tests were nothing compared to this. He couldn't take it anymore. Get out, all he wanted was to get out! Without thinking, he broke his restraints. The magick seemed to give him superhuman strength, and even the transparisteel cage was unable to hold him. He ran, almost aimlessly, and eventually he made it out to the corridor.

        The small part of him that could still think remembered the guards outside, whom he was certain would try to capture him again. But he was ready to fight, to kill if necessary… even to break the walls with his bare hands… just as long as it made the voices stop. A girl soldier bade him halt, brandishing a tranquilizer gun… he made to strike her aside… there was a hard grasp on his shoulder, and swiftly he turned…

        "No, George—don't do it—it's not your place to—!!" Jonathan's voice. But he didn't hear it. He didn't hear anything. The blackness came like an onslaught, and he was helpless against it. And he knew no more.

        When he regained awareness, he was lying face-down on the dirty floor of the compound. _Dirty floor?_ Scrap metal lay everywhere—broken shards of the walls and door. The guards were either gone or unconscious. Lucine and young Duke were tending to the fallen. _When did Duke arrive?_ _How long had I been asleep? _Belle wasn't there.

        He saw Lucine somewhere off to the side, and gingerly standing up, he slowly made his way towards her to ask if she was alright. As he moved closer, he saw that she knelt over a dead or unconscious body—the only casualty. There was blood on the floor beside her. A sudden dread crept over him, and on impulse he looked down. There was blood on his hands.

        He stopped in mid-step, petrified, stunned. The man was Jonathan. Lucine was crying. He weakly called her name, but she didn't respond. She didn't—wouldn't or couldn't—look at him. 

        Realization was slow in coming, but come it did. He had fallen into the madness. Now his friend's spilt lifeblood stained his hands.

        Although the blood might wash off, the pain and the guilt never, ever would.

        Redhead and redhead were stopped by Ruecian's Masters right inside the inner doors of the old Tower of Maya. The Masters apparently knew of another way inside the Tower, and the Masters apparently had known they were coming. Karwyn shouted the formal challenge. Two seconds for Mint to jump down the Pinto, another half-second for Rod to follow, and then all five were engaged in heated battle.

        "[Expletive], we don't have time for this!!" Mint shouted as she wielded her rings against Mode Master at the same time the Blade Star and his _Silver Breeze _weapons kept the boys busy. "We're here for the Cannon Orbs, not for pointless fights!"

        "You don't understand," Karwyn said in a calm voice, even as he kept dodging Rod's slashing pair of short swords. "We answer to Ruecian, and we are loyal to him. And you happen to be his enemies."

        Mint gritted her teeth in frustration. "I don't care about Ruecian! I don't care about Valen! We answer to no one, but we care for our _friends_! And your precious Valen has _my _friend. He is going down, by my hands, and You. Are. Not. Stopping. Me!!" Kirielle fell, clutching a badly bruised arm, and Mint threw one Halo towards Trap Master's head. Distracted by Rod's strikes, it hit him solidly with a loud _klonk_ and he dropped as well. In the next instant, Rod managed to corner Psycho Master against a wall. Mint took a step towards them. "We're all fighting for something important."

        "You've lost. There's no point in keeping loyalty to them. And we really don't have to resort to threats and blackmail to get you to cooperate, right?" Rod brandished the _Silver Breeze_, pointing them at each of the threesome's necks in turn.

        "Ruecian…" Kirielle said weakly, "Ruecian took us in. When no one else would." She hung her head in defeat.

        "Ruecian is not our enemy," Mint said softly in answer, at the same time Rod exclaimed, "All we want is to save Rue and Claire, and Valen has Ruecian under his thumb. Will you go along with them, even though you know they're wrong?"

        Karwyn spoke, his tone a mixture of resignation and relief. "You're right, Rod. You're right. Heaven knows we've been too long under the shadow," Karwyn meant it in a metaphoric way. Rod lowered his weapons. "Narcius and I are more familiar with the equipment. We can help you install the Cannon Orbs."

        "You know where we can get them?" Rod asked. Karwyn nodded in answer. "Thank you."

        Karwyn shook his head. "Not for you or your battle. When you get up there, do what you can for the chroma children." Rod nodded, although he didn't fully understand. Without further ado, they set to work, Narcius running off to fetch the wanted Orbs at a signal from Karwyn. Rod estimated that the job would take no more than twenty minutes.

        Sulking at their loss, Kirielle took a seat on a toppled-over file cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Finding nothing to do since the boys seemed to have everything well in hand, Mint casually approached her long-time rival and former teammate. Kirielle pretended not to notice, until Mint whispered in a low voice, "You were the one who gave Elena and me the antidote, weren't you?"

        The strawberry blonde kept her face impassive. "If you're fishing for an apology, you're not getting anything from me."

        "Hmph," Mint sniffed, glaring all the while. "Let's just say we're even and leave it at that."

        She held out her hand in a gesture. Kirielle appraised the younger girl with a raised eyebrow. "Deal," she said finally, slapping Mint's palm. "I never want to see you again."

        "Couldn't have said it better myself," Mint replied dryly.

        One more floor to go. Maya and Ruenis were almost to the lower hangars when the alarms sounded.

        Maya almost dropped Ruenis in shock. _Valen must have raised the alarm!_ Quickly, she strained her neck to look back, and was grateful when the corridor behind remained empty. She knew it wouldn't last, though. She had no choice but to simply go on, and she redoubled her efforts. She was very tired, but she gritted her teeth against the fatigue that threatened to pull them both under.

        She was too exhausted to notice it immediately, but when she did, her walk slowed. There was something very wrong about the alarms. The sounds blaring out of the corridor speakers weren't the wails of intruder warning, but the siren calling for complete and immediate evacuation of the entire facility. She heard approaching footsteps. A lot of them.

        _No, they mustn't find us here!_ In her condition, there was no way she could make it to the end of the corridor in time to escape. Maya had no choice but to take for cover. She found a small passageway between rooms, just wide enough for a person to move through, and she hastily pulled Ruenis in with her. It wasn't a very good hiding place—anybody walking through the hallway beyond would see them if they only turned their head slightly—but none of the people who passed did so. Maya stopped counting after the thirty-seventh person going to the hangars had briskly walked on by.

        She sighed in relief, even as the other half of her mind filled with dread. Everyone who passed was surely heading out of the tower and back to earth. She wondered if there would be any other ships left for her to commandeer. _What am I gonna do now?_ She closed her eyes, her head downcast, and she held the unconscious Ruenis just a little bit tighter.

        The sound of heavy boots on broken glass echoed in the small room that was once the prison of Ruenis Gallagher. "Wine-red orbs framed with exotic lashes, and irises so bright you'd swear it was impossible. Eyes that could kill your soul with a single glance, or make you believe that you were the world. Eyes that made you want to believe it. Eyes imbibed with the magick their possessors wield. Eyes of East Heaven blood. Are we the children of the chroma strain all such fools for eyes of burgundy?"

        Rue spoke without turning away from the console he was looking at. "You loved Lucine, didn't you? The power to this area was shut manually, and that's why the alarms didn't go off when I broke the capsule holding Ruenis. I had wondered about that."

        "A pity you didn't leave with them."

        Rue kept his face impassive. They both did. "Someone had to remain to keep you busy."

        "Then you really are a fool." Ruecian huffed as he adjusted the brass knuckles on his right hand. Something was different about him that Rue couldn't quite put his finger on—until he realized that the older man's Aeon Shard lacked its living gleam. But there was no mistaking the challenge in the way he held himself.

        Slowly, deliberately, Rue straightened. One hand tightly gripped the Arc Edge's handle, and he was very careful not to let his anger and frustration show. "If we must fight, then we must." He took a deep breath, and slowly released it with obvious effort. "I thought Valen wanted me alive?"

        "This isn't about Valen, boy. This is about me."

        _Do you really know what happened that night, on the twenty-third of December eight years ago? It was the night Lucine died…_

        It took time before Ruecian had learned their history. Lucine and Valen had been colleagues for years, always in zealous competition, first at Ephlesia University where Lucine had been Valen's student, and afterwards when they worked together at the then-newly founded Aeon Industries, young rival of Cosmos Corporation. Klaus never even came close to reaching their level. But while Valen had become prominent, Lucine had been content to remain in the background unsung, working in silence and letting Valen take the glory. She didn't mind, but in fact encouraged it, because it only furthered their cause as it enticed more people to support the doctor.

        Valen was a chroma child, destined to go mad. Lucine's eldest brother had died horribly from it, and she found Valen a kindred spirit in finding a cure for the chroma strain. Valen had the particular psychic signature of chroma, while Lucine herself was psyche-strong, a lost child of East Heaven descent although far removed from the pure bloodline of the Royal Mages and Guardians. As chance would have it, they were both gifted with an uncanny affinity for mechatronics, and Lucine had the added ability of being able to meld magick with the physical. They worked extremely well together, for a time. Until Valen realized the chroma strain's true potential, and everything changed.

        The raven-haired woman lay on her bed, in her room that doubled as a private workshop in Undercity. Lucine's eyes were glazed over as she gazed at empty air. Her psychic 'visions' came often now, and for her, the line between dreamscape and reality had more and more become blurred. In spite of this, or perhaps because of it, her recent progress with psyche amplifiers and mechavehicle circuits was nothing short of astounding. She had designed as many schematics in six months than she had in the past six years combined. Valen took them all and took credit for some, as he had always done to Ruecian's eternal loathing.

        But, like Lucine, Ruecian was but one of the many bound by fate to the noble doctor. Like the many who remained alive, he had been resigned to his helplessness, and in fact, a part of him recognized Valen's need, for not everything had changed completely. Aeon Industries was still unparalleled when it came to mechatronics breakthroughs, bringing naught but progress to the world. And in Valen's quest for power, he would necessarily come up with the sought-after cure for chroma poisoning. In this, Ruecian was a willing puppet. Not Lucine, though. Never Lucine.

        Ruecian kept her company, as he did almost every day now. He had brought a fresh bouquet of chrysanthemums—her favorite flowers. Lucine smiled whenever she saw them, but in spite of this there was no hiding her unhappiness. She had battled wills with Valen far too often, for far too long—she didn't have the strength anymore to battle with Valen and choma poisoning both. Her face was wrought with pain, grief, and tempered with the magick—it gave her an almost ageless look, belying her young years. And now on that night, her face—no, her entire being, as Ruecian could sense—was set with a grim determination that he had never seen in her before.

        "Rue," Lucine whispered the name fondly. It was she who had named the young chroma child after George Ruecian, as the father's best friend, and the mother had not objected. It was almost seven years ago that night when Rue was born, and only a couple of weeks more before the boy's birth celebration. Lucine wasn't sure anymore if she would last until then—her body was already severely ravaged by the chroma strain, which she had gotten from bearing her own son. Another chroma child, Ruenis. She had her reasons—she wanted his name to have 'Rue' in it as well.

        "Rue's growing up so fast. Jon would've been happy to know…" _Jon never even knew he had a son,_ Ruecian couldn't help but think. Jon had died before Rue was born, and when Elaine disappeared a few years after, Valen had adopted the boy. It was a dull ache now, but the memory still haunted him. Lucine continued, "There's a favor I must ask you." She turned squarely towards him. "You have to make sure Rue escapes from here. As soon as possible. Tonight, if you can. The timing is perfect, with Valen on a trip to Carona."

        "What?" The suddenness of the request caught Ruecian by surprise. "But, Lucine, Wh—" Lucine put a finger on his lips to silence him.

        "It doesn't matter where he goes. I trust the fates, Ruecian. Just make sure he gets out of this place. I can cause a distraction using the rigged memory circuits I've been working on. Tut," she clamped her hand over his mouth, "I know, I know, my body is weak, the effort could kill me, blah blah. I understand the risks, George—all of it. I know what I have to do. This is really important—I value it above my own life or yours. Even, even Tiger's…" she trailed off. "I don't know how long this body of mine can still last, so I'll do it tonight. With Valen gone, no one else will suspect it was me until it's too late. I can override security and turn off all the working power in the compound. But that's all I can do. You have to help me," her eyes were pleading. _One final act of rebellion, against the man who took my life_, her eyes seemed to say. "Please, George. For Elaine. For Jon's memory. If not, then do it for me."

        Ruecian shook his head, frustrated at the woman's stubbornness. "Why are you so concerned for the boy? What about your own son? What about Tiger—Ruenis?"

        "I've been dreaming for a long time now, ever since Elaine disappeared. Every day the premonitions get stronger. This time I'm sure, absolutely certain of these feelings. Rue is marked, George. Neither you nor Valen can even begin to understand what he has been destined for." She paused and took breath. "As for Ruenis, my son is twice gifted._ Bahala na ang kinabukasan sa kanya_, the future will take care of him."

        It was some time before Ruecian would agree. Reluctantly, and his eyes were bright. "Alright."

        "Good. Thank you," Lucine was all business again, and from the way she took it, it seemed as if she had already known what he would answer beforehand. She weakly held her hand to him. "Help me up. Just to the other side of the room." With Ruecian supporting her, she managed to make it to her work desk. "Now, please go. I'm counting on you." She managed a weak smile.

        "Valen killed her. He killed her, and when the spirit link was lost… they, both of them… died…"

        "What?" Rod frowned at her, confused. In the darkness of deep space that was visible through the Pinto's transparent convertible dome, his emerald eyes glittered. They were already near enough to see the orbiting Tower of Maya. "What are you talking about?"

        "I…" Mint shook her head, quickly wiping at suddenly blurry eyes and banging her fist on the backseat in frustration. She didn't realize that she had spoken aloud. "I picked up on something… someone's stray memory." _Not just a memory, and it was linked to mine_, she didn't add. She shook her head dismissively at her companion. "Nevermind. Just drive. We mustn't keep them waiting."

        The lights blinked thrice, and then the power went out completely. Lucine had done her job. _And now it's my turn._

        It was fairly easy for Ruecian to find and open Rue's door from the main control room of Undercity's detention levels. He looked over the array of security camera screens, and found a couple where a white-haired boy moved alone in the corridors. _He's out_, Ruecian noted. _Rue's made it out. Thank the heavens Valen is still on his excursion to Carona tonight._ When he saw Rue exit the building into the parking lot, he made to leave.

        All of a sudden, he paused, noticing something odd. A bulky shape flashed in one of the security cameras, causing Ruecian's breath to catch in his throat. One of Valen's failed machines, modified from its original purpose, and now set as some sort of guard dog around Undercity. Rue was running straight for it.

        Ruecian headed outside the compound and past the parking lot, not slowing until he saw the child with the telltale white hair. The child was already nearing the trees of the surrounding forest.

        "Stop!" Rue turned at the sound of the voice, his eyes mirroring his surprise and confusion as he raised his too-big sword. In spite of the immediate danger, Ruecian's heart went out to the boy. _So young. Too young to be like this_. Fear was evident in the innocent wide-set eyes. Fear. Resolve. Need. …and …not quite despair.

        The creature was moving behind Rue, but the boy was too concentrated on Ruecian to notice. It raised one arm to strike. "NO!"

        Too late did Ruecian act—the child fell unconscious, dark blood spouting from a fresh gash on the left side of his head—but it was a simple matter of willing the creature to turn off. He rushed toward Rue, pulling the creature's dead arm off the child and bodily picked him up. Ruecian would have to carry him all the way outside to safety, as far away from the compound as he could. He didn't stop until he reached a highway.

        Someone was coming. Gently, he put the boy down on the cold asphalt and made for the cover of the nearby trees. There was the sharp gasp of a female voice, and a quick rustling of skirts. Ruecian let out a quiet sigh of relief. He took a good long look at the brown-haired girl as she bent over the unconscious chroma child, making sure he could recognize her again should the need ever arise, before turning back towards the compound.

        _It's over._ For that night, at least, he could do no more.

        When he came back to Lucine's room to tell her it was done, he was met with silence. Lucine's body was by her desk. Burgundy eyes were closed and her ageless face serene, finally free from pain. It would be years before Ruecian would realize that she had died facing East, towards the homeland she had never known. Her hand still grasped tightly to the magick-sensitive mechavehicle circuits that in the end she had given her entire life over to.

        Ruecian didn't fight him that night. Ruecian had _saved_ him.

        Ruecian gasped, painfully. He weakly fell on bent knee, one fist holding onto the floor for support. There was blood on his lips. "It's over, boy." And then his body gave completely, and he dropped prone. Rue ran towards his fallen opponent. He knelt beside the downed man and, at a motion from Ruecian, he leaned his head close. "Valen isn't your father, Rue."

        "You shouldn't talk now," Rue told him softly. If Ruecian heard him, he didn't show it.

        "Your father was my friend—a very good friend. He died in an accident before you were born. He—he died because of me. Not a day passes when I don't regret what happened," he coughed, pausing to catch his breath. "I served Valen too long to even try to free myself. All I want in the end is to die honorably. Don't blame yourself, boy. I wouldn't die now if—" he coughed again, more violently, a small trickle of blood trailing down his chin, "—if Valen hadn't already turned off my Aeon Shard. In fact, you might have just saved me from becoming mad.

        "You've turned out well, Rue. If he had known you, if he had seen you grow up, as I have watched you… Your father would have been proud." He managed a crooked smile. "I am." His strength failed then, and he could no longer hold his head up.

        "It was a good fight," The smile faded, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "It was a good fight."

        Mint noticed something very strange as she and Rod approached the space station. Several drop ships had suddenly ejected from the lower floors, quickly heading away from the orbiting Tower and straight towards them. But their pilots paid the Pinto no mind as they headed back to earth.

        "Rod," Mint called, once the drop ships were away, "We're near enough. Remember what Psycho Master said? The main hangar should be east, underneath the red stripe with the blue-and-white sunbursts." Rod nodded, indicating with a vague head movement that he saw it. "I'll start transmitting the passcodes he gave us for the airlock."

        It took them only a few minutes. Rod carefully maneuvered the Pinto into the small airlock. When they could finally open its inner doors, they were met with blaring alarms and an empty hangar. Empty, except for a pair of bedraggled teenagers who painstakingly emerged from the elevator on the far end of the room.

        "Holy—!!" Rod's eyes widened when he saw Maya dragging a half-naked chroma child with a dark red blotch bleeding through the makeshift bandage on his forehead, and he immediately jumped down from the Pinto at a run. The moment that Rod took over carrying the unconscious boy, Maya's entire body sagged from exhaustion, but she managed to hold up while clutching Rod's arm. Mint had jumped off the Pinto as well, and she crossed her arms in front of herself, two expressions seeming to alternate on her face—anger at her sister and sympathy for her and the chroma child both. Sympathy won. She walked over to put an arm around her younger sibling's waist and helped her towards the Pinto.

        "He's not Rue," Rod confirmed, looking down at the boy he carried. "Ruenis, isn't it?" Maya nodded an affirmative. There would be time for questions later, when they were safe. "You'll have to hold him on the way back." Again Maya nodded, to show her assent. She managed to climb up the back passenger seat on her own. Rod placed Ruenis on her lap, and she carefully cradled her arms around the boy's upper body.

        Rod turned towards the older princess, who had already started towards the other end of the room. "The Pinto's a two-seater. Mint, you'll have to ride with me. Let's get out of here."

        Not looking back, Mint shook her head irritably. "I'm not leaving without Rue."

        "We don't have time to argue, your _highness—!_" Mint cut him off with an annoyed wave.

        "Get them out of here," she told him firmly. Her chin was set determinedly, and an air of command could be heard in her tone even amidst the wail of sirens. "That way you don't risk anyone. I'm going up to try to knock sense into Mr. Obstinate I'm-an-Idiot Doll-Boy," that last was almost a curse. "Hurry back for us."

        Rod's face contorted in a flash of anger, and he was about ready to knock her unconscious if that was what it took to take her home safely. He opened his mouth to protest, ignoring Mint's killer glare, but something made him stop. He grudgingly had to admit she made sense. That, and there was something else, something that weighed as much as the world he had built his life around. His face softened, and he nodded. "Be careful," he said at last. Mint sniffed arrogantly.

        "Wait, Mint." Maya spoke up. She untied Rue's cap from her belt and held it towards her sister. "Rue wanted you to have this."

        Mint narrowed her eyes lividly. "Whatever gave him the demented idea that I'd ever want his cap?!" Without waiting for an answer, she turned tail and headed towards the opposite end of the hangar and the open elevator.

        "What am I gonna do with this, then?" Maya called.

        "Keep it," Mint answered. "Return it to him when we get back." And then the elevator doors closed, concealing behind them the sunset red hair tied up in twin ponytails.

Author's Notes 

21 August 2003. Sigh, Lucine's death scene was pretty boring. Anyway, more plotholes have been forced closed. ^_^. I will sweep as many as I can clean under the proverbial carpet, I assure you. Coming up is _Dual Haloes_, the promised second Rue/Mint battle.


	34. Dual Haloes

_Chapter 32: Dual Haloes_

        The alarms continued to blare as Mint stepped out of the elevator. Her psychic senses told her that Rue was somewhere in the hallways beyond, steadily making his way up to the top floor laboratories. _That idiot,_ she sniffed. _Boys are such trouble._ She wasted no time, and broke into a run.

        Several floors up, she saw a familiar silhouette sans violin case and ever-present cap. White hair was out of its ponytail and fell across his broad shoulders, but the Arc Edge held in his right hand was a dead giveaway.

        Rue stopped short at the well-known sound of indignant footsteps. "What are you doing here?"

        "I thought that was obvious." Hard as it was for her, Mint kept her voice level.

        He shook his head, not looking back. "I can't go back with you." Deliberately, he clenched and unclenched his free hand. "Ruecian is dead, Mint. And Valen still has Claire."

        He heard a very un-princessly snort. "Claire this, Claire that, Claire, Claire, Claire. It's always dearly beloved _Claire_, isn't it?" her eyes narrowed accusingly.

        For no valid reason that he could discern, Rue found himself getting angry at her. Which had always been strange in itself. "I told Claire I'd protect her. I gave Valen my word. I _promised_," Rue was adamant.

        "Well, _I_ promised that I'd get you back. We can't have it both ways, now can we?"

        He turned sharply towards her, and he was practically seething. _It's just one battle after another! But why did it have to be you?! _"Alright! If we really _must_—"

        "Of _course_ we must," Mint sniffed. "We haven't settled our match yet." If she was surprised at his animosity, she hid it well. Or perhaps it was what she had intended all along. "Besides, how am I supposed to conquer the world if I can't even defeat my own high school rival?"

        His hands were trembling as he gripped his weapon tightly. Only once and briefly did he glance at the blade. _Never against her,_ the thought flashed across his mind, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He did what he must—always and always—the chains of self-imposed duty bound him fast. He closed his eyes at the shadowed memories that came unbidden. _Claire. Rain. The sunset. Red, like blood. Ruenis's blood. Ruecian's. The Aeon Shard. The chroma strain. Claire. Mint. Claire. __Burgundy__ eyes._ He opened his own, and it was _she_ who stood before him now. He forced himself calm.

        Mint absently twirled one ring before raising both up in readiness. "Until one yields."

        "As you wish," he replied reluctantly.

        She attacked first. She didn't even wait, and in the dim light her eyes flashed with purpose. Rue concentrated on defending. Very soon, he found himself backed against a wall. He slashed once and heard cloth rip.

        Mint somersaulted backwards, her face impassive. Too impassive. Her skirt was torn up to almost her hips. A huge, deep gash cut down the length of her right thigh. Rue's eyes watched a thin, red trail run down her leg until it soaked part of her sock, but she moved as if it was nothing. The blade of the Arc Edge gleamed with a faint tint of blood.

        He gently lowered his weapon. "I'm not fighting you any more, Mint."

        She kept her eyes downcast as she likewise lowered her rings at her sides. "Rue…" her voice was barely audible. "Why do you look down on me?"

        "I'm not looking down on you…"

        "Yes you are!" She raised her head suddenly, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "[Expletive], I am an East Heaven Scion! Twenty-three wars in three thousand years of history, and today we remain unconquered. We have never been defeated in battle. Never, unless we die first. Do you think a tiny cut like this is going to stop me from what I have sworn to do?"

        _Warrior's pride._ She had come all the way to space, to keep a promise she made to him half-asleep—she was half-asleep then, and barely would have woken up at all, because of his own carelessness. He realized that he knew nil of what she gone through to get to the Tower of Maya, for _him_, and here he was refusing her. And yet, wounded, she was still willing to fight him if that was what it took to get him to come back with her. Klaus had been right. She had too much of a warrior's pride to give up so easily. Too much pride to use magick against him in battle. Too much pride to make another mistake. The least he could do was trust her in this. He owed her that much.

        But he didn't have to like it. She had too much of a warrior's pride, period._ 'There can be no secrets between friends'?_ _Damn your pride, princess._ Rue raised his Arc Edge in a formal battle stance.

        For Augustus Klaus and Benjamin Atenacius, things had gotten completely out of hand. Almost. But they were making progress now, at least.

        It was Klaus and Atenacius who had raised the evacuation alarm in the Tower of Maya. Valen's empire was obviously failing with him at the center, and his old colleagues-turned-enemies wanted to get as many people out of the accursed Tower before it collapsed in on them. Klaus hadn't been sure if the idea would work, but Atenacius had tried his luck at it anyway. Since Rue moved into the Tower, they had already set up a small communications center in Klaus's office in Carona High, and from there Atenacius tried hacking into Valen's computer systems. Mel and the Masters helped, Karwyn especially, but their attempts hadn't been enough. Perhaps Belle could have succeeded, but she and Duke were en route to Undercity then. In the end it was Ruecian who had made it possible, by letting their signal get through in the first place.

        Atenacius understood this much at least, that Ruecian never intended for Rue to step into the psyche-transplant machines for the final time. Ruecian had merely played along, driven by his love of a long-dead woman who had not once reciprocated his feelings, a woman whose still-living child had been doubly cursed by the venomous amalgamation of chroma strain and East Heaven blood. Ruecian had played along in the hope that Valen's experiments involving Rue would lead to the elusive cure.

        It was Rue himself who tipped Ruecian's hand. Ruecian had been forced to decide then and there if he would let the captive children go. And in letting Maya and Ruenis escape, he had inadvertently laid his true loyalties bare to Dr. Terry Valen.

        Heaven only knows the price Ruecian would have to pay for that betrayal. If he hadn't already.

        The scream of fusion-propulsion engines in the yard outside broke the silence. The _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ was landing in the soccer field, and Klaus, Mira and Atenacius ran out to meet them. Atenacius carried Ruenis down and handed the unconscious boy to Mira, who ran off towards the clinic at breakneck speed as soon as Ruenis was in her arms, and then he helped Maya dismount. Rod was having second thoughts about dismounting—he wanted no delay in getting back to the tower—but Klaus motioned for him to come down. They needed the Blade Star on earth for the meantime.

        Maya asked Atenacius about Ruenis. At the familiar way she addressed the older man, it seemed as if princess and professor went a long way back. "He'll be alright," Atenacius told her to quiet her concerns. "I'll do what I can for him. I have a couple of leads on magick and the chroma strain that I doubt even Valen would know about," he winked in reassurance. "But not now. We must first do what we can for Rue."

        "Ben," Maya whispered softly. "I… I'm sorry about before. And thank you."

        "Don't thank me yet," Atenacius turned somber again. "We're trying to send a message to Rue in the Tower. But even Karwyn barely knows enough to let us hack into Valen's computer systems. You know how Valen had worked with psyche-amps before—"

        Maya pulled the _Cosmo-Penalty_ from its hidden holster on her left thigh. "Perhaps this could help? I let Valen borrow it once."

        "This would do more than help, your highness," a small smile of relief tugged at his mouth. "For Belle and Ruenis as well."

        Rod was talking to Belle via video-net in Klaus's office. Belle was updating him regarding the latest on her situation. "We've accessed the Undercity data files already, but we need the higher passcodes to gain physical entrance. Does Ben have them yet?"

        Rod shook his head no. "Belle… there's something else that… I mean, I just found out…" he realized he was stammering, and with an effort he composed himself. "Lucine is dead."

        A pause. After a while, Belle nodded. Strangely, she didn't feel as dismal or angry about it as she thought she would. On the video screen, Rod saw her avert her eyes from the mini-cam. "I guess… I've always known. A part of me never believed I'd actually find her again. Maybe being right about it…" She blinked once, and then the moment was past. She turned squarely towards him, all business again. "Tell Ben that when he's analyzed the _Cosmo-Penalty_, immediately send the codes to me." Rod nodded. Belle continued, "And if they ever send that message, tell Rue that I swear I'll get his Claire back."

        "I will." A disconnecting _beep_, and the video screen went blank.

        Time to head back into space. Belle would probably meet with trouble in Undercity, but surely nothing she and Duke couldn't handle together. Rod absently combed his fingers through his hair and jiggled the Pinto keys in his pocket. Heaven blast him if he couldn't keep his own end of the deal.

        In the abandoned hallways of the Tower of Maya, they danced a grim fandango where a single misstep could prove fatal. But there was no turning back for either of them.

        Rue held his sword as if it was an extension of his own arms. His body movements were natural, needing not even thought to execute. _Green_, slash up and sideways from below, as leafy shoots emerged from soil in new spring. _White_, attack from on high, like an avalanche of ice from snow-capped peaks. _Yellow,_ stab as the lightning flashed across a cloud-heavy sky.

        _Rain_. The memory of raindrops was their melody_._ Mint moved on tiptoe, forward, pitter-patter forward, pushing the other slowly back. Blood from her leg wound spurted, drop by painful drop, with each jump, twirl, and kick as she pressed on.

        _Black, Gravitation._ Rue stood his ground, measuring carefully with dark eyes as his opponent now moved sideways around him. Like a planet circling about the sun. Defend and take force, as the blackness sucked in light. Strike low, strike slow, strike left or right, but be concentric with the black.

        _Tail Feathers of the __Phoenix__._ Rue switched one-handed. Slash and thrust, move quick in heat. Slash and thrust, as if the blade was aflame. Slash and thrust, until it drew a bloody red._ Sunset Red._ Mint struck back, matching him blow for blow. Red hair tied in twin pony-tails followed in her movements as she moved swift and sleek, fluid like fire. Her red eyes blazed, a mere glance from which struck the psyche in a way no physical weapon ever could—in a way that had nothing to do with magick. Her leg wound in the odd lighting flared a sinister crimson. Rue switched his weapon back two-handed.

_        Scales of the Water Dragon_. Long, arcing slashes of the sword, and it was Mint's turn to step backwards. The Arc Edge was aptly named, and Rue wielded it fully and wielded it well. Like the cycle of the seasons, day and night, sunrise and sunset. Like the blue earth, everything came full circle. Like rain, raised from blue oceans, falling from azure skies. Mint raised her rings in anticipation of Rue's next move. But _the music stops with the seventh form!_

        A downward swipe of the Arc Edge, she sidestepped, he slashed sideways and she took the blow, blocking the sword with her twin metal rings. Their weapons echoed as they clashed—the eerie sound of metal against metal reverberating across the room's stone walls.

        The pace of their movements changed abruptly—faster, faster, and more forceful—as if the gentle accompaniment music had suddenly turned into the beating of a thousand war-gongs. Just like before, she somersaulted over him, landing deftly with her back turned. Rue raised his weapon for the killing blow. But Mint knew, and she was ready—she swiftly twirled on one leg, barely making the turn in time. She blocked the Arc Edge with her arms and the Dual Haloes crossed over her head, and her body shuddered with the force of the impact. Rue twisted his grip, but the sword had hit the crossed rings in such a way that their weapons interlocked, making it impossible for him to break away without letting go of his weapon.

        It happened so fast he could barely remember it afterwards. Mint twisted her Dual Haloes, spinning them with such force that the Arc Edge slid out of his grip and sent their weapons flying through the air. One of the rings was unable to withstand the strain and shattered into several pieces. At the same time, she lashed one leg out at him, missing his head by centimeters. He lunged towards her instinctively, grabbing her by the wrists and they both toppled to the ground, Rue managing to land on top of the girl. He pinned her hands down either side of her head, his knees straddling her legs.

        _Silence_. For what seemed to him an eternity they remained in that position. Rue's hair hung down one side of his face, and they were so close that its ends touched Mint's left ear. Although he kept his eyes locked onto hers, he became vaguely aware of her other features… the small mouth, the white throat… the soft, cerulean blouse… slightly… …torn…

        He felt heat rush up to his face. _Damn it, no— _it wasn't just his _face_… Thank the heavens he had been able to brace himself when they fell, or there was no way she could have missed it…

        She returned him stare for stare, her countenance extruding nothing but calm. "Rue?" she called his name softly.

        He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. His throat felt dry all of a sudden, and he croaked the words when he answered. "Y-yes, Mint?"

        She smiled sweetly up at him before blowing at the silver locks that brushed against her cheek. "_You really need a haircut_."

        She kicked her legs up, twisting her body simultaneously so that her hip hit him in the stomach. He almost doubled over, and in that split-second she managed to break free, making a desperate rush for what remained of her Dual Haloes. He sprinted after her, running slightly askew towards his own weapon. In three strides he reached it and firmly grabbed the Arc Edge's handle.

        Only to stop dead at a pair of bright, bright burgundy eyes.

        She was pressing the broken ring against his throat, her knuckles shaking at the tightness of her grip. The other ring she held up perpendicular to the ground, mere centimeters from the tip of his nose.

        _"Don't move!!"_

        Her breathing was rough and uneven. Although she managed to keep upright, her entire body was shivering, and Rue could tell that she was very close to collapsing from the effort. He lowered his hand away from the handle of the Arc Edge. Slowly, keeping his gaze steady, he knelt down on one knee in a gesture of acquiescence.

        Suddenly the pressure on his neck was gone. The burgundy eyes rolled upwards, the elfin frame buckled, and the Dual Haloes dropped to the floor with one loud _clang_ after the other. He rushed forward to catch her, his arms pulling her close and moving to support her upper body.

        She propped her head weakly against his shoulder. "Don't look, you pervert."

        He closed his eyes tight and sighed heavily. "You knew?" He felt her nod, almost imperceptibly.

        "Say, Rue," she whispered. Although her voice was faint and muffled, it had an edge of humor when she spoke. "Could you bandage my leg for me? It's throbbing like crazy…"

        Her body went limp at last, and collapsed lifelessly in his embrace.

Author's Notes 

Yes, that 'grim fandango' line was homage to one of the greatest games ever released by LucasArts to date. (Go and play it! Support a dying genre!!) Ara… I think I just went overboard with that fight scene. Overly dramatic, grumble… insert incoherent sound effects here…

And yes, the series will be over soon. Another promise: you guys won't have to wait until 2004 for the conclusion (I'm crossing my fingers I can finish the entire thing within the month, and have my website up too. With pictures! Err, the web-worthy ones at least. ^_~).

I said it before and I'll say it again too.

**Reviews.**** Are. Nice. ^_~. **

A Word 

_Dual Haloes_, while not as dramatic as _If You Believe_ IMO_,_ is a significant chapter, for it marks the beginning of the end of the series. The Carona High concept started out as a _doujinshi_, but the CH _fanfic_ began when **Anti-R** wouldn't update _ToF:A__ Continuation_ for the longest time, leaving it hanging with the hintings of a Rue vs. Mint battle—I got impatient and wrote my own Rue vs. Mint episode. The ending snippet of this chapter is actually over a year old, written even before I thought up the words 'mechavehicle', 'psyche amplifier', and 'chroma strain'.

I've been working on Carona High for over a year now since I published it on FFNet, and a year before that since I first thought of the concept. This fanfic has been with me through _everything_—a candidacy for my university's Honor's Society and its loss (though with luck I think I may still come away with something on graduation day laugh), a severely damaged heart from my best guy friend who remains ignorant of my feelings to this day, a suicide attempt that landed me four days in the hospital (successful and you never would have seen past the sixteenth installment—but I think I learned my lesson). Recently is my pseudo-Ms-Congeniality-make-over (a good thing so my friends say, but it's hard to get rid of tomboyish habits when you've used the tough-guy act as a mask for as long as I have). Drawing and writing has helped me live through life's pain 

Another blessing this fanfic has brought about, that means ever so much to me, is that I got to know really cool online friends like artist Brittany Jackson aka **Liol**, the Lady of the Blue Moon aka **Selene**, **Ryan **'Shadow Duo', **Victoria** Chastan and her numerous OCs, **Andiavas** formerly known as Cherry Lee, Jenn **FirePhoenix**, John '**Snake**' Hangen, and _kababayan_ **Twisting Demon**. Non-online friends that deserve mention: Sacha, Kathy, Gladys, Edjo, Jaycee, Kendra, Elaigh, Shinji-kun, Archure and Bjoe—you know who you are. Love you all. Friends have always managed to pull me through tough times, even if they don't know it. And to the people reading this, who have kept me writing—I have gone this far because of you.

So, I'd just like to say Thanks.


	35. The Arc Edge

_Chapter 33: The Arc Edge_

        They had been on the move for days, and for once, Belle had let Duke drive. Aside from Ruecian and Valen themselves, he was the only other person she knew who had gone into Undercity and not wound up permanently staying there.

        Belle had spent the past few days trying to hack into the Undercity system while en route, but other than retrieving obsolete data files, she had had very little success. She stood behind Duke now, one hand resting on the driver's seat, her eyes never straying from their built-in GPS. It had taken her a lot of trouble to get the Undercity coordinates, and she wanted to be sure they made no mistakes now.

        A message console on the far side of the cockpit beeped, and Belle walked casually towards the terminal. "Message from Atenacius," she read aloud. "It's the analysis of the _Cosmo-Penalty_, and several possible codes for the Undercity computer system."

        Duke nodded. "We're almost there. Let's just hope there are people left to save."

        "It's all we can do," Belle whispered. "This may be our war, but its outcome lies in another's hands."

        Rue had sat Mint's unconscious form against the corridor wall. He bound her leg wound as well as he could, while doing his best to suppress the flush that threatened to set his face on fire (Mint totally ignored it—easily done considering she was asleep). He finished the binding with a final knot, and carefully pulled her torn skirt over the exposed leg. He knelt beside her, silently studying her face, he knew not for how long. The building quaked once, and he reflexively covered her with his body in protection as several ceiling tiles fell around them.

        Mint stirred feebly as she begun to wake. Rue leaned backwards, afraid of what she might think if she woke up to discover him that close to her. "R-Rue?" she called softly.

        "Mint, I…" Rue swallowed. "Thank you." Mint opened one eye to look squarely at him, and with both hands he took one of hers. "But I still have to go back to Valen. I'll come home with you, as we agreed—" he hastily added on seeing the beginnings of a killer glare, "but unfinished business is unfinished business, and I…" he trailed off as Mint nodded in understanding.

        "What do you intend to do?"

        He wasn't going to kill Valen, certainly… he realized that he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to confront Valen again. He just _had to_. "To destroy his machines, I guess."

        "What about Claire?"

        Rue bit his lip uncertainly. "Once Valen is taken care of, I'll look for her myself. Maybe Klaus or Belle would have an idea of where she is."

        "_Right_. You realize of course," Mint smirked, "I'm not letting you go alone."

        "Mint—"

        "_Pah!_ I didn't come all this way to get shoved aside in the end. You owe me, Doll-Boy." She pulled her hand away, and briskly stood up. Rue started forward to support her, but she waved him off. "I have unfinished business with Valen, too. Besides, I seriously don't think you'll survive in this place without me."

        Rue typed the necessary passcodes on the control pad to open the door to the laboratory where Valen and the psyche-transplant machines were waiting. As he navigated through the computer system, he had learned a couple of new developments. "Valen has triggered the building self-destruct, and in an hour this tower will crash onto the Carona plains." It meant one thing—that Valen knew his initial plan had failed. A cornered beast was always dangerous, and Valen more so than anyone they knew. They had to be ready. "I believe he's expecting us. Last chance to change your mind, Mint." Mint sniffed arrogantly in answer, and Rue understood its meaning well. He had expected no less in any case. He clicked the enter key, and they went in.

        Rue was right—they were expected. Valen greeted them cordially. But Valen wasn't alone. Claire stood by his side, her brown eyes downcast and her hands bound loosely in front of her. Claire called his name. "Rue…" At the sound of her voice, Rue took an involuntary half-step backwards as if he had been slapped.

        "Let her go, Valen!" Rue started forward angrily, but Valen raised one hand and he stopped short. 

        Claire's tone was pleading. "Please, Rue. Make him stop hurting me." Suddenly she screamed.

        "Claire!" Rue raised his hand towards her. Claire rushed forward, her beautiful face contorted in fury and her clawed fingers reaching for Rue's chest. Rue almost fell backwards in his shock, but Valen waved his hand and Claire's body yanked back as if a leash had tugged at her neck.

        "Claire is mine now," Valen said. "She will do everything I command. Have no qualms that I will pit her against you if you force me. There is only one thing I will accept in exchange."

        Mint urgently grabbed his arm. "That's not Claire!"

        Rue shook his head and hoped desperately that Mint would understand. "I… I dare not risk it." He lowered his weapon, and gently pried the girl's fingers off his arm. He turned and walked forward, towards Valen's machines.

        A familiar _whoosh_ flew past his ear, and Rue barely had time to shout. The remaining Dual Halo hit Claire directly on the side of her head, and he heard her neck snap. Except that her neck snapped with the sound of creaking metal, and copper tubing emerged from her head's broken skin. The fake Claire collapsed onto the floor, static fizzing along the cuts in her exterior.

        _She wasn't real_… and Mint had known. He shouted, "What trick is this?!"

        Suddenly, Mint's body jerked sharply and awkwardly, and she was flung hard across the room. Her body hit the wall with a sickening _thud_, and she impossibly stayed airborne. She gasped painfully and grabbed at her neck, at the unseen vise that threatened to suffocate her as it crushed her windpipe.

        Rue's jaw dropped, as he realized that Valen possessed the full capabilities of magick. "LET HER GO!"

        "NO!" Valen shouted. "No one wants to die—not when they can do anything about it. But if I am to live, then sacrifices have to be made. _You_. Remember that I adopted you boy, that I had spared you from the madness. I saved Claire from dying by the poison caused by your own blood. I have saved the lives of others poisoned by the chroma strain, and I founded Aeon Industries that provide for the livelihood of countless people who would otherwise be hungry, or homeless, or dead. I could not save them all, but of the chroma children who have survived, it was I who saved them—you are one of them, Rue. And I can save others. Dare you claim as much about yourself?"

        No. Of course he couldn't. Valen continued, "Isn't it true that Claire was poisoned by your blood, and she's in a life capsule because of this?  Her highness here got poisoned too, and she got seriously wounded a few times in addition—once in the tunnels and twice at Elroy's—because of you? Isn't she here now, in pain, all because of you? And Ruecian is dead, because you fought against him in his last battle?" he paused for emphasis, "Don't you agree that things would be better my way?"

        Rue staggered backwards, his eyes wide and shaking his head in horror. _No, it's wrong_… Valen had to be _wrong_… Valen had lied to him—had lied to everyone! But he spoke truth, and he made sense, when bad guys weren't supposed to make sense at all… _He makes sense. Oh, help, he makes sense…!!_

        Mint's voice broke through his mind's haze. "Rue! Don't listen to him! He's playing with your mind!" _But he's right, Mint… _He remembered that he himself had used the same argument with Maya when she had urged him to escape, and he had fully believed it then. What had made him change his mind so quickly? _He's right… I could never, ever do as much for this world as Valen had…_

        "Have you forgotten what else he had done? To Lucine and my mom? To Ruecian? To Prima and Ruenis? To Claire? To _you_?!"

        Rue faltered, his grip on the Arc Edge loosening, and he placed his free hand on the living blue gem on his forehead. Mint's words made sense too, and he was confused, so confused. There was no difference between truth and falsehood that he could discern now. Was there even such a thing? He didn't understand. He couldn't. And he didn't want to. _Claire… Claire had always known what to do_… 

        "There's no time, Rue," Valen told him. The doorway to the machines beckoned.

        Valen's mental grip still held her fast, yet Mint's voice was insistent as she shouted at her overly-irresolute partner. "How can you know what you _can_ do, if you just give everything up?! You [expletive]! Don't you have a brain?! Why don't you think for yourself sometimes!" She gasped suddenly as Valen's psychic noose tightened about her neck in an attempt to shut her up.

        _No!_ Every time he made his own decisions, he had wound up hurting others, most of all the people he cared about. If there was one thing he didn't want to do at the moment, it was to _think_! Mint's words had made him angry then. His eyes never strayed from the machines' open door. His grip on the Arc Edge tightened, and his jaw was set with determination.

        _"Rue… you don't have to understand. Just do what you believe in."_

        But what _did_ he believe in?

        He believed in Claire. In his friends. In Professor Klaus. In Mint and Maya. He believed in his own will, and that he had his own purpose in this world. He chanced a sideways glance at her—at the fiery redhead whose ravaged body was being pinned against the wall by the invisible hand of magick, her feet dangling helplessly on empty air. She had come for him, but she needed protection too, and it was he alone who could give it now. He had made his mistakes in the past, and they would haunt him tomorrow as they haunted him today. He could never make _everything_ right, but what little he could do, for those who were closest to him…

        That, if only for the moment, was certainly reason enough. And for a single point in time, his choice was clear.

        Without warning, Rue rushed forward towards Valen and his machines, and unceremoniously swung the Arc Edge down. For a brief instant there was a look of utter dread on Valen's face and he lost his mental grip on the girl, but the heavy blade missed him and instead crashed onto the nearby control panels. Rue slashed sideways, shattering the capsules with a few well-placed blows. As a final touch, he swung high and cut the cables connecting the machines to the rest of the Tower and to each other, and to the wheelchair where Valen's diseased body was perpetually bound.

        Without power to his machines, Valen could no longer move. The walls and ceiling quaked, a lot stronger this time, and it wouldn't be long before the building collapsed completely as it crashed back onto earth. 

        The old man disdainfully raised an eyebrow at the chroma child. He was helpless now, and they both knew it. "You will simply leave me here?" It wasn't exactly a question. Rue took one long look at him, before he wordlessly turned away.

        Rue helped Mint up. He whispered, "How did you know it wasn't Claire?"

        "The real Claire would never do anything to hurt you," she replied. Rue blinked, and he gaped at her, clearly not expecting that answer. In spite of the current haggard situation, Mint couldn't help but grin. "Kidding!" She pointed behind him with a vague wave, at the wall full of display screens. "There isn't a computer system in existence that Belle hadn't been able to hack yet."

        Rue had been too concentrated on the battle to notice. In white Unicode text against a black background, the screens all displayed a single message. _Claire, Maya and Ruenis Safe in Carona_. Rue shook his head wryly.  That she could still tease him in such circumstances… Mint never ceased to amaze him.

        And then they ran, the boy leading as they made their way across corridor after corridor towards the lower hangar where Rod was to meet them. The doors and hatchways opened for them easily with a mere mental command issued by the power of the Aeon Shard. Rue didn't notice that Mint was falling further and further behind. They were passing through the same corridor where they had dueled earlier, and he was about to go through the elevator doors when he turned back to see that she had fallen by the opposite end of the hall.

        "Mint!!" He ran back towards her, immediately going down on one knee at her side.

        "I'm sorry," she said weakly as she gazed her burgundy eyes up at him. "I think I overexerted myself. I'll be fine with a few minutes rest. Go on ahead, or Rod will be worried."

        "That's crazy!" Rue practically shouted. Without a second thought, he dropped the Arc Edge and lifted her in his arms. He didn't have the strength to carry both girl and the heavy weapon.

        She frowned questioningly. "You… you're leaving your sword… but—" She knew how important the Arc Edge was to him.

        "Mint, if you even _think_ that I'd ever choose a stupid sword over someone's life…" But Mint no longer heard those words as her head fell heavily against his chest in a faint. Rue ran once more, although noticeably slower now. Rod was waiting for them in his Pinto when they reached the hangar. The tower quaked again, and Rod shouted for them to hurry.

        "You're riding with me this time," Rue whispered softly in her ear as he climbed up the Pinto passenger seat. He knew that she couldn't possibly have heard him, but somehow he just had to say it to her.

        "Buckle up, people!" That was Rod's signal. The _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ rose up and out of the hangar, away from the Tower of Maya as it pummeled towards the open fields of Carona.

Author's Notes 

17 September 2003. Almost done! That's the last battle! Short, ne? Not to mention rather Anti-climatic, Grrrr… Give me a couple of days to work on the epilogues! The ending is so close it's tantalizing!


	36. The Conclusion of Their Second Year

_Chapter 34: The Conclusion of Their Second Year_

        March 2027.

        Rue cut his hair. He stopped wearing the cap and bandanna, and even with the Aeon Shard always visible, all the girls admitted that it only added to his alluring aura of mystery, and just made him look even cuter than ever.

        They had to confine Claire to the hospital indefinitely. She had been in the life capsule for quite some time, and her body was taking a while to adjust to normal atmosphere. She wasn't allowed any visitors yet (except for Mira, who threatened to burn down the entire hospital ward with a flamethrower if the nurses didn't let her in), so Rue had no choice but to wait. But he was fine with it, since he wasn't very sure if he was ready to see her yet—he would merely pass by Claire's door on his way to visit Mint, and already the figurative butterflies would dance in his stomach.

        Mint was in the hospital too, but she only got confined a couple of days. Rue visited her twice, incidentally finding her asleep both times. But that was okay too, since Mint looked so peaceful when she was asleep that Rue felt he could watch her like that forever (plus, she couldn't boss him around if she's sleeping). He would never stay with her for more than an hour, though.

        Atenacius provided the necessary antidote to the chroma strain, for both Claire and Ruenis. Kirielle had supplied him with the remaining vials she had stolen from Valen's storage freezers—the same kind she had given Mint and Elena before. Valen's chemists of eight years ago had managed to isolate the particular toxin causing the chroma sickness from samples of Lucine's blood, and thus had produced the only working anti-venom. Thankfully, Atenacius was able to reconstruct the antidote's distilling process.

        Ruenis recovered completely from the loss of his Aeon Shard. After only five days, he was pronounced already well enough to be discharged. His inborn magick had helped drastically in his recuperation. His heritage of psyche-strong descent protected him from the madness of chroma—it was this doubling of the magick that had initially forced him into that specific life capsule, when the chroma and East Heaven gifts figuratively warred inside his body. Atenacius's antidote cured this by subduing the power of the chroma strain in his blood. The professor also stipulated that it would be many years before any side-effects of Ruenis's innate condition would manifest, if there were any.

        By the time they took the stitches out of his head wound, Ruenis was very eager to enjoy the outside world freely for the first time ever. The wound had closed, but it didn't heal cleanly. He would wear the scar on his forehead for the rest of his life.

        Rue would have his own scars to bear as well. But his weren't wounds of physical battle, but the doubts of the soul.

        It was on a lazy Saturday afternoon in Carona High when Karwyn approached him to say goodbye. "Narcius and I were offered work overseas. Kirielle will stay only to finish the year, and then she's leaving to join us."

        "Best of luck to you all," Rue replied, and extended his arm.

        Karwyn took the hand, and his handshake was firm. He bowed gallantly. "I thank you. It was a pleasure, Rue."

        Later, Duke approached him also, bringing news. "Rod and I located Ruecian's body. We laid him to rest by the lakeside ruins. There was no trace of Valen, and Milady thinks he may still be alive. By the way, I picked this up amidst the rubble." He held out the Arc Edge to Rue, and the boy, happily surprised, accepted it gratefully. 

        There was something else he wanted to ask the older man. "Tell me, Duke," Rue began in a somber voice. "We won, didn't we? But… winning doesn't make us right. It just means that …we won."

        Duke scratched his head absently. He wasn't one for pep talk—Milady usually handled _that_ aspect of treasure-hunting. But he figured he should say something at least. "I don't profess to know a lot about good and evil, or right and wrong. Valen did a lot of good in his own time, and maybe more evil than we know of. It's never our place to judge a man. Think of it this way, Rue. Valen and Ruecian fought for what they believed in. But so did you."

        In the final battle with Valen, he believed that he could protect Mint, and that she, Claire, and his friends yet needed him. He believed that that was his purpose, and that he had to follow his own will. It had seemed plausible at the time. But now that the battle was over, was it enough? Rue turned his gaze towards the lakeside and the setting sun. He could barely make out the outline of the Winding Tower in the distance.

        _What do I believe in?_ If there was an answer to that, he realized that he had not truly found it yet.

        And then it was Belle's turn. She invited him on a short walk along the school grounds, and Rue had no objections. At first, they talked of trivial things—the weather, the school, Klaus. Eventually the conversation turned to Lucine. It was hard for Belle to admit that Lucine was gone. In all the years she had spent searching, she had always clung to the hope that she would once again be reunited with her sister. Rue was supportive, and kept silent while Belle spoke. But whatever difficulty she was having in dealing with her sister's loss, she seemed to be handling it better than another she could name.

        "Rod is taking Lucine's loss pretty hard. He had been in love with her, and never until recently did I realize by how much. Lucine was widowed early, and she loved him right back after a fashion. Nothing happened between them, of course, for Rod was too young then, and a vagabond… But he has friends to help him through this now. _Mint…_" that last was a whisper. Belle smiled. "I'm glad you're all here for him."

        But there was something in the way Belle had said it. "What about you? You're leaving?!"

        She nodded somberly. "Valen is still out there, and my vendetta with him isn't over. He may have lost here, but he still has other resources… Valen is a genius, Rue. Even defeated, he might still be able to do something. Duke and I are going to find him and make sure that he doesn't."  Another sigh, and a slight pause. "There is one thing that I would like to ask of you, though."

        "Name it," Rue told her.

        "Technically, I am Ruenis' closest family, and I'm his legal guardian. But, I cannot take him on our journey. If it's alright…" she hesitated a little, "if it's alright, would you and Claire take him in? He has already grown rather fond of Claire, and they both had been in Valen's clutches for some time… she's the one who could understand best what he went through."

        His reunion with Claire was more than he ever imagined.     Everyone was present—it was practically a party at the small hospital room. Prima and Elena insisted on hanging decorations, and Mira had indulged them, Ruenis helping. Rod brought cake, and he and Klaus stood talking by the wall, while the couch seats were occupied by Neil, Annette and Tonia. Claire was sitting up on her bed, and Mint was looking out the window blinds when Rue finally came in through the door.

        He had dreamed it, fantasized about it, replayed the many scenarios over and over in his mind for the past five years, yet nothing could compare to the simple feeling of having her really there with him. He ran over to her, clumsily almost falling over his own two feet, and fell on his knees beside her bed as he threw his arms about her waist. Claire was no less enthusiastic as she hugged him back. And Rue wasn't ashamed when he actually broke down and cried.

        Surprisingly, it was Mint who ushered everyone out of the room to leave the two alone. She quietly closed the door behind her, sighed once, and quickly excused herself that she had to check some things out at the Carona High library. Nobody made a big deal out of it.

        With Belle gone and their old chemistry teacher lately returned from abroad, Mint didn't feel the need to sit at the back row with Rue anymore. She moved to sit by the window like she did in every other class. An unknown messenger had delivered the wanted bracelets to the school board, clearing her of all former charges, but she never accepted her reinstatement as gymnastics team captain, and she resigned her position as assistant class rep as well as all her other extra-curricular involvements. Everyday, she would break for the BladeStar Arcade immediately after the dismissal bell. Rue hated to admit it, but he had gotten used having her purposely ignoring him and bossing him around, and he actually missed her somewhat. Offhand, he couldn't help but wonder if his living again with Claire had anything to do with it.

        Things were back to normal in all appearances. He had wanted to talk to her and badly, about the final battle with Valen—she was the only other person who had been present. There were things he wanted—no, _needed_—to know, about the battle and about _her_, why she had done as she had.  But she would never raise the subject up, and for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to approach her about it either.

        A couple of weeks later in class, he found out that she was leaving too, and returning to the Orient. "You're not finishing the year?" Rue had asked, surprised.

        Mint shook her head no. "Maya needs me at home. Rebuilding, drafting laws, supervising government projects and bullying the council, that kinda thing." Unlike Maya, Mint had been born and raised to rule. Command came naturally to her in spite of her unconventionalities. Suddenly, she winked mischievously, "If I can't conquer the world yet, East Heaven kingdom is as good a place to start as any."

        Only Rue and Claire accompanied Mint to the airport. Everyone else had said their fond farewells the day before, at a huge bash in her honor. But when it came the actual time for her to leave, Mint wasn't one for prolonged goodbyes.

        "That's the plane," she pointed. "Based on the Concorde, and it's the smallest plane capable of sub-space flights." The plane was small but impressive—spanning less than three-fourths the length of normal passenger jets and could carry only a select three hundred passengers.

        "My, my, Mint is traveling first class." Claire commented.

        "Of course," Mint grinned. "I'm a _princess_—can you expect anything less?"

        Claire excused herself. "I think I have to go to the ladies' room for a while. Will you guys be alright if I leave you for a few minutes?" Claire winked ever so slightly, and Rue didn't miss it. "Please excuse me," she said, and then walked off to the far end of the corridor.

        The pair lapsed into silence. Rue took to examining the plane, at its clean whitewashed exterior with silver trimmings. It was impressive at first glance—it still was—but even without mechavehicle technology he found it boring after a while. He kept glancing down the corridor. Claire seemed to be taking her sweet time.

        Mint broke the silence. "Say, Rue? Claire will resume her studies at Carona High, won't she? That means you guys will be classmates next year?" Claire was in her third year of high school when she disappeared five years ago. Three years in the life capsule had meant that her body had been in total stasis at that time and therefore three years younger than her actual age.

        "Probably," Rue replied. "Claire will be the oldest in the year, but she doesn't look it." Mint raised her eyebrows quizzically at him. "Um, Mint? Can I ask you something?"

        "What?"

        "Mint… do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

        "_Pfft_," she exclaimed suddenly, pretending to gag. "What kind of a stupid question is that?! Of _course_ we'll see each other again! Not saying when, but that's not the point." Hands on hips, she pouted at him in mock-anger.

        "There's something else," Rue continued. He took something out of his pocket, and then opened his palm to reveal a pair of gold earrings. "I noticed that you had pierced ears, but you didn't wear any jewelry. I was supposed to give you a present like this last Christmas, but I didn't finish it in time."

        For the first time since he could remember, Mint was at a loss for words. "T-Thank you… they look just like my Dual Haloes."

        "They are," Rue told her. She looked up at him expectantly. He explained, "Before we went to fight Valen that last time, I managed to save one of your shattered Halo's fragments. I melted it in shop class and reshaped it into those earrings. I thought you'd like it." He smiled meekly, a little embarrassed at his own sentimentality.

        "I do like it…" He helped her put them on. She grinned. "Looks good on me, don't you think? Hey, Claire!" she waved as Claire approached. "My new earrings are cool, aren't they?"

        Claire smiled and nodded, and she nudged Rue affectionately. "I'm glad he finally had the guts to give them to you."

        Rue and Mint both blushed (just a little), and then the girl bent to pick up her bag. "Well, I gotta go. Can't miss my flight," she told them as she slung her duffel over one shoulder. She turned and walked towards the moving ramp on the other end of the corridor.

        "Goodbye, Mint! Don't forget to write!" Claire waved. "We'll miss you!!"

        Mint waved back, "You guys write to me too! Bye, Claire! Bye, Rue!"

        "Yeah, Mint. Goodbye," Rue whispered softly. He turned towards the plane, and watched silently as the girl crossed the runway and climbed up the moving stairs, her twin ponytails blowing gently in the soft breeze. The last he saw of her was the sunset red hair disappearing behind the airplane's cabin door as it closed.

        It was the second Sunday of April, 2027. SunCoast Air flight to East Heaven, departing from Carona International Airport at 4:21pm local time zone.  He would remember it for a long time.


	37. Epilogue: Student of Carona High

_Epilogue: Student of Carona High_

        Mint could be really old-fashioned sometimes. She preferred hand-written letters over phone conversations and email (not to mention Claire explicitly requested for them, since East Heaven stamps were world-famous and very sought-after). Mint didn't mind the extra trouble at all. From the start, she and Claire had gotten along extremely well.

        Rue sat on the couch in the living room of his, Claire and Ruenis's rented bungalow in Carona, reading the sixth or seventh letter Mint had sent him since she had moved back to her kingdom. He and Claire always replied in kind, and he absently fingered a pen as he thought of what news he was going to write her that time.

        It was that particular letter that changed the status quo.

        Things were going admirably in East Heaven, Rue was glad to know. The king's health was doing better after an out-of-season attack of Asian flu. Maya had finally gotten the hang of public speaking, and was at last warming up to her appointment as assistant regent. Produce of the agricultural sector was as bountiful as ever that year, and exports of native crafts were at an all-time high. The water level at the river dam was lower than normal, and if things didn't improve they would have to start rationing, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

        Mint had gotten a dog, a husky having light-gray skin tinged with sandy brown, whom she had named Regret (because he soiled her favorite green blouse during the first time he got vaccinated, and she wanted to name him with something that began with an 'R'). She sent pictures, which Rue had mixed feelings on seeing. Mint was hugging her pet, who wore a white doggie hat with a single blue-and-silver diamond trim in front. The moment Claire caught sight of the photo, she stuck it on the refrigerator to Rue's eternal dismay.

        At the end of the letter was news of a different sort. 'Rod visited me last summer. Would you believe it? He drove/sailed all the way here on his Pinto (Johnny Wolf was his navigator)!' Driving no less than two thousand kilometers, more than half of which was over relentless ocean.

        Rue never answered her letters after that. Although they still arrived regularly for him and Claire, he stopped reading them altogether.

        School started again. Annette was elected student council president, and Neil became captain of the kendo team for their final year, with Rue as his deputy. Rue was still best fighter—Neil never did beat him to the title—but Neil had one-upped him on leadership and people skills. Marco was the only veteran sophomore (they had a sad lack of recruits the year before), but the club had a significant number of good new draftees, even among the freshmen.

        Ruenis wasn't one of those, preferring extreme sports over traditional ones. He, like Elena, was a freshman at Carona High that year. His status with the female population was even more notorious than his older brother's ever was. Perhaps it was the scar, his fashionable attitude, his striking good looks of East-meets-West, the exotic crimson eyes, or maybe all of those combined. Or maybe it was because he actually enjoyed his reputation albeit, like his brother, he never used it to his advantage. Devotion to a single woman (the grapevine never found out who) coursed in their veins. Ironically, it only added to his popularity.

        Rue totally immersed himself in his schoolwork and extra-curricular activities. He joined a couple of competitions involving mechatronics research, where Professor Samuel Cadmon's advice had been invaluable. The most he won was a second place. The kendo team fared a lot better, however. They went to Gamul that year and snatched championships, there and in two other national tournaments.

        He no longer had time to go gallivanting about the ruins, and with Claire safely back with him, he didn't need to anyway. He seemed to have lost all his appreciation of them, even the many myths of Carona that he used to have been so fond of. The Arc Edge in its violin case he had permanently shoved into the deepest nook in Ruenis's closet at home—he couldn't even bear to see it in its black covering kept inside his own. When he thought no one would miss him, he took long walks in the rain without an umbrella, and always came up with spurious excuses of wanting to be alone if Claire happened to ask. Often on his way home, he would turn his gaze towards the lakeside, but only during the reddest of sunsets.

        Although he hid it well from everyone else, Claire, his seatmate in the second row, had noticed the change. If he had been quiet before, he was even quieter now, and practically recluse. No one noticed, but Claire knew him better than anyone. Even in class, he was only truly comfortable talking to Neil and Annette, and herself barely. She had only the vaguest idea of what the reasons might be, but she never said a word. Not to him, anyway.

        During the November month, at home one night, she caught Rue's attention with a piece of paper.

        "You might want to see this," she said, waving something in her hand. It was a newspaper clipping, with a picture of Mint in front and several other students. '_East Heaven Diplomat to Visit Gamul_', the headline read. Rue skimmed the article, his eyes quickly moving through the lines—but it was only for Claire's benefit as most of the words just passed him by. "Why don't you go see her? I'm sure it's alright for you to miss class a couple of days."

        Rue shook his head no, and excused that he was too busy with schoolwork. Claire shrugged, and when she wasn't looking, he threw the article unread into the wastepaper bin.

        The Christmas holidays came and went without much incident. Parties were held at Mel's and the Klauses, and the BladeStar Arcade held an open house. Maya came to visit, but only for a couple of days—she couldn't afford a longer reprieve from her princessly duties. Mint didn't come, but she sent presents for everyone. Claire's was a pair of blue diamond drop earrings, Ruenis got the latest hoverboard, and Rue was given an orange-and-olive-green leather case for his multi-tool. Oddly enough.

        It was at sunset on the anniversary of the Tower of Maya's fall when a pair of chroma children found their way to Ruecian's grave by the lakeside ruins. The waters were calm, reflecting the dusky orange sky, and a gentle desiccated wind blew at the white hair of they who had come to visit.

        The younger boy genuflected and crossed himself once, offering up a silent prayer. He bowed his head in respect as he stood behind Rue, who knelt down as he laid flowers in front of the simple tombstone.

        Ruenis only had kind words to say about the late Doll Master. "He was always nice to us. I've long known that he loved my mother deeply, although…" he trailed off. "Is it true? Are we chroma children destined to love the women who possess the East Heaven eyes?"

        Rue had no answer to that. He absently fingered the chrysanthemums he had brought to Ruecian's grave. "It was only a few years ago when I first lived with Claire, but it seems such a long time had passed since then. I didn't care about destiny. I used to think that duty was everything. The fight with Valen taught me that I have my will, and that I can decide my own fate. But… now I'm not so sure about that either."

        Ruenis continued, "He was almost a father to me. He gave me my nickname."

        Rue slowly stood and gave a reassuring look at the younger boy. "He was almost a father to me too." He shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced down once more at the tombstone before they made to leave. "Say hi to my real dad, ok?" Wherever they were now, he was sure they were together.

        May 2028. Rue graduated Carona High with honors, and was awarded the Dewprism medal. Everyone knew he would get it, of course. They had been expecting it since the year started. It was hardly a surprise at all.

        Claire was present, a fresh graduate like him, and she laughed and cried with the rest of everyone. "Congratulations, Rue! Oh, oh, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him about the neck. Ruenis was shouting in his ear, Elena was shaking his arm while Prima tugged at his toga, and Rod clapped him on the back—loudly!—several times. Karwyn was there to congratulate him, bringing the regards of the former Masters, Belle and Duke (who had sent Rue a postcard from a recent vacation in Rio de Janeiro), and (surprisingly) Eugene Wylaf (whom the Masters had apparently been in continual contact with for reasons that Karwyn refused to divulge). Tonia and Davis, visitors from college, congratulated Rue as well before moving off to talk with Principal Klaus and his wife, along with old acquaintances. Neil and Annette were off a little to the side, celebrating the occasion with a full-pledged kiss.

        Nothing could mar the day. At least, that was what Rue thought. Somehow, he couldn't shake away the slight pang of something missing. But he had no intention of ruining everyone's spirits, or letting any of his own emotions show—there was no point in dwelling on things that couldn't be changed, anyway.

        Spring faded into summer, and Claire, Klaus and Ruenis incessantly bugged him day after day about his college applications. Klaus had logged his name and forwarded all his documents to the Ephlesia University database without bothering to ask permission, but his signature was required for confirmation. In answer, Rue always shook his head no and remained adamant. He didn't need nor want a college degree. He wanted to work and to be able to support his adopted family without help as soon as possible.

        "I told you… I'm _not_ going," Rue insisted in his most stubborn voice. Claire rolled her eyes and sighed.

        And then there was a loud knock on the door.

        "Will you see who that is, Rue?" she asked. Rue nodded somberly. He stepped past the living room to the front door and raised his hand towards the knob.

        _KAPOW!!_ He had barely opened it a crack when a well-remembered boot connected with his abdomen, and he slammed bodily against the opposite wall. Rue slid down onto a sitting position, his ears buzzing, his stomach one big ache, and with blurry vision he could just make out the girl's silhouette with its familiar twin ponytails against the light outside. "M—_Mint?!_"

        She was very, very angry at him. "You know, I could almost forgive you for not answering my letters (be thankful to Claire for that—at least _she _kept writing!), but you… you have the _gall_ to tell Klaus that you're _not_ going to college, after the trouble he went through to fix your papers—after all the trouble _I_ went through so that I could go to the same university as you…!! You still owe me! You got Claire back, while I didn't get even a single zenny in all our past adventures!" Mint's face was flushed lividly. "You _[expletive]_! You're going to register for that entrance exam to Ephlesia U., right _now!!_"

        Claire was having a hard time keeping her laughter in check. "There's a train to West Desert City on the hour every hour. If you run you could just make it."

        "Thanks, Claire. Now, _git!_" Mint turned to the fallen boy. With strength that belied a girl of her size, she grabbed him by the collar and forcibly pulled him upright.

        They broke into a run the moment they stepped out the gates. Mint was still furious. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _scared_ of failing that entrance exam." Ephlesia U. had a reputation of being one of the most selective universities in the Continent. Mint sniffed irritably. "Coward."

        Rue's head was still spinning from how fast events were happening, but when she said that last word he suddenly snapped out of it. He couldn't help but retort back, "Oh, yeah? I bet _I'll_ get a higher score on the entrance exam than you do!"

        And that's exactly what he did.


	38. Beyond the Weave: The Final Loose Thread

_Beyond the Weave: The Final Loose Thread_

        He had rented a one-room apartment in West Desert City, where he stayed and studied while he waited for news. Claire, Ruenis and everyone back in Carona all rooted solidly for him, and Klaus was already certain that Rue would make it in.

        It rained the entire morning of the day he got his Ephlesia U. entrance results. He was one of the top ten examinees.

        He reached for the phone to call Claire, but his hand suddenly stopped midway. For some reason, he wanted Mint first to know. But he hadn't seen her once since they had taken the exam together, and he realized he had none of her contact numbers and he didn't know where she was staying in the city. Off-hand, he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

        He called Rod (no answer), and Mrs. Cartha (who didn't know either). He had no idea where to go, but feeling restless, he decided to wander about West Desert in search of the princess's possible haunts with the feeble hope that he would get lucky.

        Much later, to his surprise, Ruenis met him as he was heading back to his room. "There you are, bro! Where the heck have you been?" He handed Rue a message written in plain white notepaper.

        "What's this?" But Ruenis only winked once, jokingly snickered at his older brother's obliviousness, and then scooted away on his hoverboard to explore the city. Rue hastily opened the note.

        _I'll be at the tower where the sunset meets the sky._

        Of course. He couldn't help but laugh quietly. There was only one place she would go. As chance would have it, something had possessed him to bring the violin case with him to West Desert, and he made a detour for it, certain he would need the weapon for the necessary climbing he would do later. He took a train back to Carona, and ran all the way to the Tower of Eternal Sun.

        And finally, finally he found her.

        Mint stood by the railing, gazing out into the sunset with her back towards him. The sky had cleared by then, and the lake waters rippled calmly far below. Her fiery hair was tied up in the reassuringly familiar twin ponytails and blew gently in the slight breeze. She seemed unaware of his presence.

        Without warning, she spoke. "Tell me, Rue… do you believe in legends?" He didn't know how she knew he was there, or how she knew it was him. She continued, "I don't, but… I don't mind it either if they do happen to come true." She turned towards him, holding up something in her hand.

        It was the Dewprism medal.

        The medal was identical to the one he had. Suddenly he didn't know what to think. "H-how… where did you get this?" He touched it, somewhat cautiously, not sure if he was going to believe it.

        She smiled. "Maybe you haven't heard about it, but when I was sent out as a student diplomat of East Heaven, they transferred me into one of Carona High's sister schools in Gamul. Well, you know me," she shrugged. "It was fairly easy to win the medal after that."

        "Mint, I… I made into Ephlesia U."

        Mint's smile reached all the way to her eyes. "I never doubted you would. So did I." She pocketed the medal, and then put her hands on her hips reproachfully. "What took you so long to find me? I was expecting you much earlier than this," she smirked. "Oh, I forgot, we're talking here about the guy who took five years to find a lost girlfriend."

        Rue's face flushed, taken aback. "Claire is NOT my girlfriend!"

        "Oh? Then why are you blushing?"

        He flushed even more. "Look, if you're just going to make fun of me…"

        Suddenly he found himself with an armful of girl. Mint threw herself against him, embracing him tightly about the waist and burying her face into his chest. Timidly, almost hesitantly, he wrapped his arms about her. The girl's entire body shuddered as if sobbing.

        "A-are you crying?!"

        She nodded. "_I missed you so much._"

        His arms tightened reflexively about her, drawing her close. He had never held her that way before—he had never held anyone that way before—but right then, all he wanted was to hold her that way forever. It amazed him, the way she could so easily tug at his heartstrings—how she had managed to irritate him in spite of his longing to talk to her alone for weeks and weeks, and then quickly made him feel panicky in one instant, and then suddenly melted his insides in the next. But right now, she was in his arms, and that's how he wanted it to stay. _I missed you too, Mint. More than you'll know._

        "Oh yeah?" she answered him, as if he had said it aloud. Her words were muffled when she spoke, since she still pressed her face against his chest. "I know Claire isn't your girlfriend. She can't be, not when you're in love with someone else."

        _Are you reading my mind?_ Rue closed his eyes, sighing heavily. When next he spoke, his voice was a rough whisper. "That's not fair."

        "Since when have I ever been fair to you?" He could hear the emotion pervasive in her tone. "You can't fall in love with a pseudo-psychic of the East Heaven bloodline without her knowing it… especially not if she loves you right back."

        She pulled away then, wiping at her blurry eyes with the side of one palm, and couldn't help smiling at Rue's stunned expression.

        "You should be flattered. I don't remember crying in the past ten years, and I just broke a promise because of you." She blinked back more tears, and paused as if thinking. "Say, Rue… remember the time I got drunk and you had to carry me to my dorm room?" He nodded. "I've been sober for almost two years now, and I _still_ haven't had my first kiss."

        Neither had he. _So, you do remember that, huh? You really are the most infuriating girl I've ever met._ He stepped forward, pulling her face up by the chin so he could gaze straight into her bright, bright burgundy eyes. "In that case, can I kiss you right now?"

        "I'll think about it," was what she said. But he didn't give her the chance.

        Thus these threads of fate are woven.

Author's Notes 

18 September 2003. YES, I uploaded the last four chapters within the past eight hours alone. It's finished! FINALLY!! Thirteen months has this story been a pain in my hair… *shudder*.

Still to come: Appendices (explanations of concepts, technology, history and timeline), Bloopers, and **_pictures_**. Target launch of my website is the 23rd of September.

http : // www . geocities . com / kireene /

ToFCH available in printable book form—I'm _that_ meticulous, and from the start this had been meant to be a book anyway (a present for a dear friend. Kathy Flores, Carona High is for you).

There are drafts of the sequels, but I can't promise anything. It all depends on my workload and inspiration. If you want those sequels, you're free to bug me, because feedback _does_ inspire authors to write more.

Once again, I thank everybody who has read this story. I could never have done it without you all.


	39. Glossary

GLOSSARY

_Legend: Non-underlined entries are actual dictionary definitions. Underlined entries apply only to Carona High._

Atenacius, Benjamin: member and chairman of the Carona High school board, and highly placed in the inner circles of Cosmos Corporation. Terry Valen's long time rival, and also delves deeply into the study of the chroma strain.

Aeon: mythical beings of legend, especially famous in the Carona and Gamul areas. They possessed the power of magick, and specialize in manipulating the life force of beings.

Aeon Industries: a newly-founded corporation, recently taken over by Terry Valen, and long-time rival of Cosmos Corporation. They specialize in mechatronics research, its quality far surpassing that of Cosmos Corp, and have close to a monopoly on electronics devices in the Carona areas.

Aeon Shard: a special psyche amplifier specific to chroma children, in the form of a blue jewel. The jewel is mounted in the center of the chroma child's forehead, and sampling tendrils bore through the chroma child's skull and cranium and imbed themselves into the brain tissue. Transplant of the Aeon Shard is permanent. The Aeon Shard enhances the chroma child's psychic abilities to sensing and controlling electrical systems at the same time suppressing his elemental magic capabilities. It also prevents the chroma child from falling into madness by buffering the chroma child's psyche from the mental pressure of using magick.

Aero-Scooter: floating, wheel-less motorbikes. They use the newer and larger gel-type LLCUs. They possess twice the levitating height of hoverboards and can float up to a maximum of 4.3 meters measured from ground level.

Ancient: East Heaven term. See Aeon.

Atelier Soda Shoppe: Fancy Mel's restaurant. Run by Poppul Purrels.

Arc Edge: A unique sword. Rue Kincaid's weapon, often enclosed in a black violin case.

A. S. System: Aeon Shard System. See Aeon Shard.

Black Tornado: one of Rod Blade Star's weapons forged in Carona, in the form of a huge hammer.

BladeStar Arcade: Rod Blade Star's arcade joint and video game store.

Blade Star, Rod: A tall, red-haired, green-eyed man, born 07 September 2004. He is a weaponsmith and blacksmith, a vagabond and wanderer before he arrived in Carona on March 2020. He can use any form of weapon, but prefers the weapons he made himself. A strong fighter, it is unknown how powerful this seemingly-ordinary man truly is. He has a flying vehicle given to him by Lucine Gallagher, whom he loved in his younger years. He has strong feelings for Mint Vanguard.

Blood: a petty criminal. Smokey's partner.

boken: [Japanese] lit. wooden sword.

Brie, Belle: Lucine Gallagher's younger sister by four years, she and Duke Radii went searching for Lucine when the latter disappeared September 2016. Born 13 June 1994. Belle is considered by those who know her as the best computer hacker in the western hemisphere, as well as the second-best mechatronics wizard hailing from her hometown. She built the Hexagon, and travels often with Duke. White-blonde hair and green eyes, there are those who have unfavorable opinions of Belle's fashion sense.

Cadmon, Samuel: mechatronics professor of Carona High.

Callahan, Davis: captain of the Carona High kendo club. Has long sandy hair and brown eyes.

Cannon Orbs: power sources for the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega.

Carona: a small town in the south southwestern part of the Continent, bordering the ocean. Carona is famous for its myriad ruins that are scattered over the wide Carona plains. The headquarters and main factory depot of Aeon Industries is located in the Carona area.

CaronaHigh School: premier high school institution of Carona town.

Carona Ruins: Many ruins are scattered in the Carona area and beyond. The Carona ruins are either the remnants of very tall towers or ruins that delve deep underground with labyrinthine complexity. Legends tell that the mythical Aeons built the Carona and Gamul ruins, and imbibed certain parts of them with powers deeper than magick.

chimera: from Greek mythology, a fire-breathing monster with a lion's head, goat's body and dragon's tail.

chroma child: A child born with a genetic mutation that manifests as the chroma strain. Albeit usually born outside of the psyche-strong bloodlines, chroma children possess the strength of psyche but go mad over time. Their particular insanity is associated with unconstrained use of magick and forced application of their psychic prowess. Use of magickal abilities drastically hastens their descent into the madness. All chroma children are male (female fetuses with the mutation are always stillborn), and possess white hair and seldom other than coal-black eyes.

chroma poisoning, chroma sickness: sickness among normal humans caused by direct physical contact with the chroma strain, either through the skin, mouth and other bodily openings, or bloodstream. There are no physical symptoms of chroma poisoning other than unexplained unconsciousness. After being first poisoned, the affected person falls into a coma and eventually dies (length of time varies depending on person's psychic strength). Medical science cannot diagnose this condition. Several theories associate chroma poisoning with psychic degradation.

chroma strain: some sort of psychic strain in a chroma child's blood. Caused by a genetic mutation. See chroma child.

Clarence, Claire: an orphan girl who found the badly-wounded Rue Kincaid on the night between 23 and 24 December, 2018. She informally adopted Rue and they lived as brother and sister until Claire was kidnapped by Doll Master in June 2021. She spent 3 years in a life capsule to keep from succumbing to chroma poisoning, hence her body is 3 years younger than her actual age. She was born 19 March 2006, and has brown hair and brown eyes. Her favorite color is blue.

Continent: the mainland.

Cougar, Neil: kendo club member, best friend, classmate and rival of Rue Kincaid in Carona High. Has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Cosmo-Penalty: informal name of the Weapon of Cosmos, one of the most powerful psyche amplifiers in existence and the most prized heirloom of the East Heaven Scions. Forging date unknown. It's in the form of a gun, very rare among psyche-amps. Entrusted to Maya East Heaven.

Cosmos Corporation: old rival company of Aeon Industries. Founded in the 19th century, their products and services have evolved over time, currently concentrating on mechatronic systems. The interests of Cosmos Corp are more diverse than Aeon Industries'. Also funds various researches regarding biotechnology, forensics, genetics and psyche amplifiers. Has had multiple, long-time dealings with East Heaven kingdom.

Cursed Crossways: a location in the Underground Tunnels where abound exceptionally powerful and untamed magicks, strong enough to drive insane any ordinary human who dares enter them.

Dark Hurricane: Rod Blade Star's latest weapon forged in Carona, in the form of a two-handed longsword.

Dewprism medal: highest honor awarded to a Carona High student.

disc card: also called data cards. They are high-memory, non-magnetic, paper-thin floppy diskettes.

Doll Master: see Ruecian, George.

Doll, Prima: see Klaus, Prima

Dual Haloes: Mint Vanguard's weapons, sometimes used as props for gymnastic dance sequences. They are heavy twin rings of an unknown gold-colored alloy, and Mint uses them as an aid to concentration in the casting of elemental magic. They are not psyche amplifiers, and have no special characteristics.

East Heaven: An obscure kingdom in the Orient, isolated and located in mountainous area. Rumors abound that the people of East Heaven are all sorcerer-mages and posses unusual strength of psyche.

East Heaven Guardian, East Heaven Mage: a trained descendant of East Heaven blood, always psyche-strong. The Mages specialize in elemental magic.

East Heaven, Maya: princess of East Heaven and younger sister of Mint Vanguard. A spirit healer. Born 17 May 2012 and psyche-weak, her spirit link is her older and only sister. She usurped the right of East Heaven crown princess with the help of Doll Master. She is the holder and guardian of the _Cosmo-Penalty_.

East Heaven, Matthias: incumbent king and ruler of East Heaven. Widower, and father of two daughters.

East Heaven, Mint: ex-crown princess of East Heaven. see Vanguard, Mint.

East Heaven Scion: a term applied strictly to those of the royal bloodline.

Elroy: a late magician. Was once possibly a Cosmos Corporation researcher.

Elroy's box: a box with mechanical workings. Klaus based his design of the genetic-mimicry device on it.

Elroy's Library, Elroy's Warehouse: a warehouse located in the seedier part of Carona town, where Elroy kept various relics and mechanical paraphernalia.

EphlesiaUniversity: a prestigious, world-class university located in West Desert City. Ephlesia U. is famous for producing always the latest mechavehicle developments as well as the world's leading mechatronic and mechavehicle experts. Ephlesia U.'s libraries, faculty and research departments remain unparalleled even in the corporate sector.

Fallen Tower: see Tower of Never Moon.

Fancy Mel Orrica: owner of the Atelier Soda Shoppe. Blonde and blue-eyed. Supervises the Poppul Purrels. She was once Augustus Klaus's classmate in Ephlesia U., and eventually his colleague in Cosmos Corporation before her extremely early retirement.

Fancy Taxi: a fancy taxi. Charges expensive rates.

Gallagher, Lucine Brie: older half-sister of Belle Brie and mother of Ruenis Galagher. She is one of the pioneer wizards of mechatronics and psyche-amplifiers, and the only known person to have built mechatronic circuits that use magick. Among her known creations are the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega, Belle Brie's psyche-amp bangles, and the underlying mechavehicle circuits of the Tower of Maya. Died of chroma poisoning, 23 December 2018 at the age of 28.

Gallagher, Ruenis: only child of Lucine Gallagher, and Belle Brie's only remaining relative. Born 14 February 2014, he is both a lost descendant of East Heaven and a chroma child. Possesses white hair and red eyes. A remarkable extreme athlete.

Gamul: a large city located north northwest of Carona town, Gamul is also famous for its ruins (although not as much as Carona). A populous metropolis, it is one of the better known centers of trade and commerce in the Continent.

Gamul Ruins: Ruins around the Gamul area, reputedly also built by the Aeons. Unlike the underground labyrinthine tunnels and skyscraper stone towers of Carona, the Gamul ruins are always found at ground level, never spanning more than six stories high.

genetic-mimicry device: a hand-held device that looks like a remote control, it can simulate a person's genetic code for genetic sensors.

genetic sensors: sensors that can analyze and match a person's DNA simply by moving one's skin over it.

GhostTemple: an abandoned amusement park located east northeast of Carona. Built entirely from Cosmos Corporation products.

Gifted: slang/vulgar term. See psyche-strong.

_Gizmo, Gia Gias_: lit. "to you born of Dew, accept your destiny and unseal your powers." A fictitious spell from several Carona legends.

Golden Gale: a pair of scythes, forged by Rod Blade Star in Carona.

Hexagon: a mechavehicle developed by Belle Brie. Semi-spherical in shape and painted a metallic green.

Hoverboards (not connected with real life hoverboards): invented in 2010, these are skateboards that float. They can float over land and water, but they cannot float higher than two meters above floor level because of the small anti-gravity capacity of the LLCUs. 

Johnny Wolf: Rod Blade Star's pet doggie. Likes running, ice cream and Mint Vanguard. Can be called on short notice to man the BladeStar Arcade.

Junon: town where the 2026 national Kendo tournament was held.

kendo forms, Carona High: martial arts moves taught in the kendo tradition of Carona High. There are six colors: Green [_New Blades of Broken Leaf_], White [_Shards of Ice Mountain_], Yellow [_Splinters of the Lightning Wind_], Black [_Gravitation_], Red [_Tail Feathers of the Phoenix_], and Blue [_Scales of the Water Dragon_].

Kincaid, Jonathan: father of Rue Kincaid. Died in Undercity September 2010.

Kincaid, Rue: born 14 January 2011, white hair and coal black eyes. A chroma child. He is especially psyche-strong, even for chroma children, but his Aeon Shard suppresses his natural psychic abilities. From Valen's second generation of chroma children whose Shards have been implanted at birth, he is the only one who survived. As a child he was adopted by Terry Valen and underwent rigorous training in Undercity Compound. He escaped from Undercity at the age of 7 with Ruecian's help on the night of Lucine's death. He was found by Claire Clarence and they lived together as brother and sister until she was kidnapped by George Ruecian in June 2021, wherefore Rue went searching for her and eventually wound up with Augustus Klaus in Carona on mid-October 2023. He eventually went to study in Carona High school, where he made a reputation for himself as a top-notcher in academics and a superior kendo athlete. Quiet and brooding, he is especially popular among the female teenage population. His weapon is a sword called the Arc Edge usually kept inside a black violin case that he carries everywhere.

Klaus, Augustus: principal of Carona High and an avid psyche amplifier enthusiast. Has brown hair, brown eyes, and walks with a permanent limp. He studied in Ephlesia U. and was once the student of Eugene Wylaf. Formerly a good friend of Terry Valen, Klaus went against the doctor when he discovered that Valen's researches involved ethically-disputable procedures with chroma children.

Klaus, Elena: daughter of Augustus Klaus. Born 18 October 2015. Naturally pink-haired and blue-eyed.

Klaus, Mira: wife of Augustus Klaus and gymnastics coach of Carona High. Naturally purple-haired and blue-eyed.

Klaus, Prima: a chroma child whom Rue Kincaid and Mint Vanguard rescued from a life capsule, and later was adopted into the Klaus family. Has white hair and black eyes. He doesn't have parents or an Aeon Shard.

kodachi: a Japanese short sword.

Last Hero, the: A famous book that Rod Blade Star has been dying to read for ages.

LED: Light-Emitting Diode. Available really cheap in your local electronics shop.

legendary sword: a plastic relic found in the Underground Tunnels, possibly modified by Elroy.

life capsule: box-like containers used to keep living beings in total stasis for indefinite periods of time. Although the concept is similar, they do not use cryogenic technology.

LLCUs: Liquid Light Crystal™ units. Devices that make the hoverboards float. LLCUs are made of a viscous liquid with glass casing similar to that of AA batteries. Not used for anything bigger than hoverboards and the newer Aero-scooters (motorbike type). Mechavehicles use an entirely different technology—fusion-propulsion jet engines. Not available in your local electronics shop.

Lockheed, Karwyn: also known as Psycho Master and older brother to Kirielle Lockheed. Born 07 September 2002, he is extremely myopic, has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. He uses a special psyche amplifier (developed from Lucine Gallagher's prototype that can be worked by non psyche-strong humans) that casts lightning bolts.

Lockheed, Kirielle: also known as Mode Master, younger sister of Karwyn Lockheed. A master of deception and disguise. Deputy captain of the Carona High gymnastics team. Born 8 May 2010, she has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

Magick is different from magic. Magick refers to inborn power, similar to the concept of a 'life force', while magic can refer to either sleight of hand (fake magic or street magic) or the use of magick to cast spells (fireballs, psychic shields, spontaneous rain showers, etc.)

_mano a mano_: [Spanish] lit. hand to hand. Usually applied to weaponless, one-on-one duels.

Memory circuits: specialized mechavehicle circuits used to implement artificial intelligence in both mechavehicle and non-mechavehicle systems. Not to be confused with real-world memory ICs [Integrated Circuits, or chips] or RAM [Random Access Memory].

Mechatronics: mechanical fused with electrical/electronic work. Real-world robotics fall under mechatronics.

Mechavehicle: mecha + vehicle. Similar to the concept of mecha in animé crossed with real-world cars and airplanes. There are many types of mechavehicles and they come in all shapes and sizes (upwards of five meters cubic in volume/capacity). But unlike the mecha in animé, mechavehicles are never humanoid. Not to be confused with cybernetic or biotech suits and armor.

Mode Master: see Lockheed, Kirielle.

Mrs. Cartha: landlady of an all-girls dormitory in Carona.

Multi-tool: Swiss knife with more implements and bigger tools. Often sold for fishing tackles.

Nightmare Altar: popular arcade game.

Nikolai, Tonia: student manager of Carona High gymnastics team under Coach Mira. Soft-spoken and reliable. Has brown hair and brown eyes.

Perez, Marco: a new recruit to the kendo team. Has black hair and brown eyes.

phantomite: small batteries developed by Eugene Wylaf. Used to power Klaus's genetic-mimicry devices.

photophyta: a type of luminous algae, usually found in the ocean depths where sunlight doesn't reach.

Pinto: see Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega.

pla-skin: a type of plastic used in face disguises that need a very high level of realism. They mimic a person's real skin.

Polly: Elena Klaus's nickname for Rue Kincaid.

Poppul Purrel: Fancy Mel's robotic helpers. They look like red-capped fungi with legs. Possess very good AI systems.

Psyche: [Greek] lit. the soul. Strictly, the psyche is what controls magickal prowess, but the two terms are often interchanged. Sometimes referred to as _will_.

Psyche Amplifiers: devices that enhance a psyche-strong person's will to control magick, thus enabling her to cast stronger magic or spells than she would otherwise be able to manipulate. The technology behind them remains fraught with mystery to this day. Most psyche-amps are in the form of tiaras or manacles, although there exist unique gadgets such as the _Cosmo-Penalty_ (a gun). Recent developments in the field of psyche amplifiers have led to the creation of psyche-amps that may be used by the non-psyche-strong.

Psyche Dampers: the opposite of psyche amplifiers, they prevent the psyche-strong from using their magickal abilities. Often employed as manacles for psyche-strong criminals. Also used as cheating-prevention devices for various sports and competitions.

psyche-strong: a human with the inborn ability of magick. It is usually hereditary, although in recent times more and more psyche-strong humans are born outside of the ancient bloodlines. The chroma strain is a unique, malformed manifestation of being psyche-strong.

psyche-weak: the opposite of psyche-strong, a term applied only to East Heaven descendants who have an uncommon difficulty in using magick. The term is misleading, for psyche-weak mages still posses magickal prowess far greater than an ordinary human's. Under certain circumstances, psyche-weak children can form a spirit link with an exceptionally psyche-strong mage. The bond to one's source or spirit link is permanent, never weakens over the lifetime, and allows the psyche-weak mage to cast spells normally.

Psycho Master: see Lockheed, Karwyn.

Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega: a flying vehicle completely developed and constructed by Lucine Gallagher. A two-seater (front and back), and painted metallic red. The Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega is powered by Cannon Orbs. Given to Rod Blade Star as a parting gift. Not a mechavehicle.

pyrokinetic: a person with the power to manipulate fire.

Radii, Duke: Belle Brie's inseparable companion, and her senior by two years. He is a competent fighter and electrician, although most of time people mistake his very-easy-going nature for silliness. He has black hair and blue eyes, and is openly in love with Belle.

Raging Mountains: a secluded mountain range west of Carona, where Eugene Wylaf occupies a hermitage.

Ramirez, Annette: best friend and classmate of Mint Vanguard in Carona. Has dark red hair and blue-gray eyes. Active in extra-curriculars and likes music. Romantically linked to Neil Cougar. 

Ramirez, Jargen: older cousin of Annette Ramirez. Owns a bar-and-grill in the Starlight Mall. 

relic: remnants of devices of unknown origin.

Ruecian, George: also known as Doll Master, he has a group of three other specialists extremely loyal to him. Born 22 May 1982, a chroma child with white hair and blue eyes. He went to Terry Valen at the age of 24 when he felt the beginnings of the madness caused by the chroma strain. He was the only survivor of Valen's first generation of chroma children, and is especially adept at simultaneously controlling several independent electronic systems. He fell in love with Lucine Gallagher, although the latter never returned his feelings. His many jobs under Valen's orders included Maya East Heaven usurping Mint Vanguard's right of crown princess, and the kidnapping of Claire Clarence June 2021. He served Valen until his defeat at the hands of Rue Kincaid 07 February 2027.

ruins: archaic structures or buildings, abandoned and run down.

schematic: a formal drawing or diagram, usually of electronic circuits.

Silver Breeze: a pair of short swords, forged by Rod Blade Star in Carona.

Skull Beast: a mechatronic monster that Rue Kincaid fought in the Underground Tunnels.

Smokey: a petty criminal. Blood's partner.

sollerets: four separate memory circuits attached to the Ghost Temple chimeras. Required to download the hidden amusement park's schematic diagrams.

source: slang/vulgar East Heaven term. See spirit link.

spirit healer: an East Heaven Mage possessing the inborn ability to heal without the aid of psyche amplifiers. Healing is considered as the most draining of the elemental magicks, and there are mages who devote their entire lives to this study alone. Spirit healers are a rare breed, and on average only one is born every two centuries. Maya East Heaven is the only know spirit healer in the last five hundred years.

spirit link: an exceptionally psyche-strong East Heaven descendant to which a psyche-weak child bonds at birth for the latter to be able to cast magic normally. The spirit link is unaffected by this bond. The bond never weakens, and lasts for the spirit link's lifetime. The psyche-weak child dies when this bond is broken, although the timeframe varies depending on the strength of the bond and the will of the psyche-weak mage.

Starlight Duke: Duke Radii in a plastic-and-yellow-spandex star costume. See Duke Radii.

Starlight Mall: newly-opened mall located close to the Atelier Soda Shoppe. Houses a bar, a bookstore, music store, and a couple of electronic and mechavehicle equipment stores among others. Starlight Duke moonlights in said electronics store.

Terrent, Narcius: also known as Trap Master. Has penchant for setting booby traps and explosives. One of Ruecian's underlings, and former classmate of Kirielle Lockheed.

tiara: a jeweled relic required to open Elroy's box. Klaus based his genetic-mimicry device on some of the tiara's circuits. Stolen by Belle Brie and Duke Radii.

Tower of Eternal Sun: Carona's most famous ruin. It has a winding staircase that runs from the lowest floor to the pinnacle. Five hundred years ago its twin ruin, the Tower of Never Moon, was destroyed and submerged under the lake waters. Sometime in the past century, a smaller earthquake caused part of the Tower of Eternal Sun to collapse, leaving a large gap in its stone stairs and thus making its top platform inaccessible.  

Tower of Maya: newest building of Aeon Industries, built from funds donated by East Heaven kingdom. Named after the Princess Maya East Heaven. Contains several state-of-the-art laboratories specific to mechavehicle and psyche amplifier research. The building is designed so that the top floors can detach and function as an orbiting space station, and are powered by a combination of mechavehicle and fusion-propulsion systems.

Tower of Never Moon: The second most famous ruin in Carona, and twin ruin of the Tower of Eternal Sun. An earthquake destroyed it several hundred years ago and it now lies completely submerged in Carona's lake. It is a tower that opens underground.

transparisteel: a clear, hard plastic with metallic attributes.

Trap Master: see Terrent, Narcius.

Undercity Compound: hidden compound of Aeon Industries.

Underground Labyrinth, Underground Tunnels: a maze of tunnels underneath the Carona fields and town. Some legends state that Aeons built the tunnels, while others claim that the tunnels have existed long before the Aeons walked the Carona plains. Over the centuries, there have been numerous attempts to create complete maps of the tunnels, but no complete record exists today.

Valen, Terry Prometheus: head and co-founder of Aeon Industries, eventually became its CEO. He's a doctor and mechatronic genius, and a chroma child. In his later years he would be confined to a floating wheelchair due to his body being degraded by the chroma strain. He, unlike other chroma children fitted with the Aeon Shard, can use the full capabilities of magick. Born 24 January 1968.

Valen's code: Terry Valen bet his old comrade Augustus Klaus that if Augustus could solve a 'code', Valen would stop his experiments on chroma children. Years later, this code was figured out by Rue Kincaid.

Vanguard, Mint: the displaced crown princess of East Heaven, possessing burgundy eyes and fiery-red hair usually tied up in twin-ponytails. Born 21 April 2011, she is the magickally-strongest East Heaven scion born in the past five centuries. She is spunky, hot-tempered, used to having her way, and hell-bent on world domination. Her right to crown princess was usurped by her younger sister Maya, and she ran away from home, becoming a wanderer and working odd jobs for three years until she came to Carona. She entered Carona High, where her unique skills and aggressive personality enabled her to rise to the position of gymnastics team captain. Most of her magic is self-taught, and she uses twin metal rings as weapons.

Void: dreamscape, limbo, the astral plane, the next dimension, the afterworld, the netherworld, the place-where-dead-people-hold-parties-and-dance, you decide. [A/N: seriously, I don't know yet _exactly_ what this is, but 'Void' is the term they use in East Heaven to refer to another dimension or plane of existence. East Heaven legends vaguely link the intricacies of magick to the Void, but the Carona and Gamul myths have no mention of this. 0_o oh, that seems a good enough definition… =P]

Weapon of Cosmos: formal name of the most prized East Heaven heirloom, better known as the _Cosmo-Penalty_. See _Cosmo-Penalty_.

WestDesertCity: A city located west northwest of Carona. Smaller than Gamul and less populated, it is however considered as the gem city of the Continent, a center of civilization and technology. Ephlesia University is located in West Desert City.

will: see psyche.

WindingTower: see Tower of Eternal Sun.

Wylaf, Eugene: a scientist and hermit, he builds his own mechatronic circuits from scratch. He was once a chemistry professor in Ephlesia University. Eccentric to a fault. His compound is in the Raging Mountains.


	40. Bloopers

_BLOOPERS!_

_Prologue: at the beginning of our story_

        His hair was platinum gray under his orange-and-olive-green cap, the shoulder-length locks tied back in a simple ponytail. He had on a knapsack for his school things and carried a heavy violin case with his left hand. He was also running as fast as his rubber shoe-clad feet could carry him.

        "No no no no no, I'm laaaaate!! It's the first day of classes too—what'll my professors think!"

        Across the street he practically flew—running a stop light, knocking over a (thankfully empty) garbage bin, and almost tripping over a poor innocent little kitty.

        Suddenly he face-flopped as he tripped over a banana peel. "OW!! MINT! You did that on purpose!!"

        "What, me?" Mint blinked her eyes at him innocently from the far end of the street. She grinned. "You can't prove it!"

        "I don't have to!" He opened his violin case. But it wasn't the Arc Edge that was inside. "Hehe… Elena warned me that you were going to try something… Prepare to be pulverized! EAT PUMPKIN!!"

        _Ker-splawt!_ "AAAH! Get away, get away!" Mint shouted as she ran, the gooey green-and-orange pumpkin pie-mush dripping down her clothes. Rue had a couple more pies in hand, and he and Mint started chasing each other around the streets.

        It took the entire Carona police department to calm them both down (since Mint, in desperation, started using her magic and Rue had retaliated by summoning the Polliwogs).

_Chapter 03: in Elroy's library_

        "What's up there?" Mint asked, indicating the hole in the roof. She could see a ledge and railing. "It looks like there's another room."

        "The ladder's broken, so I've never been upstairs yet. I suppose it's mostly empty, though."

        "Hmm." Mint walked off to explore as Rue continued opening containers.

        He heard a _clang!_ followed by a loud crash. "What are you…?"

        "I'm just going up to take a look! (Besides, I might find treasure… and rules do say finders keepers…)" she had already climbed to the top of the cabinet.

        Rue could do nothing but watch. She jumped and caught the end of the broken ladder. "_Mint!_ Be careful!" But either she didn't hear him or pretended not to notice.

        _CRAASH!! _She broke a leg and two ribs. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

        Rue shook his head, annoyed, as he walked up to the fallen girl. "Tsk tsk tsk. I told you to be careful. This will set our story back a couple of months until you heal… _idiot_."

        "Hasn't our author ever heard of the term 'stunt-person'?!" Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "And you—you _dare_ to call me… mmmph!!" Rue stuffed some bubblegum into her mouth to keep her from making any more noise while he called for the paramedics on his cellphone.

        Mint glared daggers at him, contenting herself with the bubblegum. _Hey, it's watermelon!_

_Chapter 04: battling the skull beast_

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It attacked, its pincers bearing down on Rue.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating…_ He dodged and jumped to one of the platforms.

        Suffice to say, he got eaten.

        It took them four hours before Rod and Duke working together could pry him out of the skull beast's jaws.

_Chapter 04: battling the skull beast revisited_

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It attacked, its pincers bearing down on Rue.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating…_ He dodged and jumped to one of the platforms.

        Suffice to say, he got barbecued.

        And then he got eaten.

        It took them fifteen hours before Rod and Duke could break him out of the skull beast's hollow stomach.

_Chapter 04: battling the skull beast revisited again_

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It attacked, its pincers bearing down on Rue.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating…_ He dodged and jumped to one of the platforms.

        And then he slipped and ingloriously fell into the abyss.

        It took Rod and Duke two days before they found him and managed to carry him back up to ground level.

_Chapter 04: battling the skull beast revisited once more_

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It attacked, its pincers bearing down on Rue.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating…_ He dodged and jumped to one of the platforms.

        And suddenly the room came crashing down, burying both Rue and skull beast alive.

        "MINT! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! This is already our twenty-seventh take…" Rod shouted as he and Duke whipped out their shovels.

        Mint blinked her eyes innocently. "Oops. The script says I'm supposed to bring the tunnel crashing down on the skull beast…"

        "Not while Rue's still fighting it!"

        It took Rod and Duke a week before they managed to dig Rue out.

_Chapter 04: battling the skull beast revisited yet another time_

        It was big, it was huge, it was scary—and although it didn't have a tangible mouth it looked just about ready to eat him. It attacked, its pincers bearing down on Rue.

        _Fire-breathing?! This is getting frustrating…_ He dodged and jumped to one of the platforms.

        _SPLOOSH!_ The room was suddenly flooded with water to the ceiling.

        "Hurrrgk… Help! I can't …uggrk… swim!" Rue gasped between breaths as he flopped about in the water.

        "MINT!!" Rod shouted.

        "What?!" Mint's voice shouted back from above, oblivious of what's happening down at the skull beast cavern. "I'm just trying out Belle's new console! Oooh, a shiny red button…"

        "That's the sewage control system!"

        Without warning they heard a loud click, and then an eerie _Spizz--FLUSSH! _The water drained, taking a drowning Rue and the skull beast with it out into the ocean.

        Rod and Duke both raised their hands in a gesture of surrender. "WE GIVE UP."

        It took an entire month before Rue managed to float, delirious, half-naked, mostly dead and clinging to some driftwood, back to Carona.

_Chapter 04: after Mint saves Rue from the skull beast_

        She was sitting down, leaning heavily against the wall and gripping her shoulder in pain. Her left sleeve was torn, and his eyes followed a stream of blood as it trickled down her arm… _What arm?_

        "AAAAHH!! RUE!!! MY ARRMM!!! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!!! Just kidding…" Mint held up the fake plastic bloody arm stump.

        But Rue had already fainted.

_Chapter 05: Mint vs. Belle_

        Belle's face was flushed at being called a balloon by the two-bit high school kid she was looking down upon. Even in the past, Mint always had a way of provoking her. _Don't mind it, rubber and glue, they're just words…_ "We want the tiara! If you know what's good for you, you'd better hand it over quick!"

        "You want it, you'll have to take it!" Mint spoke sideways to Rue, "This old witch is _mine_." Wielding her rings, she ran towards the mechavehicle, Belle jumping down to meet her.

        Belle slipped and face-flopped. "OW!! DUKE!! I TOLD you NOT to wax this thing!"

        "Oops, sorry, Milady. I thought you wanted it shiny…" Duke just scratched his head absently.

_Chapter 07: drinking chocolate at Fancy Mel's_

        "See? Free hot chocolate." Mint smiled smugly at Rue as she sipped her warm drink.

        After a while, her face turned purple and she clutched painfully at her stomach. Quickly excusing herself, she ran off towards the bathroom.

_Chapter 07: drinking chocolate at Fancy Mel's revisited_

        "See? Free hot chocolate." Mint smiled smugly at Rue as she sipped her warm drink.

        Her eyes rolled up, and she fell face down on the table, snoring.

_Chapter 07: drinking chocolate at Fancy Mel's—Rue gets his revenge_

        "See? Free hot chocolate." Mint smiled smugly at Rue as she sipped her warm drink.

        Suddenly she screamed. "OWW!! PEPPER PEPPER PEPPER!!!" She ran towards the kitchen sink, quickly turning on the faucet and not even bothering to use a glass.

        Mel took Mint's chocolate and sniffed at it. "Who's the guy that keeps putting trick condiments into Mint's cup?!"

        Off to the side, Rue was grinning wickedly.

_Chapter 08: kitty chase_

        The cat was standing on the wall behind Rue, and Mint reached for it. Deciding that it wanted to play cat-and-mouse, with it being the mouse, it jumped down the wall and Mint started chasing it.

        They circled twice around Rue, and then the cat circled around the girl before making its way between her legs. It nipped her ankle as it passed, causing Mint to stumble onto her knees. (Mint: "Ow ow ow… hurt… stupid tabby!") When next she looked, it had disappeared into a nearby thicket.

        Only to reappear with an entire horde of cats.

        "MONSTER KITTIES!!!"

        She and Rue ran off, panicking, the cats giving chase.

_Chapter 09: Aero-Scooter repairs_

        Tonia's year-old Aero-Scooter of foreign make broke down on her way to school that morning. Annette found out about it, so Annette told Mint. Mint, thinking quickly, snapped her fingers and went over to Rue. And so the two of them were stuck until late in the school parking lot, Rue doing his best to fix the busted motorbike while Mint handed him the tools.

        After some final tuning of the motor, Rue stood up. "I think I'm done. Let's try it out." He powered it on.

        It blew up in their faces.

        "Right," Rue said, his entire face and body covered with soot and charred ash. "I think I need to read that manual again."

_Chapter 09: meeting Johnny Wolf_

        Annette didn't get to answer, for right then, a swift moving (yet mere two-foot high) figure was very quickly making its way towards them.

        "J-Johnny Wolf! Nooo!!"

        Too late. Johnny Wolf tried to head-butt Mint but missed. Like a fluffy blue basketball, he shot straight into a nearby trashcan.

_Chapter 09: meeting Johnny Wolf revisited_

        Annette didn't get to answer, for right then, a swift moving (yet mere two-foot high) figure was very quickly making its way towards them.

        "J-Johnny Wolf! Nooo!!"

        Too late. Johnny Wolf head-butted Mint in the stomach. She flew several meters through the air and straight into a trashcan on the opposite side of the street. _CRAAASHH!!_ Its contents spilled all over the unlucky girl, and a banana peel got stuck on her left cheek. "OWWWOOO!!! Not so hard, you [expletive]!!"

        Johnny Wolf barked angrily in answer. Annette was laughing madly.

_Chapter 10: Rue gets a phone call_

        The next thing he knew, the phone was ringing, and it was already seventeen minutes past ten o'clock. Rue quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

        "Good evening. This is the local water service… could you please see if your sink faucet is leaking?"

        "Hold on a sec," Rue ran off to the kitchen to check. "No, it's working fine."

        "Thank you very much sir. By the way, you have an outstanding account of several hundred zenny."

        Rue scratched his head absently. "I already paid that in the Carona bank yesterday."

        "Oh. In that case, that will be all for tonight, sir. Thank you very much. Good night."

        "Good night." He hung up the phone. _That was weird. What was I supposed to do again?_

_Chapter 10: Rue gets a phone call revisited_

        The next thing he knew, the phone was ringing, and it was already seventeen minutes past ten o'clock. Rue quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

        "Domingo's Pizza Delivery, how may I help you?"

        Rue blinked. "Uh… I'd like to order a medium pepperoni with extra mushrooms?"

        "CUT!" Rod shouted from off-screen. "Dangit Rue, if you're gonna order pizza, make it the Big Bacon Classic!"

_Chapter 10: Rue gets a phone call revisited again_

        The next thing he knew, the phone was ringing, and it was already seventeen minutes past ten o'clock. Rue quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello? _C-Claire?!!_"

        "_…please, Rue… It's been so hard to find those special hams for the Big Bacon Classic. Can't you guys just stick to the ordinary Supreme Special?!_"

        "What are you doing in Domingo's Pizza?!"

        He could almost see her shrug on the other end. "Hehe… I got hungry."

_Chapter 11: to break free of the madness…_

(A/N: this is actually a 'deleted' paragraph, not fit for the story, not a blooper either, but someone suggested I put it here anyway…)

It was as if he wasn't _Rue_ at all…

There was only one thing she could think of to stop him right then.

She kissed him.

"_Mmph!!_" Arc Edge and Dual Haloes dropped to the floor, and Mint wrapped her arms about Rue's neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him better. His glazed eyes suddenly returned to normal, but she wouldn't have noticed it anyway.

Rue was fully aware now—fully aware of the girl and her warm body that was pressing against him. She was so close, and he found himself unable to think clearly. In fact, he found himself unable to think at all. He was aware, yet it was as if his body had a mind of its own… he embraced her about the waist and pulled her even closer. He returned the kiss, groaning involuntarily as he felt her respond to his movements.

"_Riiiiiggght_. This is getting too weird for words… I'm outta here." Narcius was shaking his head in disdain. The other two were so busy that they didn't see him leave.

"M-Mint?" Rue whispered when she finally let him up for air. "Mint, wha-a?"

She opened her eyes and gently pulled away. "Hello. I see that you're back." She blushed deeply, uncharacteristically. "Sorry, that was the only way I could think of to stop you…"

"Huh?"

"You almost killed Trap Master." She was suddenly serious now. "But he escaped while we were… err…"

Rue blushed too. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "This never happened?"

"You got it," she said evenly, matching his tone. "I think it's time we get out of here."

_Chapter 11: opening the life capsule_

        Rue was already fiddling with the controls. "Gotcha!" They heard an eerie _fizz_, and cold steam escaped from the capsule's linings.

        It blew up in their faces.

        "_Riiiiggghhtt…_" Mint remarked sarcastically. Both of them were covered with dry ice from head to toe. "I take it you didn't read the manual for this thing either?"

_Chapter 12: Vs. Starlight Duke_

        A huge, inane yellow-plastic-and-spandex Star-Costumed Duke came hopping stupidly towards Rue. "WELCOME TO THE STARLIGHT MALL!!"

        "_AAAHH!!!_" Rue wasn't quick enough. Duke ingloriously fell on top of him with a disgusting-sounding _GLOMP_.

_Chapter 12: Vs. Starlight Duke revisited_

        A huge, inane yellow-plastic-and-spandex Star-Costumed Duke came hopping stupidly towards Rue. "WELCOME TO THE MARLIGHT STALL!!"

        "Umm, Duke…" Rue interrupted him. "That's '_Starlight Mall_…'"

        Duke stopped short. "Oh, oh yeah…" he scratched his head sheepishly. "Next take?"

_Chapter 12: Vs. Starlight Duke revisited again_

        A huge, inane yellow-plastic-and-spandex Star-Costumed Duke came hopping stupidly towards Rue. "WELCOME TO THE STARLIGHT MALL!!"

        "_AAAHH!!!_" Rue found himself reflexively jumping backwards in surprise bordering on shock from another very noisy idiotic embodiment of strangeness. 

        "GUARANTEED CHEAPEST BUYS!! ONLY FOR TODAY! GET ONE FOR THE PRICE OF TWO!!"

        "Umm, Duke…" Rue interrupted him, "that's '_two_ for the price of _one_…'"

        Duke slipped and face-flopped. "Aargh, sorry guys! I keep forgetting my lines!" He tried to stand. The spandex was too heavy. "Umm… a little help??"

        Rod scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know, it would be better if he did that in the actual story. Don't you think so guys?" Rue and the entire cast (off-screen) were too busy laughing their heads off to disagree.

        And so it was done.

_Chapter 12: in the bar with Duke_

        Jargen promptly served them their drinks—strawberry sherry for Duke and a plain, _un-spiked_ malted for Rue—before going off to the other end of the counter to leave the two undisturbed. Duke raised his glass tentatively. "Say, Rue… you didn't spike this thing, did you?"

        "Wait, wait!" Mel called suddenly from off-screen. "That's NOT in the script!"

        "Well, you expect me to drink this without making sure?" Duke turned towards the older woman. "Rue spiked Mint's hot chocolate several times, you know."

        "WHA-AT?!" Mint screamed. "SO IT WAS YOU!!"

        "Duke, you colossal idiot!" Rue whispered fervently to his companion. "You just blew my cover!!" There was no further time for argument, as Mint was swiftly bearing down on him with her Dual Haloes. "_AAH! OUT OF THE WAY!!_" Rue quickly made for the side exit and almost tripped on a bar stool.

        "COME BACK HERE, YOU [EXPLETIVE]!!"

_Chapter 13: Monday morning chemistry_

        Mint scowled as she looked at him. Rue was usually quiet, but not usually _this_ quiet. _[Expletive], he's thinking about that fake Claire again_. She had tolerated it (barely) for the entirety of the past week, and frankly, she was starting to get _really_ annoyed at his misguided self-imposed guilt. She stomped over to where he sat and forcibly pulled his cap down over his face.

        She pulled the cap down too hard. _Oopsie…_ Rue ingloriously crashed onto the floor. "OWW!! NOT SO HARD, MINT!"

        "SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry …" Mint apologized profusely as she helped him up. "I got carried away…"

_Chapter 13: confronting the Kendo team_

        Mint coughed sideways, muttering under her breath, "I-am-not-a-playboy-yeah-right."

        She didn't stop coughing. Tonia turned to her, concerned, "Mint, are you alright?" Mint continued to cough, more violently now. "_Mint?!_" Mint's face was starting to turn blue.

        "She's choking!" Rue rushed to stand behind the girl and wrapped his arms about her waist. "_STAT!!_"

        _Ptui!_ A piece of bubblegum fell out of Mint's mouth. Using a tissue, Tonia picked it up and threw it to a nearby trashcan. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's what you get for trying to talk with food in your mouth."

_Chapter 15: dance practice with Rue_ (suggested by Katrina Flores)

        "Stand over there, like that…" Rue stepped into the place Mint indicated. "Where's your boken? Oh, nevermind." She grabbed her rings and stepped to her place opposite him. Tonia, who had somehow slipped inside the room unnoticed, turned on the portable radio from the side stands. 

        "_THRILLER!!! Dumdumdumdumdum…_" (Michael Jackson song)

        "AAH!!" Rue jumped backwards involuntarily. He watched wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Mint danced. Outside suddenly turned dark, and thunder crashed. Zombies rose out of the ground and began dancing to the music as well, although Mint seemed oblivious to them.

        Rue turned to see that Tonia by the radio was dancing too. He shrugged. "Oh well, like they say—if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He stepped to his place beside Mint and started dancing.

        "_YEEHAAH!_"

_Chapter 16: Belle's flashback_

        Belle grabbed her sister and ran. A shadow passed in front of her, and Ruecian was there. He hit her hard across the face, forcibly knocking her aside and she bodily hit the wall.

        Crashing straight through it. "Umm, was that supposed to happen?" Mel asked from off-screen. "Belle? Belle, are you alright?"

        "I'm fine," Belle called from the other side of the gaping hole. She raised some rubble up for the rest of the cast to see. "Looks like we need better stage props. This thing's defective."

_Chapter 16: the second Mint vs. Belle fight_

        "Why aren't you using your magic?" Belle sighed heavily. "Fine, if you insist on playing innocent…" she circled so that she was suddenly behind the girl. "I'll go first."

        _Click! _Belle pushed the button on her psyche-amp, but nothing happened. "The heck?!" She pushed the button several more times. Still nothing.

        Mint was laughing her head off. "You forgot to change the batteries!!"

_Chapter 17: Rue enters the __Ghost__Temple_

        He found the computer terminal by the main gates and inserted the disc card into the slot. 

        "Yikes!" A picture of a very young Rue in the bathtub (wearing nothing) popped up on the display, and Rue immediately covered the screen with his hands. "Wrong disc card! (These are my childhood photos!)"

        "Ooh, ooh, let me see!" Mint ran towards him excitedly.

        Rue's face was very red. "NO WAY!!"

        "I wanna see, Rue!" Mint was insistent, and she moved to peer over his shoulder. She tugged at his arm. "Ooohh… so cute! Baby white skin!" Rue's face turned even redder. He quickly grabbed the disc card and broke into a run.

_Chapter 17: Duke vs. the Chimera_

        "FISTS OF FURY!!" Duke punched the monster, hard.

        His face turned white, then red, then blue, then green, all within five seconds. Duke's scream of pain could be heard until two kilometers away.

_Chapter 19: entering Wylaf's compound_

        Mint stomped her foot twice in annoyance. "Oh, let me!" she elbowed him slightly as she took his place, and started clicking away at the console.

        After a long while with nothing happening, Rue was starting to get impatient. "Well?! It doesn't look like your method is working either." Frowning, he peered over her shoulder. "MINT!!"

        Mint jumped, surprised. She wrinkled her nose at the console, and then pouted angrily at Rue. "Awl, and I almost beat the high score!!" She was playing _Pinball_.

_Chapter 19: entering Wylaf's compound revisited_

        Mint stomped her foot twice in annoyance. "Oh, let me!" she elbowed him slightly as she took his place, and started clicking away at the console. Nothing happened. "_[EXPLETIVE]!!_" Finally giving up, she loudly kicked the console. It sparked violently, and within five seconds it started to emit smoke. "Oopsie…"

        They heard a loud bleeping. "That doesn't sound good," murmured Rue.

        And then it blew up in their faces.

        With a heavy sigh, Mint asked, "Say, Rue, isn't this joke already getting really old really fast?" Rue merely shrugged.

_Chapter 20: asking Mint out_

         "Umm, Mint…?" He pried his eyes away from his shoes and hesitantly turned towards her. "It's tradition for the class reps to open the fair, and since you're my assistant… umm… how about…" he coughed just a little, and prayed that his face wasn't as flushed as it feels. "How about we go together?"

        Mint's eyes narrowed at him mischievously. "Ooooooooooooooooh… you're asking me for a date?"

        Rue almost gagged as he fell backwards. "Wh-wh-wh—" his face was so red it could almost erupt into flame. "_It's just in the SCRIPT!!_"

        "That's enough, you two!" Rod shouted as he palmed his face in frustration. "Let's keep our personal lives out of this, shall we?"

_Chapter 20: Rue gets a Christmas gift_

        Neil accompanied him to the gates after they got Rue's school things, with the promise that he'd go back to the group after seeing Rue off. When no one was looking, he handed Rue a small package, indicating the other to open it quickly.

        _Splawt!_ As soon as he opened the package, a cream pie hit him in the face.

_Chapter 20: Rue gets a Christmas gift revisited_

        Neil accompanied him to the gates after they got Rue's school things, with the promise that he'd go back to the group after seeing Rue off. When no one was looking, he handed Rue a small package, indicating the other to open it quickly.

        _KA-POW!!_ As soon as he opened the package, a trick boxing glove hit him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

_Chapter 20: Rue gets a Christmas gift revisited again_

        Neil accompanied him to the gates after they got Rue's school things, with the promise that he'd go back to the group after seeing Rue off. When no one was looking, he handed Rue a small package, indicating the other to open it quickly.

        The brown paper wrapping was a bit too flimsy. Before Rue could open it, the multi-tool dropped straight onto his foot, making him scream painfully for the next five minutes.

_Chapter 20: Rue gets a Christmas gift revisited once more_

        Neil accompanied him to the gates after they got Rue's school things, with the promise that he'd go back to the group after seeing Rue off. When no one was looking, he handed Rue a small package, indicating the other to open it quickly.

        It started ticking the moment Rue touched it. But Rue was ready this time. He threw the package into the nearby trees, where it exploded.

        A few seconds later, Mint ran out of the woods screaming, her skirt on fire.

        Rue was laughing at her. "Hah! I caught you!! It's your fault, anyway!"

        "You'll pay for this!" she shouted. Rod and Duke eventually came with the fire hose and doused the girl. Dripping wet and without a change of clothes handy, Mint had to wait for a full two hours until Klaus arrived to take her back to her dorm.

_Chapter 22: the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_

        Rue and Mint went towards Rod's arcade. Rod greeted them and led the way to his garage at the back, where he showed them his vehicle.

        "I haven't told you her name, have I? She's the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_."

        "_Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_," Mint repeated after him.

        "That's right, _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_."

        "I must admit that the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ is a very good name."

        "Yes, the name _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ really fits the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_."

        "True, true, there can be no better name than the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_. I mean, can anyone think of a name that's better than the _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_?"

        "The _Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega_ must be the best name there is…"

        Rue slouched in exasperation. "We're gonna have to redo this scene."

_Chapter 23: meeting Valen for the first time_

        When Mint recognized him, she screamed. "_You!!_ You're the black man of my mother's dreams! _She died because of you!_" Rage blinded her like she had never experienced before. Without thinking, she jumped him, her bare hands aiming for the exposed neck.

        She bawled straight into him. "OWW!!"

        "_Yaaah!_" Valen shouted. The wheelchair fell, with the old man and the girl sprawling ingloriously onto the ground. Eventually they managed to stand up with Ruecian's help.

        Valen, standing straight, dusted himself off. "Mint, you're getting heavy. You'd better start on a diet soon." Mint's face flushed in embarrassment.

_Chapter 24: Rue climbs the __Winding__Tower_

        He carefully climbed out the window and, gritting his teeth, he struck at the tower wall. The gap widened just enough for him to use as a foothold. He dropped the Arc Edge on the inside tower steps and made his way across the outside.

        Of course, he slipped on his first attempt.

_Chapter 24: Rue climbs the __Winding__Tower__ revisited_

        He carefully climbed out the window and, gritting his teeth, he struck at the tower wall. The gap widened just enough for him to use as a foothold. He dropped the Arc Edge on the inside tower steps and made his way across the outside.

        He slipped on his second to sixteenth attempts too.

_Chapter 24: Mint gets drunk at Jargen's bar_

        It was late dusk when he finally found her at the bar. She was slumped over the counter, seemingly asleep. Rue walked over to the girl and gently shook her. "Mint? Mint, are you okay?" She muttered something incoherent, and he brushed the hair from her face. "Mint?"

        Mint was fast asleep, and she was _snoring_. Absolutely nothing would wake her up for the next nine hours, so they had to reschedule the take.

_Chapter 24: Mint gets drunk at Jargen's bar revisited_

        It was late dusk when he finally found her at the bar. She was slumped over the counter, seemingly asleep. Rue walked over to the girl and gently shook her. "Mint? Mint, are you okay?" She muttered something incoherent, and he brushed the hair from her face. "Mint?"

        "Hey, Rue!" At his touch, Mint abruptly sat up. "What's the summation of the cosine of X when it's derived from the real number vector space at infinity?"

        Rue could only gape at her openmouthed.

_Chapter 24: Mint gets drunk at Jargen's bar revisited again_

        It was late dusk when he finally found her at the bar. She was slumped over the counter, seemingly asleep. Rue walked over to the girl and gently shook her. "Mint? Mint, are you okay?" She muttered something incoherent, and he brushed the hair from her face. "Mint?"

        "Hey, Rue!" At his touch, Mint abruptly sat up.

        She moved too fast, and Rue was still leaning very close to her. Their foreheads collided with a painfully loud _thngk!_ and they both fainted from the impact.

_Chapter 26: Klaus figures out the Chroma poisoning_

        The thought came suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, and Klaus unconsciously placed his right thumb on his lower lip. Something clicked. He remembered Rue's and Prima's almost identical data from the captured life capsules. _The chroma strain. Prima has it too._ "That's got to be it. It's not an ordinary poison—not a poison at all, actually, and it's not even _physical_… no wonder the tests all turn up negative. It must be the chroma strain that caused this."

        Rue looked up at the professor expectantly. "What is it?"

        "The blood of a chroma child." Klaus sharply turned to the younger boy, "Think, Rue. Did you ever kiss Mint at any time?"

        The question caught Rue totally off-guard, and his jaw dropped. "I-I-I…" When the question sank in, his face turned very, very red. "_Wheredidthatcomefrom??!!_"

        Mira walked over to her husband and bonked him on the head. "Idiot. You know better than to ask him those things!"

        "(Ow!) Well, it's true! Some pathogenic bacteria thrive on saliva and _that_ could be transferred by kissing (and you should be grateful I didn't mention to him about you-know-what…)"

        "Augustus!" Mira said sternly. "Rue's not old enough for that!"

        Rue was starting to get unnerved by the discussion. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and splash himself with cold water.

_Chapter 28: Mint makes a promise_

        He felt a weak tug on his shirt, and he turned to see half-closed burgundy eyes gazing at him. "I will come to take you back. Do you hear me?" Her voice was feeble, and she was barely conscious, but her eyes shone with an inner brightness. "I will come for you. That's a promise."

        "Mint…" Rue took her hand, carefully pulling her stiff fingers off of his shirt.

        At least he tried to. "Umm, Mint…" Mint's hand was locked in a death-grip. "Mint, you can let go now."

        Rue found himself standing awkwardly by her bed, doing nothing, for the next three hours until he realized that she really wasn't going to let go. Mira had to cut his shirt for Rue to be able to leave.

_Chapter 28: Belle escapes from the Tower_

        The data retrieval took longer than expected, and Belle tapped her foot impatiently. Just as she pulled out the disc card, however, she heard the strained squeal of the modified fusion engines through the soles of her boots. She gripped the sides of the computer terminal in alarm. 

_        Blast it, they're launching early!_ Out, out, she had to get out, right bloody _now!!_

        In her haste to leave, she bumped her head against a door.

_Chapter 28: Klaus runs the simulation of Valen's machines_

        Mint peered over Klaus's shoulder to see his laptop screen. "What's this, professor?"

        He answered her, "Atenacius sent me a disc card a couple of days ago. He was able to develop a special circuit simulation that factors in the effects of magick."

        Klaus ran the simulation again. Mint frowned involuntarily as she looked at the laptop screen.

        Much, much, much later, Prima came down the basement to see that Mint and Klaus were still glued to the laptop. Atenacius had sent them the latest episodes of _XenoSaga the Anime_.

_Chapter 28: Klaus runs the simulation of Valen's machines revisited_

        Mint peered over Klaus's shoulder to see his laptop screen. "What's this, professor?"

        He answered her, "Atenacius sent me a disc card a couple of days ago. He was able to develop a special circuit simulation that factors in the effects of magick."

        Klaus ran the simulation again.

        Suddenly they heard the eerie fizz of static, and then the power went out.

  


_Chapter 30: Rod and Duke vs. Wylaf_

        When Rod and Duke made no move towards him, Wylaf pulled out a plastic bazooka from behind the dragon's seat. 

        "Woah! Don't shoot!" Duke shouted. Too late. Wylaf pulled the trigger.

        The resulting explosion was heard all the way to Carona.

_Chapter 30: Rod and Duke vs. Wylaf revisited_

        When Rod and Duke made no move towards him, Wylaf pulled out a plastic bazooka from behind the dragon's seat. 

        "Woah! Don't shoot!" Duke shouted. Too late. Wylaf pulled the trigger.

_        Sploo-ffwrt!!_ "Eww, yuuuck!!" Rod exclaimed. He and Duke were dripping with fake (yet still ultra-disgusting super-stinky) dragon snot.

_Chapter 30: Rod and Duke vs. Wylaf revisited again_

        When Rod and Duke made no move towards him, Wylaf pulled out a plastic bazooka from behind the dragon's seat. 

        "Woah! Don't shoot!" Duke shouted. Too late. Wylaf pulled the trigger.

        When the blinding flash had cleared, Rod and Duke where nowhere to be seen. Wylaf blinked twice. "Odd, I didn't think this actually worked."

        Weeks later, Rod and Duke were dropped off in the Carona High soccer field by some friendly neighborhood UFOs.

_Chapter 30: Maya pulls out Ruenis's Aeon Shard_

        Before Rue could blink, Maya's hands glowed with the power and she forcibly pulled out Ruenis' Aeon shard.

        "OOOWW!!!" Ruenis shouted suddenly, grabbing Maya's arm. "Careful!" The Aeon Shard wouldn't come off.

        "Hey!" Maya shouted. "This _isn't_ supposed to be glued to your forehead!" She pulled her hand away, only to realize that her hand was stuck too. "What the—??!"

        Behind the wall, Mint was sniggering. She checked twice to see if anyone could see her before throwing the empty tube of instant glue into a nearby trashcan.

_Chapter 31: Maya carries Ruenis to the hangar_

        One more floor to go. Maya and Ruenis were almost to the lower hangars when the alarms sounded. 

        "EEEK!" Maya really _did_ drop Ruenis in shock.

        "What the--?" Rod shouted from behind the camera. Ruenis's unconscious face-down form started shivering, and weird sounds emerged from his mouth. He was laughing.

        Maya's face was flushed. "He—he tickled me!"

_Chapter 31: Ruecian confronts Rue_

        The sound of heavy boots on broken glass echoed in the small room that was once the prison of Ruenis Gallagher.

        "OUCH!" Ruecian shouted. He started jumping up and down while clutching his foot. "Sorry," he winced. "Some glass broke through my sole," he explained, to the sound of Belle, Duke, Mint and Rod's combined laughter.

_Chapter 31: Ruecian pays a visit to Lucine_

        Ruecian kept her company, as he did almost every day now. He had brought a fresh bouquet of chrysanthemums--her favorite flowers. Lucine smiled whenever she saw them, but in spite of this there was no hiding her unhappiness. 

        She abruptly sat up and sneezed. "Achoo! Achoo achoo _achoo!!_"

        Ruecian started forward, concerned. "Are you alright?" Lucine was frantically waving the bouquet at him, and her skin was already starting to rash.

        "These are daffodils, George! Achoo! I'm allergic!"

_Chapter 32: Mint vs. Rue_

        Rue lunged towards her instinctively, grabbing her by the wrists and they both toppled to the ground, with him managing to land on top of the girl. He pinned her hands down either side of her head, his knees straddling her legs. For what seemed to him an eternity they remained in that position. 

        Rue felt heat rush up to his face. _Damn it, no--_ it wasn't just his _face…_ Thank the heavens he had been able to brace himself when they fell, or there was no way she could have missed it… 

        Mint started to blush too. "Err, R-Rue…?"

        Rue cursed so loudly that the people off-screen jumped. He forcibly pulled Mint up by the arm and half-dragged her to the exit stage left.

        "The heck—??!" Rod raised one hand to stop the two kids from leaving, but Rue cut him off.

        "You let us out, or I'm gonna do something indecent right here and now." Rue's tone left no room for argument. Mint _squeaked_ and placed her free arm over her chest. But as red as her face was, it didn't compare to Rue's (which was practically on fire). 

        Seeing no other choice, Rod stepped aside. "Say, Mira," Klaus said as soon as Mint and Rue were gone, "Do you think Mel already put down the hidden cameras in the broom closet—OW!!" his wife slapped him hard on the back of the head.

_Chapter 33: en route to Undercity_

        Belle stood behind Duke, one hand resting on the driver's seat, her eyes never straying from their built-in GPS. A message console on the far side of the cockpit beeped, and she walked casually towards the terminal. "Message from Atenacius," she read aloud. 

        Three simultaneous expressions alternately passed across her face, right before turning a violent shade of purplish-green. "The hell— _BEN!!_"

        On-screen blinked the words in glaring red: _BELLE IS STUCK-UP!_

_Chapter 33: the final battle_

        Mint's words had made him angry then. His grip on the Arc Edge tightened, and his jaw was set with determination. He believed in his own will, and that he had his own purpose in this world.

        He chanced a sideways glance at Mint--at the fiery redhead whose ravaged body was being pinned against the wall by Valen's invisible hand of magick, her feet dangling helplessly on empty air. 

        Suddenly he froze, and the Arc Edge dropped to the floor with a loud _clang_. 

        Valen raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Rue, you are supposed to rush at me."

        Rue stood unmoving, apparently still staring at the wall. After a while, he stammered, "O—orange… p-p-p-panties…"

        Mint's face flushed. "You… you [EXPLETIVE]!!" The resulting jump-kick sent Rue flying all the way out the room and past the fifth corridor.

_Chapter 33: escape from the Tower_

        Rue was about to go through the elevator doors when he turned back to see that his companion had fallen by the opposite end of the hall. "Mint!!" He ran back towards her, immediately going down on one knee at her side. 

        "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I think I overexerted myself. Go on ahead, or Rod will be worried." 

        Rue nodded. "Okay." He turned and left.

_Epilogue: Rue opens a door_

        And then there was a loud knock on the door. 

        "Will you see who that is, Rue?" Claire asked. Rue nodded somberly. He stepped past the living room to the front door and raised his hand towards the knob. 

_        KAPOW!!_ Mint kicked him so hard he crashed through the opposite wall, out of the house, and halfway across the adjacent vacant lot.

_Beyond the Weave: Rue gets the __Ephlesia__U.__ entrance results_

        It rained the entire morning of the day he got his Ephlesia U. entrance results.

        Rue was gaping. "F-FLUNKED??!"

        Not even ice cream could console him for the next three weeks.

_Beyond the Weave: at the tower of sunset_

        Suddenly he found himself with an armful of girl. Mint threw herself against him, embracing him tightly about the waist and burying her face into his chest.

        "M-Mint, are you crying?!"

        She nodded. "_I missed you so much, Rue._"

        His arms tightened reflexively about her, drawing her close. _I missed you too, Mint. More than you'll know._ "Yeah, Mint. You still owe me money."

        "WHAT?! Don't tell me you _still_ remember that?!"

        "Yup. And with ten percent compounded interest per anum, and you being gone for two years… that amounts to about a couple of thousand zenny. So, give." He held out his hand.

        "B-b-but… I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY WITH ME!!"

        Rue grinned wickedly. "Then it's kitchen duty for you tonight. And Belle is cooking… HWAHAHA!!!"

_Beyond the Weave: at the tower of sunset revisited_

        Suddenly he found himself with an armful of girl. Mint threw herself against him, embracing him tightly about the waist and burying her face into his chest.

        "M-Mint, are you crying?!"

        She nodded. "_I missed you so much, Rue._"

        His arms tightened reflexively about her, drawing her close. _I missed you too, Mint. More than you'll know._ "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        *several hours later…*

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        "Mint…"

        "Rue…"

        Everybody does animé-style sweatdrops. *_Dang-ed love-sick idiots…_*

_Beyond the Weave: at the tower of sunset revisited again_

        Suddenly he found himself with an armful of girl. Mint threw herself against him, embracing him tightly about the waist and burying her face into his chest.

        "M-Mint, are you crying?!"

        She nodded. "_I missed you so much, Rue._"

        His arms tightened reflexively about her, drawing her close. _I missed you too, Mint. More than you'll know_. He started to cry too. "BOO HOO HOO… I MISSED YOU TOO MINT!!"

        "WAAH! RUE!! LET'S GO FISHING LATER, OKAY?!"

        "YEAH, LET'S!!"

        And so they went fishing.


	41. Preview

_Preview_

**Ephlesia****U.****: The Courtship of Mint Vanguard**

_~Ripples in the Weave~_

Ruenis Gallagher blinked rusty-red eyes as he glanced at the sunrise through his window blinds. Claire should be awake already, fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

He pursed his lips, thinking. It has been three years since he moved to Carona with Claire and Rue, and a lot had happened since then. Three years in Carona High.

And now it was September again. Autumn was in the air. First day of school at Ephlesia University.

_It was a day of beginnings._

So, of course, he was running late.

A quick shower, comb hair, toothbrush, fresh change of clothes. Past the door, a goodbye kiss to his adopted older sister who was sweeping the front yard, and a jump right over the gladiolas, he scooted to the MetroTram station as fast as his hoverboard could fly him there, tapping one foot in impatience as the train sped on to West Desert. He was now regretting not spending the night at his older brother's apartment.

He made it to the Ephlesia campus with just thirty seconds to spare. Right before bumping into a fellow freshman.

He helped her up. An arm extended in handshake. Brief chit-chat. A flirtatious wink before he bade her goodbye. Five minutes afterwards and he didn't even remember what he said to her, of if she had said anything to him. With brisk steps he walked on to his first class.

Under any other circumstances, he would have found the girl cute, but he had barely noticed her as he had other things occupying his mind. Which actually meant that he had another girl on his mind—a girl whose red eyes were even more unusual than his own. Use of the magick always manifested in the eyes, and the high-strung East Heaven princess always used more magick than was strictly necessary (or even allowed, for that matter).

_Claire's already engaged to a man from her hometown whom she's only known for six months, while stepbro's still as clueless as ever about a girl he's known for six years. If he's not careful, I just might decide to take his precious princess away from him._

He laughed to himself at the simple absurdity of the thought. But, he couldn't deny that tiniest of whispers at the back of mind—that it wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
